The Ninja Samurai
by Foxcomm
Summary: Akechi Mitsuhide was a samurai just passing through. When his life was saved because of his kindness to a small boy, Naruto. Now his son, Naruto seeks to show the world what it has forgotten. Honor, Justice, and Right. Picture by Asuka Kureru askerian dot deviantart dot com , with permission.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: (added on 06092012) Added a picture to the story. Picture by Asuka Kureru (askerian (dot) deviantart (dot) com), with permission.

—oo000oo—

A blond six year old was walking through a village, hearing the whispers he always tried to ignore. People mutter bad things about him and saying that he was worthless. He really wished they would stop. It wasn't his fault that he was an orphan. He came to a tea house, one of the only stores that would sell to him called 'Nothing but Dango'. This restaurant and Icharuka Ramen were the only ones that would. And he didn't have the money for Icharuka right now. With a sigh, he went in. As usual, it was quiet and nearly empty. The owner's actually did this because they needed something to do in retirement.

"Oh, hello Naruto-kun," the old lady said.

"Hello Baa-san," he said with a bow to her. Not matter how much he pranked other people, Baa-san, Jii-san, her husband, Ayame, and Teuchi would never get anything but his thanks and respect. He grinned when he saw a cloaked visitor was here, his conical hat on his table next to a pot of tea and a few sticks of dango. "Oh, someone else has discovered the greatness of the food here! I was afraid that I was your only customer. ...But this means I no longer have you all to myself."

Baa-san laughed. "I still have time for you, Naruto-kun. I will go get you some tea and some sweet bean paste. Or would you prefer dango as well?"

Naruto grimaced, he had seen how a purple haired chunin acted when she had some. "I won't end up like Anko, will I?"

Jii-san laughed as he heard that. It isn't dango that makes her act like that, Naruto-kun," the old man said, ruffling his hair. "She is just happy to have some. Tell you what, if you finally give in and try some, I won't charge you for them."

Naruto grinned. "Sure! Give me ten sticks!" They laughed at his ever present undying appetite. Baa-san ushered him to a table next to the other person and said she will be right back with some tea. While waiting, Naruto looked at the person. He was in his early twenties and had his black hair tied in a pony tail. "Hello."

"Hello," he replied evenly. Which made Naruto ecstatic, he didn't say it full of hate like others. Naruto could see his green eyes were filled with compassion, not hate when he looked at him to speak. He instantly made it to Naruto's top ten list of people not to prank.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, I am glad to meet you."

"I am known by Akechi Mitsuhide, Uzumaki-san." He was very formal and well spoken. Naruto grinned at being called san.

"You don't have to call me that, Akechi-sama! I would like my friends to call me Naruto."

"Friends," Mitsuhide asked.

Naruto's face slackened. "I'm sorry, I should have asked you first. I apologize."

Mitsuhide smiled at the boy. "Don't, I was just surprised is all. You seem like a nice boy, where are your parents?"

"...I don't have any," Naruto said, a little depressed.

Mitsuhide frowned and fully took in Naruto's appearance. His cloths were not the best and he was malnourished. But before he could make a comment on that, several men walked into the shop. "Welcome to Nothing but Dango," Baa-san said as she set the pot on Naruto's table. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," the leader of the three said. "You see, we have a proposition for you ma'am. You see, this is a bad neighborhood."

"It isn't so bad," Baa-san said. "Now, what does that have to do with things?"

"Well, we can help you protect your store. From anyone and anything. All we ask in return is a little money for our services."

Baa-san frowned. "I appreciate the gesture but no."

"That is too bad," the man said. The guy on his left went over to a table. Before breaking one of the legs. "Because, we really aren't giving you a choice. Either pay up or..."

"You will do no such thing," Mitsuhide said as he stood up and faced them. "I will not allow petty crooks to break the law in my sight."

"Back off," the third guy said to him. "We are former ninja."

"So meaning you did not have the skill or heart to still be ninja at so young an age," Mitsuhide said. "Leave now or I will stop you."

The leader smiled. "I will have to use you as an example then. To show everyone here what happens when they decide to oppose me." He looked to the second guy. "Kill him."

He grinned and pulled a ninja-to out and approached him. But before he could go three steps, Mitsuhide threw off his cloak and drew his own sword. In a single move, he pulled it out and slashed it across the man's throat, killing him. "Battoijutsu," Mitsuhide stated.

His cloak now off, Naruto got a full look at him. He stood near six feet tall. At his waist was the sheath for his katana and next to it was a wakizashi. He was a samurai. He wore oyoroi armor, armor that protected his chest and back along plates that bent and moved on his upper arms and legs. He had hakama pants and shirt on under it. All of it was colored light blue and and some purple.

He faced the other two and raised his blade to point at them. "Leave now or die with your comrade. I doubt scum like you would have the honor to finish what you have started."

But they only laughed. "If it isn't one of those worthless samurai," the leader said. "Still spouting that garbage about honor and fair play. You people will never realize, will you? You no longer have a place in this world. Not you nor your words."

"Honor, justice, doing what is right," Mitsuhide replied. "These are more than words, they are ideals. Of how men should live their life. As long as people still desire these, the samurai will never lose their place in the world. As long as there are those that still honor the old ways, the samurai will have the strength to continue on, no matter the adversary ahead of us. And as long as my body still holds breath, I shall never let men like you do as they please."

"Nice speech," the former ninja told him. "Too bad words will not save you." He nodded to his remaining man. He stepped to the side and started doing handsigns. But what he didn't expect was the sword to cut his hand off.

"A jutsu inside here will destroy the building. I can't allow that either." The man was going into shock as he looked at the stumps that were his arms. His mouth tried to work but didn't. He looked up and saw Mitsuhide finish him.

Mitsuhide turned back to the remaining man. "Leave now with your dishonor or I will take your life as well." The man stumbled back before he ran through the door. Mitsuhide looked at Baa-san and Naruto. "I apologize for causing such a ca..."

"Look out!" Naruto ran by him, grabbed the dropped ninja-to, and stabbed the third man in the stomach. The bandit dropped the knife he was going to use to stab Mitsuhide with as he looked at the sword in his gut and the child holding it.

"I was...killed by the demon brat?" He fell backwards, his eyes glazing over.

Naruto looked at what he just did and began to shake. He looked like he was going to be sick. "I just... I just killed hi." Naruto bent over and retched. "...I'm sorry, Baa-san, I'll clean it up." He went to get a mop.

"No, honey, you go sit down."

"But I..."

"Go sit," she told him again. "As for you young man," she said to Mitsuhide. "Thank you. It does an old woman good to see that men like you are still out there."

"It was my duty to do it ma'am. I could not let them as I stated."

"Your duty is to obey your master, you did that by choice." He tensed at the word master. "Sit down, I shall get you another pot of tea." She went in the back and told her husband what happened. He came storming out.

"Those them, Mitsuhide-sama?"

"They are," he replied.

"Then we owe you much," he said with a bow. "I shall return soon, I must get the police."

When he left, Mitsuhide stood up and sat across from Naruto. Pouring his tea in a cup, he set it in front of Naruto. "This will help settle your nerves." Naruto started drinking from the cup and slowly, life returned to his blue eyes. "Now, why did you do that? You could have died."

"Be-Because he was going to k-kill you, Akechi-sama," Naruto said. "You defended Baa-san and Jii-san so I had to do that."

Mitsuhide nodded. "Your honor demanded it of you."

Naruto looked up from the cup. "Huh?"

"I defended people close to you. So you defended me in return to honor what was done. You could do no less. It is Bushido, a code of honor that all samurai follow."

Naruto put his head to the table. "I...I don't understand. People say that the samurai are just normal men, that they can't possible fight a shinobi. But you fought three..."

"Two, Naruto-san. Don't lie, Bushido forbids it. You fought the other and won."

"T...Two right here and did it in only three moves."

"Well, they just assumed I was weak so that helped. But the deciding factor was that I was in the just, honorable, and right. Remember what I said?"

"That they are more than words, that they are ideals."

"They are. Under this armor isn't flesh, Naruto-san. It is the ideals that make samurai who they are. And ideals cannot die."

Naruto was silent until after Mitsuhide's tea came. "Do...Do you have a dream, Mitsuhide-sama?"

"Yes, to one day see peace in our lands."

Naruto swallowed, his dream seemed so much more important than his dream to become Hokage. "I wanted to become Hokage, to be respected. No one respects me or even treats me like a person."

"Wanted? You mean it isn't anymore?"

Naruto shook a little as he looked at the samurai hopefully. "I want to prove to the world that honor, justice, and right, are not just words, but perspectives. That there is still a use to those who have them." He swallowed some tea to settle his stomach against the smell that was starting. "...Will... Will you teach me to be samurai?"

Mitsuhide leaned back in his chair. This boy, on his way to become a ninja, was asking him to teach him Bushido. "...It is a very tight code of conduct. Can you live with that?"

"I will," Naruto assured him. "I will not stop for anything to get my dream."

Mitsuhide nodded. "Then your first lesson in Bushido is never say anything that you do not mean."

—oo000oo—

"Lord Akechi," Naruto said to him as he bowed to his adoptive father. "Are you sure you wish me to do this?" Naruto was now eight and was to attend the ninja academy back in Konoha. He no longer lived there anymore. He lived in a mansion outside of town that Mitsuhide had built. He would no longer travel but would live there, protecting the small town outside it and serving the lord there.

"I am, Naruto. Aren't you excited to go back?"

"I am not, Lord Akechi," Naruto told him. He now wore sky blue hakama cloths with an orange spiral on the back. And his blond hair was in a pony tail just like his father's. "I do not wish to be a ninja but a samurai like you, father."

Mitsuhide smiled as he stood up and went to the door. He slid it close and returned to his seat. "Now what is it really, Naruto?"

Naruto instantly relaxed. In public and view, samurai must be regal and noble in appearance. But the room was not in view anymore. "Father, you know how I was treated. And no doubt, it will continue if I return. And... The ninja has taken our place in the world, I would have nothing to do with them."

Mitsuhide sighed. "Naruto, you can learn to be a ninja but still be samurai. Stealth, jutsu, and silent killing is as necessary in combat as are your daisho." Naruto raised a hand to his pride and soul. It was a katana and wakizashi his father had given him. Both were finely crafted, folded several hundred times and could mold chakra through it. The words 'Honor, Courage, Commitment' was carved into the blade of the wakizashi while the words 'For the fallen, this blade shall protect thee' on his katana. They were Fox Claw and Fox Fang respectively.

Naruto frowned but nodded. "As you wish then, father. He reached down and picked up his friend, Kitsu. "Looks like we are going to school tomorrow. Excited?" The fox kit gave him a mew saying he was. "Just wait, Kitsu, we will show them who is tougher." He set the fox kit on the ground and bowed to his father. "By your leave, Lord Akechi." He turned and walked from the room.

Mitsuhide smiled proudly at his son. He didn't know at first if Naruto could do what he said. But to his surprise, Naruto did. He never stopped studying until he understood it. Asking for help only when he had too, he was a quick study and had earned those swords at his waist.

He was really surprised when he brought the injured fox kit home with him one day. It would let no one but him near him willingly. It was cute to see a fur ball that could fit in even Naruto's little hand growl at someone threateningly. And once he had healed, he wouldn't leave. More over, others showed up as well. They seemed to be attached to Naruto. Kitsu was the first kit born to the small clan that lived on their grounds now and wouldn't leave Naruto's side. He could even fight with him, though it was still limited by his small size.

He reached down and scratched the head of Kirara, the leader of the pack and that same kit he brought back nearly two years ago. "Looks like both our sons are ready to make us proud." Kirara growled a little. "Yeah, my son has already made me proud too."

—oo000oo—

Naruto woke up at dawn and put on his hakama. Then he opened the secretary that held his armor. It was an oyoroi armor just like his father's except for two details. While his father's was purple, Naruto's was dark blue. And his father only had the Akechi clan seal, five Sakura petals in a circle. While Naruto had that on his chest, his Uzumaki spiral was on his back. With pride, he put each piece in place and strapped them down. When he was done, he looked in a mirror and nodded approvingly that he looked like a smaller, different color, mirror image of his father. Lastly, he strapped a quiver of arrows and a bow to his back and placed the Fox Fang and Claw at his waist.

He walked out of his room to smell breakfast was ready. "Good morning father... Grandfather!" Naruto almost jumped onto the older man but recovered his lost bearing and bowed. "I am honored to greet you, Lord Akechi Hidemitsu."

The older man stood up and returned the bow. Before smiling and motioned that the door was closed. "Come here runt and give your grandfather a hug!" Naruto needed no more invitation as he ran and jumped into his arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Grandfather. Why wasn't I told that you would be coming?"

"It was a surprise," Mitsuhide told his son. "We both will be walking you to the academy this morning."

Naruto smiled grew to a mile wide and hugged his grandfather all the harder. "Ack. Careful, I'm old," Hidemitsu told him.

"Never," Naruto told him. "Great men never grow old, grandfather, they grow more knowledgeable." Naruto straightened and sat down at the table to eat his breakfast. He felt Kitsu rub his leg, wanting attention so he laid his chopsticks across his bowl of rice and gave it to him. After lightly scolding him because he knew better than to do that at the table. "I am ready, father, grandfather."

"Then let us go," Hidemitsu said as he stood. "And show them something the world will never believe."

—oo000oo—

They were stopped at the East gate of Konoha. "Names and reason for entering?"

"Lord Akechi Mitsuhide of the Clan Akechi from the outskirts of Konoha," Mitsuhide told them. "This is my father, Akechi Hidemitsu, and my son, Akechi Naruto. Today, I am enrolling my son into the academy."

They blinked at the name Naruto and looked at him. Naruto stood up all the straighter when they did. His hair and eyes were similar but he was much bigger than the Naruto that disappeared two years ago. And he looked nothing like him. "...Oh, I think we received word... Yes, here it is." The chunin on the right held up a piece of paper. "It says that you requested this a month ago and received the approval of the Hokage, Lord Akechi. You need only carry this passport on you from now on," he gave one to Naruto and Mitsuhide. "Lord Hidemitsu, you were not expected so I have to give you a temporary passport."

"It is alright, young man," Hidemitsu told him. "I am just walking with my grandson this one time. I doubt it will happen often enough to warrant a permanent one." With a bow, they walked forward through the gate and into the city.

"...What a formal family," Izumo stated.

"And that boy," Kotetsu said, "he did not have a single emotion on his face. ...And did you notice the fox kit on his shoulder?"

"I did. So they are the Fox Clan Akechi."

"This is going to be one interesting class," Kotetsu finished.

—oo000oo—

Naruto looked around at all five kids and frowned. They were acting like...well, kids. Jumping hooping, hollering, acting like animals. Even the fox kits behaved better. Kitsu rubbed his cheek in agreement to his analysis. He gave him a pat on the head before walking through the door. "Hello," he said once, to see if he could get their attention. The teacher at the head of the class, looked up and at the clock.

"You must be the new student. You didn't have to show up for another half hour," he told him. "I am Umino Iruka."

Naruto bowed to him. "I am honored, Iruka-sensei. I am Akechi Naruto."

Behind him, his father and grandfather entered. As they looked at the class, they all went quiet as they studied the three. "I too am honored to meet you," Mitsuhide said to Iruka after a minute. "I have actually heard much about you, Iruka-san. And all of it is good things. I expect you to make my son much stronger than he already is." He said that with a bow.

Iruka returned the bow a little shocked. It was then he noticed something. All three of them has a daisho at their waste. "...If I am not intruding, are you, by chance, a..."

Mitsuhide held up his hand to stave him off. "That will be up to Naruto to reveal to him classmates. Not us. But yes we are."

Iruka straightened and bow again to them. "I am honored to receive you." This shocked the three of them. "My parents drilled it into my head to respect you before they died."

Both Mitsuhide and Hidemitsu smiled at him. "I see that my son is in the best of hands then." He knelt down and looked Naruto in the eyes. "Go with honor, my son." He ruffled his hair before standing.

"Hey," Naruto said, moving the strands back into place. "I shall see you this evening, father, grandfather." He watched them leave and turned back to the class. "Is this all of them, Iruka-sensei?"

"No, only the early risers like yourself. There is now a total of twenty seven students. So please wait until they all get here."

Naruto nodded all looked at the five. One was a girl with hair he would have thought was dyed blond if it wasn't for the scent from here that lacked bleach. There was a boy that smelled of dog and had brown hair. It was spiky and a mess. Another, the most reserved one there after Naruto, was a boy with black eyes and hair. It was spiky in the back only, reminding Naruto of a chicken. The next was a sky girl with hair the color of his armor and pale eyes he thought was rather lovely looking. The last, and loudest, was a girl with Sakura pink hair. Naruto brushed the emblem on his chest and sat down at one of the desk.

The one that smelled of dog came over to him. And he was in fact carrying a puppy in his coat. "You smell an awful lot like a fox. And I don't mean the scents on you."

"The same can be said about you and dogs," Naruto replied.

"...What is with the armor and weapons, eh?"

"K-Kiba, please be n-nice," the pale eyed girl said. "H-He is an A-Akechi. The are one o-of the o-oldest warrior c-clans on the c-continent."

Naruto smiled at her. "And may I have the name of such a lovely flower that knows who I am?"

"H-Hyuuga H-Hinata."

Naruto straightened when she said it. "Yes, of course you are."

"What are you talking about," Kiba asked.

"That I, like Kami, do no play with dice and do not believe in coincidence. On several occasions has the Akechi and Hyuuga fought together and against each other." He held his hand to Hinata. Shaking a little, she placed hers on his. Naruto bent down and kissed her hand. "It is my extreme pleasure to meet you, Hyuuga Hinata. And I look forward to serving with you."

Hinata blushed deep red as she nodded. "Hey, whoa, back off mister!" Kiba about yelled, taking her hand from his. "You can't just be doing that!"

Naruto frowned at him. "My name is Akechi Naruto, not mister. And you are?"

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"The famous Dog Clan of Konoha. Then, as the heir of the Fox Clan Akechi, I guess that makes us rivals."

"I guess so."

Naruto grinned and stuck his hand out to shake his. "I am glad to meet someone that has confidence in their abilities. You look to be a strong opponent and I am eager to spar with you."

Kiba dropped his jaw and started to laugh. "You are making it hard to dislike you."

"I get that a lot when people actually talk to me. Hinata-chan, Kiba-san, this is my friend, Kitsu." The kit mewed.

"And this is Akamaru," Kiba said. The puppy gave a bark.

Hinata smiled a little. "You two brought your pets with you?"

"No," they said. "Kitsu helps me in fighting."

"Yeah, the same with Akamaru."

Hinata seemed a little down at that. "Oh...I-I brought my p-pet. F-Father doesn't k-know and would l-likely disapprove." She pulled down the zipper of her coat and took out a small ferret kit. "This is Bandit." The little guy was asleep when she pulled her out. But she opened her eyes to look at them. She gave a squeak and Akamaru ruffed while Kitsu mewed. This made Hinata smile that her best friend was making more friends.

Naruto also grinned. "Hey, we have three chibi bijuu here." They looked at him in confusion. "Houkou, the five tailed dog. Raijuu the six tailed weasel. And...Kyuubi the nine tailed fox."

Kiba blinked and struck a thinking pose. "We kind of do... Hey, that is it, we are the Bijuu Three from now on! No one will be stronger than us!"

"Like that will happen," the blond and pink head told them. "We are going to be the strongest kunoichi in this room!" In unison, they hit a fist to their chest and smiled at each other. Obvious best friends their.

Kiba frowned, "And there is an Uchiha here so it will be hard."

"Good," Naruto told him. "I hate it when things are easy."

—oo000oo—

Naruto stood in front of the whole class when they had all gotten there. "Hello, I am Akechi Naruto. I am honored to be here," he told them all with a bow.

"Naruto, why don't you tell them a little about yourself," Iruka said to him.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei. My father is named Akechi Mitsuhide and I don't have a mother. I am the heir of my clan which, though scattered for a moment, is the newest clan to Konoha. My clan is also one of the last remaining honorable samurai left on the continent." He held Kitsu in his hands to show him to them. "This is my best friend Kitsu. We look out for each other and fight together. And I do have a dream. To show that honor, justice, and right will always have a place here."

—oo000oo—

Author's Notes: I am suffering of writer's block on my other story, Sound of a Jinchuuriki so I decided to take a break for a bit. Now, as my readers will know, I am a Marine in California right now. But I have just received orders to go to Okinawa Japan. And as if that wasn't enough, I have been playing Samurai Warriors 2 this pass week which is where I got Akechi Mitsuhide. Who was based on a samurai from the 1500s. In actuality, Hidemitsu was his adopted son. But as that slot is filled here and I couldn't find the name of his father so I decided to use that name instead.

I was kind of tired of reading stories that always open the same. A five year old Naruto is being chased by a mob. Always five years old. Always a mob. When in the manga, there was never said to be any such situations. Naruto was left alone to the point where he desired any kind of attention.

By the way, the battoijutsu is not inspired by Kenshin. It is the actual attack where you draw your sword and slash at the same time. This was use from horse back often enough to allow movement at the same time. This skill was made when the curve of the swords changed from being just passed the hilt to at the end as we know katanas today. The ninja-to is, historically, a shorter, lower quality blade that is really just a block of metal pounded out and given an edge. It is only straight comparatively to Japanese swords.

The words honor, courage, commitment are the vows of the Marine Corps. Sorry, they fit so I had to put them in. While the words on the Fox Fang, 'For the fallen, this blade shell protect thee', it is a reference to Auron of Final Fantasy X. Finally, I made several references to V for Vendetta.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, class, your first lesson today will be working on aim," Iruka told them once Naruto sat back down with Hinata and Kiba. "So go grab your ninja gear and head outside to the targets." Naruto just stood up and walked outside. He brought nothing with him but his weapons, armor, and some money to go visit Icharuka Ramen and Nothing but Dango. He smiled as he thought about lunch and afternoon snack before heading home.

"...Iruka-sensei, where is the targets?"

"Just outside. Follow me, Naruto, and I'll show you." He led them outside and showed Naruto the small range. "This is it."

Naruto looked confused. "Sensei, is this big enough?"

"What do you mean?"

"It is only twenty feet long. Anyone could hit a target at that distance."

Now Iruka looked confused. For a student, that was a good size distance. And they would only be at the end once he felt they were ready for it. "...Naruto, have you received formal training before this?"

"Just what my father showed me," Naruto told him.

Sasuke was behind him. "He isn't talking about that sword. He is talking about kunai."

"...What is a kunai?"

"Thought so. A samurai really has no place here with ninja. This is a kunai, dobe." Sasuke took out a knife and walked to the fifteen foot mark, the farthest he knew he could hit the target. With a throw, the throwing dagger hit dead center. He looked back with a look that wasn't arrogance but wasn't far from it either. "See what this training is now?"

"I see," Naruto said. Sasuke walked to the side of target and reached for his kunai. But an arrow went through the ring. Sasuke's hand jumped back like it tried to bite him. His head turned to see Naruto was standing thirty feet back, bow in hand. "Yeah, I see." The mutters of students as they saw how he easily shot that reached his ears.

"Impressive, Naruto. ...Well, as I do not know your skill yet, I am going to give you a little test. Very simple, the first test is to see how fast you are in firing those. The second test is to see just how far you can shot and still hit the center. Come up to the line... Now when I tell you, you will shoot as many arrows as you can for a minute. Just hit the target. Sasuke, come back down here."

With a frown, Sasuke pulled his kunai and the arrow out and walked back. Iruka held his hand up in the air when Sasuke gave it to him. Naruto put it in his quiver. "Go." Naruto grabbed his first arrow, notched it, pulled it back, and let it loose. The whole thing took a second. Twice as long a student with a kunai who only had to grab it and throw. But as his drawing hand was already at the quiver, he kept that second a constant pace. After twenty seconds and arrows, he stopped, his quiver empty. The arrows all hit within the two inside circles.

But Naruto frowned. "My grandfather would have split his arrows every time."

Iruka nodded. His aim under speed was incredible in his opinion. But the ammunition he could hold was slow to draw and limited the number he could carry. He grinned as he considered making a note in his report card to suggest putting storage seals on the inside to hold more. "Well, even for a student that has had training, that is impressive. Now I want you to go to where you feel comfortable and make five shots. As far as you know you can hit. Take your time."

Kiba grinned while Naruto replaced his arrows back inside his quiver. "Everyone back up. I got the feeling he is going for a walk." Naruto carefully counted his paces from the target until he reach fifty two feet. Two years of practice and he still couldn't reach across his family's range. He faced the target, ignoring the looks of disbelief and drew a single arrow. Placing it on the string, he looked downrange as he brought the string to his cheek. After a moment, he let it go. It hit bullseye, about to go out of it at the top right.

Naruto compensated with the next shot and was now left and low of the center. He took a deep breath, looked down the shaft, then pass it to the target. Lifting it up a tenth of an inch, he let it go. It hit in line, to the left of the target. Another deep breath and holding it, he hit center. Letting his breath out while making sure not to move the bow, he drew his last shot and notched it. "Satsu," Naruto mumbled as he let it go.

Sasuke heard him say 'split' so he ran up there to check. His fifth arrow had split his forth, making two perfect center shots. "I don't believe it..."

"Being able to hit something several times faster than the other means nothing if he can hit you long before hand," Iruka told his class when they gathered around him. "I actually trained with a bow when I was younger but stopped when I was told that I would find it useless by an older ninja. I am not going to tell you the same thing, as you saw it was far from the truth. Naruto," he turned to the young samurai, "that was good but I can tell you still need work with it. But there is no one here that can teach you that very well. So until then, you will have to train with it at home."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei. What should I do right now?"

"Well, since you and Sasuke obviously do not need help with distance right now, you two can spar."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei," Naruto said before he walked a bit away after retrieving his arrows. Using half the broken one, he drew a circle in the dirt. "Ready, Uchiha?"

"It is taijutsu, samurai, as in hand to hand. Remove your weapons." Naruto nodded as he place his bow and arrows outside the circle. "Don't forget your fox and swords."

Naruto snarled. "Kitsu will not be fighting so I will place him outside the circle. But I will _never_ be parted from my daisho!"

"Oh, I see. Too afraid to be without those useless blades..." A fist met his face.

"I may not be a monk but I know how to fight without weapons! Insult me if you wish but ever say anything against my swords again and I will end you life!"

Sasuke jumped back to his feet and wiped the blood from his nose. He was more than angry. No one had ever struck him before. His father may have ignored him, or told him to be like Itachi, but he never once raised his hand to him. "Like you could, pathetic swordsman." He may now hate his guts but he would not go that far again, at least just yet.

Naruto took a deep breath. He disliked ninja enough as is besides a very select few. And this one just kept adding to the list. "One more insult and honor will demand I make you pay."

Sasuke grinned. An angry opponent was a reckless one. "Your clan is nothing but a bunch of forgotten warriors, moaning about the good old days, better left in the history books that no one will every read."

Naruto drew the Fox Claw and ran at him. Sasuke revealed his kunai in hand and intercepted it. He then dropped his right leg and twisted to the side. Naruto fell forward and Sasuke went for the stab. "For that punch, those damn swords are mine!" But Naruto, having went with the fall, was not there for him to injure. He had rolled back to his feet and was running at Sasuke again, this time, letting his head rule. He attacked with his sheath, forcing Sasuke to block it with his kunai while the Fox Claw was hidden by it and went in for the stab unmolested.

Both students went flying backwards, a bruise forming on Naruto's cheek while another bruise appeared on Sasuke's. "What the hell are you two doing," Iruka roared.

"He insulted myself, my clan, and my swords unprovoked! When I warned him not to say anything again, he continued," Naruto told him, looking for a way around the teacher to finish this.

"Naruto, I know that as a samurai, you pride is great and will only take so much. But while at this school you will learn to take more!" Sasuke smirked at the enraged warrior that struggled to give a "Hai, Iruka-sensei." Iruka turned to Sasuke, even madder. "What the hell is wrong with you!? What was one of the first lessons I taught you Sasuke!?"

He swallowed, "Never provoke an enemy that you know nothing about."

"And you do know that he has received combat training! Look what almost happened! You would have died had I not intervened!"

"His blood would not be the first that my hands were stained with," Naruto growled.

"Liar," Sasuke growled.

"Samurai will not like, Sasuke," Iruka told him. "For that would be a dishonor to himself and he would have to commit seppuku, suicide to save his family honor. Something that seems to be lacking from you if this is what I can expect."

Sasuke scowl went from Naruto to Iruka. "Are you saying my family has no honor? We are one of the founding clans of Konoha!"

"A fact that your clan never forgets to flaunt," Naruto stated, his anger abating. "That and your Sharigan."

"Oh, the little samurai..." Naruto's hand reached for the hilt of the Fox Fang while Iruka glared at both of them.

"That is enough from the both of you. If this is how you wish to act, then you can go home. Imagine how your father's will react to that." Sasuke calmed down instantly. Naruto actually looked like he would be sick. "I thought so. I want you two to take some time to cool off. I will see you in an hour, Sasuke. Naruto, the Hokage would like to welcome you as a student to the academy so you will go to the Hokage tower. After wards, return a half hour later. If it is lunch time, be in class by one."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei," they both said before giving one last glare to each other and walking away. Naruto picked up his weapons as he did. Before Naruto went far, Kiba and Hinata came up to him.

"That was amazing," Kiba said. "You were really going to kick his ass!"

"Ano...Th-That was v-very good, N-Naruto-san," Hinata said to him.

But Naruto wasn't exactly happy with it. "I should have gotten him with the first strike."

Now Naruto expected one of them to say something against this. He just didn't expect the one to be Hinata. "N-No, N-Naruto-san, he was r-ready, you were not. You envisioned a h-honorable fight. He pl-planned an a-assassination. He h-had hid h-his kunai be-behind his arm."

"How did you know," Naruto asked him.

"Because we would have done the same," Kiba said to him. "That is what we are supposed to do, take every advantage. That is something about being ninja that I am afraid you may never be able to force yourself to do."

Naruto looked shocked with realization. He had known that once, and he would have expected that. He swallowed and nodded. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

"Hey," Kiba said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "no worries mate. We will be there to keep you out of trouble. After all, that is what a pack is for. Right Akamaru?" The puppy barked.

"H-Hai," Hinata stated as Bandit crawled up her coat and atop her head. "W-We are the B-Bijuu Three after all."

Naruto smiled and nodded his thanks. "Although... I would have liked to see Sasuke's face when his kunai broke on my armor." This made Kiba laugh aloud while Hinata giggled. "I have to go speak with the Hokage. I will see you soon." He bowed to his friends and walked away.

Iruka did not miss this exchange and he smiled. Maybe there was hope for Naruto after all. Behind him, the self proclaimed strongest kunoichi duo was talking about what they had seen. And they were still talking like twins and speaking at the same time.

"What Sasuke did wasn't right but Naruto shouldn't have lost his temper. True, his code of honor demanded that he do something to stop it. But to kill him? Not that Sasuke is clean of all wrongs, using such a dirty trick against Naruto," they said. "So what should we do? Naruto looks so regal that it is hard not to blush when we look at him. But Sasuke is so awesome..." They looked at Hinata and saw she had a slight blush on her face as Naruto walked away. "Blackmail," the said with an evil grin.

"It is just creepy that they do that," Shikamaru said to his best friend, Choji.

They ignored him. "Looks like we can leave her to the Naruto fan club." They took on a thoughtful look. "We wonder how he got his hair that shiny? What conditioner does he use?" They ran a hand through their equally long hair and continued thinking about it until it was their turn to practice.

—oo000oo—

"And so the Forty Seven Ronin stood before the body of the man their master had wished slain before he committed seppuku. These remaining samurai nodded to each other at their task complete. And at the what they had also done. They had committed murder. The surviving twenty three men, tired from their battle with the retainers of Yoshinaka Kira, all knelt where they were. Those that were left behind wounded were no longer fighting, their honor saved and spared. Those already dead, waiting for them with Kami.

"As one, they slid their tanto from their belts and stabbed them into their own stomachs, cutting from left to right. They had not their seconds to cut their heads off to end the pain. So they merely remained kneeling and and welcomed death when he came for them," Sarutobi finished.

"The Revenge of the Forty Seven Ronin," Naruto said when he entered. He bowed to the Hokage when he looked up. "You have summoned me, Lord Hokage."

"Yes, please take a seat, Akechi-kun. And do please close the door." Naruto did and sat down. Sarutobi then smiled. "I was so afraid you had died, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto grinned. "I am afraid you are mistaken, _Lord Hokage_. My name is Akechi, not Uzumaki." A moment later, he finally laughed. "It has been far too long, old man!"

Sarutobi sighed at hearing that again, how he had missed it. "Yes it has. Honestly, I had thought you had died. You could have written me a letter."

Naruto shook his head. "I was busy, Lord Hokage. There was much for me to learn from my father. As there is now still."

"Manners was obviously under the things that you had learned. I know all about the rule of behind closed doors, Naruto, yet you still call me that. I'm not sure I prefer this over 'old man'."

"It is a title you have earned many times, sir. And to disrespect that title would be to disrespect you. And for just spending time with me when you could, I could never do that. But if you wish me to, I shall return to calling you old man."

Sarutobi looked at Naruto in a new light. A question came to him that he had to know. "Naruto, if your lord was to order you to kill yourself, would you?"

"Is that what you wish, Lord Hokage? You need only tell me and I will." He was very serious about it.

Sarutobi sighed, he was fully taken to being a samurai. "No, I do not wish you to. And don't your family already serve another lord?"

"That is a special case. My father took his position to keep honor. But with the understanding that if need be, he is just doing this to protect the town. It is not official, thus he cannot give orders like our real lord."

"Me," Sarutobi assumed.

"That remains to be seen," Naruto told him. "You have proven your honor to me so I accept you as such. And my re-countenance to my father, Akechi Mitsuhide, has put you in high standing with my clan. But they must see for themselves first."

Sarutobi nodded. In truth, he did not like that he might hold such a clan like that. "And what do you think of that?"

Naruto smiled. "Only one thing would make me happier."

Sarutobi grinned. "This hat on my head."

"No," Naruto told him, making him drop his jaw. "The servant cannot become the lord. I may become the lord of my clan and even the village I live in but I will never become the Lord over the Akechi clan. And I serve you."

"Hmm. ...Seems to me, that you serve me, not the title right?"

Naruto blinked. "Yes..."

"Then you can still become Hokage."

Naruto still shook his head. "I may or I may not, it doesn't matter anymore. I wish only to prove that Samurai are not just for the 'history books' anymore."

"Did someone insult you for being one, Naruto?"

"Yes but I do not wish to involve you in a child's fight. And with what was said and done, that is all it was."

"If you want it like that then I shall remain out of it. I welcome you to Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I expect you to uphold the Will of Fire, the will to protect this village and it's people.

"Now that that is out of the way, tell about your life ever since you left, Naruto. Especially your father and grandfather."

Naruto smiled. There was oh so much to tell. "Well, first off, I was loved. I met Lord Mitsuhide when three crooks walked into Nothing but Dango..."

—oo000oo—

Naruto walked out of the tower at around eleven. He headed back to the academy to find out that they had gone to lunch. With a smile on his face, he flipped a coin, leaving it to luck who he visited first. Icharuka Ramen.

Naruto entered and sat down on his favorite stool. Teuchi raised both his eyebrows when he saw the daisho. "What would you like, Samurai-san?"

"Well... I am really hungry so give me the Uzumaki special; two beef, two miso, two chicken, and two shrimp."

Teuchi blinked a few time before walking around the counter and looked him in his sapphire eyes. "...Naruto?" His answer was the boy grinning before Teuchi wrapped him in a powerful hug. "How have you been my boy!?"

"I have been great, Teuchi-san. I have missed both you and Ayame-chan."

"Yes, of course, Ayame. Ayame, come down and greet a good customer!"

"Yes father," she said coming down the steps and walking through the curtain door to the stairs. "Hello, thank you for coming to our shop."

"The honor is all mine, Ayame-chan."

She looked at him in surprise and instantly recognized him. Jumping on him to give him a hug, she said, "Naruto! Where have you been!?"

"I was adopted. My father is Akechi Mitsuhide and I live outside the village in the one twenty minutes away just down the main road."

"Why didn't you visit," she demanded.

"Because my father was teaching me to use these," he said with a gesture to his swords. "I'm a samurai now."

She dropped her jaw and him. "Wow... Just wow. I never would have thought that." She looked him up and down. "You really have changed."

"So have you, Ayame-chan. You're so tall now." He only came up to her shoulders. He then hugged them both. I really have missed you. And I have been dying for good ramen!"

"I'll go make you some then," Teuchi said. "The Uzumaki Special, coming up. And this is on the house."

"No, I couldn't accept that..."

"You can and will, Naruto," Ayame told him forcefully. "And now that you can visit, you better come by here more often... HE IS SO KAWAII!" She scooped the little fox up and cuddled him to her face. "Who is this, Naruto?"

"My partner, Kitsu," Naruto said, rubbing his ears. "My friends at the academy has a dog and the other has a ferret."

"I doubt they are as cute as this little guy." Naruto could have laughed, Kitsu was obviously enjoying the attention. "So, looks like you are on your way to become Hokage."

"Nah, I found a dream that is far better. Oh, Ayame-chan, this is a picture of my father and grandfather." Naruto pulled out one his father had taken when he gave Naruto his swords. Naruto still laughed at the face he made when he got them. Ayame obviously thought it was funny to because she laughed as well. But then she blushed as she looked at Mitsuhide's image. "Your father is very handsome, Naruto-kun. You actually look allot like him."

"Yeah, I just wish I was his real son or that his wife was still alive so I could have a mom as well. But I am more happy now than any other time in my life so I won't complain. Hard to believe I have a grandfather, an aunt, cousins, and other family. And they are all arranging their affairs and moving here." His grin couldn't have been bigger. "And I am clan heir, isn't that something." His nose twitched when the first bowl was set on the counter. "RAMEN!" Belatedly, he thought about his dignity. But as he was already digging in, all he could do was salvage it. "Pardon me. Normally, I have more control than that."

Teuchi smiled before turning to Ayame. "Let that fox breath while you close the curtain so Naruto can be himself while he is here."

"Arigato, Teuchi-san," Naruto sat before he ate the bowl of ramen.

—oo000oo—

Naruto walked back into class content and full. With a sigh, he sat back down in his chair and waited as he had arrived fifteen minutes early. Only the Uchiha was there. But he wasn't going to let him ruin his good mood. "Hey dobe." No, he wasn't. "...I said, 'Hey dobe'." His reply was just another content sigh. "I'm talking to you!"

"You talk too much for a person that is dead to rights." That stung Sasuke's pride but he was right, had Iruka not stopped him, that sword would have gone through his head. He remained quiet until everyone else arrived.

Nothing of really much interest happened the rest of the day. Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other but made no other move to fight. For which, Iruka was glad. He did not need two of his students killing each other. When the final bell rang, they all stood up to leave. "Hinata-chan," Naruto said to her. "May I walk you home?"

She blushed and nodded yes. Kiba wasn't sure if he should growl or laugh so he just shook his head and headed home. Naruto walked in silence, his hand never leaving the hilt of the Fox Fang. Ahead of them, Hinata saw her cousin and started falling back. Naruto noticed this and stopped. "What troubles you, Lady Hyuuga?"

"N-Nothing, N-Naruto-san."

"Hinata-sama," came from behind Naruto and Hinata looked even more pale. "Who is this with you?"

Naruto turned around and saw a boy maybe a year older with pitch black hair and the same pale eyes as Hinata. "It is customary to give your name first when you ask for someone else's," Naruto told him.

"I am Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin." Naruto looked at Hinata for confirmation and she nodded, still pale.

"I am Akechi Naruto. Why is your cousin so afraid of you?"

"Because she is weak and is afraid of even a mouse."

Naruto straightened his back. "If she was weak, then she wouldn't be trying to become a shinobi."

"You know nothing of her," Neji said, his voice still impassive.

"I know enough." He turned back to Hinata. "Let us continue, Lady Hyuuga." He wrapped his arm around hers and walked away.

"N-No one h-has ever d-dismissed him l-like that," Hinata told him.

"My respect is earned, not given," Naruto told her. He could feel Neji seethe behind him but couldn't care less. When they reach the gates to the Hyuuga estate though, he found Neji already there standing next to a man around the age of Mitsuhide. He was frowning at them. "You, young man, let go of my daughter."

Naruto complied and bowed to him. "I was merely walking her home, Lord Hyuuga."

Hiashi looked him up and down. "Why are you dress for war?"

"I am dress for combat as that is what I am to be learning."

Hiashi focused on his swords. "Akechi, was it? By any chance, would that be the same Akechi clan that my clan fought with before the founding of Konoha?"

"It would," Naruto told him. "My father, Akechi Mitsuhide, is the Clan Leader as was his father, Hidemitsu, before him."

Hiashi nodded. "Then I trust you had nothing but honorable intentions walking her home."

"I had none other."

"Hinata, head inside. Neji, next time you bother me, make sure it is for something of importance." Hiashi turned and walked inside. "By the way, Akechi Naruto, please invite your father to visit some time." A moment later, he was gone.

Both Hinata and Neji had dropped their jaw, they had not expected that. "Just who are you," Neji asked again.

"Neji-neesan, he is an Akechi, the same clan that is allied to ours for over a hundred years before Konoha's founding. From the clan history scrolls," Hinata reminded.

"You mean his ancestors are some of the strongest warriors ours has ever fought?"

Naruto brushed a hand over his Akechi crest on his chest. "Lady Hyuuga, I must bid you farewell. I have something I must do before I return home." He gave her a bow and walked away.

Hiashi watched the exchange and took it in. If the boy was an example of most of the clan, then he would do well to strengthen old ties. And a glance at the interaction between him and Hinata make it clear his daughter was the key to it.

He was about to go read up on some of the old clan laws when he stopped. The Akechi were notorious for their ability to judge a person's mettle. And they only respected those they thought strong. He had given Hiashi the proper respect for his station. He had given Neji none. But he held Hinata in a higher position than himself. Maybe he had misjudged her?

He looked back and saw his daughter righting a note and was about to give it to a servant. "And who is that for?"

Hinata froze and turned to face him. "I-It was for y-you, father."

"Well, I am right here so tell me. And stop stuttering, it makes you sound weak when you shouldn't."

Hinata looked downtrodden by that but then she noticed that his voice lacked the usual harshness. "I was planning to... To go and learn about the ninjutsu the..." She took a deep breath to calm herself some more. Her father just challenged her to be strong, not told her she was weak. She would be. "The Inuzuka use so I... will be better prepared if I ever have... to fight those that use animals in combat." She let out her breath, proud of herself that she forced herself not to stutter.

Hiashi nodded. "A wise move. One that will be beneficial for yourself and the clan if it works out well... Did not Akechi Naruto have a fox with him?"

"Yes, father."

"...And I assume that fox can help him in combat?"

"He... has said so."

Hiashi considered this bit of information. "And you have been inspired to take initiative to find out about those that use animals in combat?"

Hinata almost felt that new found courage crumble away, leaving her with only enough to say "Yes, father."

"Alright." Hiashi told her. "I shall call Inuzuka Tsume and let her know that you are coming over. I believe she has a son around your age that will show you some things if he can."

"Y-Yes father, thank you so very much!" She was about to run off to them.

"Oh, and Hinata," Hiashi called after her, "try to see if some of those skills will be useful to you and Bandit as well." Hinata almost fell at that, her father had obviously seen through her plan.

"I-I will father. I shall see you tonight for dinner." She gave him a bow and ran off, not wanting to stay around to give him the chance to change his mind. Hiashi just walked to his study and called the clan head of the Inuzuka. Yeah, the elders probably wouldn't like it that she was learn from outside the clan but he didn't care right now. So he would 'run interference' for his daughter until she either gave up or succeeded.

—oo000oo—

"Hello, welcome to Nothing... I know you," Baa-san said when Naruto entered.

"Hello Baa-san."

"Naruto, what a surprise," she said with a smile. "I will be right back with some tea and my husband. Please take a seat."

With a smile, he sat down, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He loved the smell of this small tea house. "Well, isn't this something," came from behind him. Looking at the source, he saw the only person that visited here more than himself. "Mitarashi Anko, a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, you must be that Akechi Naruto," Anko said as she sat down. "You caused quite a stir today. You visited the Hokage and it ends with him in a better mood than he has been in two years. You go to the academy and an Uchiha is knocked down a peg in his arrogance. You walk a Hyuuga home and leave more than a few dumbfounded. You are shaking up the very routine of this village." Despite it sounding like a bad thing, she couldn't have been smiling more.

"Just wait until you hear the details put the Uchiha down a peg. And I'm sure you will, considering the whole class saw it."

"Word has it you kicked his ass."

"It isn't far from the truth," Naruto told her. "Hello, Jii-san," Naruto said when he came out.

"Naruto, it has been too long. I was wondering when you would come by again."

"My father and I moved," Naruto told him. "We live outside the village now."

Jii-san looked Naruto up and down, noticing his change in how he held himself and his cloths. "Yeah, how is Mitsuhide-san."

"Good but having trouble getting the clan back together. The families went separate ways to find a new lord to serve."

"I miss something," Anko asked.

"I am a samurai, Anko-san," Naruto told her. "And because of the kindness and honor the Lord Hokage has shown, I have sworn my loyalty to him. It is still too soon to say that my whole clan will as well but we will have a station in the town just beyond the walls if nothing else."

"Well now, that is something," Anko mused. "How skilled is your father?"

"I have seen him kill at least three former nin and six nuke-nin."

"He has been busy," Baa-san said.

"A hazard of being the defender of a town," Naruto told them off hand. Finishing his tea, he stood and bowed to the elderly couple. "It has been a pleasure to see you again, Baa-san, Jii-san."

"Now, just because you are a samurai now," Baa-san said, "doesn't mean you can just leave without a hug."

Naruto grinned, "No, I guess not." He gave them both a hug and promised to come by tomorrow. With a smile after introducing Kitsu to them, he headed for home. "Today was a good day," he told his friend. "I hope tomorrow is just as good." He was so happy that he even encouraged Kitsu when he curled into a ball in the crook of his neck that night when he laid down to sleep that night.

—oo000oo—

Author's notes: The Long Bow. Traditionally in Europe, this is the most worthless unit on the battlefield because they often lacked proper training. The exception, of course, was the English bowman. Now, I have two hand carve yew longbow, fifty five pounds and twenty five. Even that twenty five pound bow could hit a target at twenty feet, it is almost a given. The reason is the bow has been perfected after thousands of years of use. It is the oldest weapon there is, along with the club. At twenty feet, throwing a knife is impressive. But a bow, it isn't. And what I said is true, they are far slower than throwing knives because you have to take them out the quiver and draw the string back. But they also have far more punch. The proper arrow head can, and did, punch through steel helms.

Who liked the trashing? I did. At one time, I did like Sasuke but he is just a traitorous emo now.

The Revenge of the Forty Seven Ronin took place some time in japan before the 1800s. But I am not sure when. The lord of forty seven samurai tried to kill Yoshinaka Kira, a high ranking politician. He failed to and had to commit seppuku. Leaving his forty seven samurai as ronin. To honor their dead lord, they killed Kira. But as they had no lord, and as such, no reason, they had committed murder. To save their honor, they also committed seppuku. Their wives also did. This story, though very popular about loyalty of the samurai, has gotten nearly no exaggeration. Now, I don't know if it happened like I put it above. But this down here is the facts.


	3. Chapter 3

"The sword is all there is, one with his wielder. Part of the three sword states of mind," Naruto meditated. Another day at the academy, another fight against Sasuke, another victory in his belt. "The first achievement is the unity of man and sword. Once this unity is achieved, even a blade of grass can be a weapon. The second achievement is where the sword exist in one's heart, when absent from one's hand. One can strike an enemy at a hundred paces even with his bare hands. The ultimate achievement is where the sword is absent from hand and heart and one is at peace with the rest of the world. He vows not to kill and to bring peace to mankind."

"The last words of the Nameless Hero," his father said.

"Calming," Naruto stated when he stood up. "That there will one day be the day we can protect those around us without our swords. That we truly can bring peace to our lands." Naruto stretched and smiled to his father. "But until then, I shall have to use everything in my power to protect them. There is no other course I would want."

"Glad to hear that, pipsqueak!" Naruto was knocked to the ground as someone jumped on him. Even as he fell, he twisted his body and grabbed the hands of the person that attacked him. What he saw was a girl two years older than himself with hazel eyes and black shoulder length hair.

"Koma! When did you get here!?" He gave his cousin a hug from the floor and let out a laugh. He should have realized it was her at pipsqueak.

She returned the hug but quickly returned to seriousness. Well, as serious as she got. "Finally finished everything in Lightning so I ran my horse ragged to get here as fast as I could. We finally have a home." Helping Naruto stand, she took a good look at him. She had seen him only a few times while he traveled a little with his father. "You getting taller on me?"

"Either that or you are getting shorter." He hadn't seen his cousin in almost a year now. And he was glad to. It had been three months since the first day at the academy and progress reports had gone out. Naruto was ashamed that he was very lacking in chakra control and ninjutsu. But when he saw he was at the head of the class in distance fighting and kenjutsu, he could barely contain himself. He truly wished he could spar with someone that knew what they were doing with a sword though.

"I can't wait until you meet my friends," Naruto stated. "We are actually heading into Konoha to visit an old ally clan, the Hyuuga."

Koma brightened. "So that is why you are dressed like that." Naruto had forgone his armor and was wearing the light blue colored hakama, the colors of the Akechi clan. Over his chest was the Akechi Sakura symbol. Waiting by the door was a set of geta sandals. His swords were still at his side

"You better change over as well, we are meeting the clan head of the Hyuuga clan as well as a few Inuzuka." He turned to his father. "I shall go get the spare clothing for her." He walked out of the room, smoothing out his shirt as he did.

Once Naruto was gone, Mitsuhide let his grin show. It was hard not to laugh when he showed his niece where his son was so she could ambush him. "How did your adventure go?"

"It went well, lord uncle," Koma replied. "I even met a Jinchuuriki while in Lightning."

He arched his brow. "Do you know which one?"

"The Eight Tailed Snake, Orochi. His name was Kadaj and he uses eight swords...at once. Because I was polite to him, he said he wouldn't attack me. I even talked to him for a bit. Told me that another was in Cloud, Nii Yugito. And that she would be only second in strength to him when she took full control of her abilities.

"...Uncle, there is something else. He told me the Yugito-san had the slanted eyes of a cat. And he had this birthmark on his back in the shape of eight tails. Aunt Yumi told me about the Jinchuuriki she met in Earth country. He had these black marks under his eyes. And uncle Shoji wrote saying there was one in Suna. He has tanuki rings around his eyes..." She hesitated to say more.

But Mitsuhide understood where she was going with it. Those lines on Naruto's cheeks were not scars, they were birthmarks. Or so he had thought. And he knew that it took something truly powerful to kill a demon so they were often sealed in shrines as the legends went.

"It doesn't matter. Koma, have you told anyone else of this?"

"No, lord uncle."

"Then you shall tell no one else. We will explain our suspicions to Naruto when he is older. A child doesn't need to think about that. But it will be up to him to tell the clan or anyone else."

"Yes, uncle. I kind of wished I didn't know myself." Her mood brightened a moment later. "I better go get ready. I am sure grandfather will want to give me hug me once he finds out I am here so I don't want to cover him in dirt."

"I will have Naruto lay your clothes outside the door."

Koma stopped after a few feet and chuckled. "Uncle, you are lucky your house is so big."

"Why?"

"Because if Naruto is one, you know he will storm off and drag the others back here, kicking and screaming if necessary."

Mitsuhide smirked, "Yeah, he would. Others would take it for the wrong reasons though. He would just want them to be free of the pain he has felt." Koma went into the bathroom and showered. When she stepped out, she was wearing a kimono of the same color as the others.

Naruto had to say it. "Koma-niisan, you almost look like a lady wearing that."

She gave him a pleasant grin. "I will hurt you for that later, Naruto."

Naruto smiled all the wider. "Behind you." Before she could react, Hidemitsu scooped his granddaughter up in his arms. "Got you, young lady! And what were you thinking, wondering off on your own?"

"Grandfather, I wanted my own adventure. I wanted to help find a lord and home too!"

"That is for adults, not ten year old girls." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and set her down. "I took the liberty to clean them," he said, giving her swords to her. "Your spear is in your room."

"Thank you, grandfather." He rubber her hair, earning a glare as she put it back in place.

With a smirk to his cousin, he walked out, and breathed in the afternoon air. "...I love it here with my family. Thank you, Kami, for giving them to me." Kitsu mewed atop his head. His fur had been combed and thoroughly cleaned for this meeting. Kirara walked over and sat down next to Naruto. He was coming along as well as the partner to his father. "Kawaii!" Naruto knew his cousin just found the litter of fox kits.

"You know, you are going to get too big to stay up there forever." Kitsu mewed. "Yeah, well, make sure not to mess up my hair too much. We have to make a big impression." Kitsu gave a sigh. "I don't care that you would rather go play in the dirt. Tonight, we have to be clean and show our friends we aren't always warriors." Kirara yawned and Naruto turned to him. "Yeah, well who asked you."

"Getting it down," Mitsuhide asked.

"Not yet," Naruto replied. "There are still gaps but I can get the gist of what they are saying." After spending so much time with them, Naruto noticed that he started to he understood what they wanted a little better. And that started to turn to words. It was like listening to a person that had trouble pronouncing their Es or couldn't smack their lips for P and other things. They also had the tenancy to roll their Rs. Nothing could remedy it but time listening to how they said it. It still escaped his father though. Mitsuhide had gotten the first part, a better understanding of what they want. But he was still trying with Naruto's help.

"...You know you are going to be very busy," Mitsuhide told his son. The image of Koma trying to catch and cuddle all those startled and running kits almost broke his bearing. "No doubt once she learns that you can talk to them, she will demand you teach her how."

Naruto nodded and then glared down at Kirara after he made a few pants. "I know that she scared the daylights out of them. ...It isn't my fault she did. ...Well, how could I have known?" Mitsuhide shook his head at the display.

"Son, are they ready to go?"

"They are, father. ...Kirara, under your tail." The fox lifted it and looked under. A kit had hid there was was looking rather sheepish to those that knew how to read their features. "Go on back in." The kit yipped. "Kitsu is older and my partner. Now go back, I'm sure your mother is worried about where you are with the squealing terror on the loose."

The foxes made no attempt to hide their laughter while Mitsuhide coughed. "Naruto, talk nice about your cousin."

"Yes, father."

"I'm going to hurt you for that one too," Koma said, walking over with a particularly fuzzy kit in her arms.

"I see the others got away."

Her face dropped at that. "They did." The kit in her arms struggled but couldn't get free. The look she gave to Mitsuhide and Naruto was one of help me or kill me now and end my misery.

Naruto walked over to his cousin and she sense he was going to take the kit. So she held on all the tighter. "Koma, stop, you are acting childish."

"Just because you decided to grow into an old miser at the age of eight doesn't mean I have to. The beauty of being a child is acting like a child." She cuddled the kit again.

Naruto sighed. "Then at least hold her so that you aren't hurting her." He readjusted her arms, making no attempt to grab the kit. When he stopped, the kit was lying on her arms and having her ears rubbed. He then growled up to Kitsu. _"Think I should mention she is shedding?"_ Kitsu shook his head no. Naruto looked at the sun. "There is no time to get her ready to come with, Koma so she has to stay here."

"No."

"Koma..." Naruto was interrupted by his grandfather.

"Let her bring her. They already know about the foxes so I doubt it will cause anything." Naruto nodded to Hidemitsu but still frowned. His grandfather laughed at him for it. He had been working long and hard to make sure everything was just right ever since he learned they were going. He was obviously very nervous. "Don't worry, Naruto, nothing we can do about it now. So relax and have fun while you are there."

Naruto gave a defeated sigh, "Hai, Grandfather."

—oo000oo—

"Welcome, Lord Akechi," the woman that met them at the door said to them, "Hidemitsu-sama, Naruto-kun, we have been expecting you. Oh, who have we here?"

"This is my niece, Akechi Koma."

Koma curtsied to her. "It is an honor to be welcomed into the Hyuuga house."

The woman smiled. "I see where she has gotten her manners. And are these all the foxes you are bringing?"

Naruto nodded, shaking Kitsu a little from his perch. "They are ma'am. This is Kitsune Kirara, Kitsune Kitsu, and Kitsune Faji. They were the ones that chose their family name and they decided to keep it simple." He reached up and set Kitsu on the ground next to his father. Kirara made the display of looking regal to her. But it was almost ruined when Kitsu almost pounced on his twitching tail.

"I will announced you to Lord Hiashi and the elders then. Please follow me." She took them in, noticing the foxes recognized how important this was. Kitsu was trying to remain as calm as his father. But Naruto knew he was anything but. Kitsu loved attention, to be petted and carried. The complete opposite of Faji. She preferred to walk and get attention in a calming way. Like lying on your chest when you lay down and for you to absentmindedly scratch her ears or smooth her fur out. Maybe he should switch Kitsu with Faji.

Before he could think about it more, they were already in the room, bowing before those gathered. "It is our honor to be accepted into your home," they all said.

Hiashi stood up. "We welcome you to our home, Akechi clan. Please, come and sit down. The children can sit with the others." Naruto and Koma headed to the end of the table where Hinata and Bandit, her sister Hanabi, Kiba and Akamaru were. Kitsu followed Kirara to the Adult side of the table but realized his mistake quickly and scampered after Naruto's heels, making a few adults chuckle.

"Good evening, Hinata-chan, Kiba, Bandit, Akamaru. You must be Hinata's sister. Hanabi, is it not?"

"I am," she gave a short reply, looking him up and down. "You don't look like much."

"Because I am not trying," Naruto told her. "Everyone, this is my cousin Koma."

"Hello," she said, all smiles.

"Woof," came from the direction of Kiba. Naruto glared at him only to realize it was from Akamaru. His cousin laughed at him for it. "I don't need you protecting me, Naruto. Now don't forget this little girl."

"Yes, of course. And this is Faji."

"The name is well placed," Kiba stated. "Nothing but a little fuzzy right there." Another thing Naruto discovered about Faji that night was that she had her pride as well. She slipped from Koma's arms and bit his hand with her baby teeth. She couldn't break skin but no doubt it still hurt. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Faji, behave yourself," Naruto told her. She nodded to Naruto and gave Kiba an apologetic bow. And ran away.

"Faji, come back here," Koma, said as she ran after the little blur. Once she was out of sight, two orange ears came up from Hanabi's lap.

Naruto grinned as Faji came out of her hiding spot. "Kitsune Afterimage," he explained to them. "Apparently, foxes are naturals at things like that."

At the head of the table, the adults watched the little fox run away followed closely behind by Koma. And then, even the elders started laughing when Faji revealed herself hiding on Hanabi's lap. "That is quite a skill," one of the Hyuuga elders said. "How long until your niece notices she has been tricked?"

"I don't know, this is the first time she has ever met our foxes," Mitsuhide told them. "I apologize for her running around in your home."

"It was worth the laugh," Hiashi told him. "I have something to show you. It took me several weeks to find it but here it is." He placed an old scroll on the table. "This is the original agreement between our clan and yours."

Akechi blinked is surprise as he just stared at it. "May I see it?" At a nod, he unrolled it. It was very informal but covered all the political angels that at the time was necessary. Then he noticed a clause in it that said should ties start to become loose between the two, an inter clan marriage will take place. "Is this still valid?"

"Oh yes," the first elder told him.

"...But there is no such two to..." One of them cast a glance at Naruto. "My son is the clan heir. He cannot be married into the Hyuuga, which I am sure you would prefer. And even then, who would he marry?"

The elders were quiet, the only choices was Hinata and Hanabi. One was too weak and the other is five years his junior. "Point taken," the second elder said with a sigh.

The third one snapped his normally droopy eyes wide open. "He has a niece," he stated.

"Yes, my sister's daughter, Koma. Why is this of concern?"

Hiashi rolled his eyes. "Because I have a nephew named Neji, who turned down the invitation to join us this evening."

—oo000oo—

"Faji... Faji? Where are you girl?" She rounded a corner and bumped into someone a little smaller than herself. "I'm sorry. Have you seen a fuzzy fox run through here?"

Neji stood up and helped her up. "I have not. Do I know you?"

"No but you might know my cousin, Naruto. He is friends with a girl named Hinata."

"You are an Akechi?"

"I am," she said proudly. "Akechi Koma, and you are?"

"Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin."

"A pleasure she said with a smile. "Can you help me find her? I am afraid I have no idea where she is or where I am."

Neji frowned. "I cannot help you find her but I can lead you back to the dining room. Follow me please. " He lead her back the way she came and stopped at the door. "Here you are, Lady Akechi."

"Thank you," she said sadly. Opening the door, she said, "Naruto, I lost Faji."

"I already found her," Naruto said, pointed to Hanabi.

The three ear old was scratching her ears and not getting any struggle from the kit. Koma dropped her jaw followed by her head. "But she is part of my clan..."

"Don't just grab next time," Naruto told her. He looked to Faji. "What do you say, forgive her? Or give her a second chance?" The kit moaned before lifting her head and letting Hanabi scratch there. "She said maybe, Koma."

"Your son can understand them," Hiashi asked.

"More or less," Mitsuhide informed them. "It is just emerging in him. And so far, he is the only one that can. Although, with some help, I have grown more emphatic to what they want. Really, it just takes time to understand their accent. And he still doesn't fully."

"I see," Hiashi said. "So this is how bloodlines are birthed."

"Appears so. He is also the reason the foxes have stayed around and even joined our clan."

Koma turned around. "Thank you, Neji-san, for showing me the way here."

"You are welcome, Koma-san." He was about to turn to leave. But was called by Hiashi. He went up to him and said, "Yes, Lord Hyuuga?"

"The elders were just talking about you and Koma," Hiashi stated.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "How so?"

"Part of the alliance agreement was that if our clans become too distant, an arranged marriage can be done to strengthen the bond again. But both sides must agree to this."

"And you want me and Koma to be married." He assumed he was right.

"Personally, no," Hiashi replied surprising everyone there. "I will not force you into it. I am merely telling the chance to help your clan and leave it up to you. I have a different thought and would actually like to speak with Lord Akechi alone later." The samurai there arched an eye brow.

"...I would say I see but I don't. You are not going to force me into this?"

"I just said I would not. And neither will the elders." The look he gave them quieted any objections. "All I ask is that you give it a thought. Turn it down or accept as you wish. This is your fate to make."

"...And if I accepted, would I stay a Hyuuga or would I join the Akechi?"

"Now that is the complicated part," the first elder told him. "By tradition, it would be from the lower rank to the higher rank. For example, a low rank samurai could marry a commoner if he wanted and she would join him. But if he wanted to marry a woman from a higher samurai family, he would join her family."

"...But we are no longer samurai," Neji stated.

"Thus the problem," Mitsuhide stated. "Ninja are held as assassins by the old traditions while it is the samurai that fight honorable combat. But now, the ninja are fighting in the open with samurai for the most part. They are still masters of stealth and skilled assassins but that isn't all. The line is too vague to say."

"So the easiest thing to do..." The elder was stopped by Hiashi. He was going to say have two marriages, one from both going to the other. "Would be to consult the Hokage about this. Unless your plan covers this very thing, Hiashi."

"It does. Now, Neji, I have asked of you what I wanted so I have nothing else for you. Unless you would like to say something."

He did in fact. That _if_ he agreed, he wanted to join the Akechi. "Nothing, uncle."

"Then you can go if you wish. Or go and talk to the other children."

Neji bowed and walked down to the end of the table. They were eating dessert. With Hanabi laughing at Faji suddenly being in a playful mood and batting her hands as she ate her water melon.

"Naruto," he said with a nod as he sat down.

"Neji-san, it is good to see you in good health. Training going well?"

"As expected." He cut a slice from the water melon and put it on his plate. "How about we go outside to eat? It is a nice night."

"I don't mind," Naruto said. "Koma?"

"Sounds good, I love the night air."

"Hinata-chan?"

"Y...es, Naruto-kun. I w..ould like to as well." She was still forcing herself not to stutter but it was still and improvement.

"Can I carry Faji," Hanabi asked.

Naruto smiled as he picked up her plate for her. "Kiba, what about you?"

"It sounds better than just staying here."

As they walked out, Tsume walked in. "Again, I apologize, Hiashi, I was busy with an important clan matter."

"It is quiet alright," Hiashi told her. Before grinning. "How many pups were there?"

"Seven... How did you know that was what it was?"

"Kiba was very excited as well as his dog Akamaru. Hinata made the comment that he was only this excited whenever more pups were born."

Both Akechi still inside stood as she entered. "Inuzuka Tsume, I am Akechi Mitsuhide and this is my father, Akechi Hidemitsu. It is a great honor to meet the mother of one of my son's closest friends."

"The honor is mine, Lord Akechi. Your son has definitely made my son want to strive more. Rivalry often does in my clan."

—oo000oo—

They were eating when Kiba's ears perked. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what," Neji asked.

"...Sounded like a scream."

Naruto sniffed and wrinkled his nose. "No but I do smell blood. Where did it come from, Kiba?" He pointed to the wall. Naruto set down his his water melon and ran to the wall. He jumped, kicked his foot against it, the tree at the spot he jumped at, and grabbed a branch. When he climbed atop it, he looked at the source. "Oh my god..." This time, he saw the person screaming. It was a woman as she was cut down by a man wearing ANBU armor with one of their swords. He was about to shout for them to get their parents but this woman holding a baby was his next target.

Naruto jumped down and ran as fast as he could. The ANBU did not expect it so he was stunned when his sword was stopped by another. "I will not let you do that," Naruto growled.

"Out of my way," the man said, impassively. "This does not concern you."

"It does," Naruto replied. "I have the power to stop her from dying so I must do just that. If I didn't, I would have to kill myself for it. Bushido demands it."

"I see now, you are the samurai that is always beating my brother." The Uchiha grinned. "He really dislikes you. And your efforts are really just for waste. She will die and there is no one else to save. They, myself, and my brother are the last Uchiha."

Up at the wall, Neji climbed the tree and saw the exchange. "GET OUR PARENTS! SOMEONE IS KILLING THE UCHIHA!"

Itachi frowned and pushed Naruto back. "You have cost me time. Time that is precious and can never be made up. Out of my way boy."

Naruto just kept he sword across his chest. But they both saw it was shaking. Naruto was afraid... No, he was terrified. The Uchiha was...were the best. And he had killed all of them about. Their was only two options for him. Run and survive. Or fight and die. And he didn't want to die.

"Please," the woman said to them, "don't do this Itachi. Don't kill my daughter."

_'A samurai can never fail in his mission, Naruto,'_ his father's voice said in his head. _'Even if we die, if it is to complete the mission, then we still complete it.'_

Naruto stopped shaking. "I can't fail," he muttered. He slashed his sword down and then returned it to the saya. Behind him, the woman was afraid he was going to leave her. But Naruto crouched down, his right foot ahead, and right hand over the hilt of the Fox Fang. "Even if I die, if they live for five more minutes, then my life will have meaning."

"Battoijutsu," Itachi said, recognizing the stance. He considered this new information. If he was off by a fraction of an instant, he would be cut in half. And no doubt help is coming even then. "You win this one, Akechi. The woman and child will live and so will you." Sheathing his own sword, he turned and vanished.

Naruto didn't move, refusing to believe he would leave just like that. A hand fell on his shoulder and the woman said, in a voice still shaking from her fear, "Thank you. Thank you so very much, Akechi-sama."

A footstep was heard behind him and he spun to cut down this person. But his sword was blocked by Hallow Edge, his father's sword. "Job well done, my son. He is gone."

Naruto let out the breath he had been holding as well as the fear he had forced back. "Dad..." He grabbed his father's waist, shaking so much he was ashamed of himself. But he couldn't stop.

"It is okay, you truly forced him to leave. It is okay now thanks to you." He hands rested on his back while his son sobbed. "Are you okay..."

"Uchiha Yoriko... And I am fine thanks to you son, Lord Akechi. Both my daughter and I are. But my husband..." Tears started to fall as she looked down the street at the bodies that were everywhere.

"Tsume, we have to try and stop him," Hiashi said to the head of the Inuzuka clan. "Lead the way." The two jumped off, following the scent Itachi left behind.

"Who did this, Naruto," Hidemitsu asked kindly. He knew the woman couldn't answer as she tried to stop her tears and the child's.

"He... He was... Uchiha Itachi." The two swallowed the lump in their throat. Even living outside the village, they had heard stories about his skill. Naruto was truly lucky to be alive. "And... And he said only himself...Yoriko, her daughter, ...and Sasuke were still alive. Even the children..."

Hidemitsu turned back to Yoriko. "Dear lady, let us get you away from here. You have been through so much this evening." He took her by her arm and carried her to the Hyuuga grounds.

"...He was going to kill me, father... Just like all of them, I was going to die..."

"Hush, Naruto, it is over."

"...No, I can't. I...almost ran. I wanted to so much. But I heard her say please don't do this and I couldn't. But I still wanted too."

Koma up on the wall swallowed as she heard that. It must have taken allot to admit it.

"...Naruto, do you believe I have never felt the same," Mitsuhide asked. Naruto couldn't answer. "My first battle was even worst than this was for you. I came against a Jinchuuriki, a boy from Suna that held the One Tailed Shukaku inside his body and controlled all the sand of the dessert. I wanted to run as I saw my comrades die around me. But my father's words rung in my ears and I stayed. Do you know the reason I am here today? Because he withdrew. Not because of what I did but because those strong enough to kill him were coming while he was trying to deal with me. Not because I was stronger, quicker, more powerful. But he did not win and I can still look at myself in the mirror."

Naruto couldn't even imagine his father afraid. Nothing scared him. "And I still get afraid," Mitsuhide told him. "When I heard you were fighting for your life against an ANBU, I thought I was going to lose you. It was that fear that drove me to get here even faster."

Naruto was shocked. He was also growing colder. "Father... I don't feel well." He started to fall and the Fox Fang slipped from his grasp. When Itachi had pushed him back, he had slashed his shoulder. And even cut his collarbone in half. The last thing he saw was his father shouting but he couldn't hear what.

—oo000oo—

Naruto opened his eyes and found he was staring at a white tiled ceiling. "Where am I?"

"NARUTO!" Koma jumped on him and he groaned in pain. "I am so glad you are awake. The medics used a jutsu to mend your bone and flesh back together and said you would be fine in a few hours but we could barely believe them! You were so pale! I am going to get uncle. Grandfather forced to go sit down and get some sleep!" She ran from the room. Before the door even closed all the way, his friends burst in.

"Naruto! You're alive," Kiba about shouted. "Man, I never would have believed it. You fought Uchiha Itachi and came out with only a scar on your shoulder."

"I was s-so worried, N-Naruto-san," Hinata said, on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry," Naruto told her. Even as he did, he realized how weak his voice sounded. "I'm fine, nothing a bowl of ramen and a plate of dango won't cure." He gave them a wry grin as he said that.

Kiba smiled. "I think we can get some for you."

"I will wake up Icharuka and Nothing but Dango if I have to," Mitsuhide said as he ran in. "How do you feel?"

Naruto swallowed. "My throat is dry and my shoulder hurts. Otherwise I am fine... Where are my swords? I think I dropped Fox Fang."

Hinata rushed out of the room and back in. "I had b-been holding th-them myself, Naruto-san. No one else has touched them."

"Thank you, Hinata-chan." He yawned and found he could barely keep his eyes open. "And Yoriko?"

"She is in shock but will come out of it. She is still afraid though."

"Should we let her stay with us for now then?"

Mitsuhide nodded. "I will see to it that she can. Naruto, someone else is here to see you." He opened the door and beaconed the person in. It was Uchiha Sasuke. His eyes met Naruto's and he looked down. "Go on son," Mitsuhide said to him

"...Thank you, Naruto. Because of you, I still have everything I have left in the world. I... I am sorry. You almost lost your arm because of my clan and I..." He couldn't go on. He had been spared the sight of seeing his family dead. But the chunin couldn't stop him from seeing the rest of them. He dropped his head. His own brother had kill almost all he cared for while the person he had thought an enemy saved all he had left in the world.

He felt a hand grab his and saw it was Naruto. "As Kiba once told me, I will tell you. 'No worries, mate'." That was all he had left in him. He dropped his hand back to his side, closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

"...He doesn't even hate me for it. I would hate me," Sasuke said.

"Naruto has seen and felt hate," Mitsuhide told him. "He has seen and felt enough. He was injured for his choices so he doesn't blame you. Alright, let's go and let him rest. "Hinata-sama, please hold onto his swords for now."

"Hai, Lord Akechi."

—oo000oo—

Even though Naruto was told he should rest, he was back at the academy the next day, his arm in a sling. "NARUTO-KUN!" His eyes went wide when he heard that. If there was nothing else, Naruto had one thing in common with Sasuke. The dreaded creature known as the fangirl. And several were running at him now. "What happened, Naruto-kun!?"

"Do you need help!?"

"It was Sasuke, wasn't it!?"

"There was an attack and I was injured forcing the person to retreat. No, it wasn't Sasuke."

"But do you need help," they all about yelled.

Naruto was looking for a way out of this. He couldn't lie. But he couldn't tell them he did either. He saw his salvation in the form of a indigo haired girl carrying two swords close to her heart. "Pardon me, ladies, I have to go retrieve my daisho Hinata-chan." He pushed his way through, grabbed Hinata's hand, and ran into the building.

"WHY THE HELL DOES SHE GET TO HOLD HIS SWORDS!?"

Inside, he was able to hide from them. "We lost them. Thank you, Hinata-chan. For caring for my swords and for your impeccable timing." He looked at her and saw her face beet red. She was looking at her hand. Which he was still holding. "Ah heh... Sorry about that." He was about to reach for the Fox Fang and Claw but remembered the sling. "Uh... Can you help me put them in my belt." She just nodded, her face still red. As he pulled on his belt, she slid them into place. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Naruto-kun," she said in little more than a whisper.

Naruto and Hinata walked into class and took their seat. Kiba was waiting for them... And so was Sasuke. "Here," he said, holding out a big scroll. He almost smacked his head when he noticed the sling. He gave it to Kiba instead. "It is a contract of some kind. I don't understand what it means but I know that Kabuto is a helmet. So you can have it. No one in my clan used it anyway."

"Thanks," Naruto said to him. He didn't say that he didn't have to. No doubt his pride was hurt enough as is.

Iruka raised his hand and tried to quiet them done. "Students... SHUT UP!" That last part was from his sign less Big Head no Jutsu. "Now, Naruto, Sasuke, I have been told what happened so you both will not have to train. But if you want to, I will help you. Naruto, it is strongly suggested you don't train today."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei."

"Now, for today's lesson we will be continuing learning how to draw out your chakra."

—oo000oo—

Author's Notes: Faji means Fuzzy. Saya is the sheath for a katana. And Kabuto is the name of the helms that samurai wore. But it is also the name of something else. A cookie and mention to the first person that can guess what it is. Not a hard quest but one to make you think.

Now, if I was Naruto, I would never walk around without my armor again until at least a year has gone by. No doubt, everyone else feels the same. Hell, I do feel that way. My flak jacket will save my life from just about anything short of explosions. Small arms fire, shrapnel, it will save me from those things.

I did have to put that part with Hinata helping Naruto in. Koma is the name of my favorite bodyguard in Samurai Warriors 2; a lady samurai. I know that isn't the name of the eight tailed jinchuuriki but they haven't gotten that far yet. When they do, I will change the name. Let me ask this for later. Should Nii Yugito live or die?


	4. Chapter 4

Emperor-soul and Wasabi-eyedrobs, you are correct. Kabuto is the horned beetle. Here's a cookie for both of you.

—oo000oo—

While the other students went about the lesson, Naruto could do nothing but read. So he decided to take a look inside the scroll. But it wasn't a scroll with instructions to some great technique. Just a scroll full of blocks and the first seven had been signed by a person in blood with the bottom holding a hand print. The blood on the latest signature had turned black with age. Meaning that no one had signed it in quite some time. "...Oda Nobunaga?" Naruto said as he read the first name.

And it was one that he knew well. Nobunaga nearly concurred all of the land. But when he died, it was divided up into the countries that existed today. A thousand years ago.

He studied it for another five minutes before his thumb pushed the Fox Claw a bit from its saya. He slid his thumb along the blade, cutting it and drawing blood. He took a cloth between his fore and middle finger and cleaned it off before returning it. With his thumb as the pen, he wrote "Akechi Naruto" in the first open slot along with the Akechi symbol. He then wrapped his fist around his thumb and squeezed. When it pooled in his palm, he spread it to cover his hand and he pressed it to the paper on the bottom.

He didn't know what this was but he would sign it as Sasuke did give it to him. And if it was important enough for Nobunaga to sign it, then he would as well. Even if he never used it. Rolling it back up, he loosened the sling on it and put it around his back. "...You know, sensei, some of the best kinjutsu fighters use their left hand as well to give them the advantage. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I did a few dances with my left." He said it hopefully.

"Hmm... That is a valid point, Naruto. Fine, I will allow you time to do so." Naruto nearly cheered in victory. "After you have fully healed."

He hung his head. "Damn."

—oo000oo—

Before any of them realized it, the time to graduate had already arrived. Naruto and Sasuke were running neck and neck to be Rookie of the Year. They both still hated each other but only in a rivalry sense. Naruto held close combat, in all it's forms, as the top student as well as distance. But Sasuke had ninjutsu and chakra usage. So while Naruto had more, Sasuke held the more important. And concerning hating each other, it was hard to hate someone that lived with you.

"Alright Naruto, Sasuke, perform the Bunshin no Jutsu and make as many as you can," Iruka said to them. "You two literally have the same score so this is what was decided to decide it."

Naruto hung his head. "Damn. Bunshin no Jutsu." He made twelve perfect but the thirteenth was miserable.

Sasuke just smirked before easily creating twenty.

"Sorry, Naruto, looks like you are number two student. But think of it like this. Because you two are right next to each other, you will not be placed on the same team."

They both looked interested at this. "Why not?"

"We try to balance the teams by rank. If we can, and that is not to say we don't try, we put the Rookie of the year with both the exact middle student as well as the student that almost didn't pass."

"But..." Naruto sighed. "I was hoping to get teamed up with Kiba."

Iruka laughed. "He wasn't dead last, Naruto. Close, but not dead last. His skills in ninjutsu saved him from that. But I can't say for sure yet that is in fact who you will be teamed up with. Sasuke, this is your headband."

Sasuke went up and took it before leaving the room. Naruto watched him before looking to Iruka. "What about me, Iruka-sensei?"

He smiled. "You have a special one, Naruto. A gift from both myself and the Hokage." He reached under his desk and put a box on it. "Congratulations, graduate." Naruto opened it and found he was looking at a metal dome. Lifting it out, it turned out to be a kabuto helmet. On the inside were straps that could be tightened so that he would only have to loosen it as he grew. On the rim above his eyes was the Leaf symbol. The metal was very sound and without flaw. "That once belong to the Hokage but he thought you would want it." Sarutobi had even had it changed from black to dark blue to match his armor.

"It is beautiful," Naruto said. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he put the helmet on. The straps were loose and he was about to take it off to tighten them.

"Channel chakra into it," Iruka told him.

Following his orders, he focused his chakra to his head and the straps began to move until Naruto stopped. It fit perfectly now. "...I don't know what to say."

"Then say the words inscribed on the inside."

Taking it back off, Naruto rad it aloud. "All the ninja of the Hidden Village of Konoha have a will of fire. A strong will to protect Konoha. As long as they have that will of fire, everyone in this village is family. Sarutobi, the Third Hokage." He looked around and saw another one. "...To abandon your duty is not courageous. Below the courageous, there is nothing. Namikaze Minato, Fourth Hokage."

"He wanted to make sure that you knew those. Now go on, I am sure there is a whole clan outside waiting for you. And here." Iruka gave him a normal headband. "For when you can't wear the helmet."

Naruto nodded his thanks and tied the spare around his waist and armor. He walked out and smiled as Kiba ran up to him. The two clapped their hands together. "Looks like we made it," Kiba said. Akamaru poked his head out of his coat and growled.

"Looks like," Naruto replied. "Sasuke announce it?"

"Announce what," Hinata asked, still a little shy after four years. But she no longer stuttered.

"Guess he didn't." Naruto cleared his throat, catching the attention of the whole room. "To Uchiha Sasuke-teme. The brat finally beat me at something. He is this year's Rookie of the Year."

Sasuke scoffed. "I could have beaten you whenever I wanted."

"Right, right," Kiba said before sneezing. "Sorry, I'm allergic to bull shit."

Sasuke gave him a fake glare before turning it on Naruto. "That is it, outside, right now. We'll finish this."

Sakura and Ino looked to each other and nodded. "This is going to be epic," they said. They came very close during the second year of ending their friendship because of Sasuke and Naruto. But they decided that which ever one got Sasuke or Naruto, the other one could have the remaining one.

Outside, Sasuke drew his kunai. While Naruto watched him carefully before he sat down on his knees. Everyone was wondering why except Sasuke and the watching Akechi clan. Sasuke ran forward. There was a click and Naruto was now standing, the Fox Claw drawn and the kunai cut in half. The sitting battoijutsu strike was hard but Naruto had been practicing on it for a year now.

Naruto pushed forward, using his free hand to wrap around Sasuke's head and... He put Sasuke into a nuggy. "Say it!"

"Never!"

Naruto just rubbed harder. "Say it!"

"NO! Your messing up my hair!"

"SAY IT!"

"Fine! You are the better swordsman."

Naruto just laughed and let him go. "And don't you forget it!" All the other students sweat dropped at that. When they said finish this, they were expecting something along the lines of jutsus and a battle to the death. The two glared at each other before they cracked and started to laugh. Naruto clapped him on the back. "Nah, you deserve the title Rookie of the Year."

Sasuke tapped his knuckles to Naruto's helmet. Before smiling and hitting it harder, making it ring. "Dobe."

"Ah..." He took in a deep breath and looked at the trees. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Mitsuhide stepped out from behind it and walked up to his son. "Just waiting for the moment to pass. Congratulations son."

"Oh...Lord Akechi is as handsome as every," one of the girls in back sighed. Making Naruto roll his eyes. He looked down at his side and saw Kitsu had done the same. Then the rest of the clan mobbed him saying how proud they were. He had aunts, uncles, a few cousins, as well as Yoriko with her daughter Shiruku.

But someone was missing. His helmet was taken off and someone bopped him on the head. "Just because you are a ninja now, Naruto-kun, don't think you can beat me," Koma challenged.

"I don't think, neesan, I know," Naruto said with a grin. "Father, do you know where I got this from?" Mitsuhide leaned in close. "It is a gift from the Hokage."

He nodded. "Then make sure his support is not misplaced." He straightened and turned to Sasuke. "Congratulations, Sasuke. You are deserving of that title. Let's go home."

—oo000oo—

"..." Naruto looked behind him and saw the box. "Would you like to handle them or should I," he asked Sasuke.

"You do it."

Naruto nodded before jumping up into the air and landed behind the box. He put his mouth close to the eye holes and shouted. "HEY! DOES SOMETHING SEEM ODD WITH THIS ROCK!?"

Sasuke looked at him then it. "Nope. I see square rocks all the time with holes in them."

"ARE YOU SURE!? I SWEAR I SMELL SOMETHING AKIN TO BRATS!" Naruto swore he could see the box sweating.

"I am certain there is nothing odd about that rock."

Kitsu hopped off Naruto's shoulder and started sniffing at the holes. Naruto heard a voice say, "Shoo, shoo. Go away."

"See, even Kitsu smells something here."

"Naruto, it is just a rock." Sasuke could barely keep from laughing. Konohamaru did a really bad job this time. Udon and Moki at least had no experience being a ninja.

"You know, Sasuke, my legs are kind of tired. Maybe I should sit down for a bit. And this rock seems the perfect spot to." That sweat was pouring down now. A whisper came from inside followed by a snicker. Shrugging, Naruto turned around and lightly sat on it, almost all his weight still on his legs.

He jumped up, gripping his butt when he felt a kunai poke him there. "AMONTA DE DOIYA! Karera paizuri sasareru mai ketsunoana!" He cursed in two different languages for that. As he hopped around, he made everyone around him laugh. Before he turned a glare that promised death to the three inside the box. That sweat returned as a waterfall. They abandoned the box and started running. He was about to run after them but someone grabbed the back of his collar. "Let me hurt them, please! Let me hurt them!"

"Now, Naruto," Yoriko said to him. "You can't do that to your Lord's grandson."

"He would understand!" It was all in good fun to terrorize them, he honestly didn't mean it that much. "...Ah, I'll get them later." Konohamaru blew a raspberry at him as he turned around. "Then again, now does seem good." They ran off, laughing at him.

—oo000oo—

"Naruto, I have some important news for you, my son," Mitsuhide said to him that evening in the study. His home was really crowded now with a total of twelve families living there. But that was why he had it built very large and with several other houses.

"What is it, father?"

"It concerns you and Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto tilted his head as he wondered what it could be. "You remember that night at the Hyuuga mansion?" He nodded. "Hiashi said he had a plan he wanted to tell me in secret. Well, it turned out to be a good one. He proposed to have an arranged marriage between you and Hinata and have Hanabi become the next clan heir for the Hyuuga."

Naruto smiled at that prospect. He did care for Hinata. "That is great news, father. I can't wait until I tell Hinata."

"You can't, son. This is to be done in secret. It will be publicly announced six months before your wedding. And that is when she will find out."

"But why tell me?"

"An old tradition. The men know so that they can get them to fall in love with them before the they turn sixteen. As they and you are ninja, if you become chunin before then, you will start the six month time then."

"...I see father. I will do it."

"I know you will," Mitsuhide said with a smile. And not just because Naruto had an easy job to get her to fall in love with him.

—oo000oo—

"Hinata," Hiashi called her into his study. "I have important news for you, my daughter."

"Yes father?"

"You are no longer to be considered clan heir, Hinata. I have decided that Hanabi is and you are to be put in an arranged marriage."

Hinata looked heartbroken. "Yes father."

"At least hear me out who it is that you are marrying. You actually know him."

"...Father, the only person that I would care to marry is Akechi Naruto."

"I see... Well, it is a good thing that happens to be who you are engaged with."

Hinata threw away her Hyuuga bearing and jumped on her father, giving him a hug. "Thank you, father!"

"You are welcome, Hinata. Now there are some stipulations you need to know."

She got down and stood in attention. "Hai."

"First off, he does not know and is not to know. Second, he will be told only when he turns sixteen _or_ you both become chunin. Once he has been told, six months later, you are to be married. Now, you are to use this time to get him to fall in love with you, Hinata. There will be nothing beyond holding hands, understood? Once I say otherwise, you may allow him to kiss you but not until then. But, of course, that depends on if you can get close to him."

"Hai, father." She went to her room and Hiashi chuckled. Right about now, Mitsuhide was telling his son much the same thing. With a smile, he leaned back in his chair and relaxed. The elders would be more than happy with this. So they would stay off his back and he can focus on Neji now. If only he knew what his answer to the question was.

—oo000oo—

Peace, tranquility, calm, when you think of these, normally you would think of a garden. Or even the home of samurai. Too bad that home was not the one where Naruto lived. Several foxes jumped on him to wake him up. He grabbed the first one he could and scowled at it as he held it up in front of him. "Name one reason I shouldn't throw you across the room."

"_I'm cute,"_ the kit told him confidently. Normally, this statement would mean nothing. But to an Akechi, it meant Koma adored the little guy. And to hurt the fox she adored was just a death wish.

"...Low, Mina, very low." He didn't throw her across the room. He rolled her out his door and shut it behind her. The kit squeaked as a pair of legs walked by her.

"Good morning," Hidemitsu said as he patted the girl. "Didn't go so well, eh?" The kit rolled back to her paws and nodded. "Well, remember, he is ticklish." He slid the door open a little, just enough for the kits to get back in. And walked away. "Under his knees, on his stomach, and the bottom of his feet." Mina ran in along with her siblings. Not thirty seconds later, Hidemitsu heard his grandson laugher, trying to throw off his attackers, and finally begging for mercy.

"Good morning, son," he said when he sat down at the table with Mitsuhide. As usual, by his side was Kirara. Seems that somehow, they had followed after the Inuzuka dogs, living for a much longer life than normal and growing far larger than normal. Kirara was twice his adult size and still growing now.

"Morning. The kits having fun?"

"They are. I guess they decided Naruto has slept long enough."

Naruto glared at his grandfather and looked at the kits he now held. "Sic him. Simple crawl up his shirt, go for the armpits and the stomach." His grandfather was soon begging for mercy from the fur balls as well. No; peace, tranquility, calm does not describe this home.

—oo000oo—

Sarutobi looked at the list of jonin and then at the teams. Team Eight was the won he was having trouble with. All three had one skill that was very powerful, thanks to one of the three, but only one clan knew how to teach it. And the Inuzuka had no jonin on the list. Then there was the fact that they all also knew the basics of sword combat, thanks to another member. Gekkou Hayate would be good for them to improve more. Finally, there was the last member. She shows great promise with genjutsu while the other two needed great help with it. Naturally, Yuuhi Kurenai would also be of great help to this team.

Team seven had been easy. Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino went to Kakashi. Sasuke because he needs training with the Sharigan. Sakura because even though she turned out a good student, she need to be able to fight without Ino. When together, those two were just dangerous. But alone, they weren't sure how to fight. Kakashi will change that. Finally was Ino. A natural leader when the shit hits the fan. Sasuke would be thought to be but he had seen for himself. Sasuke preferred to rely on his own strength but Ino knew to look to herself and others. She also knew power, unusual for her clan. But she learned early in her friendship with Sakura that she was better at carrying out the plans then coming up with them. She actually knew a powerful ninjutsu besides her family jutsu. Kakashi could help her use her head more and that was all she needed. Those two really were the strongest Kunoichi Duo. Together, none of the students could beat them. Not even Sasuke or Naruto.

Team ten was also easy. Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji went to his son Asuma. Shikamaru's and Choji's father's had actually tried to get their kids on the same team with Ino but Iruka had told him that team seven and team ten would work better like this.

Iruka swore up and down that Shikamaru was smart but lacked the motivation to actually apply himself. He also swore he wished he befriended Naruto as well when he first came. Maybe then he would have some initiative. Hopefully, Sarutobi's son could break him of his laziness. ...But seeing as how that is almost a Kekkei Genkai for that clan, it is unlikely. Choji was Shikamaru's best friend, fulfilling the same roll as Ino with Sakura. Though they didn't talk at the same time. Supposedly, Shikamaru would come up with the plan and he and Choji would carry it out. Seemed natural that they are together. Finally Shino. He had an analytical like all his clan that gave him a better view of the whole picture. No doubt, if he was given Kakashi's test, he would see right through it from the start.

But team eight... He looked up at the still the still waiting jonin. "Hayate, Kurenai can stay. Everyone else, you have your assigned duties." When it was just the two, Sarutobi continued. "You both are being considered at the jonin sensei for team eight, Akechi Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto has shown the other two basic swordsmanship. Kiba has taught the other two how to best use their partners in combat. And Hinata has skills they lack in genjutsu. It is that first and third that I am have decided it should be one of you two. But I want to know from you which of you would be best for these three."

They were silent for a moment. Hayate saw the raw potential still left in Naruto with his swords. He maybe learning the battoijutsu style but he hasn't even scratched the surface. He would probably be even better than himself. And if the other two are willing to learn how to fight kinjutsu, then he would do his damn best to teach them everything they could learn. He didn't even realize he said that aloud. Sarutobi nodded at him and looked to Kurenai.

She also wanted this team. "Kiba is hot headed and needs self control. Hinata has little self confidence. She is much better than when she started the academy but still lacking for a ninja. I know I can teach them both. And Naruto... He has a strict code of honor that will no doubt get in the way. I know he will not abandon it but I plan to show him how to get around it. I haven't been studying up on it for nothing."

"You have wanted this team for a while, haven't you?"

"Since mid third year when it became apparent that they would be teamed together," Kurenai told him.

Sarutobi took a deep pull from his pipe and held it. One promises skills in a near forgotten, but still essential, art. The other promised control over their emotions. Either way, Team Eight would no doubt become a hunter nin team. With Naruto and Kiba able to track through scents and Hinata able to see anything around her, it was almost predestined. But which would get them there better? He wished he didn't have to decide and...

Sarutobi chuckled, finally letting the smoke from his lungs. "I have decided. I decided I won't choose. I am making you both co-leaders of team seven. Kurenai, you will be teaching them emotional control and genjutsu. Hayate, you will be teaching them kinjutsu."

They stared at him blankly. "Cough... Has that ever...cough...been done before?"

"Yes. Last time it was done was by the Second. But if the situation calls for it, I am allowed to assign such a team. I believe that for the betterment of their development, it is called for. And Hayate, stop that coughing, I know you do it to make people think you are weaker than you are."

He straightened up. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Now, might I suggest you two use Kakashi's bell test? One on each of you. After all, you will be fighting six instead of three."

"...They are already that far along in the Inuzuka jutsu," Kurenai asked.

"Kiba is naturally farther but the other two are close behind. Good luck trying to tell which is which. Only they can." The two jonin nodded to each other and walked out. Sarutobi chuckled, he would have to watch this test. It promises to be interesting.

—oo000oo—

"No... No... No." Naruto was shifting through his cloths, looking for something good to wear. Hinata had called him and asked if he wanted to get lunch. Of course he did! But he only had his armor and his ceremonial robes. He should have asked what she was wearing! He finally settled on a blue and black version of his normal attire. This one was more for combat ceremony with how polished it was. He set his helmet on his head and ran from his room, scooping Kitsu up as he went. "Bye father, I shall return this evening!"

Naruto set the adult size fox on the ground and kept running until he reached Konoha. He flashed his passport as he entered the gate. Finally, he came to the gate of the Hyuuga compound and entered. "I am to meet with Hyuuga Hinata," he explained to the guards.

They nodded. "She informed us you would be coming, Naruto-san," the one on the right told him.

"We have instructions from Lord Hiashi to remind you of the tradition not to tell her," the one on the left said.

"I will not," he told them. With a nod, they allowed him to pass. Naruto was shown to the waiting room where Hiashi was waiting. Occupying his time. Cleaning a sword. That had a wicked edge on it and had been used before. The name on the blade said "The Suitors End." And then Hiashi turned this evil smile on him. "Come on in boy, sit on down. So you like my daughter, do you now? We really think she's something else. She my little girl, her mother's world before she passed away. She deserves respect and that what's she'll get, ain't it son? Now you two just run along and have some fun. I'll see you when you get back. Bet I'll be up all night, just cleaning this sword." Naruto only tore his eyes from the blood stained sword when it was announced Hinata was there.

Hinata came into the room. She was wearing a silk kimono with her headband around her neck like a choker. Her kimono was sky blue over her chest and grass green from her hips down, making it look like a field. Sakura pedals dotted over her left shoulder. Naruto immediately felt under dressed.

He bowed and said, "Hinata-chan, I apologize. I didn't think this would be a formal occasion."

Hinata blushed as she replied. "No, Naruto-kun, I should of told you. But you look very nice as you are."

"And you look beautiful," Naruto replied. _'Stupid, stupid, STUPID! Of course it would be something formal! You should have worn the hakama!'_

"I really don't..."

"You do," Naruto insisted. "When have I ever lied?"

"N-Never."

"Hinata-chan, you are beautiful. Even the most perfect sakura blossom to the rarest dessert rose would pale in comparison."

"Akechi-sama," Hiashi said behind his daughter. "Are you trying to make my daughter blush until she faints? Or possibly fall in love with you?" He had stopped straightening the edge and was now standing, facing him.

"F-Father!?"

He looked at her, shocked. "I am simply asking a question out of concern for you health, Hinata. If you fell and hurt yourself, I would be rather upset."

Hinata wrapped her arm around Naruto's and dragged him off before she could be further embarrassed. Hiashi waited until they were gone from the grounds before sitting back down and laughing. He glanced at the 'blood stained blade' and laughed. A special coloring during the crafting and look at the results. This was one of the most used Hyuuga tradition. But nothing compared to the Akechi version of the same tradition. He thought they actually had torture implements being examined. Briefly, Hiashi remembered when he had been first introduced to The Suitor's End, the same way Naruto had just been.

—oo000oo—

They ate at a fancy restaurant and were now walking through the park. "Ano..." they both said as they looked at each other.

"You first, Hinata-chan."

"No, you can go ahead, Naruto-kun."

"Eh...Who do you think our sensei will be? Someone we know?"

Hinata sighed, she had been hoping for real conversation. But Naruto was nothing if not duty bound. "I... do not think we will know them, Naruto-kun. It would seem very unlikely. There are so many jonin and so few students. Hokage-sama has other things to do than put a jonin we are comfortable with as our team leader.

"...I was wondering, Naruto-kun, do you have normal cloths?"

"Normal?" He tilted his head. He did have them once but that was so long ago. What had he worn when he was a kid. He only remembered always carrying his swords and wearing his armor. He knew that he was from Konoha, originally but no longer remembered it.

"Like...what Kiba and I wore to class. Just pants, a shirt, and a coat if necessary. What everyone else would wear to class, Naruto-kun."

Naruto had a blank look on his face. He had just gone through his clothes and knew he had no such items. Hinata guess as much from his lack of answering. "You should by some, Naruto-kun. ...So you could blend in easier when one missions." Both sighed as they had said something they in fact didn't mean to say.

"I will try to find some, Hinata-chan." He sighed again. They still had four hours. He lifted his head and looked at Hinata, inspiration suddenly hitting him. "Can you help me choose them, Hinata-chan?"

"Y-Y... Hai, Naruto-san!" Naruto smiled before offering her his arm and about to take a step. "...You don't know where a clothing store is, do you?" She giggled when he shook his head. She then turned him around and started walking to the market.

—oo000oo—

Naruto liked what Hinata had chosen out for him. He wore denim pants, black combat boots, a white collar shirt, a dark blue long coat, and a black leather belt that had a piece on it to hold his swords. "How do I look, Hinata-chan? Is this good enough for our next date?" He slapped his hands over his mouth. He had meant earlier to ask if she wanted to go on another with him

"A-Another _date_ with Naruto-kun," she asked in barely a whisper. That was also the subject of what she meant to ask. Normal clothes for the next time they went out.

"Uh..." _'A samurai must not hesitate. To hesitate is to die... Too bad the person that made the code of Bushido did not also make it usable with women.'_ "Isn't that what we are on? I just thought that we would go on one again. If I overstepped..."

"No! I mean, you did not, Naruto-san. I would be happy to go on another...date with you. And, personally, I like your armor. It must be heavy yet you move so effortlessly in it. And you are able to hide just as well. ...And I know you feel uncomfortable with out it."

"But it doesn't blend in with others."

"...Isn't that what we have the Henge no Jutsu for?"

Naruto nodded. "That is, isn't it? Well, if you like it, Hinata-chan, I will keep wearing my armor." He went back in the changing room and put his armor back on. He carefully folded his clothing and took them to the register. They were paid for and he took the bag in hand. "Shall we go, Hinata-hime?"

She smiled and they walked out the store. It was silent as they walked. "So, where is Bandit?"

Hinata resisted giggling as she reaching into the bow her belt was tied into on her side. She pulled out the sleep ferret. "She had insisted to come with me. Wouldn't stop that huffing that you told me meant she wanted something and was agitated. But she lacked the interest to stay awake." Naruto rubbed a finger under the ferret's chin.

Kitsu moaned, feeling left out so Hinata crouched down and rubbed his ears. Naruto smiled at her and looked around. Ahead of them, he saw two jonin meet. One was Asuma, Konohamaru's uncle. The other was a kunoichi he didn't know. She had pale skin, black hair and red eyes. The chain smoker smiled and presented her with white rose with red highlights. Almost making Naruto slap his forehead. He had compared Hinata to a rose but he didn't even have one to give her.

He began to panic but took a deep breath and relaxed. He simply had to think, plan, and react. He simply looked around and smiled. Not ten feet away was a Cherry tree, sakura petals in full bloom. He walked over, took out his tanto, cut off a three inch branch, then proceeded to cut the excess sticks and flowers from it until it resembled a hair pin with three flowers on it.

Naruto sheathed the knife and hid the hair pin as he turned around. Hinata was looking at him questionably. "Hinata-chan, close your eyes a moment, please." She hesitated before she did. She peeped for only an instant before covering her eyes with her hand. Naruto walked over and slip it in place. "...I think that looks good on you, Hinata-chan."

Hinata opened her eyes and felt the silky smooth flowers in her hair. She wanted to see it so badly but there was no mirror. She didn't even have a makeup kit to look with. But what truly mattered to her was that Naruto had shaped it and gave it to her. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." If either had thought about it, they would have realized right then that it would not be very hard to get they other to love them. They were already well on their way.

—oo000oo—

"...Team Seven is Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Yamanaka Ino with Hatake Kakashi. Team Eight is Akechi Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba, your jonin sensei is to be announced. Team Nine is still in circulation. Team Ten is Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji with Sarutobi Asuma."

Of all of them, team ten was the just barely more satisfied with the team arrangement. Only because Team Eight didn't know who their sensei is. Shino felt nothing. Choji was glad he was with Shikamaru. And Shikamaru was happy that he was with Choji and grateful to Kami that it was Shino instead of Ino. Did he ever thank Kami for that. While Team Seven's Ino and Sakura nearly squealed at both being on the same team as Sasuke, he was less than thrilled. They maybe the strongest pair in class and nearly unstoppable but they were still fangirls. Less annoying fangirls but fangirls none the less.

"Alright, as you know your placements, you are dismissed until noon." The students all got up and ran out except Team Seven, Sasuke didn't run so the other two wouldn't; Team Ten was either too laid back, lazy, or controlled; and Team Eight was wondering why they didn't have a sensei.

—oo000oo—

Soon only the three teams were left. About a half hour after noon, Asuma came in. "Naruto."

"Asuma-san. How is Hokage-sama?"

"You know the old man. Too stubborn to admit some things and call it quits. Let's face it. That paperwork is going to kill him before he kills it."

Naruto nodded. "Too true. Well, good luck with your team."

Asuma turned to Team Ten. "Nara, Akimichi, Aburame, follow me." He turned and headed to the door. To find another jonin walking. "Hello, Kurenai." He whispered "chan" to her but was still heard by Naruto and Kiba.

"Asuma-san," she gave him a curt, cold nod.

"Ouch," Kiba said. "That train has crashed, call off the rescue, no survivors."

"Looks like you will have to try harder than to get her affections, Asuma-san," Naruto said. It wasn't a jibe like Kiba. It was simply a statement.

He frowned. "I guess so." He walked out and Team Ten followed.

"Team Eight, you are to follow me to be introduced to your instructor." She left and they shrugged before following.

—oo000oo—

She took them to the top of the Hokage tower to the waiting Hayate. She stood beside him, facing them. "We are your instructors," Hayate told them. "Your team could not be assigned a single instructor to teach you in all your strengths." His hand gripped his sword and all three students became self-conscious of theirs. Naruto had gotten each a sword for their first birthday together. Hinata had a ninja-to hidden under her coat. Kiba made no attempts to hide his. He couldn't. He had gotten twin, narrow scimitars. He had them crossed at his lower back where his hands could grab the hilts in short notice. He proven his clan's jutsu, the Gatsuuga, was even more dangerous with the blades turning it more into a drill.

"Obviously, I am talented with kinjutsu," Hayate told them. "I am thee foremost expert with it. Personally, I would rather do something else. But the Hokage himself asked me to." He purposely twitched his right eye, to see if they caught it.

Hinata tilted her head. The other two were not trained in avoiding giving things away be subtle facial movements. But she had been learning ever since she was three. And normally, now, she could do it. The right side of the head meant that he was using the left, creative side of his brain instead of the logical, right side. "You are lying," Hinata said.

"Very good," Kurenai said to her. "I am Yuuhi Kurenai, Konoha's genjutsu mistress. I will be teaching you genjutsu as well as keeping a cool head and stone face. She looked at them and judged their reactions. Kiba was as open as a book. Hinata held very little. While Naruto told the most as well as the least. His face was written all over with loyalty and duty. The only time that changed was when he glanced at Hinata.

"Now, it has come to our attention that you three have been sharing skills with each other. Particularly your swords," Hayate looked pointedly at Naruto. "Your partners," he looked at Kiba. "And your composure." He finally looked at Hinata.

"Naturally, you are each strongest in what you brought," Kurenai said to them. "This is correct?" The three nodded. "We can't help you with the things Kiba knows. But between the two us us, we know just about everything there is to teach you."

Hayate coughed. "Now, we will do introductions. This is to get you to know us and us to know you. I will started. My name is Gekkou Hayate. My likes are few but simple. But I care the most for my girlfriend Yuugao. My dislikes are those that think that kinjutsu are outdated. That in modern warfare, there isn't a place far the sword. Our very history is from the sword. Because our land was formed..."

"Was formed when the gods where making a sword," Naruto finished for him. "They dipped it into the ocean and lifted it out. Five perfect drops fell from it and mixed as they landed back into the ocean. Forming the Elemental Continent."

"Yes," Hayate told him. "My hobbies are weapon practice and maintenance. My dreams are not for children."

They frowned before Naruto straightened. "Akechi Naruto. My likes are my family and friends. My dislikes are those who would hurt them. My hobbies include painting and woodcarving." Kiba looked at him weirdly. "What? You didn't expect me to wear this all the time, did you?"

"...Actually, I kind of did," Kiba replied.

"Anyway, my dream is to show the world that ninja are not the only force there is. That samurai still exist and and are still as powerful as before."

Kurenai nodded. "My turn. I am Yuuhi Kurenai. My likes are kind of private, sorry. I dislikes are cigarette smoke, rude men, and those that judge a person's strength by gender. My hobbies are hanging out with my friend Mitarashi Anko and... something very private. My dreams for the future is to be able to have a family and be there for them."

"Ano... I am Hyuuga Hinata. My likes are lavenders...and sakura." Her hand caressed her preserved sakura hairpin. I also like something else but I am sworn not to tell anyone of it. My dislikes are those that judge before they know a person and a person blaming fate when they can't blame anything else for something wrong happens. My hobbies is pressing and collecting flowers. My dreams for the future used to be to make a good clan leader. But I have a different one now. To live a life of no regrets."

"Best for last," Kiba stated. "Inuzuka Kiba! Got is memorized!? I like dogs, hunting, and proving that no one can beat my clan." Naruto coughed but Kiba ignored him. "I _hate_ fleas! To no end I hate them!" Akamaru growled in agreement. My hobbies are training with my friends, of course. And my dream... I plan to be the strongest in my clan. Nothing is going to keep me from that."

"Good, now that is out of the way, introduce your respective partners," Kurenai told them.

Naruto picked up Kitsu and put the fox on his lap. "This is Kitsune Kitsu. He specializes in precision bites and tears. Saw him take down a deer once in a single bite to the throat." The fox yawned. "They do not seem boring," Naruto said to him, making the others sweat drop. "I'm sure they don't want to give you attention... They _don't _want to give you attention... He wants some attention, Kurenai-sensei, Hayate-sensei." Kitsu jumped into Kurenai's arms. "Over sized kit," Naruto muttered. "He also has a little control of fire. Kirara has better."

Hinata pulled a ferret who's body was longer than her forearm and tail half that from the inside of her coat. Neither jonin even had noticed when they examined the three. "This is Bandit. She is fast, lithe, and agile. She is..." She blushed a little. "She is my spy whenever I wonder what is going on where I am not allowed to go. Though she seems to spend allot of time asleep, she is only conserving energy for when she must move fast." She made a squeak sound and Bandit was wide awake. "Show them your speed."

Bandit stuck her nose in the air and looked around. She then crawled down Hinata, along the floor, over Naruto, around Akamaru's waist, and up onto Hayate's shoulder. All in the same instant. Both jonin could follow her movements but knew that no genin and half the chunin couldn't. Bandit twitched her nose. Once, twice, three times before she climbed up on his head . She then stood on her hind legs, looked around, before climbing back down, climbing up Hinata, sliding through the opening at the top of her coat. Where the two jonin could no longer find any proof that the ferret was there. No bulges, no movement, it was like the ferret no longer existed.

"And this is Akamaru," Kiba said. To which, the puppy barked. "He is a powerhouse. He is the farthest along among the three."

"Alright, now for our first mission as a team. Tomorrow, you will be at training grounds eight no later than zero eight hundred," Hayate told them.

"Your first mission will be a survival exercise."

Naruto slowly raised his hand. "Is... Is there more for us to pass to become a ninja?"

"There is," Kurenai told him. "There is a sixty six failure rate. Meaning that only nine will actually become ninja. The others will return to the academy." She smiled at their determined looks. "And you three plan to be three of those nine, don't you?"

Hayate didn't wait for their answer. "Bring your ninja gear and be ready for anything." With a cough, he shushined away. Followed by Kurenai.

—oo000oo—

Author's notes: I was already thinking about having Hayate as his sensei. But I realized something. Both Naruto and Kiba on the same team? When and if they fight Tayuya, they are dead. They are both horrible with them, right? So they needed someone that could teach them to counter and create their own. I, personally am a fan of genjutsu. It is a powerful, unsung art. No, Naruto does have any idea what the kabuto scroll is for. But we do. Also, Chemdude and The Rogue Stallion also realized what a kabuto is but submitted the review to be mentioned at the top. Congrats.


	5. Chapter 5

Training area twelve was huge, one of the biggest training fields there was. Roughly three miles across at all points, it was an open field. But this morning, something else sat on it. Four small forts made of wood without seams or joints. One of them looked more complicated than the others.

Hayate and Kurenai stood outside that one in the center of the training field. When the alarm they had set went off at eight, they faced their students. "It is very simple," Kurenai stated. "You three will be having a battle royal to see who gets to stay and who gets to go back to the academy."

"On this battlefield, there are a total of four flags hidden in random locations. Meaning you might be given a keep with a flag, two flags or even none. Your goal is to collect all of them from their defenders. And that would be each of you. This one is ours. Inside, we will be able to observe your progress while be protected from any possible jutsu you throw around."

Kurenai took a box from inside and held it out. "Draw one and go to the assigned keep." After they did, Kurenai looked to Hayate. "Think they will figure it out?"

"No doubt, Hinata will find out where they all are in five minutes. She and her ferret make the perfect spies." They went inside to the monitors and began to set up defense for when they were attacked. In the most defensible position in the center, was the fourth flag.

—oo000oo—

"Akamaru," Kiba said as he gave his dog a soldier pill. "Change into me and head to the fort. I am going to try to get the jump on one of the others." In a plume of smoke, Akamaru was no longer there. The second Kiba stood nodded and ran off. Kiba crouched down on all fours, growing more feral looking with each moment, and ran in the direction as Hinata. He didn't want to but the choice was an obvious one. Naruto had as good a sense of smell as he did, _always_. Hinata could see all around her _sometimes_.

His only worry was that Naruto would try the same thing. Or worst, leave his keep undefended and both him and Kitsu were heading here or to his base. Hiding in the grass behind her keep, he began to do something he normally didn't. Think. Combat was all about reacting faster than the person you fought. The person that planned was too set following that course to be fast enough to alter it. Naruto proved that to him. But right now, he needed to. Hinata was just as dangerous as himself and Naruto. She was better with her hands than her sword but her sword was lethal. So the front door was out.

He could use the Gatsuuga and just plow right through the wall. But that had no subtlety and likely draw attention that he was here. If Naruto realized that, he would make for his base to get his flag. _If_ he had a flag. That was another thing he didn't like. Going on this with only the presumption that she had a flag.

His last option was to dig underground. He could do it and quickly. But it was more time consuming than the Gatsuuga. Stealth or speed?

Going up to the wall, he dug down and over. When he passed the wall, he took something from his pouch. Making a hole in the roof barely big enough for his hand, he raise the contraption up through it. "Hello beautiful." It was simply two mirrors placed at an angel to reflect an image around corners, or through dirt, to his eyes. And right now, they reflected a flag just five feet in front of him. Looking around, he saw neither Bandit nor Hinata. A good and bad thing. They weren't there to stop him. Nor were they accounted for. They could be anywhere.

Not daring to go up personally, he pulled down his periscope and dug to the flag. When he had enough room, he pulled it directly down and made a bee line out of his cave to his keep. One flag down. Naruto either had the one or the two. He did not look forward to this.

—oo000oo—

Hinata nodded to Bandit and put a finger to her mouth. Both were up on the wall of her fort, looking down. Kiba had just stolen her flag. She knew because Naruto would have gone to the gate and issued a challenge for it. Which meant that Only Akamaru was guarding their flag. The two women ran to the end of their wall and jumped off. Kiba had to dig back out as he pushed the dirt behind him. So they had free reign of his keep. And as they had nothing to protect, they didn't have to worry about Naruto. They crouched by the wall and pointed up and nodded. Ferrets were not just burrowers, they were great climbers. Hinata's claws easily dug into the finger and footholds that no one else could use. Beside her, Bandit was making better time. They both had something about them that made them cringe but they lived with. Rabbit blood.

Looking down, they saw Akamaru waiting, watching the door. They knew he would use the Gatsuuga at a moment's notice. And with, what he thought, as only one entrance, he was in a very dangerous position. Not to mention, he knew the scent of all those coming. He sniffed and smiled at the scent of rabbit. No doubt he wished he could be chasing it.

Hinata went around to the other side and held up a hand. When she dropped it, they both jumped down on Akamaru. They had him pinned to the ground and Bandit raised a fist to knock him out. But Akamaru still used the Gatsuuga. Throwing both of them off, he growing at the two. They had the advantage. And he couldn't smell Kiba anywhere near them. But had to hold them off until he came back.

Hinata flexed her claws. Juuken was dangerous. But with her claws, what was simply a strike that stopped chakra to the arm nearly took it off. She rushed forward while Bandit waited for an opening. Akamaru knew he was at an disadvantage but fought back as hard as he could. When he saw Naruto and Kitsu standing at the door, flag tied to Naruto's back, he let out a groan.

—oo000oo—

Kiba skidded to a stop when he saw Naruto standing there, his arms crossed. He would only be doing that for one of two reasons. Waiting for him. Or waiting for a fight to finish. "Kiba, Akamaru is in trouble."

The second one. "Damn!" He jumped over and saw a bloodied up version of himself fighting a fanged and clawed version of Hinata. Bandit, looking like Hinata, was not five feet away, flag in hand, watching for an ambush. She locked her eyes on Kiba and crouched a little. Kiba wanted to deal with her first but Akamaru needed help.

Hinata saw him behind her thanks to her Byakugan and heard him through her increased hearing. It wasn't as good as either Kiba or Naruto but it was good enough. She ducked the punch, letting it fly into Akamaru. Or it would have. But Akamaru ducked with her. He grabbed the flying Kiba, spun him around and sent him at Hinata. She hit the wall, having been too committed to the attack to do anything about it.

Bandit jumped in front of Hinata, the flag held like a staff. Kiba absently wondered if she could use it as a weapon or if she was going to just flail it around. "Now that we are all here," Naruto said, pulling both the Fox Fang and Claw out. He gave the Fox Claw to Kitsu, who was also in his hybrid form. Kiba didn't wonder about the same thing with Kitsu. He knew he could.

He jumped back to Akamaru and they looked at the two pairs around them. Each held a flag... His brain was still warmed up from when he was thinking about what to do so it clicked. "Hinata, I hate to admit it but we can't likely beat Naruto and Kitsu by ourselves."

"You...are probably right."

"Work together on this and then finish it between us. Final winner takes all four flags."

Silence stretched out after he said it. Then they all asked. "Where is the fourth flag?" As one, they looked out the door facing the center keep. The keep where Kurenai and Hayate were at right now. And the only place to hide the final flag.

"We have been tricked. No, they said it would be in a keep. Just not which one," Naruto stated. "...We can try it alone and fail or together and _maybe_ win."

"Don't sound too pessimistic," Kiba grumbled. "Yeah, there are two jonin in there. But there is still six of us."

"Six genin," Hinata corrected so very lightly it was only thanks to their increased hearing she was heard.

"...Kiba, how did you get Hinata's flag," Naruto asked.

"I dug under her keep."

"Can you do it faster with Akamaru?"

"Faster than you could believe."

"Hinata-chan, you and Bandit can climb the walls... Kitsu and I can hold the door." He was compiling their skills to see what they had. He thought about it for another minute. "I have a plan to get it. After we do, if we do, we can settle it."

—oo000oo—

"Cameras are all out," Hayate said to Kurenai.

"They are coming in." She checked her watch. "Faster than I thought." The other three keeps were just four walls. But this one had more thought put in it. The outer wall had a door to a courtyard. It led to a cube pretty much. There was a roof that was blocked by three feet of the hard wood. The door to the room faced the rear to the keep. And in the covered hall waited some interesting surprises for the genin. Which were heading down the hall in two groups.

Water clones and earth clones of the two were there, waiting. They weren't that powerful but they were able to hold them off a bit. Maybe even injure them. But definitely not enough to kill them. There came a powerful slam against the door. Then another. Finally, it broke and standing there was a battle worn Naruto and Kitsu. Just the two. On his back were the three flags. "The fourth flag, surrender it."

They were shocked. They had heard Naruto was powerful but not this strong. In the hands of the two look a likes were his swords. "Cough. I have this one, Kurenai," Hayate said as he drew his own sword. "Impressive, Naruto. You completed what we said. But not what we meant."

"I don't know," Naruto stated while the two entered the same stance. They ran forward, making sure to flip over each other to help confuse him. The two locked swords with Hayate, pushing him back. Having not choice, he fell back.

"Dance of the Crescent Moon." Several clones appeared, attacking Naruto. While the real Hayate jumped into the air and brought the flat of his blade down. But it was only met by the swords the two carried. "How?"

"_Bunshin don't have a scent,"_ Kitsu told him. It was hard to make out but possible now that he had lips and a tongue that could make the proper sounds. The two raised a foot up and slammed them into his chest. Hayate hit the wall. _"And you, Kurenai-sensei?"_

She looked at Hayate beside her then at Naruto. "What was it I said I would teach you?"

"Genjutsu," Naruto stated. "Thank you, I have been waiting for you to say something. Go ahead."

"GATSUUGA!" It came from both the ground and the roof. Four drills went into the air. Two from the ground, two right through the roof. They hit the jonin against their chest. They hit the far wall and slid down it, unconscious. The six then faced each other. "Now what," Hinata asked while she grabbed the last flag. Naruto faced them and hesitated. These were his teammates. His friends. He didn't want to hurt them.

"...I quit." He tossed another flag to Hinata and the other two to Kiba.

They dropped their jaws. Even Kitsu was surprised. "You can't quit," Kiba stated. "I mean... We are a team! Always have been! You quit then you get sent back."

"I know. But I can't fight my friends."

"And we can't be a team without you," Hinata said.

Kiba groaned before sticking his flags in the ground. "I guess I do as well."

"K-Kiba-san," Hinata asked nervously, "you too?"

"Yeah. I know you are going to as well so no point of me staying. We are a pack, and a pack member doesn't leave others to get ahead. Besides, who ever heard of a one genin team anyway?" Hinata nodded before placing her flags next to Kiba's. "And there is next year, right? No hurry. Just means we will be stronger than others when we finally get to it."

Hinata smiled at him and Naruto both. "Then we better wake our sensei's up and tell them." She turned to them and was about to shake them when they disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"That was interesting," Kurenai said with a slight frown. She took a few dollars from a pocket and gave it to Hayate. "So, you three would rather be students than be without each other?"

"Hai," all three said.

"I guess there is no choice. Naruto, I will inform your father," Hayate told them. "Kurenai-san will tell Kiba's and Hinata's parents."

"As the instructor for this team, I inform you... that you passed." She smiled at them as it sunk in.

"Kiba..." Naruto said, looking at him. "Does the increased hearing sometimes cause you to hear things that aren't being said? I though Kurenai-sensei said we passed."

"You did," Hayate informed them. "The truth is, you three have a lot of talent. The problem with that is that those with talent often places themselves above others, viewing them as worthless in comparison. I am sure you noticed that Sasuke slightly holds himself aboves others. The exception being Naruto of course. Right now, he should be beginning his test with Kakashi."

Naruto thought about it for a moment. "He will charge in alone because even though they are his teammates, they are fangirls. And he has only seen them as weak. I have spoken to Ino and Sakura. I know they are both not the strongest, nor the weakest, out there. And in the practice spars in class, I have beaten both of them. But together, they know what to do without even asking. If their test is similar to ours, I will say that Sasuke loses."

"Probably," Kurenai told them. "But I didn't see that with you three. We both did and asked the Hokage to teach you. That is why we are here right now... That plan was perfect. Who came up with it?"

Taking back the Fox Claw, he raised his hand. "I did, Kurenai-sensei." Kitsu was covered in smoke as he returned to being a fox.

"How did you come up with it," Hayate asked.

"I was just thinking about it and took in what I knew that they did when they took each others flags. Just needed to figure out how to apply it against you."

"But they were after the same things as you," Hayate pointed out. "How did you know they would not betray you?"

"I didn't," Naruto replied. "But the fact of the matter was that none of us could win while the greater enemy was out there. I figured they had at least two ideas how to win once win took the flag from you. I did. But I couldn't forget they were my friends."

"So instead of victory, you chose loyalty," Kurenai stated.

"Yes," Naruto replied.

"Same here," Kiba told them.

"Ano... I'm not much without my friends..."

"Ignore that," Naruto said with a smile to Hinata. "She is very capable. She quit for the same reasons, whether or not she is sure of it."

"Well, I have nothing else for them," Hayate said to Kurenai. "You?"

"No."

"Then be at the park fountain tomorrow at zero eight hundred. You are dismissed."

—oo000oo—

Every ninja has a vision of what their first mission would be like. Rescuing a princess, fighting off one of the remaining Bijuu that is hidden somewhere in the land, defending a town from a hoard of bandits or enemy ninja hell bent on your death. Not rescuing Tora the cat for the Daimyo's wife.

"Nice kitty," Naruto said, holding his hands up placatingly. "Come here little guy." The looked like he would as long as he remained calm. "Come here and we will go get you a saucer of milk and then return you to your owner." Wrong thing to say to this particular cat. "MEDIC!"

—oo000oo—

"Ow... Ow..." There was so much that armor cat protect against. But once the offending object got under it, then it has become a hindrance to remove it.

"N-Naruto-kun, are you hurt bad," Hinata asked when she came running.

Naruto was sporting cuts, bites, and scratches everywhere. He was grateful the cat had been to busy trying to hurt him to get away. Said feline was hog tied and struggling to escape. "I will be fine." He glared down at Kitsu. "And where were you during my torture?" Kitsu gave him a pant.

"What did he say, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto glowered at the fox. "He said he couldn't move. He was laughing too hard." Kitsu gave a cry that sounded between a laugh and hiss. "And there he goes again."

Bandit squeaked at him. "...What did she say? Have you begun to figure it out yet?"

"No," Hinata said dishearteningly. "I haven't yet. We understand what we feel, I can tell when she wants to play, when she is tired or hungry. But only things like that."

"Well, you can't really expect things like this to happen just because you want them to. Give it more time. Also try unusual things like putting chakra in your ears and such. You never really know what could trigger it."

They heard a sniff behind them. "A Kodak moment," Kiba said.

The two jumped away from each other and blushed. "Kiba, you ass," Naruto growled.

"Ah, they don't appreciate us being here, Akamaru," Kiba said to his partner. Akamaru moaned and barked a few times, making Kiba laugh at an inside joke.

"Mutts," Naruto muttered.

"Cough. I see you got Tora," Hayate said when he appeared. "We will head back then."

After a few weeks of this, and catching Tora at least once a week, even Naruto's patience was running thin. He had learned a great deal of it through meditation. But even a monk would be hard pressed after this. "Hayate-sensei, Kurenai-sensei..."

"We can't take it anymore," Kiba yelled. "If I have to rescue another cat from a tree, I am going to hang myself!"

"And being calm about this has gone out the window," Naruto said with his hand over his eyes. "Kiba, I thought we agreed I would do the talking."

"Well, I can't! We have..."

"You are making Hinata-chan nervous," Naruto warned. He understood why. Kiba could be scary when he was really agitated. Because he brings out his canine features without meaning to as well as having this sense of foreboding about him. That he was dangerous to everyone there.

He calmed down right away. "Sorry..."

"So you three feel you have done enough D missions," Kurenai asked.

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei," Hinata replied. "D rank missions are to build teamwork. But it has only built stress for us. We... We need something that will not waste our abilities."

Everyone was staring at her. Despite not stuttering and only rarely needing a moment to regather her courage when talking, she never spoke out like this except when she felt most comfortable. "There you have it," Naruto said after a moment. "If even Hinata feels we need something tougher to sink our teeth into, then you know we have been at this too long."

A thought struck Kiba, though he didn't say it. He did not want someone asking if it hurt. "And if nothing else, getting a good beating will make us stop complaining."

The two Jonin looked at each other. That was all they needed to say.

—oo000oo—

"Well, if you two are sure they are ready for something like this, I see no problem," Sarutobi said when he was told the request at the missions brief. "Actually, Kakashi took his team out on a C mission just this morning."

"Now let's see. There is a merchant caravan leaving Konoha that will make its way to a gambling town to the northeast then make some stops along the way to the Land of Waves. There is a request to help find a woman to be named later to collect gambling dept. ...Hmm, a request for body guards in the near future for a movie production." He shuffled through more papers. "Then there is the rumor of a monster along the coast."

"...When does that body guard request take place," Hayate asked.

"Three months from now. They put in the request to find out ahead of time just who will be protecting them."

"That would be good for them," Kurenai stated. "Reserve that one for us, Hokage-sama."

He nodded and gave the paper to Iruka. "And for today?"

The two thought about it for a moment. "The sea monster," Hayate asked.

"That would let them run off some steam," Kurenai told him. "Where will it take place at, Hokage-sama?"

"The monster is said to be in the triangle between the Land of Waves, the peninsula of the Land of Moon and the island to the east. It is rumored to be some sort of shark."

"The perfect chance to work on water walking," Hayate muttered. He then turned to his genins. "Go get your equipment. Bring enough to survive for weeks. Naruto, this will be on the ocean so consider your armor."

"I fall, I sink," Naruto said, dropping his head.

"Correct. If you feel you must wear it, there is a store that sells less constricting and heavy armor. But it is also less protective."

"...I will be fine, Hayate-sensei."

"Then everyone, meet at Naruto's home in an hour. From there we will head out."

—oo000oo—

Naruto frowned, a lot as he untied the secure straps of his armor. "Keep frowning like that and it will crease your face," Yoriko said kindly to him. "Training end early today?"

"No, Yoriko-niisan. We are going to a mission to the ocean and..." He didn't want to say it.

"And armor and water only equals drowning." She stepped up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Remember, it isn't your armor that makes you who you are, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled. Is this what it was like to be held by your mother? "I know but last time I didn't wear my armor was the time I needed the most, ka-san." He didn't even realize he said that until it left his mouth. "I'm sorry I..."

"Naruto, if you want to call me your mother, you may." She squeezed him a little to her chest, not caring about the edges.

"Thanks...mom."

"Now lets get you out of that. Sometimes I think you feel that armor is your skin." She began fussing over him like any mother would, making him feel embarrassed.

"MOM! I have been taking this off and putting it on every since I was seven. I can do it myself now."

"I'm just worried about my son is all." She hugged him again and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Be careful, son. Just remember that you don't have to do things yourself."

"I will."

—oo000oo—

Naruto felt odd. He had packed his armor and helm inside a scroll like the Hokage had shown him to. Leaving him to wear his hakama and headband. But he also felt good. He had a mother and father waiting for him at home. Friends and teachers waiting for him outside. "Life is good, Kitsu."

"_How so? Gotten something to eat?"_ The fox sniffed Naruto and sneezed.

"Is food all you ever think about?"

"_I think about other things,"_ Kitsu replied. _"...If we are going to the ocean, does this mean Koma won't be petting me for a while?"_

"Yes it does." Naruto grunted when Kitsu jumped up on his shoulders and wrapped his tail around his neck.

"_You got to take care of me then."_

"Spoiled kit. Foxes are able to keep themselves clean." Despite what he said, he still reached up and scratched Kitsu's ears. "Ready for this?"

"_The nine tails couldn't stop me."_

"No, he would probably call you a bad kit and stick you in a corner." He laughed when Kitsu growled at that.

—oo000oo—

There is really only two paths to take to get to the triangle that the Hokage spoke of. One was through the Land of Waves itself. Another was Port City just up the coast of the main land. They actually needed both. The land so they would have a place to stop at while investigating. The port so they could search the triangle itself.

After a day of travel, they came to a fork. Hayate and Kurenai had already decided. Time to let these three make some decisions and know the consequences of those decisions. "Alright you three. Which way do we go," Hayate asked.

"The Land of Waves or Port City to the north," Kurenai stated.

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. I don't know, should they go to the Land of Waves, fight Zabuza and save Team Seven? Or should they continue their mission?

Is it 'ka-san' or 'kasan'?


	6. Chapter 6

The three talked amongst themselves for a minute. Finally they nodded in agreement. "We go both," Kiba said to Kurenai and Hayate. "Naruto, Kitsu, and Hayate-sensei should go to the Land of Waves to search for a place of landing where we can rest while not on the mission. While Hinata, Bandit, Kurenai-sensei, Akamaru, and myself go to Port City to get a boat."

The two nodded, a sound call. "But how will we contact one another," Kurenai asked.

Naruto took off his quiver and ran a thumb over the only seal on it that was different than the others. Thirty arrows with an unusually silver head appeared. "These are magnesium, shrieking arrows. The arrows, when lit, are viewable at night for over a dozen miles with normal eyes. Hinata-chan can see that easy. While this notch in the hollow shaft makes a loud noise." He lifted one to his mouth and blew in the hole. Even with that slight breeze, it resounded in their ears. "If Hinata cannot see it, Kiba will hear it."

Again they nodded. "Good plan," Hayate said to them. "Naruto, come with me. Kurenai, we will see you in a week or less." With a wave, they went their separate ways.

—oo000oo—

Naruto and Hayate were walking down the path at an even pace until Naruto smelled something. Team Seven had walked this path just hours before. But now, two new scents were present. And they smelled of iron and poison. "Hayate-sensei, I think Kakashi and his team were attacked here. By ninja or prepared bandits. I smell some strong poison."

Hayate looked around and found further proof. He tapped on Naruto's shoulder and pointed at a tree with a disgruntled pair of Mist ninja tied to it. "What the hell you looking at," Gouza, the one with the single spike from his headband and two port breathing mask, yelled at them.

"As if this wasn't bad enough," Meizu, the one with the two spiked headband and single port breathing mask muttered. "Now we are being mocked by wandering ninja."

"Samurai," Naruto corrected.

"Big fucking deal," they both said. "Not much meaning to that title anymore unless you are an Oda, Akechi, or a Hosogawa," Gouza continued.

"The Oda and Hosogawa are all related to mine," Naruto told Hayate with pride. "Their's as well as my clan lead to the creation of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist."

Both the demon brothers went wide eyed. "You are an Akechi," Meizu asked tentatively.

Naruto moved the clasp of his cloak so they could clearly see the Akechi Sakura and the daisho at his waist. "...Should we be grateful or consider ourselves dead men," Meizu asked his older brother.

"How so," Naruto asked.

"The Akechi are still known as the best swordsmen from Mist, even after what happened." Naruto flinched at that and Gouza wisely decided to hurry along. "So our deaths at your hands will be fast. But, again, all that awaits us at your hands is death."

"Should I have reason to kill you," Naruto asked.

They hesitated. "We are missing nin."

"So," Naruto replied. "The Mizukage is a sadist that killed many good men and women to save his neck. He should have committed seppuku long ago."

They breathed a sigh of relief. "So what happens to us, Lord Akechi," Meizu asked.

Naruto frowned. "I am not clan leader yet, only clan heir. Sensei?"

"...Leave them or kill them seem the answer."

"They have been defeated and captured, no reason for the second," Naruto told him.

"But that gives them the chance to escape."

Naruto tried to find an answer. "We could bring them with us," he suggested.

Now it was Hayate who frowned. "Naruto, what is wrong?"

"They are from my family's home. And besides, they can't escape restrained like they are."

Hayate nodded. "You are right. And it doesn't concern us either way." He turned to the two ninja. "You may thank Akechi Naruto for your life. My choice wouldn't have been so kind." They continued down the road, at a faster pace than before.

"...The Akechi are making a come back," Gouza stated, looking at his brother with a smile.

"Can't wait to see how the stir the waters this time," Meizu replied.

"Why wait? I am going to love seeing Zabuza-sama's reaction to this." He leaned his head down and over.

"You going to respect me in the morning," Meizu joked while his brother cut the bindings with his horn.

"Shut up. Better make sure we keep a _good_ distance behind them."

—oo000oo—

"Naruto, are you familiar with water walking," Hayate asked when they came to the ocean. They had still to catch team seven but they weren't that far behind them. They would have caught them if they jogged a little. After all, they had to walk with a civilian.

"No I am not, sensei."

"You use the skills you learned during our tree climbing exercises to walk on the water. The difference being that the amount you use will vary with how the water is. Like so." Hayate walked out on the water. "Right now, with the water calm as it is here, there is no trouble. But father out with it churning like it is, it is very hard."

Naruto put a foot out on the water and tried it. Once it no longer sunk to the bottom he started moving out. He quickly found this far more difficult than even the tree climbing. "Are we going to walk across, sensei?"

"No, that is over a mile and a half away. I am only demonstrating. We will use this." He pulled out a scroll and unsealed a raft with a motor. They took it across and touched shore outside of town. "...Their scent is over there, sensei, not five minutes old." They ran after them, eager to make sure they were alright. They weren't.

"Run," Kakashi yelled from where he was captured out on the water.

"...Okay, what did we miss," Naruto asked when they walked in on the scene. Everyone from the Mist ninja with the huge sword to the fat drunk looked at them confused.

"What are you doing here," Sasuke demanded.

"We got a mission out on the ocean to the north of Wave," Naruto explained. "Hinata and Kiba went with Kurenai-sensei to get the boat while we were sent to prepare a suitable camp. What are you doing here?"

"They are protecting that old man," Zabuza called from the water. "Which I have to kill."

"Zabuza..." Hayate said, drawing his sword.

"I am," he replied.

"So this is more than a C rank mission," Naruto asked Sasuke.

"What was your first clue? The _jonin_ on the water with the sword bigger than you?"

"Actually it was the two you left behind. Maybe we should have questioned them."

Hayate was about to step out on the water when a water clone formed in front of him as well as by the real Zabuza. "Attack him and I cut Kakashi in half," the clone out on the water told them.

"Attack him," the clone at the shore told them, "and I attack the kids and bridge builder."

"Water clone," Naruto said as he threw off his cloak. He looked to Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura. "Ino, Sakura, think you two can hold him off if he gets pass us?"

"You know it," they replied.

"Go ahead and save Kakashi, Hayate-sensei," Naruto called to him. "Sasuke and I can take care of the clone. Juujin Bunshin." Kitsu changed into a copy of Naruto and was handed the Fox Claw. _"Konbi Henge: Soutou Rou," _they said together and both grew fangs and claws. _"Ready sensei,"_ they said.

"An Inuzuka," Zabuza asked.

"Nope, Akechi," Hayate replied. The look on his face would have been priceless if he didn't wear bandages.

"Akechi? As in samurai!?"

"The one," Naruto started.

"_The same,"_ Kitsu finished. They drew their swords with their hands at the end of the handle. They then raised their off hand and put it at the end of the blade while the foot of the same side moved forward. Zabuza recognized it as a thrusting stance. The strong leg was held back to push off. The off hand went with it to allow perfect balance.

"Battoijutsu. This is getting complicated." The clone by the original started to swing his sword down. Hayate was there in an instant to block the sword while the original jumped back, already on handsigns. "Daibakuryuu no Jutsu." The clone as well as both jonin were pulled down into a maelstrom. "Goshokuzame." He slammed his hand down on the surface of the water and five water sharks formed from there.

The clone looked at the genin. "So what are you going to do? While they are on the water, there are at their weakest while I am at my strongest. Right now, they are being eaten alive. Are you going to just stand there?"

"Sasuke, don't move," Naruto yelled. "Kurenai-sensei made water clones for my genin test. They can only move so far from the original before they unravel. He must be pushing his limit."

"But we can't do nothing," Sasuke yelled.

"_**Who said we would do nothing?"**_ Both Naruto and Kitsu began returned their blades to their Saya. They started going through the same handsigns. Sasuke saw this and smiled before going through a set of his own. _**"Diatoppa!"**_

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" The two blast of wind went one after the other. The first hit the water clone, blasting it back. While the second merged with the fireball, making it stronger and went straight for Zabuza.

"...Oh shit." Zabuza jumped off the water, dodging the now B ranked fireball. He landed closure to them and made for the shore. Kakashi and Hayate shot out of the water, looking worst for wear but alive.

The clone jumped back to his feet and ran for Tazuna. Even as he swung, Naruto and Kitsu crossed their swords and blocked him. While Sakura and Ino took on the same stance. "Shadow Mirror Dance!" They jumped up Naruto's and Kitsu's shoulders and did an ax kick down on the clone, dispelling it.

"...I forgot how much those hurt," Naruto said to Kitsu.

"I haven't," Sasuke told him, having had it used on him just a few days ago during sparring practice.

"A couple of kids beat me," Zabuza said in disbelief. He raised the Keiri and blocked the sword strike from Hayate.

"Rairyuu no Tatsumaki," Kakashi yelled before a he spun in place and a ball of lightning that turned into a dragon took his place. It shot at Zabuza.

"Doryuudan," Hayate shouted before a mud dragon rose from the bottom of the lake. In comparison, Kakashi's lightning dragon was little more than a lizard. After all, they were on an island on the ocean. Mud was plentiful there.

The mud dragon roared before shooting projectiles of mud at Zabuza. They hit him and the trees, tearing those from the ground. A moment later, the Lightning dragon cut right through the earth, gaining more power from it, and hitting Zabuza. He was thrown well over fifty feet.

"I, cough, love it when, cough, jutsus work well together."

Kakashi nodded. "How do you like your devil? Medium or well done?"

"Suiryuudan no jutsu!" A third dragon appeared over the water and glared balefully at the other two. It had the advantage here. Lightning couldn't hurt it while the earth dragon, its weakness, was weaker than it. It lunged at the lightning dragon.

It became a battle to out maneuver each other. But with two against it, the water dragon was held down long enough to be torn apart by the earth and lightning. "I will not go down," Zabuza roared.

"Popcorn," Tazuna asked the genin as they watched.

"Where did you get that," Sakura and Ino asked. He just shrugged.

Zabuza was in another string of handsigns when shenbons suddenly rained down on his body. "Took him long enough to hold still," a voice said before giggling a little. A hunter nin dropped from the tree. Landing next to Naruto. "Are you really an Akechi?"

"_He is,"_ Kitsu, the one she was looking at, replied. The hunter nin felt a blade by her neck.

"You are," Naruto asked.

"Well, you were kind enough to tell me your name, Akechi-kun." She disappeared and pressed a kunai to his neck. "I am called Hyouton."

"Ice," Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Yes, yes," the nin said. He was gone again and appeared hanging from the branch above his head. "You are kind of cute, yes, yes."

Naruto fell backwards, his arms windmilling. "What is wrong with you!?"

He tilted his head. "Wrong? What? You prefer boys instead?" She cast a look to Sasuke.

"NO!"

While Kakashi pulled a small amount of needles out to be able to check for a pulse, Hayate walked over to a confused Naruto. "She is a hunter nin, Naruto."

"I know that! I mean what is wrong with her!?"

"Oh! That isn't nice!" She threw her arms down by her legs, turned around, and tapped her foot in agitation.

"Hunter nins have it hard, Naruto. Sometimes... Actually most times, they develop these 'quirks'."

"You call this a quirk?"

Hayate shrugged. "She is a teenager."

"How did you know," she asked, her anger already forgotten as she was rubbing the fox ears of Kitsu. The fox had lost his jutsu in the first five seconds.

"Excuse me, hunter nin, don't you have something to do," Kakashi said, walking over and pulling his headband back down.

"Huh? Oh, yes, yes!" She vanished and appeared by Zabuza. "I would do it hear but too many witnesses that might try something, yes yes." She and the body vanished.

"What an odd character," Hayate stated. He then turned to Kakashi. "Need a hand?"

"I might..." He fell face down in the dirt. "...need one."

—oo000oo—

The hunter nin was humming to herself as she began to cut the bandages off. "Time to work, yes yes."

Zabuza groaned as he came around. "Don't tell me you are playing Hyouton again."

The hunter nin shrugged, her personality calm now. "It works better than the Suiton or Fuuton."

"But at least those two are normal. So what if Suiton is a schizo or that Fuuton is paranoid." He groaned again as he stretched his neck. "How many did you use, twelve?"

"Sixteen, one for all the pressure points on your neck, chest, and right shoulder."

"I think you got me with the first two."

"Had to make sure, Zabuza-sama." She lovingly patted his cheek, slipping back into Hyouton. "Yes yes, I had to."

"Don't do that. And take off that silly mask, the time to act is over."

The last two people either expected to see entered the clearing. "I don't know, Zabuza-sama," Gouza said to him. "Seems like getting to know our enemy wouldn't be a bad thing."

"Yes, yes," Meizu said, "know oneself, know one's enemy, and you have the key to victory."

"If I could lift my sword, I would kill you two just for acting that way as well. Never mind failing your mission."

Haku removed her mask. "What happened?"

"The boy, Sasuke as he was called, is no mere genin. He is familiar with assassination and single strike fighting. I would say high genin, low chunin," Gouza said, all business now. "The two girls, alone are only genin. Get them together and they synchronize to become a good team. And of course you met Sharigan Kakashi."

"You were not only outclass," Haku stated, "you underestimated them."

"This is why we went first," Meizu told her. "To find out what we were up against. It took longer to escape our bindings than we thought. But it is a good thing, in a way. We know our new enemies as well."

"Tell me," Zabuza ordered them.

"Gekkou Hayate, the top kenjutsu master of Konoha. And the boy is Akechi Naruto, son of Akechi Mitsuhide, son of Akechi Hidemitsu. And a second level master of Battoijutsu."

"...The boy is dangerous in his own right," Meizu stated. "But he obviously knows how to use the fox that travels with him in combat. During the second night, having to stay downwind of them for fear of him having the same senses as the Inuzuka, we saw him spar with the fox. He is excellent in taijutsu as well. He carries no kunai but at least a hundred arrows sealed inside his quiver. And he has a set of armor that is as strong as his blades."

"Other weapons?"

"He was trying to counter a nagitana but he has little skill in it himself. I believe he is training to beat something that uses one."

"...I know they are here for a sea monster to the north. Where is the rest of his team?"

"A jonin named 'Kurenai' took 'Hinata' and 'Kiba' to Port City to get a boat," Gouza informed him.

"When will they get here?"

"Within five days."

"You will not be up by then, Zabuza-sama," Haku said to him.

"Then we will strike when I can. Three jonin and six genin... This is getting more complicated by the second. Meizu, Gouza, help me up and get me back to the hide out. Haku, make sure to bring the Keiri."

"Of course, Zabuza-sama."

—oo000oo—

"Let me get this straight," Hayate said after everything was explained. "Gatou has all but taken over the Land of Waves. Cough. The only thing that is a danger to him completing this happens to be him." He pointed at Tazuna. "He has the money and connections to find and hire missing ninja of the skill of Zabuza. Cough. And you want to hold him off with four genin and two jonin, as we are at our current strength."

Naruto nodded to all of it until the end. "And one fox, but yes."

"Cough. When our mission is to, cough, find a sea monster."

"Our mission is to prove or disprove there is one out there," Naruto replied. "Which we cannot do without a boat. And it is probable some superstitious fishermen afraid of an old legend."

—oo000oo—

"Kurenai-sensei," Hinata called as something come up the port side. "Whales!"

The jonin walked over to where her student was standing. "Orca," she corrected. "They are the largest species of dolphin there is."

"That one is huge," Kiba called from the other side.

Kurenai looked and saw what must have been the pod leader. "That she is," Kurenai said to him.

"Man, Naruto is going to flip when he hears about this!"

"They are singing," Hinata said excitedly.

Kurenai smiled at their excitement. These are the moments you don't imagine when you think of ninja. But these are the moments she treasured the most.

"...Ma'am," the captain said to her. "We are getting pretty close to the location it is said to be. Maybe we should turn back and move along the shore to Wave. I know a lovely beach we can stop at for the night." He was very nervous.

"We'll keep going," Kurenai said to him. "We are half way there now. And as long as the killer whales are not concerned, we should not be either." Several started sky hopping. "See?"

"...If you say so, ma'am. But I would still feel more comfortable going around until we have to."

"Think of it like this, you job is almost done."

They moved along for another half hour before something happened. The songs changed. "...Kurenai-sensei, is this normal," Hinata asked. The orca had stopped having fun and started swimming as fast as they could.

"They found something to eat..." A much deeper, much louder, cry came from underneath them. The orca scattered.

"I think they are worried now," the captain yelled.

Even as he said it, they saw why rising up from the water in front of them. It was huge and green. A shell covered its back. In its fang filled jaws was one of the orca, struggling pitifully in its grip. The creature threw the whale in the air and caught it again in its jaws, in a better position to eat it. Behind it, three massive tails were waving about.

Kurenai once heard a comedian say that in bad situations, first you say a word that describes the situation. Then you do it. She heard the captain yell, "SHIT!" Followed by the smell of him soiling himself.

"Turn the ship slowly to starboard, making sure to disturb the water as little as possible. I am going to cast a genjutsu so that it doesn't see us." What seemed like fog filled the air and they slowly were able to get away from the hunting Isonade.

When they could no longer see it, only then did any of them think about wiping away the blood that showered down on them. "Excuse me," the captain said before going to below deck.

Kiba walked slowly to the side and puked in the water. "I think we just proved there is a sea monster in this triangle."

Both Hinata and Kurenai slowly nodded.

—oo000oo—

Naruto was practicing his sword strikes that Hayate-sensei had taught him. These were nothing like battoijutsu because it required both hands on the sword and for it to always remain out when fighting. While many strikes with battoijutsu were from the sheath whenever possible. It was a concept that was so basic to understand but one that went against Naruto's training. But he wasn't one to quit.

"Not bad kid," a guy said behind him. His tanned face and sun bleached hair said he was a traveler. He had a bamboo staff in his hands, over his shoulders. "You almost look like you know what you are doing."

Naruto arched an eyebrow at him. "I might at that." He made his flourish and sheathed his sword. "You are?"

"No one important. Just a road weary traveler."

"On an island that has no easy path to it? Some miles from shore?"

"That is why I am weary," he said with a crooked grin. "So, those for show or you a warrior?"

"A samurai."

"Ah, I heard about those. Not many of them have been seen in the last hundred though. I heard that Gatou of Gatou industries has two as his personal bodyguards."

Naruto growled. "And when I meet them, I won't even give them the chance to have seppuku."

"Hey there, easy tiger. Just saying. ...I always wanted to fight the best though. And even now, samurai are considered the best." He spun his staff and brought it level with the ground. "Think you can take me?"

Naruto looked at it then at him. "The greatest swordsman in the world only lost one fight in his life. It was against a farmer with a staff."

"That a no?"

"I am saying what I expect. I am a student, not a master. You hold that staff like you are used to it. You have a longer reach. And are able to turn aside blows from a sword with that."

He arched an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"That bamboo did not bend as you swung it. Meaning you have an iron rod inside it."

He grinned. "You are correct. Well, nothing for me to do here then. Bye." He walked away and Naruto watched him with mild interest. He then shrugged before continuing.

Meizu was nodding to himself. "Observant. Guess it will have to be Haku that finds out more about him. And through him, his sensei."

—oo000oo—

Kakashi woke up to the feeling that something wasn't right. "Hayate, Zabuza..."

"Is not dead, I know," Hayate told him. "I only realized it after the hunter took him away."

They said it at the same time. "Hunter nins destroy the bodies there."

Kakashi sighed. "Can you take care of their training? Tree climbing."

"Yeah, cough, but I will have Naruto water walk. He tried it on the way here. Wasn't too bad." The sound of sparring came from outside and Hayate looked out the window. Naruto had finished his training but still wanted more.

"Sakura, enough of these love taps. You are a kunoichi so act like it." As he finished those words, Ino kicked his knees out from under him and Sakura kicked him on his chest, gaining a thud from his armor. He fell to the ground and began to roll. When he came up to his feet, he said, "Looks like you are starting to get serious."

"You are going to pay for that comment," they said to him.

Naruto took on the Tiger stance before his forward palm flipped to face the air and made the bring it motion. "If you can."

When it was over, all three were on the ground. Sakura and Ino were grinning in victory, their knuckles, elbow, and knees bruised and bloodied. While Naruto had a black eye, dislocated shoulder from when Sakura caught him by surprise and twisted it behind his back, and several aches. He popped it back into place and looked at them with a smile. "Thanks, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. I needed that. I guess from now on I can stop holding back on you."

"NANI!?" Naruto only laughed at them.

—oo000oo—

That afternoon, Hayate led them into the forest. "Cough. We are going to train. Cough. No doubt, Gatou will hire more ninjas if Zabuza is dead. And if he isn't, cough, we will have him and the hunter nin to contend with. Cough."

"Uh, sensei," Ino and Sakura raised their hands, "are you sick? You have been coughing a lot."

"Never better. We are going to do tree climbing. Naruto will demonstrate as I am still worn out from the fight." He nodded to Naruto. He walked up and put a foot against the tree. Followed by another, and was soon hanging from a branch. "My team started working on this after missions the first day so that is why Naruto is ahead of you."

"You do this by pushing chakra through your feet," Naruto explained. "This is the hardest part. After that, you just find the right mixture to hold you to it. Too little and..." His right foot fell from the branch before he put it back. He then stood on the trunk. "Too much..." The tree broke under his feet. "Any questions? No? Then give it a try. So you can get used to it, start with lying on the ground to try it."

"Hey, Naruto, why didn't you tell me about this at home?"

"I honestly thought you were doing it yourself." Sasuke frowned but nodded. It would make sense that teachers would start with something like this first instead of learning to kill. "Make sure to mark how high you get."

He watched Sakura go first. She made it pretty far and was able to sit on a branch near the top of her tree. Ino made it half way up the tree before her chakra started to give out. She slashed the tree and got on a branch. "That isn't easy."

"The more chakra you have, the worst your control," Hayate told them. "Normally. I say both you and Sakura are about the same level of chakra but Sakura naturally has better. Sasuke, your next."

He nodded and started walking up it. He obviously didn't start from a little and moved up because he began to break the tree with his first step. "Stop and come back down," Hayate said to him. "Now take a look, you used too much chakra."

He growled as he looked at it and then at Naruto still hanging from his branch as he gave pointers to Ino. "I'll get it right this time."

"Good. Naruto, continue with your training."

He dropped down and landed on his feet. "Hai, sensei."

"Sakura will work with him and I will guard Kakashi."

"Hai, Hayate-sensei." **'YES! Quality time with Akechi-kun!'**

"We will be down by the beach, sensei, so that I can signal Hinata-chan or Kiba when they come this way. I will also camp down there until they get here." Hayate nodded and walked away.

Naruto turned to Ino and gave her some last minute advice. He then watched Sasuke try it. "Relax, Sasuke. That is what you are doing wrong."

"Shut up," Sasuke said, with a slight nod of appreciation.

—oo000oo—

Naruto reached the shore and looked out on the open water. "Been a long time since I last saw this."

"You have been to the ocean before?"

"Yes," Naruto told her. "My father and I traveled before we settled outside of Konoha. I saw the ocean a few times from the former Land of Whirlpools."

"Cool."

"No, not really. You know the phrase about how strong the Kyuubi was? About how a wave of its tails could level mountains and cause tsunamis."

"Yes." Naruto looked at her and let it sink in. "Oh..."

"That's right. Iwa controls that land but really, no one is left who care for it. Which is a shame. I felt really at home there. From what little was left un-ravaged, it seemed such a quaint country. Nature is regrowing and people rebuild so maybe one day."

Naruto took a deep breath and reached into his pack and took out a scroll. Unrolling it he placed it on the sand and wiped the seal on it. Camping equipment, survival gear, and other things appeared in a puff of smoke. "I'm taking off my armor and show you how to do it. Then, while you train, I will set up my camp." Carefully taking it off and placing it on a silk blanket, he then pulled off his shirt. "I don't have this down but it is strenuous so you might want to put on some swimming gear if you have it." He nodded to Kitsu who changed into his human form and turned to Sakura.

"_Turn around."_

She pouted but did as she was told. **'Damn it! I just missed the perfect chance to find out if he wears boxers or briefs!'**

"I'm ready," Naruto said to her. She turned around and almost got a nose bleed. He stood there in navy blue swimming trunks that gripped his legs tightly but, unfortunately, not the crotch. But it still gave her an idea. "Do you have any cloths to change into?"

"...No."

Naruto sighed before reaching into a bag. He pulled out a tee shirt and second set of shorts the same color and material. "These shouldn't be that big on you." He tossed them to her and turned around. "You too, Kitsu." The fox growled, changed back into a fox, and did as instructed.

After changing, Naruto went to the water and did the same as he did before. He actually found it allot easier without his heavy clothes and armor on. "Just like this. Don't go to far out because if you fall in, you have to swim back. And there are undercurrents in the ocean. Get caught by one of those and you will be pulled out to sea." He walked farther out and soon began to sink a little. "The deeper it is, the rougher it is, the harder it is because that is more chakra you have to expend to get a solid enough surface to walk on."

"That is why you stopped after going down a few inches," Sakura reasoned.

"I believe so." He dropped the rest of the way, sinking to his knees, and walked back ashore. While Sakura gave it a try, he set up his camp. Most of it was just pull and place, having been preset before being sealed.

Sakura went back after drying out by his fire around eight. Naruto then changed to some dry cloths himself and watched the ocean. Him and Kitsu took shifts so there wasn't a chance that to miss them.

—oo000oo—

"Haku, relax," Gouza said to the teenager.

"What if he recognizes my scent," she reminded. "Or the fox does."

"That is why you have the perfume and the vixen." Meizu pointed to a cage with a sedated fox in it. She was out right now, but she was also in heat. "She'll handle the the kit. You handle the boy, no worries."

She sighed. "Who should I go as?"

"Skip the false persona and be yourself. We are not looking to trick him right now, we are looking to gather information."

She sighed. 'Myself? Only person ever interested in myself is Zabuza-sama.' "I will give it a try." She finished her shirt and grabbed her basket. "Might as well get some herbs while I am out there."

—oo000oo—

She came to Naruto's camp and looked at them. She was down wind of them so she wasn't afraid they would smell her. She waited until it was Kitsu that was awake and released the vixen. Using a bit of chakra, the fox woke up and was spooked by Haku. She ran right through camp and instantly caught Kitsu's attention. The two foxes ran off into the forest, chasing each other.

Waiting a bit to make sure that he wasn't coming back, she walked in. Luckily, it was after dawn. His nose twitched as she walked near him. She rekindled the fire before reaching down and shaking him. "Hey, you are going to get sick if you sleep with your fire out again."

"Huh? What?" His head fell back to the ground and Haku sweat dropped. He was harder to wake than the fox. And as she couldn't use chakra, or she might give herself away, she had to do it another way. She took the worst smelling herb she had, she placed it under his nose. His eyes snapped open and his hands came up to his nose.

"GAGH! It burns!" Rubbing his nose and rolling around in his sleeping bag for several minutes, he growled. "Kitsu, I am going to make sure your next bath is... Kitsu? Where did that fox go now?"

"Kitsu? Is that the name of your pet fox," Haku asked as she sat down next to him, making him finally notice her.

"Oh, good morning, miss." He stood up, wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. Somehow, he had slept with his swords still at his waist. He gave her a bow. "Kitsu is my partner. Do you know where he is, miss?"

"I saw two foxes running by just a few moments ago. One of them was a girl and had a musky scent about her. And you don't have to call me that."

"...She was in heat," Naruto muttered. He sniffed the air and found Kitsu had gone after the vixen. "Thinking with the wrong head."

"Excuse me," Haku asked.

"I'm sorry. And thank you for waking me."

"It is alright. Are you a ninja?"

"Well, sort of," Naruto said with a hand behind his head. "I am actually a samurai."

She grew cold. "Oh." She stood and was about to leave.

"Did I say something wrong," Naruto asked.

"The only samurai around anymore are the ones that work for Gatou."

Naruto growled at the mention of them again. "And I will kill them when I meet them."

Haku hid her smile. "You don't work for him?"

"I do not. I am the samurai of Lord Sarutobi, the Hokage of Konoha."

"But you said you were not ninja."

"It is a title, one I barely recognize as mine. I am first, foremost, and only the samurai Akechi Naruto, heir of the Akechi clan."

"Isn't that something that you shouldn't proclaim? Being heir and all?"

"Anyone that is able to capture me deserves to."

"Oh." She smiled, placed her basket on the ground, and tackled him to the ground. "I just did. Can I keep you then?"

Naruto laughed before his hands held her waist and lifted her off him. "No. And why would you want to anyway?"

She looked a bit abashed. "Everyone knows the stories of women getting a better life by falling in love with a samurai and marrying them."

Naruto remembered the condition the town was in and nodded. "I understand. But I can't do that. Perhaps I can help you some other way?"

"Um... Maybe I can stay with you for a bit? Gatou's men took my home."

"Of course," Naruto said instantly. "You are?"

"Haku."

"Haku, what is mine, is your's. I will be right back with some breakfast." He grabbed his bow and stepped into the forest. She knew he wouldn't find anything. There wasn't much to hunt on this island anymore.

Naruto walked back in with three rabbits. "Got it. I also got some potatoes, berries, though they aren't the sweetest, and I think I got some other things to make a stew."

"Where did you get those?"

He tapped his nose. "I knew where to look." He skinned the rabbits expertly after setting a pot to boil so fresh water. He reached into a dish he had filled with sea salt he had boiled away yesterday, put a pinch in the water, a cup of milk, cut up the potatoes, a few carrots, some fish chips, peas, and a few other things. After it had cooked for a bit and the scent filled the camp, making Haku's stomach growl, he gave her a bowl. "Enjoy, Haku-chan."

The truth was, even for her and Zabuza-sama, food was scarce for them. They always had some but not much. She almost cried as the excellent tasting stew hit her tongue. Naruto chuckled as she quickly finished the bowl. "That was very good, Akechi-san."

"Naruto, please. And thank you. Eat, eat, I have more supplies. So, what brings you out this way?"

"I was gathering medicinal herbs hoping I could sell them."

Naruto nodded. "Should have known that was what woke me up. Nothing taste or smell worst than medicine."

She chuckled, still remembering how he reacted. "So, why are you here?"

"Waiting for the rest of my team to come here."

"Oh, you here to kill Gatou and his ninja?"

"Not originally. But I can't leave now that I know about it. We came to investigate the rumors of a sea monster to the north of here." He looked out over the water. "I hope there is none. Enough monsters in the world as is. Like Gatou, like his 'samurai'."

"Care to talk about it?"

"...Maybe that will help. We set out from Konoha four days ago..."

—oo000oo—

Author's notes: Eleven pages. I wanted to get to where Haku met Naruto before I stopped but I didn't think it would take this long. Good guess to those that thought the sea monster was Isaribi but no. It obviously wasn't.

Now, why Haku acted like that is easy, to me at least. Like Hayate said, people whose life is filled with blood do gain some quirks for it. I have met a few of them. It is something your mind just does to protect you from it.

I had to bring Inner Sakura into this. And don't forget both Sakura and Ino are Sasuke/Naruto fangirls. And when I said Naruto was holding back, don't worry. I am not going to have a god like Naruto. He was wearing his armor, meaning he has over fifty pounds of steel on him. Though it does protect him, I figure against two that work great together, speed is more important.


	7. Chapter 7

"...And Tora hit Akamaru, knocking him to the ground, and biting his ear," Naruto said before laughing. Haku joined him. "I used this moment for the bright idea to get close to her. I said, 'Nice kitty. I'm going to get you a saucer of milk and take you back to your owner.' Big mistake there. She glared at me like her namesake and tore me apart. I do not exaggerate, she scratched me something fierce. I was kicking and screaming while Kitsu had fallen over, laughing."

Haku's perfume had faded away but Naruto didn't notice. Not only had that plant killed his sense of smell, his face was slightly red from a light sake he had to help ward away the night's chill. "What did you do to it," Haku asked him.

"I caught her and took her back to her owner. And I saw why she ran away." Naruto henge into the wife of the Fire Lord, and turned a discarded shirt into Tora. He showed her what she did and what the cat looked like, making her break up with laughter. Naruto returned to normal and sat back down beside her by the fire. "I actually felt sorry for the cat and was going to give her some suggestions but our sensies took us away before we could."

Haku laughed a little more. "Hey, why don't you want to marry me?"

"Well, the truth is I am in love with a girl at home. Er, from home."

"Does she care for you?"

"I don't know. Kami, I hope so."

Haku leaned against him. "This is the best time I've had in a long time, Naruto-kun. Yes yes. The best time I've had since I had Usagi-chan."

"Who?"

"My rabbit." She smiled at him, "I know this. I would care for you." With those words, she started to lean in close to his face.

She stopped when the look on his face changed. It wasn't disgust or anger, only realization. Haku-chan, is what's happening what I think is happening?"

"Yes yes. I am about to kiss you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto swallowed, "I thought it was." He stood up. "Haku-chan, I think we should stop."

"Because of her," Haku said sadly.

"Yes... and no." She looked up at him confused to see confusion on his face. "We're drunk, Haku-chan. This could very well be the sake talking."

"And if it isn't," she asked him.

"...I don't know. My father would but I don't. I just know I enjoy being around you. Your scent, your voice..." Naruto stopped there and put more wood on the fire. "Go ahead and use my sleeping bag. I need to stay up and watch for my friends."

Haku looked at him a moment longer before she got in his tent and sleeping bag. "What are you doing, Haku," she asked herself. "Losing control. You are losing control, that is very bad. And what does it matter if he cares for you or not? You can't go with him anyway."

Outside, Naruto was beating himself up as well. "I can't believe I let that almost happen. I...I love Hinata-chan. I do, don't I? I guess I just needed to say that out loud. But why did I almost let that happen? Father, I wish I knew what to do with matters of the heart."

—oo000oo—

Haku woke to the sound of Naruto berating his fox. Grabbing her herbs, she rubbed that plant she used on Naruto on her arms and neck to mask her scent. She walked out then. "You lazy little kit! ...SO!? What if something happened while you were gone!? ...Regardless, you shouldn't have left. So where is she?" A fox came out from hiding behind the tent and looked at him. "You have to take care of her... I don't care how. Just do it! ...No, double no, hell no! You are not getting into the supplies! Don't you dare. ...Threatening me with that won't work!"

"What is going on," Haku asked.

They looked at her. "Kitsu mated with the vixen you saw yesterday. Which means they are mated for life," Naruto explained.

"And what was he threatening you with?" Haku looked at Kitsu to see him looking at her with his head tilted down, his eyes shiny, what could be described as a pout on his lips, and even one of his ears flopping over. He looked so sad that Haku rushed over to him, saying it would be alright and that she would get some food for her, anything to get him happy again.

"Kitsune jutsu one, the Kitsune eyes," Naruto told her, scratching his cheek. "Few can ever resist it."

"Oh, Naruto-kun, we just have to get her something to eat. If she is pregnant, she will need food for the kits." She did her best to imitate it.

"No, this is his mess, he can deal with it until we get back home." She added the final touch. Tears. "No... I said no..." They could tell he was weakening. "NO! ...Oh, alright! I'll bail you out of this one as well!" He turned to the vixen. "Come in already, I don't bite. I was never mad at you, just Kitsu acting rashly. No, that wasn't an insult. Not to you at least. Now that's uncalled for."

"What she say?"

"She just asked for enough food to feed a fox for the winter. You won't need it, you are coming with us." He turned to Kitsu. "Why are you bringing that up?"

"Now what did he say?"

Naruto turned back to Haku. "That as a samurai, was he entitled to a mistress as well. I don't know," he said, turning back to Kitsu. "Do I look like I am old enough for that kind of stuff yet!? ...Old enough to kill my..." He looked at Haku. "Blades. Maturity is needed for that. Which you obviously lack." Kitsu stuck his tongue out at him. "Point proven. Don't go bringing that up as well. My cousin once said the beauty of being a child is acting like one. Now I am tired, and I am sure you have gotten sleep last night. So I am going to sleep and you are taking watch." He headed into the tent. Kitsu growled and Naruto froze, he was still for several moments.

"He said something big this time, didn't he?"

"That I would be a bad host to leave a guest unattended." His shoulder's sagged in defeat.

"Oh, don't mind me," Haku told him.

"No, I can't. My father taught me that bad manners had no excuse." Kitsu raised a paw in the air that Haku was sure would have been in a V if he had fingers. Wanting to help, Haku picked up Kitsu and began to scratch his ears. The fox fell limped to her administrations.

"I need to head into town to sell these herbs. I will be back in a few hours." She set him down, stood up, and started into town.

Naruto sighed in relief. "Wake me up when she gets back.

—oo000oo—

Haku walked back into their hide out. "Good news," Gouza asked.

"He told me what got him out here. His team split up to go find both a boat and a place to stay at while the search for a sea monster. He didn't talk much about skills but he did say that him and his team, Kiba and Hinata, have trained together for so long that they had each other's skills for the most part. Though Hinata is going as a medic nin."

Zabuza nodded. "She will be trouble."

"She's a medic," Meizu stated.

"And so is Tsunade of the Sannin. No one doubts how dangerous she is. Did you get a last name?"

"No, he left those out. He doesn't suspect me but he doesn't trust me either, not with that... Zabuza-sama, I asked him about the Akechi once and he grew very quiet. What happened to them?"

"Before the current Lord Akechi became that, he went out on a mission given to him by his lord, one of the last descendants of Oda Nobunaga. His mission was to to Wind and help quell an uprising. But there was no uprising at the town. All there was there was a single man in his fifties. The men lead there by Akechi didn't understand what was going on. But the man raised a hand at them and the sand around them came to life and began to attack them.

"Soon, it came that of the fifty samurai lead there, only five were alive, all but Akechi were injured. He stood between them and him, ready to die to protect them. But he didn't die that day because he still had friends in the world. Myself, Raiga, and Kisame. I hit him was hit with one of my water dragons and he decided it was time to retreat. I understand that he was killed when he got back to the Hidden Sand.

"We went there when we found out that it was all just a plot for Oda to rid himself of his samurai. Some of the weapons they had are very rare and/or important weapons. He could have ordered them to kill themselves but he could never get those weapons. So he made a deal with Suna to kill them for him and he would get them. Myself and the other Seven Swordsmen found out and those that could went to save him."

"Why?"

"The Akechi trained all of us. They are masters of almost every single style of weapons combat there is. At the time of the samurai, they were at the forefront. The Mizukage himself asked them to do it. Was he surprised when Hidemitsu resisted that eye of his and agreed to train those he felt to be worthy."

Haku blinked in surprise. "He trained you?"

"And the other seven Swordsmen. Back to the question you asked. We told him about it and Akechi replied his life was his lord's to take. We couldn't believe that he would still be loyal to him when it was his own sword he was after as well. After bandaging the wounds, the five headed back.

"...And became the first samurai ever to kill their lord. A very hard thing to understand, Bushido. It means 'to serve' and that is all they live for. Their trust in their lords is above everything but one to them. But their swords are their souls. That man betrayed their trust in him to profit the one thing they could not give him. They took his head and their clans left Water. Of the four lesser clans, they have found service in Lightning, Fire, and Earth. I have searched for the Akechi for years, actually hoping to gain their service. But it seems that someone else already has."

"Any idea why he wants to take the heads of the two working for Gatou?"

"They claim to be samurai but do nothing for the people of this country or any country," Meizu said with a shrug. "It only makes sense that he would wish them dead. Heading back?"

"I said I would, he might grow worried if I don't."

Gouza grinned under his mask. "Isn't that cute? Haku doesn't want to make him worry. Omph!" His face was now driven into the floor with Haku standing over him, her hand in a fist. "The righteous fury of a mad woman."

"...Any chance we can get him to join us," Haku asked Zabuza.

"I don't know. His father owes me a life dept so maybe. But we can't turn him from his course concerning the bridge builder. ...They say that to gain an ally, strike with the heart. What do you think of him, Haku?" She blushed. "Haku? Is something wrong?"

Meizu nudged his brother with his elbow. "Seems the damsel has fallen for the hero of this story." He joined his brother on the floor.

"...You could definitely make a worst choice," Zabuza said with a shrug. Before he groaned in pain. "Not the face, not the face... Go for the face! Go for the face!"

—oo000oo—

"Hmm, thanks for the food," Haku said as she ate a soup. Naruto was about to say she was welcome but he stuck his nose in the air and sniffed. Grabbing his bow and quiver, he ran to the water's edge, looking out across the water. "What is it?"

Naruto was still for several moments. Then he drew an arrow, lit the fuse to the arrowhead with a match, notched it, and fired it into the air. The fire was bright enough to notice even during the day and the shrill whistle could be heard for miles. A few moments later, Haku heard a boat engine. "Hinata-chan, Kiba! Over here!"

"Hey," Kiba called. "Mission accomplished!"

"Already proved it was nothing?"

"NOTHING!? The damn thing ate a whale right in front of us!"

Naruto blinked in surprise. "That was unexpected. The boat can pull right on up." Naruto caught a rope that was thrown to him and pulled the boat ashore.

A girl stepped on the railing. "Naruto-kun, it is good to see you." She jumped off and hugged him, making Haku bristle a little.

"Naruto, report," Kurenai asked.

"Oh, right. Hayate-sensei has a few slight injuries as well as Kakashi-san from their fight with missing ninja Momichi Zabuza. Currently, I have been down here or helping Sakura learn to water walk, as she is the only one ready for that. Kakashi is bed ridden as he used too much chakra. And Hayate-sensei has a slight limp."

"What's a nuke-nin doing here," Kiba asked.

"Apparently, Tazuna had more against him then just bandits. Gatou wants this country as his own and is going about it by ruining the economy. Tazuna's bridge will keep his shipping company from holding the monopoly on shipping. And a person's with his money is not used to being denied what he wants. Money for a nuke-nin must be pocket change to him."

"Hmm. Naruto, your clan is from Water, what can you tell us about him," Kurenai asked as she jumped off the ship and paid the pilot.

"Not much," Naruto replied. "Thank you, captain-san, for safe guarding my friends."

"Don't mention it," the captain said. "Ever. I am never going back into those waters again." Kiba and Naruto pushed the boat back out into the water.

"Alright, I set up camp over here." He turned and walked back to. "Haku-chan, this is my team and sensei, Hinata, Kiba, and Kurenai-sensei."

"Naruto," Hinata asked. "Who is this?"

"I am Yukina Haku," she told her. "Uh... Naruto-kun let me stay with him when he found out I didn't have a home." She smiled. "I am still trying to get him to agree to let me be his wife."

"EH!?" Everyone looked at Hinata for that outburst.

"Something wrong," Kiba asked her innocently, letting Akamaru laugh for him as well.

"YES! I mean no! Oh, I don't know."

"...Is she her," Haku asked Naruto.

"...Yeah, she is," Naruto replied. Kitsu growled at him and Naruto blushed a deep red. "YOU SHUT UP!"

"What," they all asked.

"_You should! I can tell you like them both."_

Naruto started growling and barking at him. _"I said shut up!"_

"_You know the clan rules. When a person falls in love with more than a single mate, they can take the others on as mistresses."_

"_I am far to young to even be talking about stuff like this!"_

"_You are mature enough to take a person's life but you can't admit that you may actually care for more than one woman?"_

Naruto drew the Fox Fang and started chasing after him. "I am going to skin you!"

"Naruto-kun," Haku called out to him, trying to get him to stop.

"Don't bother," Kiba told her. "Those two do this at least once a week." Kitsu changed into his human form and stole the Fox Claw from Naruto's waist. The two traded slashes for several minutes.

"Enough," Kurenai told them. "As you were saying?"

"Oh, right. My clan taught him to fight back after the massacre and he became a genin. He started out with twenty others learning to fight with the sword. My grandfather and others of the clan eventually narrowed the numbers down to seven. I could give you more information on the whole of the Seven Swordsmen instead of a single man. His sword is called the Keiri, the Executioner. He fights with nearly unparalleled strength, gained through wielding that sword, as you can guess. Uh, obviously a water user. Oh, he is a master of silent killing, often using mist to cover his movements. Honestly, Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino could tell you more about his current style. In the fight between him and both Hayate and Kakashi, he used a jutsu that created a whirlpool, five sharks made of water, and a dragon of water."

"That it?"

"All I can think of," Naruto told her. "I got some soup ready if you are hungry."

"I am, Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she moved up to him and led him back to the fire, while both Haku and Hinata glared at each other.

"So a sea monster, eh? What was it like?"

"It was huge! It's mouth could have swallowed the boat. And the fangs! You should have seen it Naruto-kun..."

—oo000oo—

Now, being the object of the affections of two women, Naruto knew why Sasuke was always cold to those in class. Naruto had them as well, but he was polite and so were they. Sasuke had the hard core fans where things got violent.

"Haku-chan, Hinata-chan, please stop," Naruto said to them, stopping the passive hostilities for the moment. "Alright, you two, either make peace or I will put you at either ends of the camp." Hinata and Haku both frowned but stuck to only glaring at each other. "Better. ...Oh man."

"What now," Kiba asked him.

"Well, now that you three are here no reason for me to stay down here at the beach. Think that Haku-chan can stay with us?"

"That will up to the Tazuna," Kurenai said to him.

"Okay, Kitsu and I will get started on packing camp while you all eat. And Sakura should be arriving soon to start training." While Kitsu rolled up the sleeping bag and readied it to be sealed, Naruto broke down the tent and gathered supplies.

"Let me help," Haku said as she stood up.

"No, you don't have to," Naruto said to her.

"Yes, yes, let me." She started closing containers and sorting them. "It is the least I can do" Kitsu's ear as well as Naruto's twitched as she said that.

"...Alright, I guess."

It was silent for several minutes. Haku kept glancing at Akamaru and Kiba. "Does your partner change as well?"

"Akamaru? Yeah, he does," Kiba said proudly.

Haku looked over at Hinata. "Looks like you are the odd ninja out, no partner I mean."

"I guess so." She looked over at Kurenai and got a nod.

When Naruto had it all sealed, he sat down on a rock and waited for Sakura. "...There she is. Sakura, over here."

"Akechi-kun! How are you this morning!?" She called as she ran up to them. "Oh, your team is here," she said as she came to a stop. "Kakashi-sensei and Hayate-sensei wanted me to tell them when your ship got here. I'm supposed to take you to Tazuna's house."

—oo000oo—

A week passed by with not much happening. Once Kakashi and Hayate were moving again, the bulk of the group went with Tazuna to train down at the bridge as well as guard him and it. During the day, as they were busy, Haku went off to get herbs or to fish to help bring some money in. Some times she brought some back, some times she didn't. While Naruto stayed and guarded Tsunami and Inari.

He was sitting in front of the house, on his knees meditating when he heard them. The sound of a pair of saya hitting each other reached his ears along with the voices of two men. His eyes opened to look across the yard. Behind him, he heard Tsunami singing as she cooked and Inari was moping on the porch. "Inari, head inside."

"Why?"

"Because two men I have been looking forward to meeting is coming." As he stood up, putting his helmet on as he did, the two samurai of Gatou walked clear of the trees.

Waraji grinned as he looked at Naruto. "If it isn't one of those fledgling ninja." He drew his sword and was about to rush him.

Zouri held up his hand, stopping him. "The crest on his armor. This is no ninja, this is an Akechi."

Kitsu changed into his Naruto form and reached for the Fox Claw. "No," Naruto said to him. "Not this time." Naruto drew both swords. "How will you fight?"

They looked at each other and Zouri motioned Waraji ahead. Waraji grinned at him before his eye focused on Inari. "Freeze." Inari tripped as his legs stopped working and he fell to the ground.

Kitsu rushed over to him. _"...He isn't breathing,"_ he told Naruto.

"What did you do?"

Waraji began to laugh. "A simple technique passed down along my style. The Shin-no-ippou." He grinned as he licked his blade. "Now, once I kill you, I will kill the brat and then take the woman." He locked eyes on Naruto, paralyzing him as well. "There are several different forms to the Shin-no-ippou. The forms I just used paralyzed his lungs while I just paralyzed your body. You won't die until I want you to." His grin was clearly insane.

Naruto tightened his grip on his swords. "I...know this style."He closed his eyes and then forced his arms down, breaking the spell. "Long ago, the masters of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu, the origin of Battojutsu, and the Shin-no-ippou fought each other. This was before chakra and no one had a way to fight it. No one but a swordsman of equal or greater spirit. I pray that isn't your only trick."

Waraji wasn't deterred by this, he grew excited. "Yes. This is it, this is what I have been searching for!" He rushed at Naruto, his sword leading.

_'One hand stab...cross over slash...over head strike...NOW!'_ Naruto intercepted the downward strike with the flat of the Fox Claw. He slashed, cutting Waraji across his chest. The Fox Fang would have pierced his heart had he not leaned back. He entered a new stance with the Fox Claw leading and the Fox Fang above his head, so both points were even.

"Tojutsu, the art of Sword Strikes," Naruto said to him. "You are deadly with it, that is sure."

"But that isn't where my strength lies. Tick, tock, tick, tock. Time is running out for the boy." His grin increased as he wiped some of his own blood off with his hand and licked it. "You are now familiar with two forms of Shin-no-ippou. I shall show you my favorite." He flipped his sword so it reflected his eyes. "Do you know what it is?"

"...Shin-no-ippou is the art of hypnotism. You use it through your eyes into who ever looks into your eyes. It is this that developed into the first eye Kekkei Genkai, the Meimugan, the illusion eye. Which led to the creation of the three great Doujutsu: the Sharigan, the Byakugan, and the Rinnegan."

"Smart boy," Waraji said as his muscles grew bigger. "Very smart boy." He lowered his sword, his body now three times larger. "I just did something similar to releasing what is known as the chakra gates. But instead of releasing the chakra of my body, I release my real strength."

Naruto nodded. "Instead of just using the thirty percent of your muscles, you are using all one hundred percent. It matters not, I will kill you." Naruto sheathed both his swords and entered his battojutsu stance.

"...Just like over a thousand years ago," Waraji said as he watched him excitedly. But this time, it would be different. His saya was still in his belt. And his swords were going for the kill. It was impossible to call this one on history. "Make me feel it! Make me feel alive!" Waraji drew his warizaki and charged Naruto.

But Naruto didn't plan on using his batosai. "Dance of the Crescent Moon!" Waraji found himself against three Naruto's. He stabbed two to find they were bunshin clones. He kicked the third one to find it was as well. Is mind ran as fast as it could to think where he would come from. He realized it just before Naruto killed him. Above and behind.

Naruto flicked the blood from his blades as Inari was finally able to take a breath. Taking a deep breath, Naruto faced Zouri slowly. "His life for the lives he has taken, his dept is paid."

"But mine is still up," Zouri said, stepping over Waraji's head. "I will not be so easy." He drew his warizaki. The two ran at each other and crossed swords. Pushing against each other, Naruto slipped the Fox Claw free and went for the kill. Zouri twisted and the blade took him in the shoulder.

Naruto roared in pain and stumbled back. A sword blade was sticking out the back side of his left shoulder. As the claw was removed from Zouri, though it was not coming out his shoulder, so to did the blade with no hilt. "I once heard of a man that twisted space around him. And now I have met him."

"_Naruto, let me help!"_

"No, Kitsu. I will kill this one alone."

"It matters not if you have help," Zouri said in a much more sane voice than his counter part had. Naruto reached up and felt the cut. It was made worst when the blade was forced to the side by his armor. "That is why I don't wear armor," Zouri told him.

Naruto found himself on the defensive for one of the first times in his life. He had chosen his warizaki because it was faster and easier to twist and turn than his katana. And Naruto couldn't attack for fear of killing himself.

—oo000oo—

"_Hayate-sensei, is there really such a thing as an absolute defense," Kiba asked._

"_No, there is none."_

"_But what about the Hyuuga Kaiten," Hinata asked._

"_How long can you hold it," Kurenai asked her._

"_...Even my father cannot hold it long," Hinata told them._

"_A defense is something that never falters. Even if it isn't the best it is there."_

"_Naruto's armor is a form of ultimate defense," Hayate told them. "The Kaiten is a strong defense no doubt. But not the best."_

"_Then," Naruto started, sounding deflated, "The one I developed isn't much after all."_

_Hayate and Kurenai looked at him, surprised. "You have one," Kurenai asked._

"_I made it observing Hinata and Kiba, and using the kenjutsu Hayate-sensei taught me. I haven't perfected it yet but I am close."_

_Hayate stood up and drew his sword. "Show me."_

—oo000oo—

The warizaki slipped passed his swords and went for Naruto's chest. Naruto twisted and spun, catching the sword in his. "Not good enough." Kaiten and Gatsuuga, the principles of these were very similar, using chakra to cause the body to spin as a fast rate. When combined with his armor and swords, he is able to deflect all weapon strikes coming at him or take hands and limbs off of taijutsu users. Naruto started spinning again, his swords driving the warizaki down. He ended it with his swords crossed over the blade. Naruto raised his boot and kicked Zouri in the chest. The impact wasn't given to Naruto.

"So it is only something that breaks skin," Naruto surmised.

"Which you lack beyond that boot," Zouri taunted.

"He can't win," Inari told Kitsu. "He is too strong."

"_Naruto will win," _he replied. _"Naruto doesn't know how to lose."_

The two circled each other, their blades meeting every few seconds. On one of these, Naruto came away with a cut on both arms. Naruto narrowed his eyes at that as he only hit him once.

Naruto waited for his next opening, which was soon in coming. Zouri didn't care about them, understandably so. When it came, Naruto went for his head. The Fox Claw drew a vertical slash across his face, going over his right eye. The same cut appeared on Naruto. Zouri stopped moving when he felt it, a deep burning pain in his chest and he could no long move his arm back. Looking down, a sword was coming out from under his left arm. Looking back up, he saw Naruto had driven the Fox Fang into his chest while their bodies were connected from the sword slash on his face. Naruto pulled his sword out, bleeding from the cut but not wounded beyond the broken skin.

Zouri stumbled backwards, his lungs already filling up with blood and his heart bleeding. A few moments later, he fell to the ground, his sword slipping from his fingers.

Naruto smiled a little. He had received that second cut on his arm from Zouri. But it had still appeared on his arm. As he began to fall, Kitsu caught him. _"I got you, Naruto. You did good."_ Kitsu turned to Inari._ "Don't just stand there, open the door before he bleeds to death."_

Inari looked from them to the two on the ground and back again. "H-How? They killed my father. There is no way they could just be defeated like that."

Though Naruto couldn't look at him, he smiled at him. "Because the hands of the dead hero guided my hand. He has finally received justice. Those blades are yours." Kitsu carried him inside.

"Oh my god... Naruto, what happened," Tsunami asked as Kitsu laid him down. "I'll go get the bandages!" She came back and asked again.

"Justice," Naruto said again before falling unconscious.

—oo000oo—

Naruto found himself inside a traditional castle. It felt comfortable and warm. A five petal Sakura decorated almost everything here. Naruto knew exactly where he was as he had been here before a few times by meditating. He was within his mind. Although those trips had never lasted more than five seconds. He was already here for ten seconds so he figured it had come about for him to escape the pain.

Naruto decided to look around. There were codes of conduct on wall scrolls everywhere. His swords and armor holding a place of honor. Must have represented his skill in war.

He came to something he did not expect. On a door in the outside wall, he saw a paper that had the kanji for seal on it. Climbing up the wall, he looked out. There, in the field, was a giant fox. That must have represented his bloodline, Naruto decided.

But he noticed something almost right away. That fox had a mind. "Hello, Kitsune-sama," Naruto said to him.

"So, the owner of these fine lands finally decides to visit," the fox said to him.

"Must be my old personality," Naruto stated.

The fox laid down and ignored him. For a moment. "No, I am not you."

"That would be incredible as this is my mind. If you are not me, who are you?" Naruto then felt like he was choking from all the killer intent being directed at him.

"_**WHO AM I!? I am the Kyuubi no Yoko! You pathetic human, just like all the others, honestly believing that one of your kind can kill me!?"**_

Naruto shook his head, forcing his body to calm down. "Now that truly is incredible as I know for a fact where you body is. And while it may not be decaying, it is certainly dead."

The 'Kyuubi' growled at him before calming down a little. "Alright then. What am I?"

Naruto sat down in the lotus position. "...I don't know. I had thought you represented my bloodline, my ability to talk to foxes. But with that attitude... Maybe you truly are an uninvited guest."

The two looked at each other for a few minutes. "So now what?"

"...Not what I imagined what the great Kyuubi would ask."

"What do you expect? First I was locked in a cell now I have the world to explore except that castle. The only thing I don't have in here is company. I also have a powerful host, if the way you dealt with those two is any sign. The only thing that could make me more content is if you ripped off that seal."

"Never gonna happen."

"So, like I said, now what?"

"Go chase a rabbit or something," Naruto said as he stood up and headed back inside. A rabbit the size of a horse appeared, took one look at the still larger fox, and ran off.

"About time I had something to do!"

—oo000oo—

Naruto opened his eyes to hear Inari talking excitedly. "...And he reappeared, taking the head off the one called Waraji! And..." Naruto closed his eyes again and stopped listening.

"He hasn't been able to stop talking about it," Kakashi said to him. "How you brought justice to the two most powerful men he had met before he met you."

"I know it was reckless..."

"How so? You took them on one at a time instead of at once by having Kitsu stay out of it. Just to warn you, that girl and Haku are waiting to rush in once they find out you are awake." Kakashi stood up and was about to leave.

"Kakashi-san, just a moment. I heard her say 'Yes, yes'. I missed it the first time because it was late, I was tired, and also a little drunk. My team doesn't talk much about our abilities because of spies. So, if you team hasn't already, tell them not to mention their to her. Just in case she is the hunter nin."

Kakashi nodded. "I'll make sure Hayate and Kurenai knows. By the way, that cut over your eye is going to scar. Tsunami has already stitched it up and did a good job. But those will just make it more evident."

"My shoulder?"

"Fine. Kurenai knows a few medical jutsu and was able to restore it." He walked out the door and said, "He's awake."

Hinata and Haku walked in, glaring at each other and smiling at him. "Good afternoon, Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she hugged him.

Haku did the same. And she said, "You had us really worried." In a whisper, she said, "Making me realize that wasn't the sake talking that night."

Naruto groaned but put it off as being squeezed to hard. "Hinata-chan, did something happen at the bridge?"

"Over a hundred bandits appeared," Hinata told him. "They said they were their to kill any ninja in their path. One of them even said 'especially if they are those damn Mist'. Looks like Gatou is planning on betraying them."

Haku looked at her surprised. "Are you sure?"

Hinata furrowed her brow. "Of course I am sure! A hundred and fifty armed men showed up, and were killed, saying that and you think I'm not sure!?"

"Hinata-chan," Naruto said in a scolding tone, "please not while I am like this."

"Sorry," Hinata said, dropping her head. Although she brightened when Naruto put his hand over hers and rubbed his thumb over it. Naruto sat up and Hinata turned a little red.

"What?"

"Don't see a six pack on a twelve year old that often," Haku stated. Naruto looked down and saw he didn't have a shirt on. Just to make sure, he lifted the blanket to check, and quickly put it back down.

"Eh... Kind of happens when you wear hundred pound armor every second of the day. Can you ladies leave so I can get dress?"

"In what," Haku asked him.

"Tsunami is cleaning and sewing up your clothes. You have nothing to put on right now," Hinata informed him.

Naruto laid back, sighed, and quoted the Kyuubi. "Now what?"

—oo000oo—

Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long to get done. But I couldn't decide why and how Waraji would be dangerous. It was not easy. I had already decided that Zouri would twist space but what about Waraji? Then, while I was reading Rurouni Kenshin, I came to the fight between Kenshin and Udo Jin-e. That just fit.


	8. Chapter 8

Zabuza was seething. No, he was more than seething. He wanted blood! Enough to fill a balding midget! "I'll kill him!"

Haku smiled a little. She never liked violence but this time, she would make an exception. "And since Naruto-kun killed his guards, there is nothing protecting him. Meizu, Gouza." The two appeared, kneeling before Zabuza and her. "He will try to run now that his protection is gone. Destroy his boats."

"Hai," they replied before vanishing again.

"...What is the most painful thing we can do to him," Zabuza wondered as he stood up and tied the Keiri to his back.

"...Justice," Haku quoted.

"Justice?"

"He killed a hero and drove the country into poverty. I think we should hand him over to the men and woman of Wave for them to deal with him."

Zabuza raised his non-existent eyebrows. "That...would be evil. He would be tortured, quartered, and his body desecrated. I'm in."

—oo000oo—

Tazuna and the Leaf ninja were walking through town, on their way to the bridge. It was while going there they heard a commotion. "We really can't thank you enough sir," the last remaining magistrate said.

"No, no, you need not thank us," a feminine voice replied.

"Yes, we are just glad to bring this man to justice," said a gravelly male voice. All three genin of Team Seven tense, they knew that voice. Kakashi widened his eye while Hayate grabbed the hilt of his sword. They ran forward and saw Zabuza shaking hands with the magistrate. Behind them was a short man in a roughed up business suit, hod tied, and screaming through his gag to be released. "Ah, our fellow shinobi."

"What is going on here," Tazuna asked.

Hyouton giggled. "Turning in wanted criminal, yes yes."

Sasuke tilted his head in confusion. "But you work for him..."

"Nope," Zabuza stated. "So," turning to the magistrate again, "what will happen to him?"

The man looked down at him. "Branding comes to mind first. Maybe we will drown him to finally kill him. But that is a long way away." That made Gatou scream a lot more.

"Deserves it, yes yes," Hyouton stated. She then smiled at the confused ninja... Well, confused except Naruto. "Betrayal met with betrayal."

Naruto nodded at that, "Understandable. So, what now?"

"Want to ask you something," Zabuza stated, "you and your family."

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "I cannot deny you that," Naruto replied. Everyone looked at him shocked. "Long story that I do not feel like going into. Hayate-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, since Gatou has been 'secured' should we not return to Konoha to report our mission complete?"

"...Yes," Kurenai said slowly. "Zabuza and his men are not traveling with us."

"I would not expect to," Zabuza stated. "Meizu, Gouza," the two chunin they defeated appeared, making the genin growl wide eyed. "Are you done?"

"Not a one is still serviceable," Meizu replied.

"Even if Gatou somehow escapes, Wave is now out of his reach. What with his fleet of boats beached and ruined. Nothing but scrap metal anymore," Gouza finished.

Zabuza nodded and turned back to Naruto. "We shall meet you at your home."

Naruto nodded. "It is in the village of Kenji, outside of Konoha." All four nodded to him before Zabuza and the chunin vanished.

Hyouton appeared behind Naruto. "Thank you for letting me stay with you, yes yes," she whispered before she two was gone.

"...I was right, Haku was the hunter." They were shocked by that save the jonin."

—oo000oo—

"So Isonade has been found," Sarutobi stated. "This is important. Now, Naruto, why did you agree to speak with Zabuza?"

"My family owes him a dept," Naruto supplied. "If he wishes to speak with my family, then he will."

"Naruto, I don't need to say how cautious you need to be with him. He did..."

"And I still hold myself to my belief. The current Mizukage is a bastard that should be killed. Then Shodaime Mizukage, the one that asked my clan to train the Seven Swordsmen, was one worth of respect and loyalty."

"You actually agree with him trying to kill him," Kiba asked.

"I am only saddened that he failed," Naruto replied. "If he had gotten the other Seven, it would have been different."

"...Hokage-sama," Hayate said after a moment. "Zabuza was trying to gather money and men to complete his dream."

"I see... Naruto, just how big a dept does your clan owe them? Would they leave Konoha for him if that is what he asked?"

He was quiet for a moment as he thought about this. He knew he couldn't leave. So that likely meant that his father and grandfather would not. "...Most likely, some would be more than willing to follow his lead. But not all."

"Would you follow him?"

Naruto nodded. "He is a natural leader, in my opinion. And if he was a Leaf, then yes. But I have sworn my sword to you, Lord Hokage. That is where my loyalty will be until one of us dies." Sarutobi nodded, relieved.

"You are all dismissed then. Naruto, good luck with this meeting." Naruto bowed his head before he did an about face and walked from the room.

—oo000oo—

Naruto walked into his home and set both foxes on the ground. "Now go take her where she can rest," Naruto told Kitsu. While the two ran off, Naruto went to see his father. Taking his shoes off at the door, Naruto walked to his father's study, still dress in his armor. He knocked on the door before saying, "Lord father, I have returned and have something of great importance to talk to you about."

"Come in, Naruto." Mitsuhide smiled at him when he entered. "So, how did your mission go?"

"It went well, though it was completed before I played a part in it."

"That is how it goes sometimes, son."

"I know father. I am actually envious of Hinata-chan and Kiba. They not only saw whales while on the ocean, they saw Isonade."

"The Three Tails," Mitsuhide asked. "Now that is something. What is you you wish to tell me?"

"While on the mission, I came across Momichi Zabuza, his apprentice, and his men. They are coming here, wishing to ask you a question."

"...I see." He closed the scroll he had been reading. "Do you have an idea what that question would be?"

"I do father. I do not believe he has given up his dream to become Mizukage. So he will likely enlist our help if he can."

Mitsuhide sighed. "If only he had asked anything else. We can't return to Water. Naruto, go inform your grandfather his student is coming. Before you tell Yoriko-san that you have returned."

"Hai, father." He stood and left. As he walked, he was greeted by his family. One of his younger cousins jumped in his arms.

"Naruto-niisan, when did you get back," she asked.

"I just did, Oichi. Have you been a good girl?"

"Uh huh," she replied. "Can you, please, please!?"

Naruto set the six year old down. "Okay. Which story do you want to hear tonight?"

"The Elf Queen of Shannara," Oichi exclaimed.

Naruto smiled, of course she did. That was her favorite book. The monsters in it still scared her, in part because he used henge to show her what they looked like, but she always wanted to be read it. "Are you sure you don't want to hear about a different Ohmsford," Naruto asked, already knowing the answer.

"No! I want to hear Wren!"

"Okay, okay, Wren it is." He rubbed her hair, "Now run along, Little Bit," he said, using her nickname. He smiled as she did before going to find his grandfather.

"Naruto, give me a hand, will you," his uncle asked as he was moving a large vase. Naruto picked up the other end of it and helped him get it in place. "Thanks, this wine should be enough to last us a while."

"...Lightning wine?"

His uncle grinned, "Now would I honestly get any other?" Naruto replied no before continuing. A disturbing thought was in his mind. He did things like this all the time with his family. Reading to his cousins, helping family, if they did decide to follow Zabuza, he would never be able to do any of it again. He didn't want to think that could happen.

"Relax Shiruku," Naruto heard his grandfather say to the five year old girl. "Now, stand just like this. Yes, thats it." Naruto walked out onto the training field to see Hidemitsu giving his little sister a meditation lesson.

"...But Grandfather, I want to learn the sword like big brother," she said.

Before Hidemitsu could explain, Naruto did. "Then first you must become one with your center," Naruto said as he sat down next to her. "Then, once you have achieved that, you must learn to fight hand to hand, followed by hand to weapon, then weapon to hand and finally weapon to weapon." Hidemitsu nodded, he knew Naruto would still remember. "Now why do you want to learn to fight?"

"To be like big brother," she said, hugging him.

"No, that shouldn't be your reason," Naruto told her, though he returned the hug. "It should be to protect those around you. When you learn this, you must be willing to die for anyone to protect them. That is what it means to be Bushido."

She kept hugging him. "And that is how I met big brother," she said. "You saved my mom and me."

Naruto nodded. "I did. Now, sit back down and relax. Let go of everything. You will know when you have reached you center because you will know everything around you. Like this." Sitting on his feet, Naruto slowed his breathing and heart rate until you would almost think he was dead. His mind was clear and focused. And he became aware of everything around him like he said he would. Though it was nothing much to see, those watching knew what he was doing. "You cannot let the world intrude on this," Naruto explained, his eyes still closed. "Because when you do, you can't feel it."

Shiruku nodded and sat down like he was. After a few minutes, she asked, "What is it that I won't feel?"

"Life in every breath and in everything," Naruto told her.

"Oh..." She was quiet for a long time before she fell over with a look of surprise on her face. "Whoa..."

"And she felt it," Hidemitsu stated. "That is enough for today. Now go play." Shiruku nodded before running off. "And hello Naruto. Finally come back I see."

"Yes, grandfather. I hope you are not mad about me interrupting your class."

"Of course not. You will make a fine teacher when you take on your student."

Naruto nodded, he wasn't so sure but if his grandfather believed in him, he would try. "Speaking of students, I have met one of your's and he is on his way here with his own."

"Really? Which one?"

"Momichi Zabuza. I fear he might ask of us to fulfill our dept."

"Naruto, that is not something to fear."

"Nor do I fear fulfilling it. It is what he might ask of us that I fear."

"Yes, I see your point. But, if that is what he wants to ask, then he will." The sound of someone hitting a practice dummy came to their ears. It was from a young woman. "Tell me, are you any closer yet in beating your cousin?"

"I train but I know not if I can yet. Her skill with her nagitana is unmatched for the most part."

"In time then," Hidemitsu. "Just remember, everyone has a weakness."

"They do. And for Koma it is something cute and fuzzy. Speaking of which, Kitsu mated while I was away."

"That is good," Hidemitsu replied. "Though I imagine Faji might be mad about that."

Naruto laughed. Faji had grown to like Kitsu but he is so dense, he missed it. "Well, if she had just made it clear, then it wouldn't have happened."

"True."

"I must go say hello to kaasan. Bye, grandfather." Naruto went to her room and saw the door open. Yoriko was standing by some pictures. One was of her and her husband before he was killed. She was holding her stomach, looking about seven months along with Shiruku. The other was one where she was being held by Mitsuhide and Naruto in front holding a baby Shiruku. She was a part of the family and had been like a mother to Naruto for the longest time.

She hung the picture of her husband back up but held the picture of her new family close to her heart. Though the memory still hurt, she had been moving on. Her husband was now just a pleasant memory. This was her family now. Naruto wrapped his arms around her. "Hello, kaasan."

"Hello son," she said, returning the hug. _'I think it is about time I accept his offer,'_ she thought.

—oo000oo—

Zabuza knocked on the gate of the Akechi estate and the door swung open, revealing two men with a daisho at their waist and jumonji yari. A spear with a cross blade at the end. "Yes," the guards asked.

"I am Momichi Zabuza, student of Akechi Hidemitsu, this is my student, Haku, and these are my men, Meizu and Gouza."

The two stiffened when he said his name. "We have been expecting you, Momichi-san." The one on the right raised his hand and the archers on the walls appeared and lowered their weapons. Both the demon brothers dropped their jaws, having not noticed them. Even Zabuza and Haku were surprised. "I am Akechi Sanada," the one that held up his hand said. "I am to show you to Lord Akechi. But I must ask that you remove your weapons."

The Demon Brothers thought Zabuza would never agree to it so they were surprised when he removed the Keiri from his back. Haku removed her mask and shenbons. The brothers took a moment before they took off their gauntlets and gave up their kunai and shurikens.

"Why the high security," Meizu asked as they walked. They even passed a man in armor wearing a claymore.

"The Akechi are always ready for combat," Sanada replied. "Of the fifteen families, there is always one as guard here in the compound. Though it is kind of relaxed right now. Plus, there are those that wish to make a name for themselves by beating the unbeatable defenders of Kenji."

Zabuza smiled. "Some things never change."

"Yes," Sanada agreed. "We were always getting challengers back in Water as well." He looked at him over his shoulder. "Though you may not remember it, we have met before, sir." And he grinned. "And Lady Yumi is still waiting for you."

Zabuza went wide eyed. "I thought she would have gotten over me in this time," he said nervously.

"Oh no, she has followed your career closely." He came to a room. "Please wait inside while I get those you have come to meet." After they entered, he closed the door.

"...Akechi Yumi," Haku asked.

"I was young and she had a nice smile, lay off." The brothers grinned at him. "I said, lay off," he growled at them. A few minutes later the door opened. Naruto walked in first, wearing an hakama instead of his armor. His hand was on his swords and he looked around. A moment later, after looking around, he stepped out of the way. His father and grandfather stepped in along Yoriko. "Lord Akechi, it is good to see you in good health."

"It is good to see you in the same, my friend," Mitsuhide shook his hand. Before smiling, "When Yumi heard you were coming, she stormed though the grounds, going on about looking her best."

Zabuza sighed. "I still can't believe she fell for me."

"And you better marry her this time," Hidemitsu growled a little, squeezing his hand harder than necessary when he shook his hand.

"Marriage," Haku asked, her eyebrows raised.

"It's not what it sounds," Zabuza said, making all three Akechi men cross their arms.

"It is exactly how it sounds," Naruto told them. "Just because we left before the wedding, doesn't mean you are out of it."

Zabuza swallowed. Luckily, they decided to end this discussion. "Now, tell me, what brings you here," Mitsuhide asked.

"...I was going to call in that favor."

Mitsuhide held up a hand. "Know that we have sworn to a new lord and will not betray him."

"Understood, I wasn't going to ask that... Well, after what happened in Wave anyway. I was planning on asking you to join me to take over Mist."

"And why did that plan change," Hidemitsu asked. Naruto had the most surprised look on his face.

"...Dreams change with time, I guess. Recently, I have been losing the interest I had in it. Raising Haku has taken a more important role." This caused the two brothers to snicker. "Hold on a minute, please." He hit both of them over the head. "I just want a place to go that the Hunter nins will stop chasing us."

Naruto smiled, he had a feeling he knew where this could go. "I see," Mitsuhide replied. "Then, you are welcome here. You need to be here anyway. I am not letting you out of it now that you have so willingly walked into our home."

The door was thrown open and they all jumped a little. There, in the door, was a woman standing a total of five ten. She had golden hair, unusual to the Akechi as most had black, and her eyes were emerald green. She was wearing a dress. "Momichi-kun!" That did, they couldn't hold it back anymore. Haku, Meizu, and Gouza began to laugh while she flung herself on him, pulled down his bandages, and kissed him.

When they broke apart, Zabuza said, "I have missed you too, Yumi-chan."

Naruto stood up. "I believe we are no longer needed," he said to his parents. Going to the door, he remembered he had somethings to finished now that he had some free time. "Haku-chan, demon brother, shouldn't we give them a few moments?"

—oo000oo—

Naruto, holding the carving knife as steady as he could, took the last bit from the wooden saya in his hands. Placing the glue in place, he carefully set the mother of pearl dragon in it. Pressing a finger against it and wiping it along it, the dragon was flush with the wood and the saya was finished.

"Very nice," Koma said as she looked over his shoulder. "How long did this take?"

"A week to carve both saya, three days each for the figures, and another two weeks for the blades. Plus a day for the stand." Standing, Naruto went to his project cabinet and opened the middle drawer. Taking out the stand, he set it on the work bench before reaching back in for the rest of it. In his hand was a wakizashi made of wood. Sliding it in the saya, he placed it on the top of the stand before grabbing the second piece, a wooden katana of the same style.

They were given a dark stain and glossed to shine. On the hilt of both blades were a mother of pearl phoenix as well as the end of the sayas. Between the dragons and the phoenixes were two clouds and the sun. "...What wood is this," Koma asked, examining it.

"Oak grown with chakra," Naruto told her. "Impossible to break through normal means, especially if you have chakra running through it."

Her jaw had dropped. "...Wow, you not only wanted a daisho bokken, you wanted them as realistic as possible."

"You have no idea," Naruto said, holding out the katana for her to examine. "The Solid Oak and the Oak's Branch," he said, referring to the katana and the warizaki respectively.

Koma pulled the blade from the saya and marveled at it. The weight was exactly like a sword. It also had the same thickness. The handle was made rough to improve the grip on it. These were made to be used, even in combat. "How much did these cost to make?"

"You don't want to know."

"...It's beautiful, Naruto. Are all your works this good?" Naruto reached into the top drawer and pulled out a small box. He opened it and gave it to her. It was a wooden ring made for a finger a little bigger than hers. On it were different carved flowers and even a bee on one of them. "I guess so. How did you get this good?"

"Just grandfather showing me what to do and me expanding on it. Trying new things and tools." He went to his tool chest and lifted one of his carving knives. It was perfectly cared for. "These are my favorites."

"Amazing. I wish I could do something like this. I mean, these swords are perfect and this ring... You could make a real living from this."

"Grandfather told me the same thing," Naruto said with a grin. "Haven't you noticed it?"

"Noticed what?"

"Check the inside of the ring." There, carved in it, was '_Made by A.N.'_

"...Where have I seen that before?" Replacing the ring and returning it, she closed her eyes to think about it. "...No... You made the table?"

"As well as the desk and other furniture. As father said, it is what keeps a person sane, finding that thing for them outside of combat." Naruto around the room, seeing other things he had made. From the first, a clock to his latest. With each, you could follow his progression.

"There you are," Haku said as she entered. "I... Wow. I didn't know you were a wood worker."

"A hobby," Naruto replied. "Think you are going to adjust well to living in one place?"

"I will manage. As I was saying, I am hungry so I was hoping to get you to cook a meal for me."

"...Hmm, well, I might." He placed Solid Oak back on the sand before leaving his shop.

—oo000oo—

Sarutobi was finishing his last scroll of the day and gave a relaxed breath. "Finally." His aid gave a nervous tap on his door. "Enter." The door opened and the Fire Daimyo walked in. "Well, isn't this a surprise," Sarutobi said as he stood.

"Sit, sit old friend," he said with a smile as he took a seat. "Tell me, how have you been doing?"

"Things are fine," Sarutobi said, sitting back down. "The village prospers, the children grows, life continues. Though, at time, there is more work than we can handle."

"Good, good," the Daimyo said, "save that last. I have troubling news my friend."

"Oh, what?"

"Well, one of my advisers, one Akechi Shoji, has informed me of the account books of Konoha."

"One of Naruto's clan? What did he tell you?"

"He has told me that for the last twenty odd years, there has been an significant amount of missions coming in. In such numbers that you have had to turn some down because of a lack of men to do it. Is this true?"

"Yes it is. Though I fail to see the reason why this is being brought up."

"He did a little investigating in why. And the reason is Suna."

"Suna? What do you mean?"

"Though I hate to admit it, my fellow Daimyo has been searching for a way to cut funding to the village. So he has been directing missions to Konoha."

Sarutobi looked affronted. "No wonder the Kazekage has been in a foul mood. What do you suggest we do, since you brought this to my attention and are never the sort to not have a plan."

He smiled. "Why, yes I do. A joint mission assigning. Now, we both don't want Suna as an enemy. But if they don't get funding, they will get desperate to get rid of the thing taking it."

"Konoha," Sarutobi stated.

"Of course. So I am proposing that you contact the Kazekage and tell him that I wish to add to the treaty so that missions will be handled by which every village is the closest to it or some such. I'll leave the details smashing to you two."

Sarutobi nodded. "It will be good to have friends again. Is there something else?"

"Actually, yes. There is a meeting of the Feudal Lords and their families soon. The children are to have dates if they are old enough. Protection, of course, is also a must."

"Ah. You need someone with skill and strength while at the same time, etiquette, charm, and, of course, knowing which spoon to eat a soup with."

"If you could. I know that some of the clans...teach their...kids that." His eyes drifted down to an open file. It was the report of Team Eight. "...He really stabbed himself in the chest to kill the enemy?"

"Huh? Oh, Naruto. Yes he did. He came away more than a little injured and the scar on his face will never leave him but he bears it." Sarutobi grinned. "Anyway, as for the clans, there are a few that still do that. Back before the were all killed, the Uchiha did. Sadly, the only surviving son doesn't value those skills and was too young to learn them when he was a child. Then there is the Hyuuga. And while they do have a male ninja around the right age, he is less than pleasant."

The Daimyo sighed. "I knew it was a long shot. But thank you anyway." He was about to leave.

"Well, there is a new clan," Sarutobi told him. "One of them works for you in fact."

"Who?"

Sarutobi pulled Naruto's file from under the report. "Him." As the Daimyo read, his eye brows slowly joined his hairline.

"No person is this perfect. What is the catch?"

"His is engaged and his fiancée is on his team."

"And, as they say, the good ones are all taken."

"I am sure Hinata will be willing to let you borrow him for a night. Perhaps you would like to visit him and see for yourself?"

The Daimyo thought about it for a moment. "Yes I would."

—oo000oo—

Sanada was still on watch when someone knocked on the door again. Answering it, he saw the Hokage there. "Good evening, Hokage-sama, we were not expecting you..." His eyes widened a little, on a little, when he saw the man next to him. "Nor you, Daimyo-sama. If you wish to speak with Naruto or Lord Akechi, I am afraid they are in the middle of dinner."

"Perfect," the Daimyo said. "If it is not too much trouble, I would very much like to see the manners of 'Naruto'." Sanada was confused by the request but one does not deny a feudal lord. Motioning for the guards to lower their weapons, he led them inside.

"They are inside, gentlemen. Ah, would you like to be announced?"

"No," the Hokage said. "Inform Mitsuhide-sama that we are here to observe the manners of Naruto."

"Hai." Sanada went in and told him. Mitsuhide arched an eyebrow at it but said nothing to Naruto. He didn't have to anyway. Naruto behaved perfectly. "May I ask what this is about," Sanada asked the two.

"A mission that maybe given to Naruto if he is seen fit in manners," the Hokage told him.

"Ah, politics," Sanada realized. "Would you like to see his wardrobe then?"

"Lead the way," the Daimyo told him. They took him to Naruto's room. In his closet were his hakama and his one set of normal clothing. His normal armor was displayed on a chest.

"This is likely what Naruto will wear," Sanada said to them, opening a secretary. Inside was his ceremonial armor. Black and highly polished, it was well cared for. "The care of a person's equipment is the best judge of their character. He always makes sure everything is in good working order when he is done with it."

"What would you say about him, personally," the Daimyo asked.

"Personally? Naruto...has a way with words and people. He can reach anyone and get them to follow him. I would follow him to the gates of hell and help him storm it."

"And how would he fight a battle of words?"

"By saying things that would leave your tongue twisted. What else may I be of service, gentlemen?"

"Hmm, nothing," the Daimyo. "He will do nicely, Sarutobi."

The Hokage chuckled, "I thought he would."

—oo000oo—

"And finally, Kazekage-sama," the aid to Sabaku said to him, "I have a message from the Hokage."

The Kazekage scowled. "What does he want?"

"To revise the treaty a little," she said after reading a bit. "It has been brought to their attention that we are struggling more than we show."

"How did they find out," he demanded.

"I know not, sir. But he is proposing a charter in the treaty that will share missions. He suggests something like whoever is closer to it. It goes on to state that they do not have the manpower to handle all the missions and would like to pass a good number over to us. The projected numbers are staggering." Sabaku almost dropped his jaw. "And it goes on to state that until we are back on our feet, they are will to give us a loan."

"How big?"

"...That is a lot of zeros..." she muttered. "Uh, two million ryu is readily availible as of now. All he ask is for a meeting to hammer out the details."

Sabaku smiled. "Of course I will. Why would I ever deny a friend a meeting? Of course I will meet with him. The end of the week at the latest."

"...Sir, you will have cancel the meeting with the Sannin, Orochimaru then."

"I never liked the whelp anyway. Give my replied to the Hokage that I will meet with him as soon as I can. Will he be coming here?"

"It says that he will be attending the meeting of the Feudal Lords and ask to meet you then. Again, it is in a week's time."

"Then in a week."

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. Took a while, I know. I just have a lot to do right now.


	9. Chapter 9

"...Nani," Naruto asked Sarutobi.

"I want you to go as the date of the daughter of the Fire Daimyo," the Hokage replied. "Naruto, this summit is very important and you know the most about etiquette. You are the natural choice."

"But...if Hinata finds out..."

"You are being ordered to do this. She will hate me instead of you if you show the right amount of discontent." He grinned in victory, all he had to say was order and Naruto would do it. He didn't like being able to do something like that to him...in most cases. But this was just too funny. "I was able to get the files on the other ninja going." He gave them to Naruto. "Make sure you are prepared. And remember, Naruto, use what you are good at, charm."

"Yes, Lord Sarutobi." Naruto left to go find a place to sit down and read the files of those there with him. He sat down under a tree in a near by park and began to read. From Lightning, the Daimyo's son was taking Nii Yugito, rank chunin, age sixteen. Naruto couldn't help but feel that she was kind of cute. But when compared to Hinata, only cute instead of beautiful.

From Wind, the Daimyo son was taking the daughter of the Kazekage, Sabaku no Temari, rank genin, age thirteen. While his daughter was taking being escorted by Momichi Tamba, rank genin, age fifteen. Naruto arched his eyebrow as he read that. The picture showed a boy with blue hair and eyes. His face was a little narrow but not what women would call unattractive. In his hands were two ninja-to. He looked nothing like Zabuza but Naruto made the note to ask him.

From Water, Mori Ranmaru rank chunin, age fourteen, was going with the younger daughter. He was feminine looking and it said he was an assassin so Naruto assumed he used his looks to his advantage. He was sitting in the lotus position, holding a nodachi upright on his left leg. While Hattori Hanzo, rank chunin, age seventeen, was going with the elder. He was also an assassin, judging from his kusari-gama. Naruto swallowed at the thought of how this will go.

And from Earth was Honda Tadakatsu. He is the oldest going, age nineteen and a jonin as well. He was going with the Daimyo's eldest. While a girl only known as Okuni, rank genin, age twelve was going with his youngest child. And Nene, rank chunin, age fifteen, was going with her fiancée, the middle child by the name of Hideyoshi.

"And the final count, one jonin, four chunin, and four genin," Naruto said, rubbing his hair. "Not counting any of the smaller countries that maybe coming." Standing, he stood and headed back. "Old man," Naruto said when he closed the door behind him, "do you know what you are sending me into?"

"Yes, but in this I am confidant that nothing will happen. _If _ you remain _diplomatic_."

"And if a fight breaks out, I can only pray that the jonin doesn't come after me. On the assassins being sent by Water."

"Naruto, causing a problem their will be a declaration of war. The battles will be done with words, not swords. Plus, I will be there as well as the Kazekage and the Raikage."

"The Mizukage?"

"Absent."

"Good," Naruto replied, to which Sarutobi nodded.

"They are all being chosen for the same reason you were, Naruto-kun. Don't worry, just be your normal charming self."

Naruto let out a defeated sigh. "Hai, Lord Sarutobi. I am going to go home and then ride out and meet her so I can get ready."

"Already?"

"Yes. A day to get there, that will give me three days to make sure I don't step on her toes and such." He left, regretting what he now had to do.

—oo000oo—

"Gentlemen," Naruto said the the Hyuuga guards as he entered the estate.

"Akechi-san," they replied with a bow of respect.

Naruto entered the main complex and was escorted to the dojo. There, he saw Hinata giving lessons to Hanabi and Rikki-Tikki-Tavi, her ferret, about combat while their father watched. "Good afternoon, Lord Hyuuga."

"Good afternoon, Naruto. To what do we owe the honor of your visit?"

"Lord Hokage has given me a diplomatic mission," Naruto said with a frown. "I am to go as the guard/escort of Maeda Matsu, the Daimyo's daughter to the conference of Nation Leaders."

Hinata froze at that and looked at Naruto. "That is great, Naruto-kun!"

"Huh," Naruto asked.

"That is a great honor," Hiashi told him. "I was actually hoping that Neji would get it..."

"The Hokage told me it was because he is 'unpleasant' to be around. Too stiff. Sasuke was also turned down though."

"Fair choices both but I see the wisdom in it," Hiashi said.

"I admit...I though Hinata-chan might be a little jealous."

"Naruto-kun, do you think so little of me," Hinata asked him.

"No! Of course not! I just thought that as we are...uh going out, you wouldn't like someone getting too close to me." Naruto said that unsure of how she reacted.

"Naruto-kun," she said with a sigh, "we maybe going out but I do not own you. If you want to be with others for a bit, or a mission requires you to get close to another woman, I will understand it."

Naruto let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Thank you, Hinata-chan. I am very sorry for ever doubting you." He gave her a hug and left, relieved.

Hinata watched him leave with a smile on her face and slightly swooning from the hug. "That was very mature of you, sis," Hanabi told her. Right before Hinata turned and swung a fist at a training dummy, taking the head off it.

"If she so much as even brushes against a part she isn't suppose to, I will tear her head off!" Her family sweat dropped as she tore the dummies apart.

—oo000oo—

Naruto finished securing a saddle to his horse, Murasame. "Ready girl?" Over in her stall, her sister, Matsukaze, was tossing her head, wanting to get out and run as well. "Okay, I'll take you as well," he said before putting her saddle on as well. As he walked the two horses from the stables, he smiled as he spotted the two tired and defeated forms of the Demon Brothers.

Meizu and Gouza were on the ground, panting and begging for mercy from their trainer. "Get up," Koma told them. "I said get up! You two are the ones that asked to be taught a little of what Zabuza was taught! Now get up or I will make sure you don't eat! And what did I say about your spears! Don't just drop them, they are you life! Would you just drop a lifeline!?"

Naruto chuckled as he leaned against the building frame. "Haku-chan, I have a mission I need to go on," he said, not looking up. She moved her head over the edge of the roof she was resting on.

"How long will it take, Akechi-kun?"

"I should be back in a week. Take care." Leading the horses out by the reins, he climbed up on Murasame and kicked her flanks, making the eager horse start running through the forest. He changed which horse he was riding every hour to give them a breather but beyond that, only stopped to let them drink water. They were the best horses his family had, able to run all day without resting. Before nightfall, he had reached the Daimyo's estate. To his surprise, a man in his mid thirties met him at the entrance.

"Akechi-san, when the guards said they saw someone coming in haste, I could only think it would be you after the call I received from from Sarutobi. Come, you must be tired."

"I am honored to meet you, Lord Maeda," Naruto said as he climbed down from Matsukaze. "And while I mean no disrespect, I must first see to my horses."

The kind looking man smiled, "Yes, of course. I was told you always saw to your equipment first. I guess it makes since that your horses would be no different. I shall show you to the stables."

"Sir, you need not..."

"Nonsense, you are doing a great favor for me. It is the least I can do." Naruto kept his face smooth and made no comment but he expected something else from the leader of his country. He looked in no way the type that has stared down many leaders of countries determine to have their way on many occasions. "Besides, this will just mean you will meet my daughter sooner. She is fond of horses herself. Though..."

"Is there something I must know, sir?"

"No, not like you mean, Akechi-san. Only that she is afraid of horses is all. She freezes whenever she climbs up on one."

"A common enough fear," Naruto stated. "And it is just Naruto, please." He smiled at Naruto when they came to the stables.

"Here we are," Maeda said, opening the doors for him. "Matsu, dear, your escort to the conference has already arrived." After a moment of no answer, Naruto about let go oh the reins and draw the Fox Fang, fearing an attack. "Naruto, I know where she is, don't worry." He led he inside and instructed Naruto to put the two inside their stables before heading to the back. Naruto followed him and looked inside the stable he stopped by. He saw a young woman maybe a little older than him with her back to them bottle feeding a foal.

"That's it, that's a good boy," she said as she pet his mane.

Naruto watched for a moment before he began looking around. He found the formula she used and sniffed it and gave it a taste. He frowned at it. "This isn't good enough for a foal," Naruto said to Kitsu on his shoulders.

"Excuse me," Matsu said, turning around and glaring at him. Her eyes were green and seemed to burn with an inner fire. Her hair was red and actually looked like a fire. She was currently wearing light leather to work in.

"I said that this is not suitable to give to a foal," Naruto said to her again. The Daimyo covered his eyes, this would end badly.

"I will deal with you in a moment once this baby is done eating." It didn't take long before the bottle was empty and for her to come out and close the door. Then she turned on Naruto. "I will have you know that this is the formula that my mother made! And I will not let some metal bound, know it all ninja samurai whatever tell me it isn't good enough! If you say that one more time, I will slap your face off!"

Naruto looked her square in the eyes, took his kabuto off so she wouldn't hurt her hand, and said, "It is unfit to give to a foal..." The sound of a slap filled the building. "Because..." Once again. "It has..." She slapped him again, growling "shut up" as she did. "Expired."

She slapped him once more before she realized what he said. "What?"

"Though it will not make him sick, the nutritional value is all but nothing now. It has been in the can for too long. It has gone bad."

She looked ashamed as she turned to the can and tasted it for herself. It was tasteless and made her stomach a little sour. "No wonder he has been upset."

"Ahem," her father said. "I believe you owe him an apology."

"Yes father." She turned to him. "I am sorry, jerk." She turned and walked from the back to get a new can. Naruto stood where he was for a moment.

Her father sighed, before saying, "I apologize, Akechi-san. She is very prideful and doesn't like to be proven wrong." He followed her to get her to give a proper apology.

"What a nice family," Naruto said before he went to make sure Matsukaze and Murasame were okay. It was while he was brushing them down that he saw Matsu again. "Yes, Maeda-san?"

"...I was only measuring your horses for which is better."

"You do not compare the sisters to each other," Naruto told her, not stopping. "You compare them to all other horses."

"Is that a fact?"

"It is," Naruto said as he finished Matsukaze. He gave her a carrot before he lifted each hoof to check for wear on their shoes or cracks in the hoof itself. He found a nail that was coming loose and was starting to bend and be driven into the hoof. He pulled it out and took a medicinal scroll from his pack. He gave a chakra infuse herb to her that made her hoof begin to regrow to fill the hole left so he could replace the nail the next day. He then began Murasame. She tossed her head as he brushed he side, her most common reaction to that spot. Kind of a tickle spot. After checking her over, he gave her a carrot as well. "Good night girls." He turned around and found Matsu still there. "I thought you had left, Matsu-san, you were so quiet."

"Just making sure you didn't do things to harm these magnificent creatures. Baka." She walked away again, leaving Naruto alone.

"...Such a lovely young woman. I pity her husband. Luckily, I only have to put up with her for a week."

"I heard that."

"You were suppose to," Naruto replied. "She is worst to be around than Faji on a bad day," he told Kitsu. "At least then, she is only mad until Koma starts to pet her."

"Are you comparing me to a dog," she demanded, stomping back in.

"No, I am comparing you to a fox. A vain, sometimes arrogant fox." She slapped him. "Now that one I deserved. Now that we have said our barbs, may we get to the introductions? I am Akechi Naruto and I was selected to be your escort."

"I am Matsu Maeda and I am determined to make you head back."

"Well, at least you are blunt about being my enemy." Naruto turned back to what he was about to do. He grabbed the first saddle and rubbed an oil into the belt to keep if soft. He did the same to the other. Checking over the bridle and reins, he nodded when he found them ready to be used again. "May I ask why you are still here?"

"I am to show you to your room," Matsu replied.

"Your father has a twisted sense of humor," Naruto stated as he sealed the last of his tools. "Lead the way."

As they walked, Matsu said, "Would it kill you to show manners?"

"I was showing manners, you insulted me first. You overreacted when I tried to help you. And you are the one that keeps it up." He took off his grieves as he entered her home. "I am trying to be civil and polite."

"Then apologize."

"Formality says the person that gave the first sleight is first. You called me a jerk after that 'apology' for slapping me and never apologize. So, if you want mine, you must be first."

"Samurai are supposed to listen to their betters."

The next step, more like a stomp, stopped both of them in their tracks. "Let me make this clear," he growled, his hold over his patience and anger slipping. She gasped his eyes became slits. "I listen to my _lord_, not _his_ lord. And you are not even that. You are merely his daughter. Where is my room, I will get there myself." She point to the room at the end of the hall and he marched off to it.

"Don't you even want my apology," she called after him.

"No." The door shut behind him, silencing anything else she might have had to say.

—oo000oo—

Naruto stood in a room he had clear in one of his less baggy hakama made for dancing. "Alright, we have just a few days so let us begin," he said, sounding like their conversation last night had never happened. He turned on the music from a CD player and a waltz came out. "This is Waltz for the Moon. You know how to dance to this, yes?"

"I do."

"Then let us begin." Holding his hand out to her, she took it and Naruto pulled her close, moving his left hand out and his right hand above her hip. He waited a moment to get in tune to the music and he began to move . "Left, right, left right." He extended his arm for her to spin and she bumped into him. Her steps were also to big. "That is alright, new partner."

"_She has never danced before," _Kitsu stated.

"_I know,"_ Naruto replied. "Now relax, just watch. We'll try again. Left, right, left, right." This time, he extended his left hand forward, still holding hers while moving his right behind his head. Matsu went to far and pulled him with her. She let go and started to walk away. "No, no, you're not getting out of it that easy. We only just started."

"This is useless!"

"So is most of politics but the world puts up with it." That got her to giggle. "Ha, there is a person under that ice! Well, I will only try harder to bring her out now. Once again." He restarted the music. "Left, right, left, right, spin." She did it without it going too bad. "Better. Right left right extend." She still pulled to hard but much better than before. "Good, three more times. Now, here is where we let go but grab the other's right hand. Just like that. Just a minute, I'll show you." He looked to Kitsu who transformed into Hinata.

"_Does this mean we're going steady,"_ he joked so Matsu could understand.

"Shut up Kitsu and dance." When they came to the part they were just at, they twisted a little so their right hip and shoulder faced the others. Followed by their left. Naruto then spun Kitsu under his arm before repeating for a total of three times. They then let go and spun around each other twice before they came back to the extend position. Where Naruto spun Kitsu back, caught him with his hand to the fox's back to push him out. After the second time, Naruto spun him back to end the dance in the same stance they started in.

Kitsu got an evil glint in his eye. _"Kiss me, Naruto-kun," _he said in Hinata's voice.

Naruto hit him over the head, dispelling his henge. "Can't you stay serious for five minutes!?" The two looked at Matsu when she groaned. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong!? You did that perfectly! Even the fox is better than me! You two obviously know I can't dance. I haven't tried to a little jig." She dropped her head and was about go somewhere to sulk.

"No, I said I let you out of it that easy," Naruto said, grabbing her hand. "Don't worry, you'll get it. Trust me. And in five days, you will blow them out of the water. Now let's try again."

—oo000oo—

"One, two, three, here we go. Left right, left right, spin... Left right left right...extend. Again. Now let go and grab." It took a few hours but Matsu had gotten it. They came to a stop to hear clapping.

"Very good, Matsu," one of the servants said. "This one is a great instructor. If I was twenty years younger, I would have to steal him away from you." She giggled when she saw Naruto blush.

"You can go now," Matsu told her, her face flush.

When she left, Naruto turned back to her. "That was very good. Now we need some dance partners."

"Huh!? Why do we need more!?"

"To get you used to dancing with people around us."

"Great, more people to see my embarrassment."

"I don't know, I think I might be able to come up with a few couples that won't care."

"Where," she asked, skeptically.

"Kitsu, how many kits do you think stowed away in my bags this time?"

"_I'd roughly say around four, in your main pack," _the fox growled.

"They will do nicely. I will be right back." He left the room and a few minutes later, came back with his bag. He grinned at her before shaking the bag a little. Along with the sounds of odd objects, there was a squeak. "Alright, you are coming out of there," Naruto said to the bag before dumping it out. Five kits rolled along the ground before shaking their heads and looking at him. One of them mewed. "No, you did not. I just knew that nothing bad would happen on this mission so I did not mind taking you. Where are the rest? ...Kitsu, go check the saddlebags." He transformed into Naruto, left, and came back with three more.

"_They were eating your rations," _Kitsu told him.

"What is going on," Matsu asked.

"These kits are...most are three years old and they want to do the same thing as Kitsu so whenever I take a bag, I have to make sure they didn't climb in it. But as this mission is harmless, I didn't mind."

"But why bring them out?"

"_They will be dancing as well," _Kitsu told her. _"Alright, pair up," _he told the kits. When they did, he had them change into couples. They all looked like Akechi members. The last kit went with Kitsu.

"The kits know how to dance!?" She hung her head and wanted to crawl under a rock.

"They are three years old, despite their size. And learning things like this is necessary in my clan. Samurai are political figures as well as warriors." He started the music and had Matsu watch first. "Tomorrow, we will also join them. This is just so you can get a feel for the pace. Think you can keep up with them?" Up until now, they had only dance in place. But the kits were moving in a circle as they did. Though they, at times, were awkward, they obviously knew what they were doing.

He watched her, to see how she would react. And she was excited and nervous at the same time. "Akechi-san, how are they even able to do this?"

"Foxes are not dumb. And being raised around chakra has increased their intellect and lives. Kitsu is only a few years younger than me." She nodded as she watched. And began to laugh when one of them tripped, making his partner also fall and the exploded in smoke, returning to being fox kits. And they were caught underfoot of the others. It was a chain reaction, in moments, on Kitsu and the kit with him were the only foxes still transformed.

They looked at Naruto, abashed at their failing, and they all sat on their hind legs, ears bent, eyes shining, and lips quivering to keep him from getting mad at them. "They are so cute," Matsu said as she picked them all up and hugged them. "You all did wonderfully."

"You did," Naruto agreed. "Now, it is time to get you a real meal." They all mewed and started struggling in her arms, trying to get down and follow him as he walked from the room. The one still in the shape Haku ran after Naruto, smiling at her trapped siblings. They all growled at her to which she pulled down an eyelid and stuck her tongue out at them.

They then turned those sad looks on Matsu. Against the nine of them, she never stood a chance. She set them down, and they all ran off after Naruto and their next meal. Kitsu walked up to her, chuckling. _"May I walk you to lunch," _he asked, offering her his arm.

Matsu chuckled as well at the Naruto look alike. "Why, yes you can."

—oo000oo—

Matsu had just finished cleaning the foal and was walking out of the stable. After dancing, Naruto had gone over with her what the meal was going to be. She smiled at the memory of the meal he made for them to practice on. This part she had no trouble with so Naruto said all that they really had to do was work on the dancing part and all would be set. He wasn't so bad, she guess. And he was cute.

As she was about to walk out of the stable, she heard Matsukaze whinny. Not being able to resist it, she walked over to the stall that held the most magnificent horses she had ever seen. And they were very calm. She would bet that even she could ride one.

She look around and didn't see Naruto nor his foxes. On an impulse, she grab Matsukaze's reins and put them on the horse. She then opened the stall and stepped in, saddle in hand. As she secured it to Matsukaze, the horse was looking at her as if to ask what on earth was she doing. Matsu led the mare out of the stall and in front of the door. As a test, she set the reins on the ground. The horse didn't move. Then she climbed up on her and began to squeeze her legs. First the left, then the right. Matsukaze turned in those directions. She was well trained. If only she had looked in the horse's eyes, she would have seen a half wild look that only had the desire to run. She would have known that this was a bad idea.

Stepping down, she opened the door, and climbed up onto Matsukaze. The horse waited while she got settled and began to ease up on squeezing both her legs, meaning to stop and stay. Finally, feeling comfortable, she kicked her heels against Matsukaze's flanks.

—oo000oo—

"HELP!" Naruto jumped at the window and saw Matsukaze running out of the barn as fast as she could. On her back was Matsu, screaming in terror.

"That stupid girl!" He threw the window open and jumped out, whistling as he did. Murasame jumped over the gate of her stall and ran outside. Naruto climbed up on her, bareback, and holding onto her mane, kicked her flanks. "Get your sister, Murasame!"

When he said to compare them to other horses, he was not joking. They were second to none in speed, strength, endurance, and, most importantly, intelligence. Matsukaze knew she was coming to a wall. But this wall was like the one around the Akechi estate. Meaning there was a way out of it. Not only that but with the right things... She jumped up on a stack of hay and jumped again, landing on the tiles of the wall. Sliding down it, she jumped again to keep from breaking her leg. Matsukaze hit the ground running, not losing a second of speed.

On her back, Matsu was staring wipe eyed as the trees were moving pass her as speeds that if she held her hand out, she would break it if she hit something. "I'm coming, Matsu," Naruto yelled as Murasame jumped over the wall as well.

"Naruto, help me!"

Naruto knew this wasn't good. The sisters were almost even in all things, including speed. So he knew he wouldn't catch Matsukaze like this. He began to flow his chakra into Murasame. As she was slowly able to overtake Matsukaze, Naruto shouted, "She won't listen to you if you are nervous or unsure! You need to calm yourself and stop her!"

"I can't!" Naruto urged more speed from Murasame.

When she came abreast of her sister, Naruto pulled his legs up and stood on her back. "I need you to let go of the reins!" When she did, Naruto jumped from his horse onto Matsukaze. She bucked a little as he did but slowly began to recognize the person on her. Naruto pulled on the reins and whistled for Murasame to stop as well. Matsukaze slowed to a trot and Murasame was beside her. "Are you alright," Naruto asked her. He would be very mad later. But for now, he needed to know she was fine.

Matsu was clinging very tightly to Naruto. "I'm SORRY! I'll never do something like this again! I'm sorry!" She broke out in tears as she begged to be let down.

Naruto sighed, he guess she learned her lesson. "Alright." He slid from the saddle and helped her off. She sat and continued to cry for several minutes. "When you are ready, we have to ride back," Naruto told her when she calmed.

"No! Please, can't we walk?"

"We are over five miles from your home. It won't be as bad this time. Come on, I promise." He held his hand out in front of her and slowly she took it. "Now, let me make this clear, these two are not for amateurs because they know who is in charge. And if it isn't you, it means they are. The difference between amateurs and experts is that when you trust in your skill, there is no hesitation. They jumped on that." He helped her up on Matsukaze. "Now, when you hold the reins, don't keep a loose grip. You are in charge, you point where she goes. Keep her in control, show her who is boss." Keeping one hand on the lead, he told her to move her forward by moving her boots backwards. Matsukaze started walking forward when she did. "Let me guess, you kicked her flanks?"

"I did."

"That is the 'oh shit' thing to do."

"Oh shit?"

"Yeah. Oh shit, I'm going to die if I stay here."

"Oh."

"Now, push a leg in to go in that direction. Both legs to stop her. Just like that. Now, I am going to climb on Murasame. Once I do, try to control Matsukaze." He took the reins from her hand and set them on the ground. Matsukaze's training made it so that meant unless she was in danger, she was to stay there. Naruto gave the reins back to Matsu after he rode Murasame next to her. "Now just try to ride her. A trot."

She was still scared but Naruto assured her nothing bad will happen as long as she kept what she told her in mind. Moving her feet back, she gave a small 'eep' when Matsukaze started moving. But she was in control. So, with Naruto's help, she rode a horse for the first time in her life.

—oo000oo—

"Matsu," the Daimyo called as he ran into his home when he was told by one of his guards that she had climbed on one of the Akechi horses and it ran, jumping over the wall and taking her with her. Naruto gave chase and returned her a few minutes ago. Despite them telling him she was fine, he was still worried.

"You understand that what you did was more than stupid," he heard Naruto ask who he presumed was his daughter.

"Yes, Akechi-san."

"And that you could have very easily died by doing that?"

"Yes, Akechi-san."

"Are you going to do something like that again?"

"No, Akechi-san. I shall only ride Matsukaze or Murasame when you are there to give instructions."

There was a pause. "I am glad I did not have to get mad, Matsu-chan. I am also surprised that this experience has not sworn you off horses completely."

"My mother raised horses, and though she died on one, she loved them very much. I could never hate them."

Another pause, most likely for Akechi nodding in understanding. "Well, the first one to learn to ride would then be that foal when she grows up. Those two are just too wild for anyone else but experts."

The Daimyo smiled as her turned and headed to his office. "Yeah, Naruto was a good choice."

—oo000oo—

The Kazekage and Hokage shook hands when they met. "It is good to see you both," a giant of a man, the Raikage said, slapping a hand on their shoulders. "Tell me, how are your villages doing?"

"Suna will be better soon, if all things go well," Sabaku said.

"Konoha is overburdened," Sarutobi replied. "And you? How is Cloud doing now that you are in charge, Bii?"

"Much better, now that old war hawk is gone," he said before laughing. "Hey..." The Raikage became somber for a moment. "I read that an 'Akechi' is escorting the daughter of Fire Daimyo. Is that true?"

"It is," Sarutobi told Bii. "Akechi Naruto is one of my most successful genin, having faced two opponents of jonin level and not only live but win. Why do you ask? Have you heard of them?"

"Nope. And I asked because ma' little bro met an Akechi some years back. Very polite for a little girl. This Akechi related?"

"...Possible. It is only recently that the Akechi clan has all gathered."

"Akechi? I know that name as well..." Sabaku said. "Ah, yes, he is the aid of the Fire Daimyo, is he not?"

"Your informants are as sharp as ever," Sarutobi told him. "Let us go sit down. It will be time soon to see which of our ninja makes the best impression."

—oo000oo—

Naruto walked in, Matsu at his arm and Kitsu walking at his side. He smiled when he saw that it was only the ones he had read about that were here. They were in the far side of the room that everyone had gathered in. On the Balcony above them were the Daimyos. They were watching as a contest of sorts. Which had the better ninja and better child, Naruto guessed. Across from them were the gathered Kages; the Kazekage, the Raikage, and the Hokage. He came in full view and everyone looked at them. And while he wished it was because of how pretty Matsu looked, it was because of him.

While most of the ninja still had some of their ninja gear, they only wore what was appropriate for the occasion. Naruto, on the other hand, was wearing his ebony black armor, polished to the point it reflected even the faintest light. His helmet was absent, preferring his headband on a black silk cloth. Though he should have been loud, his armor made almost no sound thanks to the silk underside of it. The Fox Fang and Fox Claw were at his waist. Most proudly displayed was the Akechi Sakura on his chest.

The eyes of those from Water widened as they saw that. The older of the two daughters of the Water Daimyo walked up to him, Hattori behind her. "Akechi?"

"I am," Naruto said with a bow.

"It has been far too stressful without your clan in water," she said.

"I am sorry to hear that," Naruto replied. "But, sadly, it is no longer my clans concern. We live in Fire, and I live for the Hokage."

Hattori looked him up and down. "Who is your father?"

"Lord Akechi Mitsuhide, leader of the Akechi clan," Naruto said to all those that were listening. "He is my father and my teacher."

"Why does everyone find this boy so fascinating," Hideyoshi asked. "He is barely old enough to to lift those swords. Regardless that he is a ninja."

Honda began to laugh at him. "He killed two men that I would enjoy fighting. An assassin that could kill you without you even being able to reach your sword. And a man that could not be stabbed. This 'boy' could kill you easily enough, monkey."

"That is high praise from you, Honda-sama," Nene said while still looking at Naruto.

"Shall we go sit down," Naruto asked Matsu. He led her to the table reserved for them, pulled her chair out, and pushed it in when she sat down. All of the girls then glared at their dates as none of them did that.

—oo000oo—

"Score one for Konoha," the Raikage said, wiping his face with his hand.

"It isn't over until the fat lady sings," the Kazekage replied. He nodded to a man waiting and the band was given the sign to start the music. Soon the waltz will be played and they will see who is the best. "Your boy, Akechi stands no chance against Momichi. If he is nothing else, he is more charming than the devil."

"Bah, neither of you stand a chance against Yugito and Lightning Daimyo's son, Saika Magiochi," Bii said to them.

"Not to burst you bubble, kids," Sarutobi said with a smile on his face. "And to me, you two are still children. But Naruto will show that he can handle any battle field. But come, Kazekage, there is much time before the next part and the Daimyos have begun their meeting. Let us begin ours."

"Meeting? I wasn't told of a meeting," Bii said to them.

"That is because it is simple a revise in the treaty between Leaf and Sand," Sabaku told him.

"Ah, that would explain why. Well, lets hear it then. Got nothing better to do until Yugito starts whipping it on."

—oo000oo—

Naruto had just started eating when he smelled something of interest. He smelled a cat. But not just any cat, he smelled a cat that had a familiar presence to it. It reminded him...of his own presence. He looked in the direction of the owner and found himself looking at Nii Yugito. _'How can she smell of demons unless... Could she be like me?'_

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. I am not, repeat, am not having her fall in love with Naruto! So don't think she will. As for why I am calling the Raikage Bii. It is because the Jinchuuriki for Hachi is named Kiraa Bii, with Killer Bee as a nick name or handle. And the Raikage is his brother. So, as I refer all Kages by their last name, plus it saves me the trouble of making a given name for him, I call him Bii.

To those who play the game Samurai Warriors 2, you know that Hideyoshi and Akechi had a sorts of rivalry. Especially once Oda was dead. This, naturally would reflect to this story. I used several names from Samurai Warriors 2 in this chapter. Momichi Tamba, Mori Ranmaru, Hanzo Hattori, Honda Tadakatsu, Nene, Hideyoshi, Okuni, Meada Matsu and historically, her great grandson Maeda Keiji. The horse Matsukaze was Keiji's horse. While Murasame was the name of a character in a play who was actually sister of a woman named Matsukaze. Finally, the son of the Light Daimyo is Saika Magoichi, a smooth talking womanizer.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto and Matsu ate slowly and with reserve. Though the attention was less right now, it was still a contest to see who had the best manners. "...Will they stop staring," Matsu asked.

"No," Naruto replied. "They are looking for something, anything to hold over the heads of each other. If the glares were any sign, I am going to say I am the only one that pulled the chair out for his date. For ninja, not doing it could be explained as not being covered. But there are the sons of the Daimyos down here and they should have done it. If I hadn't, they would have ignored it, but as I did, The Fire Daimyo now has better footing for their discussion."

"You mean to tell me, how well we do here will reflect on world events?"

"Yes," Naruto replied coolly before taking a bite. "...Hmm, Going to have to get this recipe."

"How are you so calm then?"

Naruto picked up his steak knife and started cutting his steak. "Because I know we both have been raised to present ourselves the best we can. And that is all we can do, in the end. Matsu, you have something below the left side of your mouth." He gave a content sigh and said, "It isn't ramen but it is good."

"...Maybe you should have been the Daimyo's child instead of me. You obviously know how to handle this."

"But then I wouldn't be here to help you." He turned his head as the music started to change. "Ready to show off? Or are you still hungry?"

"...Now, I did not go through all that just to not do it now. Plus, we move now, we set the tempo."

Naruto smiled as he pushed his chair back. He stood up, catching everyone's attention, pulled her chair out, and offered her his hand. As Matsu took it and stood, Naruto could see several unprepared looks. They weren't ready yet but they were forcing their hand. "We will save the waltz," Naruto told her. "That is for the kill."

"What, but..."

"Trust me, not yet. Don't worry, I will request the Waltz of the Moon soon, right now is a slow dance, nothing complicated. Unless you are up for the tango."

After a moment, she smiled. "No, not that complicated yet."

"Then follow my lead. You will find some of these steps familiar." Leading her out onto the dance floor, he had his hand on her waist and held her right hand in his left. They took two dance steps to Matsu's right then back. "Again." When they finished it, Naruto's hand began to pull hers back and they turned. They took another two steps back and forward before it changed. Naruto started them in a slow spin. As they were about to step where they started, Naruto paused and changed direction. He began to extend his arm and Matsu knew what to do there. She let go of him and spun while moving away from him and lifted her free hand while Naruto did the same. "Told you." As she spun back, she expected Naruto to lightly place his hand on her back. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her waist. While this surprised Matsu, she was ready for it. They did a few one steps back and forth before Naruto extended his arm again. They did the box step as it was called a few times after that. Then with a spin, Matsu was standing with her left shoulder to his right.

"Take a step to your left and then your right, three times. Then we spin again, extend, then something new." Naruto whispered to her. "You put your left hand on my right hip and mine goes on your's. We spin in place like that also three times. Where we come back to the basic dance stance." Having been warned, Matsu did it exactly. "And we are done," Naruto said, taking a step back and bowing.

—oo000oo—

Sarutobi let out a sigh of relief. He had full faith in the boy, he really did. But still, that was kind of complicated for a starting move. More over, no one else knew it so while they weren't the only dancers on the floor, they had the attention of everyone on the upper floors as well as those that didn't dance. "You were serious when you choose him," Bii said, his nonchalant demeanor gone. He watched Yugito and Magoichi finish their dance. While it was good, Akechi and Maeda had the attention because they were first and different.

"And another point to Fire," The Kazekage said, taking off his hat and running a hand through his hair. "Maybe I should have grabbed them while they were still a wandering clan."

"Maybe I should have kept them," came a new voice. The three turned around and saw the Tsukikage and the Mizukage entering. Sarutobi frowned at them. The Tsukikage was a woman with earth brown hair that reached the small of her back. She had received the title only two years ago. Her eyes were also brown and her face was still free of wrinkles, though not scars. She wasn't the most attractive woman on earth but her bearing made her desirable even before she was a Kage. The Mizukage was a man in his forties. His once blue hair was starting to gray and was in a pony tail. His storm gray eyes showed cunning still. He had a scar over the left side of his mouth and another, twisted scar from his right cheek to over his nose. It was said a Kaguya gave them to him.

"Not being announced is one thing, being late is another. You did just cause your countries to lose face."

"I was held up, Hokage-dono," the Tsukikage said, stiffly. "And I was expected here. But there are always things that can prevent a timely arrival."

"True," the Kazekage stated. "And you, Mizukage-dono? What brings you here?"

"Akechi," he replied. "I had heard that the Akechi heir was going to be here so I had to come."

The three that were there on time frowned, again, at him. "Akechi-kun had expressed his...feelings concerning you and you not coming, Mizukage-dono. Particularly the Blood Purge War."

"We are not here to discuss the past, Hokage-dono."

"A pass that very much effects my ninja," the Hokage replied.

"His clan choose to leave Water, it was their own choice that took them to Fire. I will not back down because my choices conflict with the feelings of one boy right now. Raikage-dono, tell me, how well is the standing right now?"

"...Water, Earth, Lighting, and Wind are behind. The 'boy' has been as professional as anyone could ask and has easily up-staged even your assassins."

"How," the Tsukikage asked.

"First was in what he is wearing. He proclaims his station proudly and wears his armor and swords," the Hokage told them, taking no small pleasure from the look on the Mizukage's face. A beautiful mix of disbelief and anger. "Next, he showed polite manners by pulling out Lady Maeda's chair for her and pushed it back in. Which none of the others thought to do. Finally, Naruto and Matsu were the first out on the dance floor and did a dance that no one else knew and did it perfectly. While everyone did a slow dance, they did a waltz."

The Mizukage was mad alright. He had just lost serious standing with his fellow Kages and he intended to pull the Hokage down with him. "I see this time of peace has hit you so hard that you are training escorts instead of ninja now."

The Tsukikage widened her eyes at that. She didn't like the Hokage, rightfully so after the last war, but she did respect him. And she had also heard about the Akechi from a samurai clan that had moved to Earth around twenty years ago. She stepped away from the Mizukage, this was going to be ugly.

"Yes, it does seem that way... But in the end, that couldn't be farthest from the truth. You see, Mizukage-_gaki_, Akechi Naruto is, as you already know, a samurai. Not only that, he has shown himself to be one of my best Genin in diplomatic _and_ combat missions. Why, just his last mission, he played a key part in liberating a whole _country_. In fact, he killed two warriors with advance Kekkei Genkai, one of which prevented him from being stabbed. That scar over his eye is the only proof that he was injured. And there is more, a Kekkei Genkai is emerging in him as well. He has the ability to talk with foxes. Thus his partner, Kitsu, waiting at his table. Oh, yes, you should have done your damn best to keep them in Water. But then, you would have killed them as well, wouldn't you?" The gathered Kages would later swear that they literally saw the Mizukage not only boil in rage, his hair turned a little bit more gray that night.

—oo000oo—

The Water Daimyo dropped his head into his hand. Everyone in the room just heard how hard the door was just slammed on the Mizukage, Daimyo, their family, and ninja alike. He didn't know which one over there cast the jutsu to let their voices carry but he had really just hurt him hard.

Down below, Naruto was quietly cheering Sarutobi on. 'GO, OLD MAN! LET HIM HAVE IT,' he shouted in his head. Though the only sign he showed saying he enjoyed it was the fox like smirk on his face. "Go, jiji," he whispered.

"I don't believe that," Matsu said as she listened. "Not only has wars been started like that, he knew he was also a representative of the Water Daimyo. How could he insult the Fire ninja and my father."

"Whew, for a moment, I thought you were talking the Hokage."

She looked at him, shocked. "He deserved it and if the Water Daimyo wants to make something of it, he will find that he will have no friends to help him. So, how else do we show up everyone else?"

Naruto sighed, "Unfortunately, mingling. I hate this part. So, pick a victim. But keep this in mind, they might ask you to dance."

"Interesting... Lightning and then Wind."

"Saika Magoichi. Do you know him?"

"Not personally. Our fathers have talked but we really haven't."

"Okay... Then let's do this." But before they could, someones approached them.

"So, you are Akechi Naruto," Hideyoshi said, walking up to them with the others from Earth.

Tadakatsu looked him up and down. "I was expecting someone...taller."

"I am only thirteen," Naruto told him. "What can I help you gentlemen and ladies with?"

"We just want to talk," Okuni said to him, giving him a smile that made him nervous. "Tadakatsu-kun has told us you killed two very strong men, is that true?"

"It is," Naruto replied.

"Ooh," she said, shivering. "A powerful warrior and an excellent dancer all in one. I just might have to make you mine."

"Okuni, remember he is a Leaf," Nene said to her.

"I remember," she said, winking at her. "What do you say, handsome, how about you leave Konoha to come to Iwa. I'm sure I can think of something to do with you."

"You are pretty, Lady Okuni. But duty before pleasure."

She looked affronted. "You would rather do your duty than have me?!" She grabbed his pony tail and played with it a little. Making her current date grow jealous.

"I am Masamune Date' and I demand you leave my date alone," the son of the Earth Daimyo growled.

Naruto looked him in the eyes for a moment. "Now that is just rude," Naruto told him. "We were making jokes. You really know how to kill the mood." Taking Maeda by the arm, the two walked away. Not even ten feet from them, everyone froze when a slap was heard. Naruto, his eyes wide at someone doing that now, turned his head around. Okuni stood there, glaring at Date', with her hand still extended for the slap.

"You egotistical pig! You ever try to grab my butt again and I will castrate you!" She stomped out of the room. "The nerve! Acting like he can tell me who to talk to! Akechi-kun is far better than him! Why didn't I get him!?" Date', his shocked expression still there, looked after her. No one had ever done that before. Rage replaced surprise and he was about to go after her to teach her a lesson but Naruto got in the way.

"Move!"

"Calm down," Naruto replied.

"I said move, samurai!"

"I follow the orders of my lord, not you. Now just calm down and I will."

"Shut the hell up!" He reached for something inside his coat...and froze. Every ninja in the room had their hands on their now revealed weapons. And they were all pointed on Date'. They might be enemies at times but the fact was they would never allow a man to beat a woman because of his ego. Not that he could. Tadakatsu, the blade of his spear even with Date's neck, reached a hand for what he had tried to grab. He found single shot pistols. In the hands of the right person, these were powerful weapons but that person was rare.

"You were just about to cause a war," Tadakatsu growled. "Do you have any idea what would have happened!?"

"Sh-Shut up, you worthless ninja! With these, I am a match for any of you!"

"They are weapons for fools," Naruto told him.

"You are just afraid that your place in the world will be stolen by the average man," Date' challenged.

"Is that so? Tell you what, how about we test that theory? I don't fear that the ninja will take my place, just like ninja don't fear you will take their's with those toys."

"I could kill you with these!"

Naruto fought hard not to laugh. "Then we have a spar, right here, right now. If you win, all that has been done here will be forgotten. If I win, you go up to your father, apologize for being an embarrassment, and leave."

Date' nodded, "I would say it was nice knowing you but I'm not a liar." He took back his pistols and walked onto the dance floor.

—oo000oo—

"What the hell is he doing," Saiga asked.

"Which," Yugito replied.

"How about both."

"Date' is being an arrogant dick that has never been told no before. Naruto is trying to keep the shit from hitting the fan. Like it or not, he just threatened a Leaf ninja and a clan heir at that. By doing this, he is keeping us from going to war. I feel sorry for him though."

"Yeah, even I'm not fool enough to fight someone with two pistols."

"I meant Date'. Whiskers over there is going to kick his ass as much as he can before he has to stop."

—oo000oo—

"This will only take a moment, Matsu," Naruto told her before he walked to the point across from Date'. "Two shots, make them count." Date' raised his first pistol and fired it at Naruto. Behind the sound of the gunshot, there was a click. Naruto now stood there, the Fox Claw in hand, the bullet cut in half on the ground. "That's one. Want to try again?" When he didn't move, Naruto did. He started running the distance between them. Date' waited until Naruto was closure before he raised his other weapon and fired it. He expected it to go right through him. What he got was Naruto twisting, for a moment becoming a bladed ball. He then reached for a third weapon but wasn't fast enough. The next moment, Date' was being thrown back by a kick to the face after he got a slash that went from right of his node to above his left eye, his guns cut in half. "That is the problem with guns. While you have good stopping power, all you really have are two things. Bullets and the hopes that when they are gone, so are your enemies. While my swords have no such problem. Granted, you have range." Naruto returned his daisho to his side and picked Date' up. "Now, as agreed."

Glaring at him while he did, Date exited the room and went up to the Daimyo balcony. "I apologize father for being an embarrassment and will be leaving the summit now." He didn't wait for an answer before he turned and left. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, that could have gone far worst. While some were surprised. Everyone there knew that the ninja carried their weapons on them, hidden somewhere on them. But they never thought that a non-combatant would have something.

Over with the Kages, the Tsukikage said, "I thank you, Hokage-dono, for your genin's tact in handling the situation."

"It is what he does," Sarutobi replied. "I have already decided that he is best suited for missions such as these. His whole team in fact. Well, maybe not one of them. But for the most part, they are good at these."

"And just who is his teammates," the Mizukage asked.

"Eh, you say something," Sarutobi asked, taking a page from Kakashi.

—oo000oo—

"And then the guy," Naruto said, talking to Sabaku no Temari but stopped when Yugito and Saiga walked up to him and Matsu. "Oh, good evening," he said with a bow. "Nii Yugito, correct?"

"I am," she replied. Her nose twitched as she caught his scent. "That was smoothly done. Tell me, would I be imposing too much if I stole you two away for a few minutes?"

"That would be up to Lady Maeda," Naruto said, looking at her.

"I'm fine here," Matsu replied. "And I would like to get to know Saiga."

He smiled at her. "Ah, I have never met a lady that I did not impress...well, except Yugito here. Good luck, Naruto, nothing works on her."

"I will keep that in mind. Temari-san, shall we?"

"...Five hundred miles, I had to go five hundred miles to find a gentleman," Temari muttered. The three walked a little away so they could speak privately. "So, what is on your mind, Yugito?"

"Him," she said, motioning to Naruto. "What are you?"

"Samurai," he replied calmly, knowing full well that she meant something else. "Or did you mean my 'friend'."

"Okay, I am lost here," Temari stated. "He obviously has a bloodline that lets him talk to foxes. Not that uncommon."

"Wrong friend," both Yugito and Naruto told her.

"Which are you," Naruto questioned.

"Nekomata. And you?"

"Kyuubi no Yoko."

"Huh? Why are you two talking about demons?"

"Because we are jinchuuriki," Yugito told her. "I could smell it when he entered."

"Same here. Oddly enough, I swear I smell another."

Temari swallowed, scared that the people she had talked to this evening were like her brother. "My youngest sibling is one as well."

"He is fortunate then to have you. I remember one time in my life I was very much alone."

"Same here," Yugito stated.

"No, he isn't. Gaara believes his life is defined by the blood he spills and his demon, Shukaku, torments him constantly."

"I see... Then I shall make the request to the Hokage to try and help him," Naruto told her.

"...Did you just... You don't even know him beyond that he likes to kill people."

"I don't...but I could guess. Something happened when he was younger, I say a few years ago. Before that he was lonely and always trying to make friends but no one wanted to even be near him. While he...was probably going to be trained as the village secret weapon, yes? No doubt, something happened and he was seen as a threat to the village instead of its weapon. Someone up the chain of command ordered him dead. But Gaara survived. Since he is blood thirsty now, I am willing to bet that the person that attacked him was close to him to have a better chance of success. How wrong am I?"

"...For the most part, you are right. How did you know?"

"What do you think our lives were like," Yugito asked her. She looked over at Naruto. "What is your family like?"

"Hmm... 'One for all, all for one, and the heavens be blessed'. The person works for the family, the family works for the person, and we are all loved in the end."

"Sounds nice," Yugito said. "I just wish that I had a family."

"Well, you are welcome with me if you want. There is room for you there, I swear."

"I will think about it," she told him. "How about you and Gaara," Yugito asked. "Want to stay somewhere that won't fear you?"

"...Uh...It would be noticed if all my brothers and I went missing. Our father is the Kazekage... And he ordered the attacks on Gaara."

Naruto sighed, "Typical. Well, we should invite our dates back over before they miss us. Matsu, care to join us again?"

She walked over slightly blushing and stood next to Naruto. "Saiga could sell a ditch digger dirt with a tongue that charming," she whispered.

"...Time for the finally. Ready?"

"Hell yeah," she said, growing a huge grin.

"Then I will go request the Waltz of the Moon. I'll be right back." He walked over to the podium that the conductor was at and whispered in his ear. He walked back and grinned. "We have a minute to get ready."

"Let's get started then." They walked to the dance floor and waited, standing about two feet from each other. When the music started, Naruto rested his hand on her waist and the other in hers. They went through it just like they practiced. When it was over, Naruto stepped back and bowed. "That went well." Up above him, the Hokage smirked and held out his hand. Bii growled a little before setting a few ryu in it.

—oo000oo—

"Oh, I hate playing politician," Matsu said that evening when it was all over. She sat down in a chair and groaned while she kicked off her high heels. "I never want to do this again. My feet are killing me."

"Here," Naruto said as he pulled up the chair and began to give her a foot rub. "Think everything went okay?"

"Okay? They went great...for us anyway. Oh, Kami you are good. Is there anything you can't do?"

"Hmm..."

"I didn't think I was asking a brain buster," she said with a laugh. "Do you always get the girls to fawn over you?"

"Without meaning to. Uh...Matsu, you aren't..."

"No, you are sweet Naruto but you're not my type."

"Oh, thats good. ...Out of curiosity, why not?"

"For starters, and really the only thing against you...you are a boy."

Naruto nodded, "Oh." A moment later, he snapped his head up. "Nani? As in..."

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "As in that." Naruto looked at her for a moment before he began to laugh a little. He didn't expect that. "I haven't really told anyone yet."

"Why me?"

"Because when I am Daimyo, I get my own body guards from Konoha and I will keep you in mind. Plus, you aren't sticking around, are you?"

"No, I'm not. How do you know?"

"I was in school, Naruto. It probably just started as a phase but I never got over it. Maybe if I ever decide to change, it would be for you. Hmm, do you give neck rubs as well?"

"I can but try." Naruto got behind her.

"...Ooooh. That is it, I am going to get you transferred here. I obviously need you more than Konoha."

"I'm sure my fiancé would argue that point."

"Have her argue with my father then. Lower..."

"Sorry," Naruto told her. "I have to turn down the offer."

"What offer," Lord Maeda asked as he and Sarutobi entered the den as well.

"Just telling Naruto I am going to have him stationed here... His hands alone would be worth it, whatever the cost."

"Can't let you have him," Sarutobi told her. "One, he is engaged."

"Never said I wanted him for that," Matsu muttered.

"Two, he is needed for other things."

"See," Naruto told her. "How did things turn out?"

"Reestablished the treaty with Suna. We will be sharing missions and even teams if needed. And he has given me a warning about my former apprentice."

"Jiriaya? What could they warn you about, that he is a 'mega pervert'?"

"No, Orochimaru. He had tried to form a meeting that would keep the Kazekage from attending today."

"Speaking of him, I need to speak with him and his son."

"About what?"

"About..." he hesitated and glanced between Matsu and her father. He started speaking in ninja code talk. _"His son is a jinchuuriki but his seal was probably done wrong or something. The point is, he is a danger to everyone around him."_

"_That is interesting. Let's go talk with him."_

"What are you two saying," Matsu asked. "What is the secret?"

"If I told you," Naruto whispered, "it wouldn't be a secret." He pressed his hands on one point that got her to moan. "That the spot?"

"Right...there." Her moans continued as Naruto worked that spot loose. "Dad, please, whatever it takes, get Naruto stationed with us."

Lord Maeda laughed at that. "Are you making my daughter fall in love with you, Naruto?"

"Of course not. Besides, I'm not her type. I'm as stiff as my armor, she enjoys being laid back... You know, that sounded better in my head."

"Pervert," Matsu muttered. "Go, go, you have something important to do, right?"

"Yeah. I will be right back." Naruto left and walked down the hall. He got to the door the Kazekage was in and knocked. Temari opened it. "Good evening Lady Temari, may I have a word with your father?"

"Just a moment." She closed the door and opened it a few moments later. "Come on in, Akechi-san." She stepped out of the way and Naruto entered.

"Good evening, gentlemen. I hope I am not interrupting anything."

"Of course not," Sabaku told him. "What is it you would like to discuss?"

"Your son, the jinchuuriki."

"Jinchuuriki, what is that," the Wind Daimyo asked.

"It is..."

"It is a very special class of ninja," Naruto stated. "Meaning that they are stronger than any other ninja the same rank. There are only nine in the world."

"And Suna has one?"

"...Yes," Sabuku said, realizing what Naruto was setting up. "My son, Gaara. He has received the ability to control sand."

The Wind Daimyo thought about this and how he could use it. But Naruto wasn't going to let him. "The Hokage would like to discuss the trade for him," he added a wink to let him know he had something planned.

"You are going to trade my country's jinchuuriki away," he demanded.

"Father, you disowned Suna, about. Be grateful that they even did this," his son told him. He turned to Temari. "Thank you for your company this evening."

"You are welcome," she replied with a smile.

"I apologize but this is something that must be discussed in private," Naruto told them before heading to the door. "Shall we, Kazekage-dono?"

"We shall." He walked out and when the door was shut behind him, grinned. "That was well played, I have never seen him that angry."

"He has no right to be," Naruto said. "My lord, Hokage Sarutobi, told me of the situation with him."

"But that isn't why you are here, is it?"

"It is not. I am here about your son, Gaara."

"Then speak up, lad."

"I would like to help him, sir."

"...You know that people that get close to him are often killed, right?"

"Yes."

"Then why?"

"Because, sir, I too am a jinchuuriki. I know the pain he must have felt, and I am sure that I can help him."

"You are a..."

"I am."

"From Water?"

"I can't say."

"...How can you help him?"

"Samurai study several things, Lord Kazekage. We invented the Art of Seals. I, while not a master, am very good at it. My uncle is a master, I guaranty that there is someone among my family that can fix his seal. If it is not the seal, then some can fix him."

"...What will I get out of this?"

"The chance to do right by your son. Your village safe again."

"I would be tipping the balance of power by doing this."

"I am the only ninja among the Akechi. He would be part of our family, not part of the village."

"...You swear you can? On the blood of your father, on the blood of your son?"

"On my word of honor," Naruto finished, "I will uphold this covenant."

Sabaku sighed, "Okay. I...I never actually wanted this, you know. It was supposed to be different. He was just too dangerous."

"Sir, you don't need to tell me, I know. And I will make sure he gets better. And Gaara will be taken care of. My family makes a habit of taking in strays." He bowed deeply to him. "When shall I come and get him?"

"I shall send him to you. And thank you, Akechi-san."

—oo000oo—

Gaara scowled as he looked at the gate. He was told he was not to attack anyone unless they attacked him first. He was about to knock when the gate was opened by the guards. "Are you Sabaku no Gaara," one asked him.

"Yes."

"Come in, Naruto is expecting you. Please follow me." He was led inside and what he saw confused him. Everywhere there were people working and kids playing. But there were no scared or angry looks. They all got along.

"Daddy," a little girl said, running up to his guide. "Who is this?"

"Ayeka, this is Sabaku no Gaara, a guest of Naruto's."

"Oh," she said before looking at him and bowing. "It is an honor to meet you, onii-san."

"Onii-san?"

"It is habit," the samurai said to him. "Everyone here is family and she is still too young to fully grasp that not everyone is. Ayeka, he isn't onii-san."

"Oh... I mean sempai."

The father rubbed his daughter's hair and said, "Go play, I need to get him inside."

"Yes, father."

Gaara watched her run off. "...She isn't afraid of me."

"Should she be?"

"I am dangerous."

"So is every person on the grounds. Whether you have a demon inside you or not matters not to us."

That shocked Gaara. "You are far more tolerant than other people."

"We pride ourselves on that as much as our skills with weapons." They continued inside and Gaara saw more of the same. It was all so strange that he didn't know what to think. "He is inside. Remember, as a guest, you do have to behave yourself."

"...I will." Gaara went in and saw a boy with long, bright blond hair making seals. "Naruto?"

"Yes," he said a moment before looking up. "...You must be Gaara. Take a seat, would you like some tea?"

"I would rather get to what this is about."

"Very well. I am going to help you and offer you a place to be accepted."

Gaara looked at his face hard to find the deception. "You are serious. You think you can help me?"

"I know I can." He gestured to the papers scattered around him. "I have been studying every seal type and design I could find. And with my uncle, there is nothing we can't fix."

Gaara looked at the seals then back at him. "What do seals have to do with helping me?"

"Something must have been done wrong with your's. We can fix it."

"What seal?"

"The one that was placed on you to seal Shukaku inside of you."

"I don't ave a seal, I had it placed inside me when I was still inside the womb."

Naruto was shocked. "What!? What were they thinking!? Without a seal, there is nothing stopping Shukaku from...affecting your mind. That is it."

"Huh?" He could hear his mother demanding he kill him. "What do you mean?"

"Seals have dual purposes. One is to keep the demon in check, the other to keep both it and the host sane. Without having one yourself, you would, or maybe have, lost your mind."

_KILL HIM!_ "And would getting one now help me?"

"Yes. Your demon would be sealed away to the point it can not get out ever again unless you let it."

_KILL HIM NOW! GIVE ME HIS BLOOD! _"...When can we do it?"

"Now that I know what is wrong, it can be done before this afternoon. But placing a seal this complicated will require my uncle as well."

_NO! I REFUSE TO BE LOCKED AWAY! KILL HIM AND EVERYONE AROUND! _Gaara looked at his hand and saw it was shaking. "Mother wants me to kill you, to stop you from helping me. Why?"

"Because that isn't your mother, Gaara. That is a demon trying to control you. Can you fight it just a little longer?"

"...Yes. It is getting hard but I can."

"Then I will hurry." Naruto read a scroll and drew a much smaller seal before giving it to Gaara. "Place it on your flesh and it will help. It will sting though."

"Alright." He grabbed it and slapped it to his arm. Mother wasn't shouting as loud anymore. "It helped, I can barely hear it."

"Soon, you won't at all," Naruto assured him.

—oo000oo—

Akechi Seto finished drawing it. "That is it. Naruto, are you done?"

"Just a moment... There. Nothing to do now but check over it and then do it. How you feeling, Gaara?"

"Naked," he told them. They had taken his sand away and had him removed his shirt. He was literally defenseless for the first time in his life.

"Won't be much longer," Seto told him. "But we needed to work without worrying Shukaku would try to stop us."

"Just another few minutes and you can go take a nap, you will need it," Naruto told him.

"...What is it like to sleep?"

"He is worst than I thought," Seto said. "No worries though, nothing that can't be fix. It is revitalizing, Gaara. When you sleep, you dream. It can be about anything. Including monsters attacking people you care for."

"Then why do you do it if those wait for you."

"One because we need to," Naruto told him. "Two, because nightmares are rare. More often than not, they are good dreams. About a story you may have read, or this pretty girl you saw. Maybe even a pretty girl you just made up in your head."

"Is there anything you can't dream of?"

"Uh...I have never had a dream about sleeping," Naruto told him with a chuckle. "I've had one about everything, including just wasting the day away fishing. But never just laying down and sleeping. I'm good over here."

"I've had dreams like that," Seto told his nephew. "Only it was a day reading. The thing is, you don't see words in dreams. They are part of your higher conscious and dreams are subconscious. They are scrambled up. But I remember being so fascinated with that story I couldn't put it down." He started examining the seal over Gaara's stomach.

"Is there a way to control them," Gaara asked.

"Nope. Maybe if you were a monk and had complete control of your mind but most people don't have that kind of discipline. Ready Naruto?"

"Ready." They charged up chakra and pushed it into the seal. Gaara felt really funny, like there was something in his mind. Or maybe something no longer there. He didn't know, but he was tired though.

"Did..it...worrrr," his eyes closed and he dropped his head. Snoring came a moment later.

"Yeah, it worked," Naruto answered, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Thank you, uncle."

"No problem, Naruto. I have been looking for a challenge for a while now. I'm surprised I was able to get it done by the time he got here." They watched him a minute more and saw it had worked. He didn't stir. And from what Gaara told them, Shukaku could pull sand from the very rock from near a quarter a mile away. So as they were still alive, it was obvious that they had succeeded. "You have a very kind heart, Naruto, to help him when you have no reason to. But why?"

"...I am almost afraid to tell you. I will tell you and the whole clan once I find the words to though."

"You don't have to do anything you are uncomfortable with."

"I know, uncle. Which is why I am going to tell everyone. There isn't a person in the clan I don't love and that doesn't love me, I know. It is just really big."

"I understand. I will get someone to take him to a spare bedroom. Amazing that we keep picking up strays, isn't it?"

"None more of a stray than me, uncle." Naruto hugged Seto. "Thank you so much. I don't think I could have done it alone."

"It is alright, Naruto. I am glad to do it. Now go on, you have things to do, people to see, and a girlfriend that misses you, no?"

"Yeah, I do." He left and changed.

Seto looked down at Gaara and said, "Welcome to the family."

—oo000oo—

Gaara stood up and stretched. He took a step when he realized just what he had done. He looked back and saw he had in fact gotten out of a futon, stretched like he had seen his siblings do to work out the stiffness in his muscles from laying still for so long, and was currently wiping the sleep from his eyes. "It worked..." he twisted at his waist and felt his back pop a few times. "That felt good." He looked around for some clean clothes and found a kimono folded up by the door. Grabbing it, he went and took a shower. When he turned the water off, he looked down and said, "That is a lot of sand." He raised his hand and it formed a band around his right forearm. He put on the kimono and sandals and walked out.

He quickly found himself outside and saw an older man leading children in sword practice. Naruto was over by a little girl, doing martial arts. There were also several foxes running around. He looked down and saw one was rubbing up against his leg. Out of curiosity, he picked the kit up and it mewed at him. He set it back on the ground and walked to where he can better watch what was going on. Finally, he picked up one of the bokken from the wall and walked over. "Can you show me as well?"

Hidemitsu nodded. "Okay, take your place at the end. Now, once again, when holding a katana, keep your grip tight enough to make sure it isn't take from you. But loose enough to allow some movement. Like this." He showed them and went along the line, correcting mistakes. "Gaara, too high. Down here." He went back to the center. "Now, does anyone know why, from the tactical stand point, the daisho is the weapon all samurai must learn?"

The little girl next to Naruto raised her hand. "Because it is not only our symbol, it is the ultimate weapon."

"Explain."

"Um... The staff has range but breaks. The sectional staff must be kept in constant motion and to change directions you must break movement on your own body or someone else. The..."

"Yes," Hidemitsu encouraged his granddaughter.

"The broadsword though does great damage, is too slow. The scythe and chain, the kama, is not meant to block with and can be broken easily if the opponent knows how. While the katana and wakizashi is usable in both longer and closer range. It is easily moved and direction changed. And...um..."

Naruto put a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Blocking?"

"Yes, blocking. The katana is made by folding the metal. This affords it to also be used in a blocking move. It is much harder on the back than on the blade edge. It bends so it can intercept attacks without breaking. And because of its light weight, it is swift."

"Very good, Shiruku-chan. Now, what is it spiritually?"

Gaara watched as they hesitated. "Oichi, I know you know this," Naruto said.

"...I'm afraid I'll get it wrong," the little girl next to Gaara said.

"What does it mean," Gaara asked her.

"The daisho, meaning greater and lesser, is the soul of the samurai. A single blade will be in a family for thousands of years. This blade is the clan blade while each samurai also have their own private blade daisho. To loose one's sword is to loose your soul. Even if it takes generations, the sword must be returned to the clan."

"And why must we return it," Naruto asked them all.

A boy raised his hand. "Because the sword is also our honor. It is a symbol of our pride in ourselves and our clan. Without it, we do not have our honor. Without our honor, we have nothing."

"Well said, Yahiko. Now, let me tell you something to add to that. 'Below the courageous, there is nothing.' This was the saying of the forth Hokage, who died killing the Nine Tails Fox, Kyuubi no Yoko. He held his courage above himself, the way we hold our honor. Why? Because like it says, below that, he had nothing. If he wasn't brave, then the Kyuubi wouldn't have been stopped, and we would never have found our home. Our actions, to uphold our honor, effects more than just us. That is why we follow Bushido, there is life in everything and every breath. It is our job to preserve that life."

Several of the children weren't even moving, so deep in thought were they. "Now, I want you to do a hundred forward slashes," Hidemitsu told them all. "Shiruku, Naruto, Gaara, I need you to come with me."

Gaara placed the wooden sword back on the wall and followed him. He was about to go inside when Shiruku stopped him. "You need to take off your sandals, sempai." Gaara looked down and saw the others had done so. Nodding, he followed their example.

"I apologize. I never heard of that before."

"It is alright," Naruto told him. "Many that visit do not know. Gaara, this is my little sister, Shiruku-chan. And this is my grandfather, Hidemitsu."

"Hello," Shiruku said to him.

"It is an honor to meet you, Gaara. You had us a little worried, sleeping for so long. You must be hungry."

"I am but I don't want to bother you..."

"Nonsense," Hidemitsu replied. "Once we are done, we will get lunch."

"What are we doing," Gaara asked him.

"Introducing you to my father and mother," Naruto told him. "If you are to stay with us, it is kind of important that we do." They came to a room and Naruto knocked on the wall. "Lord father," he said through the paper door, "Gaara is awake and I have him with me."

"Enter."

He opened the door and walked in. "Hello, kaa-san. I was going to find you next."

Yoriko smiled and set her cup down. "Your father and I were just discussing something. So, you are Sabaku no Gaara. It is nice to finally meet you while you are awake. I am Uchiha Yoriko, Naruto's mother."

Gaara gave an awkward bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you ma'am. Uh, Why am I hear?"

"My son," Mitsuhide stated. "He heard how you were treated in your own village from your sister so he was able to negotiate you coming to the Akechi clan. I am Akechi Mitsuhide, Naruto's father."

"I understand that but not the why."

"I cannot say why but if he believes you should be with us and is will to go through the work for it then I know it is the right decision. I would like to welcome you to the Akechi clan, Gaara. We are a family here, so ask for help and give help freely, understand?"

"In truth, no."

"You will in time. Don't worry about that. Now, is there anything you would like to ask?"

"More than I can think of but none comes to mind."

"Then when you have them, feel free to come and find me," Mitsuhide told him. "Naruto, please show him around."

"Yes father," Naruto replied. "There is a lot to show you, Gaara, so let's get started." After a moment, Gaara nodded and followed him out.

"Your parents seem very nice."

"They are great," Naruto replied. "That building over there is the shop. Blacksmith, woodworking, and my own private wood shop. If you would like, I can introduce you to them to see if you have a hand at it."

"Some other time."

"Alright." Naruto lead him away from there to the field. "This is the sparring field." He smiled when he heard a young woman shout. "And that is the voice of my dear cousin, Koma, as she goes about training, more like torturing, Meizu and Gouza. And over here..."

"Naruto," Gaara said, having stopped in his tracks, "who is that?"

Naruto first looked at him then at who he was looking at. He smiled when he saw it was Haku and she had just froze a small pond to skate on it. "Momichi Haku, my cousin in law." He looked back at Gaara and saw just how hard he was staring at her. Naruto looked between the two of them and a light turned on over his head. "How about I introduce you?" He didn't wait for an answer, he grabbed Gaara by the hand and led him over. "Hey Haku, I have someone I would like you to meet. Haku, this is Sabaku no Gaara. Gaara, this is Momichi Haku."

"A pleasure to meet you," Haku said to him, skating over.

"A...pleasure to...meet you, Haku," Gaara said, shakily. "How are you today?"

"I am find, trying to relax is all."

"That's good," Naruto said. "Can't ever relax too much except in combat... Oh no! I forgot something!"

"What," the two asked.

"Really important, I can't miss it!"

"What is it," Haku demanded.

"What is it? Its...a team meeting! Hayate-sensei and Kurenai-sensei wants there in..." he looked around for a clock. "Uh... Thirty minutes! I have to go, can you finish showing Gaara around, Haku!? Thanks, you are the greatest!" He turned and ran, a mile wide smile on his face.

"Did anything about that seem strange to you," Haku asked.

"I don't know him really so I can't say. Was any of it normal?"

"Not really," she replied. "Well, I guess I am stuck with you. Come on." Gaara followed her, not believing how lucky he was that Naruto forgot about that meeting and couldn't find anyone else to show him around. And even if he did, he doubted they would be as pretty as she was. Now how would his brother get her attention? By slapping her butt or something. He decided to try what Temari would do. "Your hair looks nice."

"Huh, oh thank you. Over here is the main family's house. Naruto, his parents, sister, and grandfather live here. And..."

"Where do you live?"

"That building over there."

"Oh... So, how did you turn that water to ice?"

"I have a kekkei genkai that does it."

"That is nice. I control sand myself."

"Really? Can I see?"

"Sure." The sand fell from his forearm and reformed as a necklace around her neck, with the pendant as a snowflake. He then had the sand press in on each other until they turned back to stone.

Haku lifted it up by the snowflake and was amazed to find that it wasn't all one solid object. Each link moved freely of the other. "That is very cool, yes yes."

Naruto, off in the shadows, snickered. Gaara was rough and stumbling but he seemed to have things in hand. Who knows, he might even solve his problem with Haku always flirting with him. He turned around and walked away. "It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood," he said in a sing song voice.

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. I know this has been a long time in coming but now that I don't have some many to work on, I am happy to get back to this. I have actually been working on this one for a few months. No, this is not going to become a Naruto harem, just NarutoXHinata.


	11. Chapter 11

"Kaa-san," Naruto said after putting his sister to bed that evening.

"Yes," Yoriko asked.

"When are you and father going to get married? I know you love each other."

"...Well, we were going to surprise you about that. We are planning it soon, son." She stood up and gave him a hug. "You should get to bed."

"Hai, Kaa-san." He walked to the door. "Kaa-san, will something happen to ruin this?"

"What do you mean, Naruto?"

"Just...our life is good here. Will something or someone come along to take it away?"

"What makes you ask that, sweety?"

"...I don't know. Maybe I am just afraid, I guess... Mom, has your stomach gotten bigger?"

She frowned. "What are you implying? That I am getting fat?"

"No! Just...ever since I met you, you were as thin as a board. You kept your figure tight as a kunoichi. But...I don't know. It looks like an inch or two has been added. You haven't been eating more, have you?"

"I...have a little. I guess I let it get out of control. Now stop pointing out my flaws and go to bed." When he was gone, she looked at her waist. "I am not putting on weight. Am I?" She sat back down and started reading again. And without realizing it, reached for the apple she had on the nightstand as well. She just bit into it when she sighed. "Okay, I'm eating more. Why? Last time I did this, I was...AAGH!"

Several guards, Mitsuhide, Koma, and Naruto burst into the room, weapons at the ready, looking for her attacker. Mitsuhide lowered his first. "What is wrong, Yoriko-san?"

"I...I...over reacted. I bit into a bad apple. I apologize. Uh, I need to run down to the store and get something."

"What," Sanada asked. "Well, if you just tell one of the retainers what it is, they would be more then willing to get it for you."

"No! I need to get it myself." She rushed from the room, leaving them all shocked.

"Okay...what was that about," Naruto asked.

"Why is everyone shouting," came the sleepy voice of his sister.

"Shiruku, you aren't supposed to be up," Mitsuhide said. He gave his sword to his son and picked her up. "Let's get you to bed. Sanada, return to your position and have someone go with Yoriko."

"Where is mommy going," Shiruku asked him.

"Just down to the store." Mitsuhide took her from the room and tucked her back in her bed. "Now go to sleep."

"Can you tell me a story, daddy?"

Mitsuhide sighed, "Alright. This story takes place a thousand years ago. Centered around a man by the name of Mitsuhide Akechi, the man I was named after. It had been many years since Mitsuhide had last served a master. But he refused to serve one until he found the one he that would make his dream come true. To bring peace to the land."

"Just like your dream," Shiruku stated.

"Just like. It was one rainy night that he was walking to the next village in his search that an army rode their horses pass him on their way to combat. 'What a fool,' Mitsuhide said. 'To take so few of the Oda troops to battle, Nobunaga is reckless.' But he watched the battle and saw it for what it was. 'No, not reckless, he knows completely what he is doing. By taking so few, the enemy must focus on him as the strongest. And watch as he cuts down opponent after opponent. Their moral is quickly dropping, he has already won. This man...has set his sights on taking over the world. He is the one that will accomplish my dream.'

"Right then, the enemy of Oda Nobunaga broke and ran. Nobunaga, who had seen the wondering samurai, looked back at him. 'Then join me, Mitsuhide.'

"Under his command, Mitsuhide became one of Oda's generals. He lead his men to victory after victory. Never once did he question the rule of his lord. Until he was ordered to destroy a village of mercenaries under the leadership of Saika Magoichi. Mitsuhide did as he was told. After the battle, he stood among the ruins and said, 'A land of peace... I made sure of that. There is no one left to fight.' For the first time, he truly questioned the decision he made to have Nobunaga accomplish his dream. But then it hit him. He needed no one to accomplish it but himself.

"From a top his horse, at the head of his army, he drew his sword and said, 'The enemy is at Honojii!' The battle against the Demon King and the Seeker of Peace had begun. And it ended in the temple there. Amidst the fire they had caused in their dual, Nobunaga and Mitsuhide fought. There blades clashing in a deadly dance. And Mitsuhide won. Nobunaga was on his knees, Mitsuhide behind him, sword raised. He brought the sword down, sending a few of the feathers of Nobunaga's armor flying.

"Nobunaga looked at the shaking sword blade only an inch from his throat and then back at Mitsuhide. 'I...can't,' Mitsuhide told him before dropping his blade. He could not bring himself to kill his lord."

"He forgave him? Even after having him kill all those people?"

"Yes. Nobunaga had the best chance of making his dream come true. But it wasn't to be. Not everyone was forgiving from that battle. Magoichi, his rifle in hand, wanted revenge on the man that ordered it. From several buildings away, he shot Nobunaga in the back. His last words were, 'Mitsuhide, your world is one I would very much have liked to see.' Mitsuhide held him as his last breath left his body.

"Many of the Oda followers believed he had in fact killed him and wanted revenge. On a mountain, Mitsuhide made his stand against them. It was a battle he knew he could not win. But it was one he had to fight. He died there, but he made sure that Magoichi, who was fighting along side with them, died as well." He pulled her blankets up and said, "Now close your eyes and go to sleep."

"Okay, daddy." It was only his story that kept her awake. Moments later, she was asleep.

Mitsuhide left her room and found Naruto in the hall, waiting to return his sword to him. "You know, father, most of those clans are still around to this day. I've met them."

"I know. Who would have thought that not only would the Akechi once again serve the Oda, they would be betrayed by and betray them again."

Naruto fell in step with him. "Or that the descendants of Maeda Keiji would one day be tamed and would lead the Land of Fire." Mitsuhide chuckled at that. "I can't help but feel that Kaa-san going to the store is somehow my fault."

"How?"

"I told her that it looked liked her stomach was getting a little bigger."

Koma hit him upside the head. "You baka! Why did you tell a woman, any woman, she is getting fat!?"

"I didn't say she was getting fat! I was just concerned! Kaa-san is always training to keep in shape but she isn't right now is all!" Koma hit him again. "Stop that!"

"Or what!?" Naruto tackled her and they started rolling around on the ground, fighting.

"Children...kids... ENOUGH!" They froze, looked at him, and Koma gave Naruto on last punch to the face. "Naruto, what makes you say that?"

"She just have a bit of a stomach now. A few inches over the last two months now that I think of it."

They looked over as Yoriko slid the door open again, slipped off one shoe, hopped a few times while struggling with the other, and said "Hi, I'm back." She ran into the bathroom without stopping and slammed the door shut.

The three of them looked at the door for a moment before looking at each other. "...Is no one in this family normal," Koma asked.

"Akechi Koma," they heard her mother shout. "You get back in bed this instant!"

"No, no one is," Mitsuhide replied. "You both go to bed, I will stay up to make sure Yoriko is okay."

"NO! That had to be faulty," came from the bathroom.

"Go," Mitsuhide told them again. When they went to bed, Mitsuhide stood up and walked to the bathroom. "You okay in there?"

"No, I am not! Please, please, please...NO!"

"Yoriko, what is wrong?"

The door was thrown open and Yoriko reached out and grabbed him by the collar. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"Yes, ma'am, whatever it is, I will make sure to correct it," Mitsuhide said, recognizing that look in her eyes. It is the look of a woman on the edge and any man that got in her way had a choice, live or stay in her way. And considering her Sharigan was active as well, she seemed all the more dangerous.

"Oh, no, there is no correcting this! I am pregnant with your child, Akechi Mitsuhide. What are you going to do about it?"

"That is all," he made the mistake of asking. The sound of a face being slapped reached all of the Akechi grounds. Mitsuhide, a good portion of his face now red, decided to retract that remark. "What I meant to say was that this means nothing, I will still marry you, of course. This only means that I will have another person to love."

Yoriko tightened her grip on his collar. "Good." She took a deep breath and calmed down. "Have I ever told you that you have a way with words, Mitsuhide?"

"A few times, hime." Making sure not to make any sudden moves, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Mrs. Akechi Yoriko, how long until our third child is born?"

"Eight, seven months. I want another girl."

"Great, another suitor I am going to have to torture someday."

"You will not."

"It's tradition," Mitsuhide protested. "Of course, there is still the battle to the death dual."

"Akechi Mitsuhide, if you threaten any boy our daughters bring home, I swear you can sleep in the den for the rest of your life."

"You would get lonely and join me," Mitsuhide replied.

"Damn you and knowing me so well." She rested her head against his chest. "Fine, as it is tradition. But you better go easy on them."

"As much as tradition allows," he assured her.

—oo000oo—

"Team Eight," Hayate said to them when they gathered the next day, "It is time for our next mission." They all leaned forward a little, excited to hear what it could be. "Our client is paying us to escort and bodyguard Fujikaze Yukie. Cough, cough. Our contact is Asama Sandayu."

"...Wait, isn't she the movie actress," Kiba asked.

"From the Princess Gale movie," Hinata replied with a nod while scratching Bandit's head.

Naruto groaned, "My little sister loves her movies. I can already see it when I tell my family." He henged into his sister, bringing his hands up under his chin, going, "I wanna go to! I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go!" He changed back with a few chuckles. "When do we meet with them and where?"

"Well, as it happens to be," Kurenai spoke up, "they are in your village, Naruto, preparing to set sail to the Land of Snow." Naruto shivered. "Something wrong?"

"Just remembering the time myself and my father visited it. It was summer and it was still freezing."

"Any information you can give us before hand?"

"Yeah. Hidden Snow Ninjas are alright for the most part. The personal bodyguards of the Daimyo are...murderers and assholes, pardon the language. If you trust one of them as far as you can throw, it's too far. You are still close enough to be stabbed. The...are just ninja. They do the job they are hired. The land itself is always locked in winter. Beautiful, but you will miss simple things like heat and heaters. Daimyo Kazahana Dotou came to power when he killed his brother and niece. He is militaristic and will view your life as worthless if you can't further his goals. While there, I heard a rumor that he is searching for the vault his brother had hidden with their family treasure inside."

"That's a lot of information," Hayate stated. "So, everyone understand? While we are there, we are walking on glass. Far more likely, a wrong move and we are thrown in prison."

"And there is one more thing," Naruto stated. "The Hidden Snow is the farthest in the production of chakra armor."

"How far," Kurenai asked.

"Several years ago, they were the best. I can only imagine it is stronger now. Ninjutsu and genjutsu were less than effective against them last I knew. More than likely now, they have perfected it. So, better count our jutsu limited useless in a fight against them. Physical damage is still effective so the Inuzuka jutsu are still good as well as our kenjutsu."

"Good to go," Hayate stated. "Let's meet up at Naruto's home before meeting with them."

"Hai," the three said before standing. They looked at each other and grinned. "Last one there," Hinata started, "Is a rotten," Kiba continued. "egg _and_ eats last. Kaa-san is making lunch," Naruto finished. The three of them took off.

"...Remember when we were that excitable," Kurenai asked.

—oo000oo—

The three of them were waiting outside of the Akechi Main Gate, eating lunch. "Thanks, Naruto-kun," Hinata said to him.

"Yeah, I always love your mom's cooking," Kiba said. He ate another roll and gave one to Akamaru.

Naruto was about to reply when both him and Kiba looked behind them. Several horses were charging down the road right at the gate. Leading them was a woman being chased by several armored men. Sanada and several others stepped forward, weapons at the ready. The woman pulled up short and turned her horse's head down another road. "What on earth are they thinking, causing trouble in our village," Sanada asked. "Yukimura, Ieyasu, Azia, get the horses and after them!" Before they could react, Naruto put two fingers in his mouth and gave a shrill whistle. Matsukaze came running out the gate. Naruto grabbed on as she ran by. Murasame followed a moment later so Sanada jumped on her with Kiba and Hinata.

"Whoa, these two are fast," Kiba found himself saying. They were quickly catching up to them, even as weighted as Musasame was.

"Sanada," Naruto called back, "they are trying to stop the woman from escaping!"

"Hai, Naruto! You save her, we will deal with the pursuers!" They saw Naruto kick the flanks of Matsukaze and she took off even faster. She ran pass them while Sanada and the others charged right up their rear. "In the name of the Akechi clan, protectors of this village, I demand you halt!" A man with glasses looked back but there was no other sign they would listen. "You two, jump!" Kiba and Hinata put their feet under them and jumped off, landing on the horses of the two rear riders. Kiba grinned as Akamaru changed into him and Bandit into Hinata. Just before all four of them took the eight of them down. Ahead, Naruto pulled up alongside of the woman.

"Mind explaining why you are causing trouble in my town," he asked her.

"They are trying to force me to go somewhere I don't want to."

"That's all I needed to know," Naruto said. He grabbed her reins, slowed Matsukaze to match the other horse's pace, and turned them down a side alley. "If you want to escape them, follow me!" They were heading back to the Akechi grounds. He whistled ahead of him and the gates were opened. Once inside, Naruto brought them to a halt. "Now, why were they trying to..." He looked at her to get a good look and saw it was Fujikaze Yukie. "...Well now, isn't this interesting."

—oo000oo—

"You have violated the laws of this city," Sanada told the men. "As such, I demand to know who you are!?" He pointed his spear at them to get their attention while the other three gate guards, the three he shouted to, finished securing their ropes.

"I, I am Asama Sandayu," the one with glasses spoke up. "We were trying to stop Fujikaze Yukie from running away."

"Sir," Azai called as he was trying Sandayu's ropes. "You might want to see this." Sanada walked over and looked at what Azai motioned to.

"Care to try that again," Sanada asked. "We of the Akechi clan hates liars."

"What are you talking about, I'm not lying!"

"Then these are not the calluses of wielding a sword on your hand," Sanada asked. Sanada patted him down and found a wakizashi. "You are more likely an assassin or a bandit."

"No, I'm not! I am who I said I am!"

"Uh...Asama Sandayu is our employer," Hinata told Sanada. "Our senseis will know if this is him. We were supposed to meet them this afternoon."

Sanada looked at them then at Sandayu. "We are taking them back to the grounds. If you are who you say, you shall be released with our apologies for not believing you. But that is all."

One of the others, as he was helped up, said, "What about chasing us down and tying us up!?"

Sanada pointed to the damage they caused while chasing Yukie. "It is the Akechi clan duty to protect this village. You recklessly charging down it could have hurt someone. And we are going to have you pay for the damages. Get them back on their horses."

—oo000oo—

"I don't believe it," Shiruku said as she looked at Yukie. "It her, it's really her!" She bound over to her. "I'm Akechi Shiruku, your biggest fan! I loved your latest movie! Oh, and Princess Gale, Across the Lunar Sea! Oh, and Princess Gale: The Journey Begins! And..." Everything else she was going to say was cut off as Naruto covered her mouth.

"We got it, you love her movies. I apologize for my sister, Ms. Fujikaze. She has never met an actress before."

She pulled his hand down. "Because I wasn't there with you and father when you went on that journey," she complained.

"...I'm sorry," Yukie said, "but do I know you?"

"Not really, Lady Fujikaze. My father was a guard of your's at one time while we were passing through the area."

"...Akechi Mitsuhide!? He is here!?"

"Yes," a deeper voice said behind them. "Lord Naruto," Zabuza said to him with a nod. "Your teammates have returned with the prisoners."

"Good, who are they?"

"They claim to be bodyguards and stunt doubles along with her manager," his wife, Yumi said to him. They turned to Yukie, who was staring at the zanbatou on Zabuza's back. "Hypnotizing, isn't it? Something that big being carried like it is nothing."

"Hard to believe," Yukie muttered. She shook her head. "I must speak with Akechi Mitsuhide!" The four samurai glanced at each other and then they focused on Naruto.

"...I will show you to him," Naruto told her. He stood up and led her inside. "Lord Father, Fujikaze Yukie is here and wishes to speak with you."

The door slid open and Mitsuhide looked at her. "I'll be. Please come in, Lady Fujikaze. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please." Naruto nodded to his father and left to get it. When he came back, he set the tray on the table and sat down. "Lord Akechi, I have a favor I must ask of you."

"Tell me then," Mitsuhide replied.

"...My latest movie is to take me to the Land of Snow. But I can't return there. You know my father was murdered and my uncle could still be after me."

"Yes, I see... But you know how I feel on commitments, princess."

"I do, my lord," she said, bowing her head. Naruto and Mitsuhide knew who she was. Just like they knew why she left. It was her concern, not their's so the said nothing about it.

"If it is protection, I would be more than happy to assign you a few guards."

"Actually, Lord father," Naruto stated. "Her manager has already contacted Konoha and my team was hired to do just that."

"Very well," Mitsuhide said, before turning back to Yukie. "Will that help, princess?"

"...I would very much prefer not to go."

"I know. But you have already given your word. If you do not, you word will no longer mean anything. If you had not and they were trying to, I would willingly put you up in our home. But..."

She sighed, she had expected as much. "I know, Lord Mitsuhide, you are bound by Bushido."

"What will make you feel safe about going," Naruto asked.

"...The whole Akechi Clan as my bodyguards," she told him truthfully.

Mitsuhide gave a light laugh. "While we can't do that, how about a few of us instead?"

"That will be fine."

"Well, there are five in the clan that has just joined. They are getting a tad bit restless so I think this might be good for them."

"Who are they," Yukie asked.

"Naruto, please go get Haku, Gaara, the Demon Brothers, and Zabuza."

"Hai, Lord Father." Naruto bowed before leaving.

"...I can't believe how big he has gotten. Last I saw him he wasn't even waist high," Yukie stated.

"They do that, grow up when you're not looking," Mitsuhide replied.

—oo000oo—

"Zabuza, my father wishes to see you, Haku, and the demon brothers, as well as Gaara," Naruto told him when he found the big man. He was standing guard over the stunt men and Sandayu.

"Hai." He left, calling the four of them to him.

Naruto looked at the blade on the ground and picked it up. He pulled it from the sheath and examined the blade. There was a name on it and wear on the saya said it was part of a daisho. He looked at Sandayu and moved behind him. "I recognize this blade, samurai." Sandayu just looked over his shoulder. "This is the blade of one of the samurai sworn to the Kazahana family. So you know who she is, don't you."

"...Yes."

"And that the movie she is staring in is being filmed in Snow is no coincidence, isn't it?"

"Correct."

"So you know what will happen to her if Dotou catches her there."

"I do."

"And still you would risk her life? The life of you sworn mistress?"

"...I promised Lord Kazahana that I would see her grow up and become the Daimyo of Snow. I gave my word."

"So, the desires of your living mistress is overruled by the promise to your dead master?"

"When I read your file...I thought you would understand."

"I do understand, I just don't see the same thing you do. So enlighten me." Naruto severed the ropes binding him.

He was quiet for a while. "I met Koyuki again after your father did that job for her. She told me about you and him. That as a favor to a friend, you protected her. She also mentioned that you two traveled all over the elemental continent. So you have been to Snow, yes?"

"I have."

"What more do I need to say? Money that should be spent on food and supplies for the country is spent on military. The only way that it will get better is if Dotou is removed. But the only person that can is a person with a right to the throne."

"Yukie," Naruto stated.

"Yes. She is the only one left alive. There is nothing else to do. I have sworn my sword to do this, there is nothing else I can do."

Naruto sighed. "You are coming with me then." Naruto pulled him to his feet and led hi to the room Yukie waited in. "Princess, there is something Sandayu wants to tell you." he stepped out of the way so he could enter after tossing the warizaki to his father. Mitsuhide pulled the blade from the saya and arched an eyebrow.

"Princess...I have not been telling you the whole truth," Sandayu began. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "I...am Asama Sandayu, your aid when you lived in the Kazahana castle. I swore to your father and now I swear to you."

"You...You were trying to send me back? Even with what happened?"

"People were suffering, I had to do what I could to help them."

"What about me!? Do you have any idea the nightmares I've had since I found out I was going back! How I have suffered!?"

"I...I am terribly sorry, princess. You need only demand it and I will take my life." He bowed to her and kept his head down. Yukie looked at the blade Mitsuhide had set on the table.

"No," Hidemitsu said to them. "Your death will serve no one. To die an honorable death is a good death. To die a worthless is not." He looked at his son and then Naruto. "You swore to what, samurai?"

"To restore my home and protect it. Because I could not before, I must do so now."

"He already won," Yukie shouted at him. "To go there is to die! There is no reason to!"

"There is reason if our people find one moment of peace. One instant of not suffering," Sandayu told her, still bowing.

"It matters little," Mitsuhide told them. "As you are going back and my son will be there to protect you as well as several close friends."

"She, she is," Sandayu asked, looking up at him.

"I am," Yukie told him. "But only to film the movie. You want more than that, you will have to do it yourself."

"That...that will be fine, princess," Sandayu told her, bowing again.

—oo000oo—

"So, she has the hex crystal," Dotou stated.

"Yes but we have a problem." Rouga told him. "Koyuki has not only gotten the services of Konoha ninja, she has gone to Akechi and gotten several of his samurai to protect her. One is believed to be Momichi Zabuza."

"Zabuza? He is a samurai?"

"He is now. He was engaged to one several years ago and has fulfilled that marriage. He is now Akechi Zabuza."

"I see... Who else?"

"Two chunin, his subordinates, and two genin ranked former ninja, children."

"Who are they?"

"The Demon brothers, Gouza and Meizu are the chunin. The girl is Zabuza's daughter, Haku. And the last is a boy adopted into the Akechi clan, Gaara."

"Will they be trouble?"

"Zabuza will no doubt be. The chunin are average but work great together. The children are just that. As for the team of ninja...there are two jonin and three genin. If we handle this wrong, it will spell disaster."

"Which is why we won't," Fubuki told them.

"Even three jonin and a bunch of brats can't beat us," Mizore stated.

"No, we must be cautious," Rouga told the others. " Assumption is the biggest of screw ups. To underestimate them is death."

—oo000oo—

Team Eight stood on the side, watching them film the latest scene. And Naruto could no longer stand it. "Enough, enough, enough!" He went up to one of the actors and took the sword he had in hand. "If you are going to do it, do it right!"

"You think you can do it better," he asked.

Naruto henged into his character and entered a basic stance. Though the straight sword they were using in this movie was handled differently than the katana, he knew the basics for it. He started going through a kata and ended far better than the actor. He changed back and tossed the sword to him. "Do it right or not at all. A sword is not a toy, not even a prop like this one."

Director Makino watched him and rubbed his chin. "Maybe you could help us," he asked. Naruto looked at him and arched an eyebrow.

"Sir, we don't need another character," the Assistant director told him.

"Don't you see it!? This is the perfect chance to find out what we are doing wrong!" He turned and spread his arms. "The movie gods have sent us this boy to finish the movie!"

"Actually, I am just here as a bodyguard," Naruto told him. "I have no desire to act. I just couldn't stand the poor skill anymore."

"Then show us the write way," the Director challenged.

Naruto saw right through it, it was a poor attempt to get what he wanted. But damn it, Naruto couldn't take it anymore. His little sister was more skilled with the sword then them. "Alright, listen up! I can't show you all the proper way to use a sword so I will have to show you the down and dirty. If you don't want to do it, get out of my sight. Now, who here has some experience with a sword?"

One of them stepped forward. "I do."

"Good." He reached for a scroll in his pouch and unsealed two bokken. He tossed one to him. "A spar to see just how much." He took a stance and Naruto examined it. "Good form, let us begin." Naruto began simply with basic stabs and slashes. The man blocked them. "Well, you know what you are doing, I will give you that. Now for foot work." Naruto moved to the left and slashed, right and low stab, each move getting more complicated. The man was reacting as best he could. "Kamiya kashien ryu," Naruto recognized. "But you are basic at best, no offense."

"I will show you basic!" He ran at Naruto, making him roll his eyes. Naruto stepped back, put the bokken at his hip, blade down. When he came in range, Naruto bought the wooden sword in an upward slash as fast as he could. It hit the man and threw him onto his back. "I am not basic. I completed my training and am a second level master of Muso Jikiden Eishin-ryu." He pointed the tip of the bokken to his neck. "Lose your temper, lose your head, keep that in mind when you use a sword." He moved it away and helped him up. "I will need your help if I am to show all of them just which end of the sword to hold."

The man winced before chuckling as he grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled himself up. "Couldn't you have found some different way to ask me instead of leaving a bruise as long as that sword on my chest?"

"I could have," Naruto admitted. "But it isn't as fun. Gaara, Haku, fall them in line and let us begin."

—oo000oo—

They woke up one morning on the boat and found an iceberg blocking their path. "This is it! We're changing everything and filming right here!"

Naruto looked around and then to Hayate and Kurenai. "Sensei, I don't like this. This screams trap. Kitsu and I will go look around."

"Good idea," Kurenai replied. "Hinata, I want you to use your Byakugan and watch for anyone out there."

"Hai, sensei."

"Kiba," Hayate called. "You and Akamaru will use your senses here to keep watch."

Naruto turned to Zabuza and the others. "Zabuza-sama, I leave defense here to you and the others." He turned, ran, and jumped off the edge. He hit the water surface and started running. Soon, he was out of sight, scouting.

—oo000oo—

Yukie, and the other two stood there in there pose when suddenly there was an explosion in the background. Naruto jumped out of the smoke with Kitsu in his henge and both with a sword. Following them was a Snow ninja. They landed on the ice again, swords raised. "Why have you attacked us!?"

"I seek the hex crystal the princess wears," Rouga told him.

"So Dotou has already made his move," Naruto stated. "Then let it begin! Ryu Sou Sen!" Naruto and Kitsu entered the same stance and rushed forward almost too fast to watch. The two blades hit the ninja and several cuts appeared on his clothing.

"This is perfect," Makino shouted, as he watched. "Make sure to get all of it!"

Rouga fell to a knee, bleeding from several wounds but he was back on his feet a second later. The cuts had barely cut his skin. "The Chakra Armor," Naruto asked.

"The best in all of Snow. Well, except for one." His hands started flashing. "Haryuu Mouko!" The ice rose up around him and formed a tiger. It started running at them. Kitsu and Naruto waited until it almost hit them. Then they both jumped into the air and brought their swords down on it, shattering the tiger.

"You use Hyoton..." Naruto muttered.

"_We didn't know there were Ice users left in the world," _Kitsu finished.

Rouga smiled. "The most powerful of the Snow shinobi are all from the Yukina clan. The ability to use ice flows from them. I am of one of the branch families."

"_So they all weren't wiped out in Water,"_ Kitsu stated.

Rouga frowned. "...It was unfortunate that they died. They were directly descended from the Yukina and were some of the most powerful Ice users." He shrugged after a minute. "But that is not here and now. What is now is them." Two more explosions rocked the iceberg. "Fubuki, get the Princess! Mizore, deal with the guards!"

Fubuki giggled before jumping into the air. "Tsubame Fubuki!" Several swallows made of ice shot forward at them. But Haku landed in front of them.

"Makyou Hyoushou no Jutsu!" Ice mirrors formed around them, blocking the attack.

"I can't believe it," Makino said. "A member of the family attacking us has sworn to the princess' defense! This movie is going to be a HIT!"

"Zabuza, get everyone back on the ship," Hayate called.

"Got it!" He jumped inside the mirror dome and grabbed Fukie while Gouza and Meizu grabbed Michi and Hidero, the other two actors. "Gaara, Haku, cover our retreat!"

"Hai," they called.

"Kiba, you're with me," Kurenai called. "Hinata, help Hayate!" They both pulled their swords while Bandit and Akamaru both transformed.

Mizore looked at Kurenai, Kiba, and Akamaru. "Can't wait to have some fun," he said with a grin.

"Remember, physical damage," Kurenai called out.

"Our specialty," Kiba said with a nod from Akamaru. His twin blades in hand, he focused on Mizore. "Gatsuuga!" They two started spinning and shot at him. They hit him and he pressed his hands in on them. Because of his armor, the chakra didn't hurt him. But with the two using claw and blade, he was getting his fair share of wounds.

While Fubuki was flitting about using the wings on her armor to stay away from Hinata and Bandit. "Dance of the Crescent Moon," Hayate called out. He jumped into the air while his clones advanced on her. But her armor let her see through them and She was able to dodge the attack.

"Haku-chan," Gaara said, turning to her. "Can you do those?"

"...Yes, I had no one to teach me so I had to make my own that worked but I can. I just am not very good. Why?"

"Do you have one that can break the iceberg?"

—oo000oo—

Naruto gave Kitsu the Fox Fang as well. "Hold him still," he ordered.

"_Even if I have to nail him to the ground," _Kitsu replied. He rushed at Rouga while Naruto grabbed his bow. He released a seal in his quiver and grabbed an arrow. He notched it and waited. The two clashed for a few moments when Naruto got his chance. He aimed for his head and let the arrow fly. It would have gone right through it except the chakra barrier around him. The shaft his it and broke.

"You will need to do better than that," Rouga told him. So Naruto spread his blood back over the seal, returning the arrows and opened a different seal. He put one in the string, aim, let it go, and called out, "KATSU," to Kitsu. The fox widened his eyes and ran. Katsu meant he was using an experimental arrow he made with the help of Haku. He took an explosive liquid, froze it, and put a seal on his bow that when fired, the ice inside the hollow shaft and arrow head would melt again. When it hit, the two liquids mixed and...

The arrow hit Rouga and the explosion blasted him into the ocean. Naruto turned back to the others and was about to help when a voice called out, "Naruto, get out of there!" All the ninja stopped and looked up as a white whale with a horn jumped hundreds of feet into the air and still not get fully revealed. It wasn't the best looking and it was falling apart even as it fell. But it was still big enough to crushed the iceberg underneath it. _"Shit,"_ both Naruto and Kitsu muttered before they started running with everyone else. Fubuki and Mizore both vanished, leaving only the Konoha ninja on the ice. "Get on that boat!" Kitsu tossed the swords to Naruto before changing back to normal and they both dived into the water, willing to take their chances there instead of the staying on the ice.

Back on the ship everyone watched the water for him. When finally their heads broke the surface, Makino shouted, "CUT!"

"Can you believe that," the assistant directed asked. "THAT WAS AWESOME! You can't write action like that! A samurai appearing in a cloud of smoke, fighting a ninja that controls ice!"

"Yes, I can see it now," Makino said, inspiration hitting him hard. "We're changing the title! Princess Gale and the Last Samurai!"

—oo000oo—

"Achoo! Achoo!" Naruto couldn't stop sneezing, he was already catching a cold from the water. He shook his head and drank some more of Hinata's tea. It really helped. "Ah...they don't tell you about this in the academy," he muttered. "Haku, thanks, you really saved our butts."

She smiled, resting a hand on her daisho. She was still a beginner but she was quickly getting it. "It was thanks to Gaara-kun that I did it."

"How did you know that, anyway," Kiba asked her.

"...My mother kept a scroll with it. But she died and I had no one to teach me how so I'm not very good with them." She sat down and stretched.

Gaara, a daisho at his waist as well, turned to Yukie. "Do you still feel uncomfortable being here?"

"Yes. But not as much now that I know the skill of those protecting me."

Meizu yawned. "Zabuza-sama, how long until we reach the port?"

"A few more days," he replied. "From now on, you and Gouza are to always be within a twenty feet of Yukie."

"Yes, sir," they both said, hitting a fist to their chest, before grabbing their spears and moving off to the side of the room.

"You know, I had thought that so many were too much," the actor that had a little sword training stated. "But since we were just attacked, I am glad all of you are here."

"We no longer have the element of surprise," Hayate told him. "They know now that even with their armor, we can still hurt them. Next time they will be better prepared."

"More ninja from the Hidden Leaf," Sandayu muttered.

"Correct," Kurenai replied. "Quality wise, they know we have them beat. But numbers wise, we aren't enough for this mission if Dotou throws all his resources at us."

"Then...then...ACHOO! Then we best be prepared," Naruto said.

Hayate looked at him. "Get healthy first, then you can fight."

"Sensei, you are the last person to...to...ACHOO! To talk about health," Naruto muttered. "I'll be fine by the time we reach land."

"I hope so," Hinata said to him. "I hate seeing you sick."

"Anyone have anything else," Kurenai asked. When no one answered, she said, "Then get some rest. We will need it."

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. I watched the movie a few times to try and get the names down but I probably got the actors names wrong. If someone knows them, please tell me so I can correct it.


	12. Chapter 12

"The camp my men and I use is on the other side of this tunnel," Sandayu told Naruto.

"How many men do you have," Naruto asked him.

"Fifty."

"...Any skills aside from those with a blade?"

"Tactics, weapons fighting, but not ninjutsu. We just weren't trained for it."

Naruto sighed, "I'm not surprised." He reached down and scratched Kitsu's ear.

"Naruto, you, Hinata, and Kiba will go to the other side, make sure that it is safe," Kurenai ordered.

"Hai, sensei," the three of them said. "Sandayu, your with me," Naruto told him. It was a slow walk, and nothing proved out of the normal. When they reached the other side, they spent a few minutes checking around before radioing in that it was safe. "Where is your camp," Naruto asked him.

"Just up the hill side..." They looked at the tunnel as the camera crew and director came out already.

"Everyone is getting ready to head down but I refused to leave you alone. You guys keep giving the best footage," Makino told them.

"Fine, just keep up. Show me, Sandayu." They moved up the hill and to a camp. At the top, Kiba made the comment that it had a nice view. "...What is the chance that they will clear off the railroads?"

"To get the princess, very high," Sandayu replied.

"...Do you have any traps set up for if they do?"

"The bridge is rigged with explosives and we have several logs just over here to slam into a train should we need it."

"Good." Sandayu took them to the camp. "Fifty men...not much to work with."

"We're all that are left," Sandayu replied.

"The others...they are dead, aren't they," Hinata asked.

"Yes, killed in an failed assault. But this time will be different. We will be victorious."

"Not against an army of ninja," Kiba stated. "You will need some advantage. Of course, that is where we come in..."

"_Naruto, this is Kurenai, come in!"_

"This is Naruto, what is wrong?"

"_The train tracks are being flooded with chakra, heating them up. Someone is coming through the tunnel."_

"...We already have a surprise ready for them." He turned back to Sandayu. "You want you chance, here it comes." He turned around to get ready while Sandayu started barking orders.

"I knew coming with them would be the right thing to do," Director Makino stated.

—oo000oo—

Naruto hid at the crest of the hill, looking down. "...When I give the signal, release the logs." He raised his hand for a moment before dropping it. As the logs rolled downhill, knocking one of the train cars over, Naruto told them, "Leave this part to me." He stood up, proudly showing himself to his enemy.

"Well, well," Dotou muttered. "Akechi Naruto, I'm surprised to see you here. I would have figured you would be smart enough to stay out of my country after the last time you visited."

"This isn't your country, never was, never will be. A tyrant can never claim it. And this time, Dotou, one of us will die."

"How do you see that going?"

"With my sword through your throat."

Dotou looked at him with a snear for a moment. "Kill him." The walls of the cars slid open and several machines came out. "With these weapons, I will be strong enough to take on the powers of the world! FIRE!" A wall of kunai was fired at Naruto. The Director and his crew were behind him and to the left. They clearly saw the look on Naruto's face, it was not one of fear but of determination. His arms suddenly came to life, grabbing the hilts of his swords. Even the camera couldn't see him drawing the weapons. One instant, he stood there, relaxed. The next, he had both blades extended and kunai were falling to the ground, whole or cut in half. "Impossible!"

"On this day, I will stop you, one way or another!" He started running down the hill, praying to Kami that his plan worked. With the whole of Dotou's forces looking at him, it would be easy to sneak up on them. A scream of pain told him they did. "Kitsu, now!" The fox henged into Naruto and was tossed the Fox Claw. They jumped at the same time and landed on the train, killing two men manning the guns. It was total disarray when Naruto stood up and whistled. Hinata and Bandit hit another car up from him with Gatsuuga. While Kiba and Akamaru hit one down from Naruto. Up one the hill, Sandayu stood up with his men and they all charged, no longer having to worry about the weapons.

Dotou turned to the engineer. "Disconnect the cars, get us out of here!" The engineer pulled a few switches and got it moving again. "This isn't over, Akechi, not by a long shot!"

"It is," Naruto replied. He pulled out his bow and an exploding arrow. He aim it at the bridge, waited a moment, and let it go.

"Get a close up," Makino shouted. Just before the bridge blew up. On the train, the engineer hit the breaks but they were too close. While behind him, Dotou released his car from the engine and two Yukina ninja created ice legs to stop them. "Did you get all that," Makino demanded.

"Every last instant," the cameraman replied.

"YES!" They all turned to a scream. Fubuki had dropped down behind the now revealed Yukie, grabbed her, and took off flying. But Miezu and Gouza were ready for her. Gouza swung around their razor chain and threw it. It wrapped around Fubuki's neck and he gave it a strong pull. Her head was separated from her shoulders and both her body and Yukie fell back to earth. Miezu ran and jumped, catching Yukie before she could get hurt. But they fell over the cliff. Everyone ran to the edge and looked down. "Did they!?"

"Naruto, Kiba," Zabuza shouted. "Miezu will give his life to make sure she is alive! Track them down!"

"Actually," a voice carried over the cliff edge, "how about you lower a rope down to us." Naruto looked back over and saw Miezu was under a cliff hang, holding on by his clawed gauntlet. With Yukie held tight to his chest, safe and sound.

He laughed before going to grab one. He tossed it down and pulled them up. "You're crazy, Miezu."

"I know," he said with a grin. "Alright there, Yukie-san?"

She was breathing hard but said, "I'm fine, thanks to you and your brother." The sunlight was cut off. "Huh?" They looked up to see a zeppelin. Something shot down, wrapped around Yukie, and pulled her up. "NOT AGAIN!"

"Gaara, get us up there and hold that thing," Zabuza

"Got it!" Sand came from the mountain and formed a hand. It grabbed the blimp, holding it in place while sand wrapped around Zabuza and carried him up to it. He grabbed the railing and went over the edge.

—oo000oo—

Zabuza cut down another ninja on his way to Yukie. He burst through a set of doors and saw her being held by Dotou. "Let her go now and I won't shove the Keiri up you ass."

"Ah, the infamous Demon of the Hidden Mist, Zabuza," Dotou stated. "My niece was just telling me that I had better let her go before her bodyguards come after her. Though I am curious, why did Fubuki fail to get her?"

"She is dead," Zabuza stated. "Yukie-san, you might want to crouch." She nodded and ducked under the table. "You know my other nickname? Zabuza one hundred. That is how many I killed before I was a full ninja. Let's see if I can still pull off that many."

—oo000oo—

"Three...two...one," Naruto muttered, "launch." Bodies of ninjas and people that got in Zabuza's way started flying through windows to the ground below. "My uncle never ceases to amaze."

"You're uncle," Kiba demanded.

"Didn't I tell you," Naruto asked. He moved a step to the right. Just before a body landed right where he was standing. "Like I told you before, he was trained by my grandfather. While he was training though, he married my aunt. Above you, Kurenai-sensei." She looked up and dodged another person.

"...You have one odd family tree," Kiba said. He looked at Haku before throwing his arm around his shoulders. "And a hot cousin," he whispered. "Please, can you try to get her to hook up with me?"

"Gaara already has his eyes on her," Naruto replied. "Take it up with him... LOOK OUT!" A dragon made of ice blew out the back of the blimp. It coiled around the blimp and broke the sand hand holding it in place.

"FATHER," Haku shouted. As it took off into the air, she flew through handsigns and a tiger formed. She sent it after the blimp but it broke apart. "I' M COMING FATHER!" She was about to run after them but Hayate stopped her. "Let me go!"

"You can't save him running off like that," he told her. "Haku, you were trained as a hunter nin, what would that hunter nin do?"

She swallowed. "Wait...and plan. You win, I'll hold back. But try to stop me again and I will turn on you." She turned and walked away.

Naruto went after her. "Haku, he isn't trying to keep you from him. Come on, please don't be mad. Come on, say something, please."

She turned around and hugged him. "Naruto, Zabuza-sama means everything to me. And I don't even know if he is alive right now. And...and I'm not even strong enough in my own bloodline to save him." Naruto held her a moment.

"You know what I was once told? Worry about something when you can do something about it. Worry about something too much and you can't do anything about it. We will find Zabuza and he will be alright." Naruto stepped back looked her in the eyes. "Say it, Haku."

"We will find him and he will be alright," she repeated.

"Again."

"We will find him and he will be alright." She took another deep breath. "He will be alright. Thank you, Naruto."

"Good. Now, I know where he is going so we can get a drop on him."

Haku suddenly looked him in the face. "Where is he going?"

"To a castle to the north."

"Then why are we waiting?"

—oo000oo—

"God damn," Zabuza growled when he finally woke up. "Did someone get the number of the train that hit me?"

"Yeah, it was train seven two five," came a voice outside his cell. He lifted his head and saw the familiar blue armor of his nephew.

"If it isn't my favorite runt," Zabuza said, dropping his head again. "And if you are here, that means..." The sound of cracking reached his ears followed by ice shattering because of a punch. A small body threw itself on him.

"Father, I was so worried!" Haku looked at the thing on his chest. "Don't worry, I'll get this off you." She grabbed it and tried to pull it off but stopped when Zabuza was shocked with electricity. "...Hayate-san, how do I get this off him?"

"It looks like it's part of chakra armor," he said. "Naruto, take a look at this."

He stepped up to it. "It is...but the colors are reversed. This is different. Zabuza, channel some chakra." He did before roaring again. "It absorbs chakra, not enhance it... I don't think it can just be removed." He rested his hand on it. _'Hey, fox, I need some chakra. Better make it a shit load.'_

In his field, Kyuubi chuckled. _**"What a slave driver."**_ Chakra poured from him to Naruto. And from Naruto to the device.

"AAGH!" The thing cracked before totally breaking. Zabuza collapsed against his chains and lifted his head. "Nephew or not, I am going to make you hurt for that."

"Kill me later, we have work to do. Where is Yukie?"

"What do you mean? I don't know, I was unconscious."

The unrestrained ninja looked at each other. "Hayate-sensei," Naruto said to him, "we are going to need a prisoner."

—oo000oo—

"Where is Dotou and Yukie," Kurenai demanded, her strongest genjutsu working over his mind.

"He, he... Go screw yourself! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"I can do this all day," Kurenai said, shifting her handsign. "Can you? Just tell me, Mizore. This will be less painful that way."

"Go to he...AAAGH!" He grit his teeth while Kurenai yawned. Before the next wave of pain, came, he saw one of the Snow chunin come up behind his Leaf torturer and stab her in the back with a kunai. He was quickly freed and they ran deeper into the castle.

"Sir...things are bad," the chunin told him. "Zabuza has been freed and he has escaped the device! And the castle is swarming with samurai! And it gets worst!"

"How...can it...get worst?"

"Those two kids we were briefed on, the ones that are 'the children are just that', one is an Yukina and the other has turned into a giant monster! We need to regroup but we don't know where Dotou is!"

"He is at the Rainbow Glacier," Mizore stated, looking down the hallway.

"Prefect," a much different voice came from the chunin. Mizore looked at him to see the dog brat. "You didn't think I was going to let you get away with beating my jutsu, did you?" He slammed something against his stomach and ran away. A chakra absorber burrowed into his flesh and caught the energy put off from his armor. "Good bye," Kiba said down the hall before the two devices exploded.

"Rainbow glacier," Kiba called down to them. "They're at Rainbow Glacier!"

"It'll take forever to reach there," Gouza complained.

"Ah, how quickly you give up," Hinata said with Sandayu right next to her. "The keys please." Sandayu dropped something in her hands. "This is the key to get the newest type of transportation this country has developed to start. And, obviously, Dotou decided to keep the best made so far."

"What is it, some kind of train?"

"Dotou calls it an 'automobile'," Sandayu told them.

—oo000oo—

"This can't be right," Dotou shouted as the temperature started to rise.

"It is," Yukie said, starting to laugh. "You killed my father, your brother, for a heat generator."

"NO!" He turned to her and grabbed her by her arms. "Where is the treasure! I know you know!"

"She doesn't," Naruto shouted as he slid across the ice to knee him in the face. Throwing him back, he crouched by down by Yukie. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Naruto."

The other ninja quickly joined him "Gouza, Miezu, take Yukie away from here," Zabuza ordered.

"Right away, sir," they said before placing a hand on both shoulders before all three vanished.

"That was a strong kick, brat," Dotou said as he stood back up. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life. Because right now, I am mad, very mad. And I would really like to let off some steam now." His hands started doing handsigns.

"Stop him!" All six, Kitsu, Naruto, Bandit, Hinata, Akamaru, and Kiba hit him with a Gatsuuga. But as each hit him, he shrugged it all off.

"You will need to try harder than that! This is the most advance chakra armor made to date! It will take more than some spinning to kill me!"

"Fine then," Haku said. "I am going to make you pay for hurting my father!"

"Rouga, deal with the brats," Dotou ordered.

The ninja appeared behind Gaara and Haku. "It will be done. And, little girl, it was me that hurt your precious Zabuza."

Haku began to growl at him before Gaara stepped between them. "You made her cry," Gaara stated. "You hurt my family. I am going to kill you for that." Gaara uncrossed his arms and spread them.

"You're only a child, a genin at best. How do you intent on beating me when ninjutsu and genjutsu won't work?"

"Like this." He raised his arms and a mountain of sand flew into the air. Gaara then pointed a hand at him and clenched it. The sand shot at him, slamming him into the ice and through it. When it hit the lake bottom, Gaara pushed until the sand had changed back into stone. Nothing was left of him.

"Hayate, I have to leave this to both you and Zabuza," Kurenai told him.

"No," Naruto said as he stood back up. "Let me have one more hit on him. Kitsu, our best attack."

"_You think we can do it together?"_

"I know we can."

Kitsu swallowed. They had yet to make this attack sync up together because of how complicated it was. _"Pray then." _He held the Fox Claw at the ready for a moment before they rushed forward. Naruto jumped into the air while Kitsu rolled and jumped up. Dotou finished his and shot a black ice dragon at them. But it missed, barely, because of their jumps. "_Ryu Shou Sen!"_

"Ryu Tsui Sen," Naruto cried as they passed each other. Dotou collapsed while they came back into their stance. Before he got back up and started to laugh.

"You two are strong, I will give you that. Now, see the full might of the Land of Snow's chakra armor!" He did similar handsigns and fired a black ice dragon at the both of them. There were two explosions, one throwing the Fox Claw away. "Kids will always be just kids," Dotou muttered.

"_Kitsune technique: Kitsune after image,"_ Kitsu said, appearing away from the impact. _"Naruto, now!"_

Dotou turned around and saw Naruto standing there, the Fox Fang glowing growing with chakra and pieces of black ice around him. He began to spin the katana in his hand and shouted, "Wind Slicer!" He threw the sword and ran after it. It hit his armor and cracked it. Before Naruto appeared right behind it. He gathered so much chakra in between his hands it became visible. But it wasn't stable. In fact, if it wasn't for Naruto's own chakra enhanced armor, it would have blow back on him. But it was directed instead, into Dotou.

The explosion threw Dotou between two of the spires to land at the feet of his niece, barely alive. "...I've dreamed more than once of seeing you like this," Yukie said to him.

"Please...spare me. I'll...give anything."

"Anything?" He weakly nodded. "Sandayu, your sword." It was laid in her hands. "Give me back my father." She stabbed him through the neck. "Huh, this isn't your sword."

Sandayu rubbed the back of his head. "Actually, my own sword was damaged so I had to use Naruto's Fox Claw."

She looked from him to her dead uncle. "What do you know, Naruto was right. Dotou did die with his sword through his throat."

"And CUT," Makino shouted. "We will have to get people to fill the scenes to make this all work together but this is it!" To emphasize this, he stomped his foot down on the ice. He looked down when he heard cracking. "That can't be good." He he started running, he shouted, "Start filming again! Who knows what's about to happen!" The cracks spread through the decaying ice and hit one of the spires. The largest piece from the top fell and gave it a jump start. All of the snow around them suddenly melted. And a hologram of Yukie when she was a child appeared, talking to her father. "Oh yeah, we have our happy ending."

—oo000oo—

"Really, Naruto, I owe you and your father a great deal of gratitude," Koyuki said, having retaken her name again.

"It was our honor, Lady Koyuki," Naruto said with a bow.

"We are grateful that we could help you," Gouza and Miezu stated.

"And not only for saving my home, but for also staying long enough to not only see me be inducted as Diamyo but also finishing the film."

Haku chuckled. "It was fun. Just imagine if our names are one days as big as your's. So, giving up being an actress?"

"Nope," she said with a smile. "I am already considering my next role. Though I don't think I can make another Princess Gale that will top this one. Especially now that they have her finally reclaiming her homeland." She snapped her fingers, remembering something. She reached inside her robes and pulled out a carefully folded piece of paper. "The first one off the print. I had it signed by the cast and it just needs your signature, Naruto." She gave it to him.

"What do you mean?" He unfolded it and started to laugh. At the bottom of the poster was Princess Gale and her guardians. In back was Dotou and the original villain for the movie. And above all of them was Naruto, holding a flaming Fox Fang, blade up, hilt held under his chin, and the blade extending under the words, _Princess Gale_, while over the sword was, _And the Last Samurai!_ The signatures of all the cover actors were there, minus Dotou for understandable reason, over their characters save Naruto's. He took the pen Koyuki offered and signed it. "To Shiruku," he read. "Your dreams, whether over the rainbow or just out of reach, are always in your grasp." He looked at her, smiling. "She'll love it, thank you."

"That's not all, young prince," Koyuki said. She lifted his helmet and gave him a kiss on the forehead. At that moment, a camera went off, catching it. While Naruto blushed deep res, she said, "That is for saving me. You and your clan will always be welcome in the Land of Snow."

Kiba was gaping at him. "Why is it always Naruto that gets the luck with the girls!?"

"He doesn't smell like wet dog," Haku told him. Though she was slightly mad as well. She still had a little of that crush left.

Gaara glanced at Hinata. "Just keep in ming that he didn't return it."

Hinata began to grumble. "She could have asked."

—oo000oo—

"I'm back, kaa-san... What happened," Naruto asked when he saw his mother. He had only been gone for a month and a half but she was much larger now.

"Onii-san! It's great you're here," Shiruku said, jumping in his arm. "Tou-san and kaa-san were waiting for you to get here so they can have the marriage! If you came back much later, we would have had to put it off!"

Naruto hugged his sister while still looking at Yoriko. "Mother, why are you...well..."

She smiled at him and placed a hand over her larger stomach. It wasn't much bigger but it was big enough for Naruto to truly notice. "You are going to be a big, big brother soon."

"But I am already a big brother... Wait a moment." A thought entered his mind and pointed to Shiruku. "Little, big sister?" Yoriko kept smiling and nodded. Naruto calmly shut the door and turned around. Before rushing over and hugging his mother. "Really!? You and father are going to have a child!?"

"Really," Yoriko replied, returning the hug. "Now, go tell your father that you are here."

"I will, kaa-san." He let go, pulled his sister off him, and took a step. "Oh, before I forget," he pulled the poster, still wrinkle free, and gave it to Shiruku. "Here you go, little sister."

She looked at it curiously before opening it. "AGH! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" She latched onto his leg, kept saying that, while Naruto began to laugh. He even had to walk to his father's study with her still there. Yoriko picked it up and smiled.

"My son, a famous actor... What next?"

Naruto knocked on his father's door after shushing his sister. "Lord father, I have returned."

"Naruto," Mitsuhide said, sliding the door open. "It is good to see you, come in, come in." He noticed him limp and thought the worst until he looked down and saw his daughter. He gave a few laughs before continuing. "Now that you are back, we can have the wedding. I am afraid you are about to have a busy month."

"How so?"

"The chunin exams start next week. You were really pushing the time limit."

Naruto nodded. "When will the wedding take place."

"In the next few days, that way you won't have anything to worry about. Everyone else is already ready. We just awaited your return."

"What role would you have me do?"

"Zabuza, Haku, Gaara, Miezu, and Gouza will fill the place of Yoriko's family along with Shiruku and Sasuke. The Akechi clan will, obviously fill our side of the family. Both Yoriko and I want you to walk her down the aisle."

"Father, that should be..."

"Naruto, you are our son. Maybe not by blood, but by everything else that matters. More over, Yoriko has not forgotten that she is alive and here because you saved her. She wants no one else and I would be honored and proud if you did."

Naruto swallowed, his chest growing tight. "Thank you, father... For everything. Especially taking me in." Naruto lowered his head, tears threatening to fall.

Mitsuhide wrapped Naruto in a hug. "You don't need to thank me. I need to thank you, for saving me. It is because of you that we are here, all of us, my son." Threaten nothing, those tears fell.

"Ah, just look at me... This isn't how a samurai should show himself." He tried to wipe the tears away and more replaced them.

"Don't think you're not getting one, sweety," Mitsuhide said, lifting her up in a hug as well. "Yoriko, you two, and soon, your youngest sibling, you all mean the world to me."

—oo000oo—

Naruto readied his ceremonial armor a final time and stood up. He went to the door and knocked. "Ready, mother?"

"Yes," she replied. She walked out in a pure white kimono. "Are you ready?"

"I have been ready for this for years." He held out his arm and his mother rested hers on it. "Let's go, mom." Naruto walked her to the where his father waited. To his left was Sasuke, Shiruku, and the others, facing the Akechi clan across the walk way. Mitsuhide bowed to them and Naruto and Yoriko returned the gesture. Naruto took a step back and did an about face. He went to the back of the Akechi clan and stood by the walkway. Across from him stood Hinata. She glanced at Naruto's parents and then smiled at him. Naruto smiled back, knowing that one day, he would walk down that aisle with her. If only he knew that was why she was smiling as well.

His parents just reached the priest and bowed to him. The priest took a branch from the shrine's sacred tree with paper streamers on it and waved it over their heads. When finished, they bowed to each other again before the priest gave the norito, a Shinto ritual prayer. They stood at a small table next, and drank three drinks from three cups of sake each. This whole time, not a single member of each family looked at the two and wouldn't until they were wed. When they finished, Naruto stepped forward again and presented them with the rings before taking his place again. When both now wore a ring, they faced back again. Mitsuhide took a folded piece of paper from his robes. "No longer are we a singular person, a singular thought. Everything we do now, we must do for two. For we are now joined in one soul, one life. Akechi Mitsuhide..."

Yoriko took it and said, "And Akechi Yoriko." They faced back to the shrine and bowed before offering a branch of the sacred Sakaki tree to Kami. While the Akechi and the Uchiha exchanged cups of sake as pledges of loyalty. Mitsuhide sighed before lifting Yoriko's headdress.

"I love you, Akechi Yoriko." He leaned down and kissed her.

Naruto went and picked up his sister. "About time that mom and dad did it."

"Yup," Shiruku agreed, giving him a tight hug around the neck. "Thank you, Zabuza-sama, for helping."

"It was my pleasure squirt. Now, if you will excuse me, I owe my own wife a dance." Naruto grinned as he walked away. He then turned to he new cousin. "Sasuke, I think you should ask my sister to dance, no?"

"...Sure. You know, I pray that neither Sakura nor Ino catch the flowers. That is all I need." They looked over where Yoriko stood and the women behind her. She tossed it into the air and both boys prayed about who would catch it. Yoriko over threw it though and it landed in Gaara's lap, where he was talking to Haku. His expression was enough to make every laugh while he looked at it and then those around him. But then it puffed out of existence. "Where it go?"

"Naruto," Hinata said behind them. They turned around and saw her holding the flowers.

"Why am I not surprised," Naruto asked, smiling. "Is that a hint, Hinata?"

"What about this is a hint," she asked. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to a spot. "Stand right there. Perfect."

"Why?" Something else flew through the air and Naruto caught it on reflex. He turned bright red when he saw it was his mother's garter.

"Tradition says that those that catch the flowers and the garter are to dance," Kiba told them, already knowing that was what Hinata planned. "Not to mention that the garter is male's bouquet toss. Looks like you two are getting married next."

"You have no idea," Naruto muttered, his face still red. "Can I have this dance," Naruto asked Hinata.

"You can," she replied, resting her hand in his. They walked out onto the dance floor and started to slow dance.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto said after a moment.

"Yes," she asked, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I have something important to tell you, Hinata-chan."

"Yes?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "I love you, Hinata-chan."

She smiled and breathed in his scent. "I love you, Naruto-kun." She tilted her head up and kiss Naruto on the lips, feeling the happiest she had ever been in her life. And she knew only one day would ever beat this one. Her own wedding to her Naru-kun.

—oo000oo—

Author's Notes. I think that wraps this chapter up. Ja ne.


	13. Chapter 13

"Again," Kurenai told them. As one, Kiba and Naruto started doing handsigns. Kiba's lower body vanished while Naruto turned transparent. Kurenai sighed, "Better but you still need to work on it." She turned to Hinata whom was trying to break a more powerful genjutsu as she had already gotten the transparency jutsu she had taught them. "Concentrate," she urged. "Feel for the chakra inside your body. The chakra that does not bend to your will. Find it, purge it." Hinata forced a hand shift, a remarkable feat to Kurenai as the genjutsu restrained her body as well. Hinata used that hand as a focus, reminding her body it wasn't real. They felt her chakra spike before she collapsed. "...Five minutes," Kurenai said after checking her watch. "I'm impressed that you could do it at all but you must be able to release yourself faster."

Hinata was bent at the waist, hand on her knees, panting, "Yes, Kurenai-sensei."

"Don't forget that pain is the best focus the body has. It cuts through a lot of things. What you did with your hand was good though, who taught you that?"

"No one... I, I realized that I couldn't move because my mind and body thought it was restrained. I just had to prove to myself that I wasn't. Good morning, Hayate-sensei."

"Morning. Sorry for being late, I had some file to submit. Kurenai, the Hokage just called a meeting for jonin senseis."

Kurenai nodded and turned to the three. "That is it for team training for today. Run ten laps around the field then enjoy the rest of the day."

"Hai, sensei," they said before running off with their partners while Hayate and Kurenai left. They went to the Hokage Tower, into the meeting room where the other Jonin sensei were to wait for Kakashi.

When he finally showed up, Sarutobi said, "Now that we are all here, we can get matters out of the way. First, I would like to announce that the Land the Snow is restructuring its Hidden Village and has asked for help from us. This is in thanks of the actions of team Eight of this year's rookie teams." The two nodded in acknowledgement. "Are there any volunteers once the chunin exams are over?"

Kakashi rubbed his chin and said, "Team Seven will."

"As will Team Gai," Maito Gai told him.

"Good. Now for nominations of the rookie teams first."

"We, Yuuhi Kurenai and Gekkou Hayate, nominate team Eight for the Chunin Exams," Hayate stated.

"I, Hatake Kakashi, nominate team Seven."

"I, Sarutobi Asuma, nominate team Ten."

"I must protest, Hokage-sama," Iruka interrupted. "Those teams were my students. While some are extremely talented, they aren't ready yet."

"I see... Do you want to be the one to tell Akechi Zabuza that his nephews aren't good enough for the exams then," Kurenai asked him. "Because Naruto just told us last week that Zabuza was training them in silent killing." Iruka paled at the thought of telling _that_ man _that_ information.

"Eh. Let him test them," Kakashi said, before turning the page pf his book. "Hopefully something will be left of him afterwards. I mean, to test Naruto will take him into the Akechi Estate. They have, what, three Kekkie Genkai now? The foxes, Zabuza's daughter's ice control, and the Sharigan, correct?"

"You forgot Gaara's sand control," Asuma stated. "Which is also where he will have to go to test Sasuke, the rest of team Eight, and possible team Seven. Something wrong Iruka, you look nervous."

Iruka swallowed, "I respectfully withdraw my assessment of team Seven and Eight. But what about Ten?"

Asuma shrugged, "Ask Shino. If he says they aren't, then they aren't and I will withdraw my nomination. He knows their strengths even better than me."

"Fine," Iruka sighed, "I can offer no protest to stop you then."

"Good, anyone else," the Hokage asked.

—oo000oo—

Naruto blocked both strikes from Kiba and pushed him back. "Your grip is too tight, Kiba." He nodded and adjusted how he held his scimitars. Naruto attacked, knocking one in the air and caught it in free hand. "Now too loose."

Kiba sighed, "I'm never gonna get this."

"Give it time, Kiba-kun," Hinata said before ducking under Kitsu's strike and pressing her ninja-to against his throat. "I did it! I beat Kitsu!"

Naruto smiled at her. "That's great, Hinata-chan. I think you are ready to take your first master test. And she is right, Kiba. Your clan was bred to use claws. When you use those as claws, it works out. But to use them as they were meant, it goes against instinct and breeding." He took his sword back from Kitsu before looking at the 'rain ninja' walking toward them. "Hello Iruka-sensei."

Iruka face faulted and dropped the henge. "I should have known better than to try to sneak up on you three. Everything going well?"

"Going great," Kiba told him enthusiastically. "Hinata is almost a first tier master. And Naruto says that once I find the 'void' that weapons masters all have, I will be even more dangerous than him."

"Its true," Naruto told him. "I can tell from your movements and physique. You are meant to be one. So, sensei, what brings you here?"

"Just checking your progress, I do that with my students. But you three are farther than I thought. So, think you are ready for the next rank as well as leading other ninja?"

Naruto sheathed his blades and picked up Kitsu. "I am, I got something important to do once I become Chunin."

"As do I," Hinata told him. "My clan's elders are watching me closely because I'm different. If I make chunin so soon in my career, they will accept that having varying skills is for the best of the Hyuuga clan."

Kiba shrugged, "I'm ready for more missions that are tougher."

"You three sure?"

"Yeah," they all replied. "Sensei," Naruto continued, "we're going to head to my home, want to come? Its a clan festival because of my parent's wedding for the rest of the week."

Iruka thought about it a moment and nodded, "I think I will."

—oo000oo—

"Hello, aunt Shura," Naruto said to the woman at the gate today.

She grinned at him, a grin that reminded Iruka of Anko. "Hello Naruto-kun, have a good day?"

"So far," Naruto told the woman. She was very different among the Akechi, at her waist were _two_ diasho. Like most Akechi, her hair was black and long. Her clothes were leather and plate, though it was rather tight on her, to allow ease of movement. What caught the attention of most though was the demon skull over her left shoulder. She was a master at two katana fighting, something even Naruto had yet to accomplish, and the skull was from a demon she had slain by herself. It wasn't just for decoration either. Naruto had found out that a fragment of the demon's power remained around the skull, creating a barrier around it and his aunt. "Glad to see Sanada is finally off watch. Seems like he is always on it."

"He doesn't mind," Shura said, waving a hand in the air. "Now, who is this handsome man," she said, giving Iruka a hungering grin that made him swallow the lump in his throat.

"This is Iruka, our teacher at the academy," Naruto informed her.

"A pleasure to meet you Ms. Shura."

"Just Shura, please, Iruka-kun," Shura said to him, leaning her chest forward a little.

"I-If you insist."

"Hey, maybe after I get off, you would share a drink with me," Shura asked him, making Naruto groan.

Iruka looked around wildly, trying to find a way out of this. Luckily Naruto saved them. "And Kin, she doing well?"

"Little sis is being a pain now. I keep trying to teach her to use two swords but she keeps saying that she wants to use shenbon and other precision weapons." She shook her head. "Go on, I'm sure you all have things you would rather do." They headed inside but stopped when Iruka jumped and glanced back at Shura, her hand still held out from the pinch. "Nice butt." Turning crimson, Naruto grabbed his friends and ran inside.

"Of all people, why sensei," Naruto ranted.

While Iruka blushed himself and shook his head. "A samurai version of Anko," he muttered.

—oo000oo—

Gaara looked at Haku while she drew a painting of a sakura tree. He swallowed and was about to try something Naruto suggested. "Gaara-san," he heardcalled behind him. He looked and san one of the gate guards walking forward. "I have two guest here to see you."

He nodded and walked over, "Who are they?"

"Gaara," he heard a familiar feminine voice say. Turning to it, Gaara saw his sister Temari and brother Kankuro. "Is that really you? You look..."

"Like you've been sleeping," Kakuro finished.

Gaara gave them a half grin, nothing more than pulling the right corner of his lips up a little, but it spoke volumes. "It is good to see you two again," he said with a bow. "Thank you, Hirohito. I will take responsibility for them." The guard nodded and left. Motioning to the garden behind him, he sat down on the edge of the walkway. "I have missed you."

Kankuro stared at him, completely shocked. "He actually did it, didn't he? He helped you."

"Naruto did," Gaara confirmed before looking around. "His family has been very kind to me."

Temari smiled, "I thought they would be. Naruto just seemed like that kind of person... About you looking like you've been sleeping..."

Gaara nodded, understanding her hesitation. "Naruto with the help of an uncle of his, placed a seal on me to lock up Shukaku. I haven't heard him since I came here."

"That's good, bro...who is she?" Kankuro was looking at Haku as she started singing a soft lullaby while painting.

Gaara looked at her and a smile did slip free. "She is Akechi Haku, Naruto's cousin. Her mother in law is his father's cousin."

Kankuro couldn't stop staring. "You are so lucky, getting to stay here with women like her and that Shura at the gate."

Temari looked at her youngest brother, the girl he was smiling at, and back again. "...Do you know how old she is?"

"Fifteen."

"Her birthday?"

"January ninth," he answered without thinking.

"Favorite color?"

"Navy blue."

Temari glanced at Kankuro, who was amazed that he took such an interest in her. He never took an interest like this back at Suna. "...Does she have an jewelry?"

"A stone necklace with the pendant in the shape of a snowflake. I made it."

Kankuro arched his eyebrows at that one. It was decided silently between him and his sister that he do the last test. "Think I could get her on a date?"

Gaara sighed and looked down. "No, she really likes Naruto."

Haku stopped singing, turned around, and smiled, calling out, "Hey, Gaara-kun, who are these two?"

"Haku-chan, these are my sister Temari and brother Kankuro. They are going to be taking the Chunin Exams in Konoha."

She bowed to them. "It is a pleasure to meet Gaara's family. You two must have considered yourselves very lucky to be with him and very sad to lose him."

Kankuro's face went blank a moment. "Not quite the words I would use but yes."

Haku straightened and smiled again. "I am honored to make your acquaintance. If there is anything you need, don't hesitate in asking."

Kankuro grinned lecherously, "Now that you mention it...OW!" Temari had smacked him upside the head. He didn't complain though as he noticed Gaara was glaring death at him.

Haku blinked a few times before she began to laugh. "Gaara, can you possibly help me?"

"With what," he asked, his face straight again.

"I can't get the right color here."

"Let me take a look." Gaara stood up and went over to it. "...You aren't mixing the colors right. Here."

Haku leaned in close, "Of course. Thank you so much, Gaara-kun."

"He has it bad," Kankuro muttered.

"And she knows it," Temari replied. "The question is, how will she react. If she is toying with him, I'll kill her."

Gaara came back over. "Anything new going on in Suna?"

"No. Father has become more agreeable though. We do have more missions," Temari replied. There was a gong from not far away. "What was that?"

Haku and Gaara had both looked to it and smiled. "Brother, sister, care to see something exciting?" Gaara didn't wait, he got up and started walking, but not before picking up a diasho and putting it at his waist. Haku had also pulled a set out of no where and placed it in her obi. As they walked away, Temari and Gaara could only shrug and follow.

They got to the training grounds to see it packed. All that could be there were there. Shura even conned someone to take her place for this. "Gaara, what is..." Temari was shushed by the people around her. Out in the center, a boy in his late teens, wearing a white sneaking suit, bowed to everyone there. Straightening, he started spinning the nunchaku he had in his hand. While breaking the movement, something that barely lasted an instant, to change directions, his now free hand grabbed another one, and started it spinning with the first. He started walking forward, never breaking the momentum. He was almost at the end of the arena when he started moving backwards. He reached the back, caught the nunchakus, and did a forward jump spread kick with his hands thrown down between his legs. He was back on his kata when he reached the ground.

Temari couldn't believe this. She could only see a spinning disk except when he stopped them but she could hear it moving through the air. The boy started spinning as well as moving, bringing the weapons almost touching his skin it their motions. She would have ended black and blue had she tried to do the same. He caught them again and did a jumping high kick. He landed, running forward, twisting his arms in the most intricate pattern before doing the splits, while still attacking. He jumped back to his feet, catching them once again, crossed his arms, and bowed to those gathered. People clapped and cheered for him as he walked back to his family.

"What was that," Kankuro asked amazed.

"The Akechi clan test itself by comparing skill with each other," one of the nearby men told her. "Fifteen houses, fifteen different styles, hundreds of personal styles. Trust me, you have yet to see the best. Sanada is next."

A man in red armor walked out next. He held a jumanji yari in his right hand. Taking a deep breath, he began his movements. Temari thought it similar to what she had seen staff wielders do but more graceful and dangerous. When he finished, there were again cheers while a young girl ran out there. "That was great, tou-san," Koma shouted. "I can't wait until I'm as good as you."

He rubbed her hair, "In time, my daughter, in time."

The cheering stopped as the next man walked out. "Wait," Temari muttered. "Kankuro, isn't that Momichi Zabuza?" Zabuza bowed to them before suddenly grabbing the handle of his zanbatou. He cleared it from his back and went right into the attack. Neither Suna genin could believe he wielded it as he did. Not like that it weighed enough to break stone, he swung it like it was weightless. Zabuza held it by one hand at that point, behind him. He pulled bringing it up and down at a forty five degree angle. When the tip hit the ground, he pushed against it, using it as a pole vault to do a kick. He touched ground still holding it, which he pulled over his body into a downward chop. He lifted it up, spinning it in a circle in the air by the hilt, before returning it to his back. Haku went and congratulated her father for a show well done.

"Just wait until they actually start sparring against each other," Gaara told them.

—oo000oo—

Iruka watched, amazed. He never knew that Naruto's family was so skilled. "Incredible."

"I say that myself every time," Mitsuhide told him.

"Lord Akechi," Iruka said, his back going stiff. "I am honored to be welcomed into your home."

"The honor is mine, Umino-san," Mitsuhide said with a slight bow. "What brings you to our home?"

"Your son invited me."

Mitsuhide smiled, "Well, you are more than welcome here. Now, if you will pardon me, the Batoujutsu style is next." He stepped forward personally.

—oo000oo—

Temari saw the next man and almost got hearts in her eyes. "He is so handsome," she muttered. A moment later, she widened her eyes. "He looks like Naruto!"

"That is because he is his father," Gaara told her. "Before you now stand Lord Akechi Mitsuhide, clan leader of the Akechi clan, and head of the first house."

Kankuro looked around and his eyes landed on a particular beauty. "Who is she," he asked, turning Gaara's head the way he was looking.

"Ina-hime," Gaara stated. "She is often described as the princess of the Akechi clan though she is of the second house instead of the first."

"Why?"

"Because my cousin is the pinnacle of what we younger Akechi strive to be," Naruto told them, having walked over and caught the conversation. "Everything I strive to be, she has down to an art. She is the perfect Akechi. I wish I was as good as her."

Ina noticed him looking, smiled and waved. "Naruto-sama," the sixteen year old said, bowing to him. "You father is doing marvelous. You truly inherited his skill."

"Thank you, Ina-hime," he said, bowing. "Will you or your father, Tadakatsu-san, be performing?"

"My father. He has developed something new that he wants to spread to the clan."

"Then it must truly be incredible."

She smiled, confirming it. "And who are your guest?"

"They are my siblings, Ina-hime," Gaara told her. "This is Temari, a wind user of great skill, and this is Kankuro, a puppet master."

She looked greatly interested. "A puppet master? I have heard of their skill. I would greatly wish to see that. Are you close in skill to the legendary Akasuna no Sasori?"

His cheeks turned a little red, "While I am skilled, I believe no one has gotten as skilled as him."

"Then I must see it," she replied.

Naruto's face fell. "Ina-hime, do you mean..."

"Naruto, this isn't a clan only event. And your father is done." She stepped out onto the arena. "Ladies and gentlemen. I would like to once again congratulate Lord and Lady Akechi for their wedding. May they prosper and through them, the Akechi clan." Everyone clapped and agreed. "Now, before we continue, I have just learned that we have a few guest here with us today. The siblings of our very own Akechi Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Temari and Kankuro. And I have also learned that Kankuro is one of the puppet masters of Suna. Surely, we can encourage him to come and show us the skill even the apprentice are renown for."

Kankuro looked dumbfounded on what to do as people started calling for him to step forward. He was about to run for it when Gaara said, "Brother, if you back down, you will never impress her."

His back straightened and he called, "Give me one minute!" He left and came back with a bandaged bundle on his back and his Crow puppet. He set the bundle back near the edge before taking control of Crow. It began attacking an invisible enemy until a pile of sand formed a clone of Gaara.

"I thought you could use a hand," the clone told him. He raised his hand and caught the bokken Naruto threw it. It went on the attack. Crow dodged left and right before swing its leg, tripping him. It opened its mouth, trying to stab him with the hidden knife there. The clone blocked it with the bokken, grabbed it, slammed it to the ground, ran at Kankuro, and did a cross slash to his face. Many people gasped when his head turned far enough to break his neck but it didn't stop there. Kankuro caught the clone in his hands before his face fell off, revealing another puppet. The bundle pulled off the bandages and twiddled his fingers some more. The new puppet opened its chest and encased the clone inside while Crow broke apart, revealing more knives, that stabbed inside the prison, 'killing' the clone.

He looked around at the silence. "...Did I not do good enough?" A twist of his hand and his puppets fell back into the condition he took them out in, signaling he was done. Then people started cheering.

"Far from it, Kankuro-san," Ina-hime told him. "We just didn't know you were done. That was glorious, truly masterful."

"...I got to admit, I though you wouldn't like it as I'm a ninja."

"Only a fool discards special skills over something like that," Mitsuhide told him. "That is a skill that just watching taught us much. Come, enjoy the day and the show."

—oo000oo—

Naruto looked at the academy before looking at his team and his cousin's. "Here we go, anyone not ready for this?"

"We are," Ino and Sakura stated.

"Time to test myself against Gaara," Sasuke stated. Gaara had joined his siblings for the exam so that the three Akechi could fight each other at some point.

Hinata scratched the head of Bandit. "As are we."

"Look out, the Bijuu Three are coming through," Kiba stated.

"Couldn't have said it better," Naruto told him before they stepped forward. Climbing up the stairs, Naruto reached the landing and looked confused. Something wasn't right. "Hinata-chan, is this..."

"It is, Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded to Sasuke, pressed a finger to his lips, and the quietly walked by. They were almost by when... "You with the swords, hold it." Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke all looked back. A girl walked up to Naruto, she was wearing a Chinese style shirt and her hair was in buns. "Aren't you that samurai everyone is talking about?"

Naruto looked her up and down, "It is rude to ask someone their identity without first offering your own."

"I'm Tenten, and judging by your speech, you are him. Akechi Naruto, right?"

"I am."

She looked down at his swords. "May I see them?"

"No." Naruto turned and continued walking.

"Hey, where are you going," one of the genin blocking the door called.

"Bathroom," Kiba called back. "Don't worry, we'll be back soon to kick your ass and get in."

Izumo smirked as they walked away, "Figures." Without looked, he backhanded a genin that tried to get in while his back was turned.

—oo000oo—

"Yes," Naruto asked when the boy in green from back in the hall stood in his way.

He just stared at him and Sasuke. "You're him, aren't you? Neji told me about you. You faced off against the man that attacked the Uchiha and survived."

"I am he," Naruto replied.

"...Before anything else, you should apologize for being rude to my teammate Tenten."

"She was asking information that was not her business. Moreover, these swords mean more than my life, I don't let just anyone inspect them."

"Be that as it may, you were rude."

Naruto sighed but had to agree. "You are correct, I was. When I see her again, I will apologize, though she still may not see them."

"That is all I ask. Well, that and a spar."

"No," Naruto replied. "We have little time and you will probably get in trouble for causing a fight. There will be plenty of time for it later."

Lee looked down for that, "Disappointing though it is, you're right. Later then, the top taijutsu master will face the top kaijutsu master."

Kitsu jumped up on Naruto's head, and yipped. _"Does he mean you or me?"_

"_I think he means me but he might mean you. You never really know."_

"_Doesn't matter, he will have to deal with the both of us."_

Sasuke looked at the two and sighed, "He doesn't mean either of you. Obviously, he means me." They looked at him, surprised he understood them. "I guessed."

"Oh," Naruto muttered. "Let's continue on." Lee went on ahead and team Bijuu and team Seven walked there, no hurry after all. Opening the door and entering, Naruto looked out across all those there today. "Should be fun."

"Hey you, with the swords!" Naruto turned to look at a Kiri ninja walking over to them. "What do you think you are, a samurai or something?"

Naruto sighed, obviously he was trying to intimidate him. "Actually, yes, I am. Akechi Naruto." The ninja sallowed and took a step back. "Oh, you heard of my clan?" He placed a hand on the hilt of the Fox Fang. "So that means you are familiar with our skills with weapons." There was a click as he flicked the blade out of the saya. "And how an Akechi battoijutsu master, like myself, can kill a ninja, like yourself, with but a single draw of his katana."

Shivering a little, the ninja said, "Your bluffing. No way are you an Akechi."

"I quit," a different Kiri ninja said. "Mitsu, you idiot, don't you remember Honzo-sensei describing him!?"

The ninja in front of Naruto widened his and looked back to Naruto. "Fox... sakura crest on chest of his armor...blond hair, blue eyes... Are you the one that went to the Diamyos Banquet?"

"I am he," Naruto stated. "Not only that," he whispered to him, "but two more of my clan is here today, and they, while not battiojutsu masters like myself, are just as dangerous."

Mitsu swallowed hard, "Kiri nins, fall out." His team walked passed Naruto out the door. What confused everyone else was that the rest of them did as well, even more so when they tried to stay as far as possible from the Akechi. When the last one closed the door behind him, Naruto slid the Fox Fang back into the saya.

"Nice one," Sasuke said. "An eighth of the competition taken out without any bloodshed."

Naruto shrugged, "It's a gift."

"AKECHI-KUN!" An Iwa nin jumped on him, again to the surprise of everyone there. "It's so good to see you again!"

Naruto blinked at her, "Okuni-san?"

"Of course," she said, proudly. "To meet again like this, it must be fate!" Saying that, she hugged him closer to her chest before grabbing his ponytail like the last time they met, and played with the end. "I never did get to thank you for defending me from that pig," she said, her breath teasing his ear, making his face turn a little red.

"What do you think you are doing," Hinata growled out, killing intent leaking from her.

Okuni looked at her and smiled. "Hello, are you Akechi-kun's little sister?"

"No!"

"Oh, you must be one of his fangirls," Okuni said off hand.

"She's my girlfriend, Okuni-san," Naruto told her.

"Nani!?!? You would go for her rather than have me!?" Hinata had enough of her pressing herself again her Naru-kun and went for blood. She drew ninja-to and went for a stab. Only for Okuni to be pushed off and Naruto to intercept her blade with his own.

"Hinata!" he scolded.

"Naruto, I can't believe you would defend her for that! She, she..."

"She did nothing wrong! She made the same joke back at the Banquet and it was just that, a joke! And you were going to kill her!" He glared at her to drive his point home, making ease up on the sword before sheathing hers. He then glared at Okuni, "As for you. You are welcome for me dealing with Date' but to insult Hinata-chan, even in just of me being with her over you, is unforgiveable. Apologize, _now_."

Okuni stood back up from where she fell and dusted herself off. "...You are right, again, Akechi-kun. I apologize to both you and to Hinata, I went too far."

Naruto nodded a moment. "Better, Hinata-chan?"

"I...shouldn't have tried to kill you."

"There, was that so hard?"

"Yes it was," Hinata muttered. "I warn you, don't do that again."

Okuni glared at her, "When I beat you in this exam, I'll make Akechi-kun mine." Naruto and Okuni's teammates decided to pull them apart before they start attacking each other again.

"Are you done fighting," a voice in the front asked. Hinata snarled at him, only for the snarl to fall back when she saw it was the instructor for this exam. "Is that a no," the scarred man asked. She quickly shook her head no. "I didn't think so. The next person to cause a fight in this exam will not only be kicked out, so will his, or _her_, team."

"Yes, proctor-san," both Hinata and Okuni told him.

"Good, now, turn in your forms and take your seat. And if you don't have it done in the next two minutes, those that remain standing will also be kicked out."

Just went everyone began to rush, a bunch of sand cleared a path. "Naruto-sama," Gaara said to him with a nod.

"Thank you, cousin," Naruto said with a nod back. Only after the three teams turned in their forms did Gaara let everyone else do so as well. Ibiki arched an eyebrow at this. _Definitely going to be interesting._

—oo000oo—

Author's Notes. If Naruto seemed a bit out of character at the end, it is because lately, I've been thinking in the Chaos mindset, from my story Chaos Theory, who, as anyone who has read it knows, Chaos is no samurai. I think Chaos would take enjoyment in seeing just how far he could push a samurai before his code of bushido breaks. As for throwing Okuni in there, wanted to keep things interesting, especially now that Hinata has finally admitted to loving Naruto.


	14. Chapter 14

"Now, for the tenth and final question, you have to decide if you want to take it. If you don't, you and your team fails," Ibiki told them.

"Then of course we'll take it," Temari told him.

"But there is a rule to this question. If you take it and get it wrong, then you can never take the chunin exam again." Ibiki grinned at them all. "So, which shall it be, quit now or take it and possibly be a genin for eternity." To add to the tenseness, Ibiki let some of his killing intent out, just enough to make people sweat, then he began to take in those there. Of all of them though, he was watching the Akechi the most. While two were samurai by adoption, one was by blood and raising. How would he handle this?

Naruto tried hard not to swallow, he could care less about being an eternal genin. Kotetsu and Izumo were eternal chunin and they didn't mind. No, his worry was not making it and not being able to marry Hinata-chan. _'No, I can't show fear now,'_ Naruto told himself. _'The dishonor of backing down from something not even life threatening...I would never be able to face Hinata-chan again.'_ He looked to her and saw she was just as nervous, but then she caught him looking to her and took strength from his gaze. _I'll quit only if you will,_ Naruto signed to her. _We go forward,_ she replied. Kiba, having seen them, nodded as well. "My course is set," Naruto stated. "Fail or not, I can only go forward."

"What about your honor, boy," Ibiki asked. "A samurai cannot bare the shame of defeat. You're very life might be on the line if you go through with this."

"A samurai cannot fail," Naruto told him. "Even to die, while doing his duty, is victory. You are right, I might die on this, I don't deny it, but I will rise to meet it."

Neji looked at Naruto and said, "I won't be outdone by a samurai, I go forward."

"Yosh, I too refuse to quit," Lee shouted.

"Ooh, look at Akechi-kun go," Okuni said. "How could I not?"

_'Well, that backfired,'_ Ibiki thought. _'Still, I got rid of a good many before he spoke up.'_ "Are you sure? There is always later," he told them.

"I have a very important fate for when I become a chunin," Hinata told him. "I can't, I won't, be stopped now!"

Ibiki nodded, "I guess no one else is going to quit?" No one spoke up. "Alright then, for those that remain, the ten and final question is...to take the tenth and final question. With choosing to go forward as the correct answer."

"Wait a minute," Sasuke said. "You mean that the tenth question was just to decide stay or leave?"

"Yes," Ibiki replied. "To be a chunin means you will face vast dangers, far more than you do now. And there will be times when you won't know information other than its dangerous. Do you stay or go?"

"Obviously you go," Kiba replied. "We all knew signing up that being a ninja is dangerous."

"Right," Ibiki said, grinning. "Those that romanticize it are fools, we are in the business of killing and dying. Anything less, is an insult to those that take it serious. Those fools that just left, they will never make it and it is their own fault."

"What about the other nine questions," Temari asked.

"Two purposes, the first being to thin the crowd down, the second to test your information gathering skills," Ibiki told her. "You see, information is critical on a battlefield. This is the lengths people will go to get it." Ibiki took off his headband, revealing his scars to them, making many gasp. "I was captured once, and tortured for information on Konoha. I escaped, with these souvenirs. This same fate may well happen to any of you one day." That made them all pale save a few. "A word of advice, knowledge is power. If you have it, people will want to get it. If you don't, you will want to get it from those that do. And if they know that, they can manipulate you like puppets on strings like I just did each and everyone of you." Naruto thought about it and realized what he meant. All those there had to use their observations skills. A smart man would have seen it, a smart man would have learned, and a smart man would prepare himself from being watched in the next test. At the wall, one of the chunin opened a window. "Now, without further more..." He raised a hand and a back bundle burst through the window and explodes outward. It turned out to be a banner that got nailed to the ceiling by some kunai. _**The sexy and single proctor of the second exam, Mitarashi Anko!**_Naruto gaped at her, she could have passed as his aunt Shura.

"Listen up you bastards, this is no time for celebrating! Get to Training Grounds Forty Four in the next ten minutes or else you fail!" She jumped back out the window.

"Yeah, she's just like my aunt," Naruto muttered before he too jumped out the window.

—oo000oo—

Going behind a curtain, Hinata was given the scroll and she put it down her chest. This test was easier in theory, far more difficult in practice. Same principle, they were to get information, in this case, two scrolls, and return to the rendezvous point, the tower in the center. Rules of engagement, no rules. In fact, Anko had this to say. "There is no such thing as cheating, the only unfair fight is the one you die in." She really reminded Naruto of his aunt.

When the Bijuu Three got to their gate, Hinata took a deep breath and nodded to Kiba. They pulled off their coats and took out gear scrolls. While Naruto tightened his kabuto helmet down, Hinata unsealed what her scroll held. It was a set of custom made Akechi armor, though with the Hyuuga Flame instead of the Akechi Sakura, on the chest. It was lighter than Naruto's, offering more speed but less protection. Tightening the straps of the chest piece, she sighed. This would be the first time she wore it in combat, though she's worn it in training. She was ready for this. Lastly, she pulled her headband from her neck and sealed it with her coat inside the scroll. Then she picked up the kabuto helm similar to Naruto's, and placed it on her head. She slipped the scroll into the same place as before. Her armor was colored emerald green, with her ninja-to still across her back with a large shuriken. Red Crow and Rusty wing.

Kiba had opted for something that didn't interfere with movement. He unrolled a set of chakra conductive chainmail. He got in it and began stretching. Once again making sure it didn't restrain his movements, he pulled a cloak around his neck to make sure it didn't reflect light. He was an Inuzuka, they always moved fast. Move fast enough and the other guy doesn't get the chance to hit you. While this armor also afforded him protection from kunai stabs, as well as shurikens. Swords were more inclined to slide along it in a slash. Well, save for zanbatous, they cut anything in half. Only two weapons were truly effective to a good suit of chainmail. A bludgeon and a piercing weapon. A mace or hammer were meant to break bones, not tear flesh. While a piercing weapon, if the tip is small enough, could get between the links and break them apart or just slip between them. Shenbons would be one such weapon. Seeing Haku train with them once, he knew, even with just weapons, she would beat the snot out of him.

Naruto and Kitsu crouched down, ready to sprint off the moment the door was opened. A glance behind him said that Hinata and Bandit, curled up around her neck, had finished locking the last of the plates and were ready. Kiba and Akamaru were set as well. "...For those that will die this day," Naruto started.

"Fight well," Kiba and Hinata finished.

A horn blew and all the gates were thrown open, letting the six of them charge in.

—oo000oo—

Naruto stopped, sniffing the air, _"Kitsu."_

"_I smell them. Whew, like they haven't bathed in a month."_

"Hinata," Naruto whispered, "we have guest."

"On it, Byakugan." She closed her eyes and focused on the forest around them. She saw six of them, all grass ninja moving to surround them in a triangle pattern. "One, five, and nine o' clock, two each."

"An even fight then," Kiba said, nodding to Akamaru, before his hands began to flash along with the others. In that moment, the three humans vanished, leaving their animals. The two teams landed in the clearing after them.

"Where they go," one asked.

The leader of the first team glared at the animals, "These are partners, put them down and fan out. They haven't gone far." Shrugging, one pulled out his kunai and went for the drowsy Bandit. He reached for her when the ferret shot awake, stretched, and was on the move, all in a second. "AH! AH! GET IT OFF ME, GET IT OFF! AGH!" His team grabbed him while he was hopping around.

"Where is it," one asked, frantically trying to find out whats wrong with him.

"AGH, MY LEG, ITS GOT MY LEG!" Someone finally got tired of his screaming and knocked him unconscious. He laid there, on the ground, unmoving. Suddenly, they saw something on his chest move.

"Wha...?" Bandit burst threw his clothes over his chest and scurried up the leg of another one. "AAAAGH!" His face turned pale and he started to laugh. "Not the tongue, not the tongue!" He shoved an hand down his shirt and pulled the ferret out. "Stop that." Bandit squeaked at him.

They all made a very critical mistake, no matter the ninja, you never turn your back on them. Kitsu and Akamaru both changed into their humans form, popped their knuckles before each grabbed one and pulled them into the bushes. Of the other three, one of them felt a wire slip around his throat and get pulled up into the trees. Naruto came down, holding onto the other end of the wire, landed, looked at him up there choking, and let go. "AAGH!" There was a crack when he landed along with sudden silence. He was going to feel that in the morning.

The other one that had been standing was grabbed by his feet and pulled into the ground up to his chest. He screamed until Kiba's hand came up out of the earth, grabbed him by the collar, and pulled, slamming his head into a rock. The last one, the one holding Bandit, felt a foot pin his leg to the ground and the tip of a sword just enter his leg. "Let the ferret go," Hinata told him. When he didn't, she moved it up going right for his crotch.

"Guy, easy, easy!" He set Bandit on the ground, still not even trying to break the genjutsu hiding all three. Bandit looked at him a moment before changing into Hinata. She licked her lips while popping her knuckles, letting the ninja know just how bad a time he was in for.

—oo000oo—

Naruto pulled the last knot tight. "Really, we do thank you for your cooperation. Now, we not only have both scrolls, we have an extra earth as well."

"This isn't right," one shouted.

"At least leave us our dignity!"

"We are leaving you your dignity," Kiba told him, setting the last of the clothes against a tree. "And, think of it like this, if anyone finds you, you can honestly say that you don't have a scroll hidden anywhere on you." All six of the grass ninja were tied to a tree, upside down, naked, their clothes and equipment just ten feet away. Hinata was blushing up a storm over it so she didn't help strip them, Naruto and Kiba had no such problem. The whole time, the two along with Kitsu and Akamaru were laughing at them.

"At least none of you are girls, no worries about being raped," Naruto told them, walking in front of them again, a scroll spinning on one of his fingers before vanishing. "...Unless there is a really horny woman in these woods, like that proctor, then..." He lost expression when a few of them actually grinned at that thought. "Let's go."

"Come on, what about the animals here! What if they try to eat us!"

"You're ninja, use the escape jutsu," Kiba called over his shoulder. "Ja ne!" They took off running through the woods. "Yahoo! Not bad, if I do say so!"

"I'm actually impressed by them," Naruto said. "To have found each other in so short a time mustn't have been easy."

"They may have been fast, but they weren't very smart."

"True," Naruto replied. He glanced to Kiba when he started sniffing the air. "What is it?"

"...I don't know, smells like Shino a little."

"Must be one of the insects in to forest. We should keep moving. Hinata-chan, where is it?"

"Just a moment... Wow. The ground beneath us is covered in army ants tunnels. All of them are at least five inches long. They're waiting for something to walk on the dirt."

Kiba looked down and swallowed, "I heard the regular ones could strip elk of their flesh in minutes."

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "Let's stay off the menu and keep moving."

—oo000oo—

Gaara stood in a clearing going through Mizoguchi-ha Itto Ryu kata. Temari and Kankuro watched him move through it at a slow and steady pace, no where near as fast as she had seen Naruto move. It was obvious that he was still learning. "Gaara, why are you learning the sword," Kankuro asked him. "I mean, with your armor and all, why bother.

Gaara remained silent as he continued through the moves. When he finished, he crouched and made a flicking movement to the side, as if to rid the blade of blood, before moving the blade to the saya, and guiding it in with his fingers. Standing he pulled his kendo shirt to the side and moved his sand armor. There, over his right shoulder blade, was a single narrow scar from a katana slice. "Ina-hime and I sparred." That was all he said but they got the rest. What if someone else figures out how to defeat it? What if he runs out of chakra to support the defense? Then he had the katana to save him. Gaara then turned to the left. "It seems we're being watched."

From the bushes, a long pole extended and hit Gaara right in the chest. Though his sand blocked it, it was braced on the back end and kept growing, pushing him out of the clearing. The staffed retracted and a monkey like male genin ran forward after Gaara. A large genin that looked reminiscent of a pig wielding a tsukubō followed, grinning at Temari. Finally, an adult came out. He had a red beard and was partially bald, with a skull necklace around his neck, wielding a yuèyáchǎn, a monk's spade.

"Well, well," the adult said. "What have we here, the rodent team that prevented us from turning our forms in first."

The pig like man was still grinning at Temari. "Saw you in the class room, couldn't believe how pretty you are. How about you ditch these two losers and come away with me?"

"Get lost," Temari growled, "before my brother loses his temper."

"It wasn't really an offer," the pig said. From behind and between the sand siblings, the staff again extended, hitting the pig on the head before embedding in a tree. It shrunk, pulling the owner to his team.

"BAKA! We're here only for a scroll, not the woman! Stupid pig, have some honor!"

"Damn monkey," he grumbled. "Stop cock blocking!"

"Let's get on with this," the adult said. "Did you already defeat the boy?"

"No," the staff wielder said. "I did that for space."

Gaara walked back into the clearing, dusting off his hakama. "...I won't let you touch my sister," he growled at the pig.

"Do something about it."

"Oh boy," Kankuro said, "what were you thinking?" He stepped out of the way.

"You die," Gaara said before Temari stepped in his path.

"No, let me, brother. You two play with the others, I'll punish him." She grabbed her fan and flipped it open.

The pig grinned at her, "A tough cookie and a hot honey all in one."

The Monkey looked at the adult and said, "That's it, he's on his own."

"Agreed." The two jumped off to the side away from him. "Now, shall we begin?"

"Brother," Gaara said, "I will deal with the staff wielder."

Monkey smirked before pulling a few hairs from his head. Tossing them into the air, they changed into copies of him, staff and all. "Come then, little tanuki, let's go!" They all charged Gaara, only for all their attacks to be blocked by his sand yet again. Gaara stayed standing with his arms crossed for a moment longer before dropping his hands. Placing a hand on his katana, he raised the other and made a fist. A moment later, he spread his fingers and the rocks around them exploded in a shower of sand. "What the hell!"

Some of it came down around Gaara, hardening into armor plates around his body like the Akechi clan armor. The rest of it all flew up into the air and came down around him and spread outward like a wave, sweeping the Monkey and his clones away. Drawing his blade in case he tried to extend his staff again, Gaara sent wave after wave at the agile monkey, trying to catch him. "Stand still, little monkey."

"Power pole extend!" Monkey braced it against a tree and the end shot out at Gaara, blowing right through the attacking sand and the sand that came to his defense. When it was about to hit him, Gaara knocked it to the side and through a large rock. His sand holding it in place, he formed a giant claw on his arm and grabbed Monkey with it. Taking his staff in hand, it shrunk down to the size of a needle. "Hey, give that back!"

"..." Gaara tucked it behind his ear to keep it away from him and watched Monkey squirm.

The adult watched him and turned to Kankuro. "Let us begin." He charged forward and took a swipe with the glaive end of the yuèyáchǎn. Kankuro ducked it, dropping his bandaged package on the ground behind him. He then pulled several kunai out and started throwing them at him only for them to be blocked and one caught in the air. The man saw the liquid on it and tasted it. "...Sea urchin poison? Tell me you didn't pay for this."

"Ooh," Kankuro growled. Running forward, he twisted to the side of the stab with the crescent end. Grabbing the shaft, he dropped his knees and pulled, throwing him towards the bundle.

He landed on his feet over it and grinned at Kankuro, "You know, I saw you cheat. You used a puppet, meaning I've been fighting one the whole time. This must be you!" He stabbed down into the bundle and it jerked before going still with Kankuro behind him dropping his head. "Too easy," he said before turning to the others.

"Got ya," Kankuro shouted, before splaying his fingers and attaching them to the puppet inside the bandages. It tore through them, wrapping around the man, and began snapping his bones. "Too easy." As one, Gaara and Kankuro disabled their opponent and turned to watch Temari.

The pig had gotten close to Temari, being too heavy to be blown away by her winds, though he was bleeding from wounds. He held his tsukubō ready to strike her, not realizing his team had been defeated. He slammed it down, expecting Temari to be knocked out. "Che, like a pig like you could defeat me," Temari called from a branch above him. "Just like a boar, always just charging in."

"Get down here and fight like a man," he shouted at her.

Making her grin. "But I'm a woman." She jumped down in front of him, "You remind me of Cho Hakkai from the Journey to the West." She gripped her fan tightly, as if to strike him and he tensed. Before it looked like she blushed and pulled on her yukata under her neck. "Oh...this dress is so hot...can you help me out of it?"

"YEAH BABY!" Dropping his tsukubō, he rushed at her only to get kicked in the balls, dropping him to the ground.

"Filthy pig," she said, giving him another kick. Oddly enough, the monkey found it extremely hilarious as did the older ninja.

"Nice going oneesan," Kankuro said. "Not something I ever want to see you do again but nice going."

"Which of these three have the scroll," Gaara asked, shaking Monkey a little.

"Oh..." the pig groaned as he rolled over onto his back.

Temari stood over him and said, "Alright pig, where is it?"

He looked up, froze, and got this stupid grin on his face. "...Green."

"Green," Temari asked.

She looked first to Kankuro, who shrugged, then to Gaara. "He's looking up your dress, oneesan." She snapped her gaze back, closing her legs, rage covering her face.

"This is going to hurt just watching," the older one of the three said, making monkey agree.

"FILTHY PIG!" Temari grabbed his tsukubō and began to beat him with it until the shaft broke. When it was over, the whole of his face was swollen and he had more then a few cuts and bruises.

"Gomen," he groaned. Temari was holding the larger of the two pieces, glaring at him still. "Please...no more."

"Scroll, now."

"Yes ma'am." He pulled it out of a pouch and laid it on the ground. She picked it up, seeing it was the one they needed, and began to walk away. Gaara and Kankuro fell in beside her. "I have never been beaten by a woman that hot nor one with such a great ass." The head of his weapon flew through the air and hit him on the head, knocking him out.

"He never learns," Monkey muttered.

—oo000oo—

Ino looked at the team through the eyes of a squirrel before retreating. "They have the one we need." she said, having grabbed the rodent when she returned to her body.

"Surprise attack. Any ideas?"

Ino looked to Sakura who nodded. "I have one." She took a deep breath and pulled a kunai, followed by a needle and thread.

—oo000oo—

"Another five minutes," Dosu said, gathering the last of the water. "Then we move again."

They all jumped up when they heard a bush move but a squirrel came out. Zaku moved over to it, hands raised to kill who ever was there but there was no one. "Damn rabies infested varmint." He glared at it while he moved back. "I'm killing it for scaring us." He grabbed his kunai and moved closer to it.

"...Zaku, somethings not right with its head." Kin, the third member said. "It looks..." It got between the three of them before shaking in pain and rolling over. There, on its stomach, was a long incision that had been sew up, as well as its eyes and mouth. It was dead and brought back by a jutsu. It shook for just a moment before exploding, knocking all three of them as far as twenty feet for Kin. They never knew what hit them.

—oo000oo—

"Haruno clan jutsu." Sakura explained. "The taking of a once living body and reanimating it, turning it into a moving bomb." She sighed and swallowed the lump in her throat. "My grandfather used it to assassinate his targets by using their loved ones."

Ino put a hand on her shoulder a moment before they both finally smiled. "Let's go get that scroll!" the said together.

Sasuke watched them head over first, suddenly realizing he knew very, _very_ little of the Haruno. It kind of scared him. He got to the blast crater and marveled at its size. If that was a little rat, what could a full grown human do? Find one of the three, he pressed two fingers to her neck, finding a pulse but could tell she wasn't going to be fighting anymore in this test. Searching her, he found several shenbons but no scroll. Picking her up, he carried her to his teammates. "Find it?"

"Here." they replied, holding it up between them. "What are you doing, Sasuke-kun?"

"She's injured and needs medical attention."

They blinked and looked to each other. "...Uh, so?"

Sasuke frowned but said, "You'd have to grow with samurai to understand. What about the other two?"

"They're done fighting, but they'll live." Sasuke nodded as he set her down and began to bind her wounds. Coming to a particularly nasty cut, he took out a medikit and began to sew it up. When he was satisfied, he stood back up and turned in the direction of the tower. "Ready?"

"Yeah." he replied before jumping into the trees and running . "...Sakura, that technique is scary. Cool, but scary. What else can the Haruno do?"

"...Though we're small, we're an old clan from back near the start of being a shinobi. We have a story among us of the Devils of Kimon. Their skills form the seven clan jutsu. Tessai could turn his bodies to stone. Zakuro could turn living or once living things into moving bombs. Yurimaru could generate electricity powerful enough to kill from his body, attaching wire to others undetected and use it to carry the attack. Benisato was a mistress of snakes. She had them tattooed to her body and they could turn into real snakes. She could also possess someone and have them burst into snakes. Shijima was the shadow walker, able to move through them and able to control bodies to his will, living and dead while making illusion copies of himself. Mushizo had the ability to control wasp and talk to them, he even kept a hive on his back. Finally was Utsutsu Mujuro, a blind swordsman with incredible speed, a master of silent killing."

Sasuke blinked at that list, recognizing some of the skills while others he never even heard of. "How many do you know?"

"I...am unable to do any but Zakuro's and possibly Benisato's." she revealed before hurrying forward.

—oo000oo—

Sasuke and Gaara weren't at all surprised to see Naruto practicing swordplay when they found him in the tower. He focused on battoijutsu as that was what he was most familiar and dangerous with. He had just made a slash to find it blocked by a staff that Gaara held. "...To the victor?"

"Goes the spoils." Gaara replied. "And sense Victor wasn't around, I helped myself."

Naruto looked over the staff before looking at Gaara's armor. "…Glad to see you finally embraced being a samurai."

"Life in every breath." Gaara told him.

Naruto glanced to his cousin. "And you, Sasuke, any treasure you claimed while in this match of life and death?"

Sasuke tapped his head. "Knowledge will be your shield."

"Ah, you learned something interesting. What is it?"

"The Haruno clan members were ancient ninja, from back when the samurai were more prevalent. I saw one of their skills while inside there."

Naruto blinked a few times. "That was unexpected. So they are an old clan as well."

They all nodded a moment in silence… Before Naruto leaned back, ducking a punch from Sasuke while Gaara swung his staff as Sasuke. He caught it against his chest just in time for Naruto right himself and to draw the Fox Fang in a horizontal slash, scarring his armor. Following through the slash, Naruto went to catch Sasuke only to have his arm grabbed by Gaara's sand and him then tossed aside. "Ryu Sou Sen!" Naruto shouted as he twisted in the air to land on his feet running. He rolled under Gaara and slashed upwards, again blocked by Gaara's sand, only to step off his head to distract him while Sasuke came in with his own weapons finally out. Sasuke was good with two hand styles but like Naruto himself, didn't have the skill to use two swords of long length. Sasuke instead had a short ninja-to and a long bladed, single edge dagger. Using a trick he learned from Kakashi, he flowed his chakra through them, making fire burst to life along the blades. The sword and dagger crossed over Gaara's breastplate, turning it to clouded glass which was followed up by Sasuke kicking him right in the weakened plate, breaking through. Gaara was pushed back to the ground and jumped up to his feet. Brushing that spot off, the glass broke apart and mixed in with the rest of the sand, repairing the hole. Grinning, he looked at the other two, all of them now with one to their left and right. Weapons at the ready, they all charged forward again.

—oo000oo—

Supporting each other with several cuts and bruises, they walked into the cafeteria with small grins on their faces. Sitting down with their teams, Ino and Sakura both sighed and said, "Boys."

—oo000oo—

At the end of the five days, Naruto stood with his team in an arena with Sasuke's team, Gaara's team, team Gai, Okuni's team and an elder team of Konoha genin. Naruto looked to the last and found the one with glasses and silver hair waving at him. The Hokage waited to the second before raising his hand, signaling the retrieval teams to go in search of survivors and remains. "As you all know, I am the Hokage of Konohagakure. I wish to congratulate you in getting this far. Before I continue, I feel I should tell you all what the meaning of the Chunin Exams. Naruto, would you be willing?"

"Me, lord?" Seeing him nod, Naruto walked to the front and bowed to them. "The Chunin Exams serves three purposes. The first being the promotion of good will between villages, the second during the final exam we shall fight in front of an audience to promote our villages over the other's. Finally, they are a replacement for war. As all the villages for the most part were enemies until this era of peace began, they were always fighting. But when it did, there were no more conflicts, something a ninja village thrives on. So, to ease the eagerness, they were made to create small, controlled skirmishes between villages. Ones that is unable to escalate into greater conflicts. Is that all, Lord Sarutobi?"

"Yes, Naruto, please step back into line." He continued once he did. "Naruto explained it exactly. These 'skirmishes' are to best effect to cool our warlike nature. Now, for the next step in the exam…"

"Ahem, Lord Hokage, perhaps I shook continue with this part?" a jonin named Genma said to him.

"Yes, of course."

The man stepped up to them, chewing on his shenbon. "Now listen up brats, I'm going to explain this once and once only. Too many survived. So, to thin the crowd out a bit more, we are going to have the Third Round preliminaries. From this point on it'll be one on one, so if you're hanging on for your team, I suggest you quit now." He looked around, looking for if someone did. No one raised their hand. "Alright, then the rules are simple, free for all. Killing and everything short of is allowed. While I would rather not have to clean up after someone's body and would try to stop that, don't count on it. Give up _before_ you die, save me the trouble. But if I say stop, you better damn well stop. Now, look up on the wall." It opened and a screen came out. "This thing will randomly pick your names. Like so."

It started flipping through names nonstop until it slowed and revealed Naruto's name on the first half. "And the second...Rock Lee. If you aren't those two, I suggest you get up there and out of the kill zone."

Naruto turned to face the martial artist who did the same, fire in his eyes at being the first to fight. Naruto tightened his grip on his swords, Kitsu at his side yawning, both looking him in the eyes and bowing when everyone was gone. "It is an honor to fight you."

Lee smiled and bowed back. "The honor is mine, Akechi-san. Your reputation precedes you today." As he straightened, he was pulling new sleeves over his arm, these with wide stripes ringing his arm. "Shall we begin?"

"Hai." They waited for Genma to shout begin before Lee charged straight at him. Naruto had already grabbed the Fox Fang and had begun to swing, only for the punch to suddenly jump out and collide with his face. The attack sent Naruto flipping to the ground. He rolled out of the way to dodge Lee's heel drop and jumped back up, a bruise forming on his cheek. "...Nice punch." Lee got back in his stance, this time waiting for Naruto.

"_What happened, you're faster than that!" _Kitsu barked.

"_He...I don't understand, his arm just jumped out faster than it should."_

"_Okay, I'm coming in!"_ Kitsu henged into his copy of Naruto and grabbed the Fox Claw. _"Let's try that again."_

"One or two, it won't matter, I shall win this day, especially with my magic." He came at them right in between. As the two of them began to swing, his arms again seemed to stretch out and grab the swords by their hilts. He pulled and threw them in opposite directions of the other.

Naruto shook his head as he got back up. "Come on, Akechi-kun!" Okuni shouted. "Beat him!"

"_Okay, let's see here, we have a bowlcut melee fighter that stretches his arms out to catch us off guard again and again. Something is wrong here!"_

"I know!" He looked to Lee and sighed. He would have to be faster than him. "...Give me the Fox Claw and stay back for a moment." Kitsu tilted his head but nodded. The two of them threw their swords to embed in the wall in between them, also opposite of the other and ran to switch blade. Lee moved to intercept Naruto but had to jump back as Kitsu tried to hit him with a Gatsuuga. Naruto pulled out the Fox Claw and returned it to his saya. Then his hands released the bindings of his armor, sliding it off. Looking back to Lee, he grabbed his blade and held it out in front of him. "Over here, Lee."

"...That is a defensive stance. Already the rookie of the year has been pushed this far?" Lee came at him, his arm going right for his face. Naruto didn't watch him or his hand though. He narrowed his eyes as he ducked to the side, slashing Lee along the cheek, ruining the stripe sleeve on his left arm. While he was stunned, Naruto followed up with a kick to the stomach, smashing the hilt to his temple, and tearing off the other sleeve. As he flipped the sword down for a stab, Lee finally jumped back, holding up his arms. "You caught me." he said with a smile.

"Wait, we don't get it." Ino and Sakura said.

"Wide ring stripes like those can cause the illusion that something is shorter than it is." Shino explained to them. "Akechi-san used his sword to measure how close his fist actually was."

"_Which means I'm back in the game!" _Kitsu grabbed the katana and grinned, his fangs extending and his hands turning to claws, a feature change Naruto also made, increasing their speed. They came at him from the side, swinging low and high. Rock Lee leaned back, flipping between their swings, landed on his hands, and jumped back forward, kicking Kitsu and pushing off to hit Naruto. Naruto was able to brace himself and catch the limb, already bringing the wakizashi down to lame his leg. It hit his leg warmers and skidded off, giving Lee time to reverse his leg and hit Naruto with the other leg. Naruto backed up, frowning. It would seem he needed to stop playing around. _"...Naruto, how much weight do you think that is?" _Kitsu asked, pointing to the now revealed weights on Lee's leg.

"...Probably a good amount. Don't give him a chance to remove them!" Kitsu and Naruto both ran through several handsigns before they just faded away. Lee looked around, trying to spot them for several moments before the air was torn apart around him, throwing him to the ground. Kitsu slid along the ground, the genjutsu hiding him released, readying another Gatsuuga. Naruto hit Lee before he got the chance to get back up.

"Lee, take them off!" Gai ordered, smiling that he was fighting an oponant of such strength. Kitsu was coming at him when Lee complied with the orders. To everyone there, it looked like Lee just vanished. Kitsu wasn't even allowed to come out of the Gatsuuga when Lee came down on him, slamming him into the ground.

"Kitsu!" Naruto ran to his friend, picking up the Fox Fang as he did. He was almost there when he suddenly crossed his swords, in a block. Lee had kicked him, his foot landing on the blades, throwing him into the wall. Naruto slammed into it, letting out a cry of pain. Though he stayed standing, his arms felt heavy with the blades. "He...hits like a...boulder."

"My friend, you have lost." Lee said to him. "Give up now."

Naruto glared at him before looking to his companion. Kitsu was laid out on the floor, having lost his human form from that hit. "...No." He sheathed his blades and held the Fox Claw out from his sash. "You maybe able to move faster than I can follow but you do stop to attack. And now, with the wall to my back, you have to come right at me." He crouched while closing his eyes.

Lee watched him a moment longer before vanishing. He ran forward only dodge to Naruto's sword side. He was about to attack when he felt like he just slammed into a tree. Naruto hadn't been following his with his eyes, rather his nose and ears. When Lee came at him where he couldn't get his sword out in time, he instead just used it while it was sheathed, hitting him on his right collar bone and neck. The suddenness of it prevented him from stopping, causing him to slam right into Naruto. Lee got back to his feet, touching the quickly bruising flesh tentatively, finding the bone broken and nearly unable to breath for a few moment. Wincing as he did, he began to unravel the wraps on his arms. Naruto had just gotten back to his feet when he attacked, knocking him back again. Naruto couldn't get a block up for any of them except when he saw Lee slide under him, kicking up to his chin. Naruto held the Fox Claw in a block, numbing his arms in that first instant. There was a crack before both saya and katana shattered, dropping Naruto to the floor. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted, pressed up against the railing as she was right then.

Naruto hit the floor, already staring at his ruined sword in horror. He pulled off the saya and stared at the jagged edge of the blade, feeling as if his soul was ripped apart too. He actually began to cry that moment before he raised his eyes to Lee. Then, he began to growl dangerously. Holding both pieces of the ruined blade in hand, he kept growling. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Naruto threw himself at him, swinging both almost in rage. That was his soul and Lee shattered it! When Lee began to move, Naruto moved with him, tackling him and stabbing the blade tip through his shoulder into the ground. Sitting on his stomach, Naruto raised the hilt over head, both hands holding it ready to bring down. It stayed there because he couldn't do it. He gave a start when someone touched him.

"Didn't you hear me?" Genma said. "You won, you can get off."

"...Sorry." He got up and placed a hand to Lee's wounded shoulder. "I'm sorry, I just..."

"I understand." Lee said, smiling before pulling it out. "I swear I didn't mean to."

Naruto took it back and held it close, nodding. Picking up Kitsu, he moved up the stairs and leaned against the wall. Where he carefully set them all down. If Lee could do that to the Fang, what about the Claw? He pulled it from the saya and began inspecting it. Just as he feared, a crack ran from the edge almost touching the back. Checking the strength that remained in it, he pressed the upper half lightly. It broke off. "Naruto?" Hinata said to him, having moved to his side unnoticed. "Naruto-kun, please answer me."

"...I'm fine, Hinata-chan." He said, giving her the best fake smile he could make at the moment. It didn't convince her.

"Can they be repaired?" Naruto slowly shook his head no. "We'll think of something, Naruto." Again he nodded.

"Hey man," Kiba said, sitting next to him. "Don't worry, I'm sure something can be done."

"I know...Pardon me." He got up and moved over to Sarutobi, not even responding when his senseis tried to say something. "My Lord Sarutobi, I request that I be..."

"Go ahead Naruto, your teammates shall take care of the rest for you." Naruto nodded his appreciation and left. He wasn't so much as wounded but he might as well have been, Sarutobi knew.

—oo000oo—

Naruto set the pieces in a place of honor in his room and knelt before them. "...Naruto." his father said to him from the door to his room.

"Yes, lord father." Naruto said, rising before him.

Mitsuhide entered, closed the door behind him, and hugged his son, letting him know it would be okay. Naruto quickly began to cry. When he finished, Mitsuhide held him in front of him. "Your lord sent word that in a month's time, you shall be fighting in a tournament against a weapon's mistress, Tenten. So I believe we should get you some training as well as begin new swords for you."

"Yes, father." Naruto wiped away the last tear and followed him out. He led Naruto to a little used house that he had not yet been allowed to enter.

"Naruto, this house has been used by us to help samurai that have lost their path like you have. Enter and know when you come out, you will be different."

Naruto looked to him and nodded before stepping forward. He entered and found himself in complete darkness. When he turned back to the door, he had found it gone. "Hello?"

_**What do you fight for?**_

Naruto looked around and saw nothing. "Because I must."

_**Who do you fight?**_

"...Evil."

_**Who is evil? What is evil?**_

"I don't know. Demons, I guess."

Silence for a moment before it started again. _**A warrior, caught forever in the war of light and dark. Though many are on both sides, you know evil for they are demons. The path before is long but through it, you shall learn.**_

Naruto felt the ground drop out from under him and fell through the air. Around him changed from darkness to a snowy sky. He landed in snow, seeing himself on a mountain. Looking around, confused how he got there, he could only recall to find the path. "...Oh yeah, the war." Demons infested the land and his clan was one of many trying to fight them off. He had been lost so he had been searching for his way home. Picking up a bokudo, he got up and continued west.

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. Been a long time, I know, and I'm sorry. Got stuck when it was Sasuke's turn in the Forest and couldn't figure it out. Tried several ideas but didn't like any of them. Then a few days ago, I was watching Ninja Scroll and I thought how cool their abilities were. Then it just clicked. Why not give a back story to the Haruno clan. So I made their ancestors the Seven Devils of Kimon. Naruto's swords being broken was actually decided a while ago, in the chapter before this. The reason will become apparent in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Hinata barely paid attention to the matches even when Kiba went down and won against Shikamaru. Which wasn't really all that much, he just reminded him that if he quit, he could get back to cloud watching. Shikamaru was nothing if not unambitious. The whole time she spent glaring at the Iwa genin currently spinning her umbrella on her shoulder, returning her glare. Okuni of Iwa, often called the princess of the hidden village, was used to getting what she wanted. Not to say she was spoiled, she worked very hard for her skill, possessions, and beauty. Having spent three days in that forest, she had come out no worst for wear. So here she was glaring at who could argueably be called the princess of Konoha with the subject of their animosity being probably the most perfect boy either had ever met. So it was no surprise to either of them that they had their match against each other now.

Okuni walked down the stairs with all the elegance of a giesha. Opening her umbrella, she said, "When I win, I'm going to go to Akechi-kun, and let him cry on my shoulder over his swords."

"You could never appreciate how special those swords were to him!" Hinata snapped with Bandit hissing at the Iwa genin with her.

"A sword is the soul of a samurai." Okuni stated matter of factly. "The first sword of a samurai is given to them when they are a child until they are five, a charm more than an actual sword. When they turn thirteen, they are given their true swords, armor, and adult name. Akechi-kun's full name is thus Akechi Sarutobi Naruto. Sarutobi being the name of his lord. Most samurai choose a different name for adulthood but Akechi-kun didn't." She finished it up by pulling down her eyelid and sticking her tongue out.

Sarutobi could barely keep from chuckling, knowing the irony behind this all. Here was an Iwa genin, showing romantic interest in Naruto, the only son of the Yellow Flash, Namikaze Minato. "Ladies, the match has started."

"Oh, of course, Lord Sarutobi..." Okuni said to him all smiles before Hinata suddenly slapped her on the cheek.

"Naruto-kun won't fall for a cheap floozy like you!"

Okuki was shocked. She had actually been slapped. She touched her red cheek in amazement before her face darkened as she glared at Hinata. With a scream, she launched herself at her. Her return slap resounded throughout the room and the match quickly degenerated into a cat fight. It stayed hand-to-hand only ten more seconds before Okunia jumped back, her umbrella open and being thrown on the ground, spinning like a top. Hinata jumped out of the way of the quick moving item and watched it. It left a cut in the floor and where it hit the wall before returning to Okuni. Bandit wisely decided to stay out of this and scurried up the stairs to hide in the safety of Kiba's armor. Hinata, taking advantage of Okuni bringing her weapon around, rushed her with her ninja-to. Only for Okuni to pull one from the shaft to cross blades with her. Okuni forced their blades wide and swiped Hinata across the stomach with the umbrella. Hinata fell back before it came close so when the darts flew from it, they only scraped off her armor. "Stand still you little hussy!" Okuni screamed. She raised the top to her lips and blew through it, launching a knife at Hinata, hitting her shoulder.

Screaming in pain, Hinata activated her Byakugan and tightened her grip on her sword. "Eight Trigrams: Heavenly Thrust!" Calling on all her speed, she lunged forward, her free hand extended followed by the tip of her blade. Okuni went to knock aside her attack only to have Hinata grab it on the back of the swing, pushing it forward to slip her blade into her chest. Okuni twisted, causing the blade only to cut the top of her blouse and drawing a line of blood. In that moment, they scowled right into each others face. Hinata released Okuni's weapon and tried to close the tenketsu to her weapon arm. Okuni spun away, opening her umbrella again, holding it out so the canopy was vertical. and swung, hoping to take Hinata's arm off. Hinata stabbed the paper between the ribs, stopping it but finding the paper held like steel. Okuni then flipped away, no easy thing as she wore a dress, while Hinata pushed forward. Okuni was comfortable in mid to long range while Hinata was a close range fighter. Before Hinata could get to striking range, Okuni dropped to one knee until she was shorter than her umbrella and slammed the butt down into the ground. Darts once more shot from the canopy, this time in all directions. Her Byakugan still activated, Hinata was able to weave through them. "How many blades do you have!"

"As many as I need!" It was then that Hinata noticed that the blade in her shoulder was gone, and in its place as well as all the others, there was only dust. Okuni's only metal weapon was her hidden sword. Hinata growled, growing fangs and claws while Okuni grew a bladed edge from the tip of her umbrella, holding both blades crossed. "I am Okuni, the great grand daughter of Ryotenbin no Onoki, the Third Tsuchikage!" No one could luckily hear Sarutobi snort in laughter, irony was too funny! "And I work to get what I want, and I always get what I work for!" She lunged forward, crossing blades with Hinata's sword and claw. Flowing Chakra through her blade to make it sharper, Hinata spun it and stabbed down _through_ Okuni's weapons and hopped back a step.

"RAGH! Hakke Ryokujuyon Sho! Sixty four palms!" Hinata stabbed her claws into Okuni twice, shouting "Two palms!" Two more punctures appeared in her skin. "Four Palms!" Quickly moving through four, eight, sixteen, thirty two, and finally sixty four, Hinata dropped her to the ground, bleeding and unable to stem the flow with chakra, sixty four scalpel precise incisions on her body, some cutting arteries, others ligaments, and several other essential parts of her body to move normally. Hinata stood over her, panting, bleeding, hurting, and several other things, ready to kill her if she moved again. Only for Okuni to dissolve into dust. From behind Hinata, a blade entered the small of her back and exited her stomach. Okuni pushed the blade through the the hilt, scowling at her still, several cuts on her body meaning she hadn't escaped Hinata's attack completely. Before Okuni could move, Hinata grabbed the blade and charged her chakra through it, pushing it right into Okuni and overpowering her chakra paths, burning her hands beyond use until healed. Okuni again tried to move back to get room but Hinata would have none of that. "Gatsuuga!" Agony erupted in her stomach from the blade but she barely felt it, so intent on defeating her. Hitting Okuni dead on, she knew she didn't get away this time. They both crashed into the wall and laid against it, barely moving but still looking at the other with hatred. As they forced themselves back to their feet, Hinata pushed the blade back out, again screaming in pain. The blade clanged against the floor as they once more got in position to attack one another. Growling, they tried to move, only for Okuni to slip, fall, and unable to get back up though she tried.

Genma moved closer from the safety of the statue in the back of the room and called it. "Okuni is unable to continue, the winner is Hyuuga Hinata!"

"No!" Okuni shouted. "I refuse! I'll kill her yet!" Pushing herself up with her umbrella, she tried to attack her once more, something Hinata tried as well. They would have if not for both their teams grabbing them as well as the medics and pulling them apart.

"Let me go Kiba! She has to die, she insulted my honor and Naruto's! She must die for this!" sweet, quiet, calm Hinata shouted with a bloodlust, struggling to reach her, not caring for the wounds either had. If Kiba wasn't so sure they both would fall over for a breeze right then, he would've been afraid.

—oo000oo—

"Sure, go to war, earn your experience and honor, son. Just don't get lost." Naruto said to himself in imitation of his father's voice. "Here, take my favored bokudo. I could've used a compass, old man!" He dredged on through the falling snow, complaining the whole time. It was getting worst as it went and at this rate, when night fell, it might very well have been a blizzard. Growling much like a fox would, he continued until he took a step that had far too little resistance. Looking down, he saw he just stepped into his own foot print. Looking behind him and then his old path, he was quiet a moment before screaming in rage. "CIRCLES! Blood and bloody ashes, I'VE BEEN GOING IN CIRCLES!" He stomped about, ranting and raging, even as the weather picked up for the worst. The temperature was dropping fast, a good reminder for his present need of shelter. Sighing, he put the wooden sword tip first on the ground and let go. It fell, pointing off to his right so he picked his weapon up and began walking again. On he walked, never stopping because he knew he if he did, his kimono and hakama pants would never keep him warm enough. He moved every part he could to keep blood flowing until finally, he couldn't and just dropped. Naruto laid in the snow, swearing that he saw a specter heading to him. Closing his eyes, he welcomed his death, grateful that one way or another, he would be warm.

—oo000oo—

"Oto no nai mahiru, kaze ha tada akarui. Sukoshi nemutasou ni, hanabira ga yureta." sand the most lovely voice Naruto could ever recall. Sighing, he smiled and opened his eyes, expecting to see heaven. Instead, he saw the ceiling of a small building, a warm fire in the center, and a woman by it with silver hair, skin the color of someone out in the cold a bit too long, and wearing a kimono the color of fresh snow with an ice blue obi, and a jeweled snowflake hairpin. She looked over at him and she was so beautiful, he felt his heart stop. And when she smiled, Naruto found himself not breathing. "Oh good, you weren't out there too long, I worried about you so, sir." She knelt by him and smoothed out her kimono. "Are you well?"

"I feel..." Naruto started to say but stopped to wet his dry throat. "Fine. You saved me?"

"I did, sir. I'm Yuki, and you?"

"I am Akechi Naruto."

"A samurai?" she asked excitedly. "I haven't seen one in so many years! Please, what brings you here to my mountain?"

Naruto began to rub the back of his head. "I kind of got lost." She blinked at him a moment before she began to laugh, covering her mouth with her sleeve. "Not that funny...well, maybe it is. Thank you, lady Yuki, for the rescue and shelter." He sat up, making sure to pull the warm blanket even closer. "Has the blizzard stop?"

"No, I'm afraid not. You're very lucky, you had walked by my home just as I was about to get more wood for the fire."

Naruto looked around. "And your husband? Where is he?"

"Oh, I'm not married."

"Truly? Servants perhaps? Surely, no woman would be left to defend herself so far from civilization."

"I'm afraid its just me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, though it gets lonely, there is no one that can hurt me either. Plus, I love the snow and cold. Its comforting."

Naruto was quiet a minute, wondering what to do. "So...do you get many visitors?"

"Not many. Stray travelers like yourself is all. "Tell me, why do you travel far from home?"

"The war." Naruto replied. "I was to fight the demons."

She blinked a few times but nodded. "...Then we should get you back on the right path once the snow clears. It'll be in...seven hours."

"So sure, are you?"

"Yes." she replied, smiling. "I just know. Until then, you are my guest." She returned to the pot set over the fire and continued cooking. When finished, she gave him one of the finest soups he had ever smelled. When he took it though, his fingers brushed hers.

"Your hands, they're like ice!" He got up and began to rub them between his.

"Uhm, you really don't have to." Yuki protested.

"If I don't you might get frostbite." Looking to her face, he touched her cheek, finding the same cold, followed by her neck. Her pulse was there, good and strong but even over the veins and blood, she was cold as ice. "...You're not human."

She turned away, pulling her dress close. "I'm a yuki-onna." she admitted. "This is my mountain and no one had come up here in years because I 'haunt' it. But please, I'm no evil spirit, I just want to live in peace. Please."

Naruto looked at her questioningly for several moments. She was a snow spirit and thus one of the demons he was sworn to kill yet she had saved him, his life was in her hands. "...I bare you no ill will, Lady Yuki." Naruto said, bowing to her. "I shan't ever bare you such."

She looked back to him and began to smile. "Thank you, Naruto. Uhm..."

"Yes?"

"It's just...your hands are so warm, can you..." She needn't say more, Naruto placed them around hers, bring them to his mouth to add the warmth of his breath to them as well. Her face became flush and the cold look to her skin eased until she looked like a normal human. She loved the feeling as much as life itself, never had she been so warm, and she wished to stay this way forever.

Naruto was more than willing to stay like that until the blizzard let up and he could travel again. Looking down the slopes, he spotted a village at the foot of the mountain. "Lady Yuki, I must continue on my way but know I'll never forget your kindness."

"Thank you, Lord Naruto. Please, would you be willing to come back sometime?"

Naruto smiled at her and nodded. "I shall, my lady. Until then, fair weathers." He bowed to her and set out. Reaching the village, he was able to buy a horse and get directions to his destination. He even found other samurai heading there. "Hail, my friends."

"Look what we have here." the leader of the three said, turning to him. "A ronin?"

"Unfortionately, yes. Though I shall find a lord to serve one day. Tell me, you are heading to the war, yes? I am myself. Would you care to travel with me?"

"...Why not, sit down, young one." the man said again, motioning to the seat next to him. "We're just stopping by here to do something before we continue on. Tell me, have you heard of Yuki-onna?"

"Yuki-onna?" Naruto looked them all in the eyes before shrugging. "The legends of Snow Girls? Vengeful spirits of young women that die in the cold?"

"Demons boy, not legends. These things aren't humans, never were, never will be." one of the others said.

"Yeah, and stories say that one are in these mountains."

"I'm sure it's just stories told by commoners around the tavern fire with the evening saki to ward away the chill."

They all laughed at that. "Though so myself, until a body was found."

"Body?"

"Yes, a man frozen to his core with the marks of a woman's kiss on his cheek. A yuki-onna killed him, we intent to find her and kill her as the demon she is."

Naruto thought of Yuki, having never though she was able to do such a thing. If she was truly a murderer then Naruto was honor bound to bring her to justice. "Are you sure that's what happened?"

"We are."

Naruto sighted and said, "I know where she is."

—oo000oo—

Yuki was humming her song when suddenly the door to her house was kicked open as well as someone jumping through the window of the room she was in at the moment. Screaming in fear, she moved back into a corner as three men with swords came in. "What do you want!"

"We know what you are, snow bitch!" one said, backhanding her across the jaw.

"She's here, Naruto, come in!" one called out. Yuki stared in horror and betrayal when the samurai she saved entered, his head low.

"Naruto, why!"

"You killed a man, I had to."

"No, I swear, I tried to help him!"

"You kissed him and froze him to death!" the leader accused her.

"No, I swear! Please Naruto, stop this! I saved you, didn't I!"

"...Yuki, I can't. Justice must be done." Naruto turned away. "Just make it quick, please I beg you."

"Why?" one said, admiring Yuki's beauty. "We should have some fun with her first."

"No..." Yuki muttered.

"I like the sound of that." the third one said with a twisted grin.

"Yeah, and since we wouldn't have found her without you, you can go first Naruto." the leader said, smiling to him.

"What! How could you even think such a thing!"

"What does it matte? It's not like she's human." the third man said to him.

"Yeah, not like she feels pain or feelings. She's a soulless, snow monster!" the whole time, she was begging them not to do this.

"...No, I won't let you do this. It was a mistake to bring you here!" He tried to draw his bokudo when the second man slammed him into the wall and held him there.

"If you won't help us, you won't stop us!" He growled before turning his head to make him watch.

The third man had grabbed her and held her to the ground. "No! NOOO! Please Naruto, help me!"

"Let her go! Let her go damn it!" When her kimono was ripped apart and the man holding him leaned forward to see her flesh better, Naruto pushed hard against him before striking his neck, killing him instantly. Grabbing his dropped sword, he threw it into the chest of the man atop her, killing him as well. His bokudo held to his side, Naruto snarled at the leader of these men and at his own stupidity. He should've known better than to believe them and to doubt Yuki.

"Traitor!" the man growled, his sword ready. "You would betray your own kind for this slut!"

"You're not my kind!" He came at Naruto while the boy eased into a stance that felt the most natural in the world. The bokudo flew from one side to the other, cutting him in half though it held no edge. Not even caring about the men he just killed, he moved to Yuki's side. "Yuki, I'm sorry I didn't..."

"GET AWAY!" she screamed, crying as she tried to cover herself.

"Yuki, I swear I didn't mean for this."

"Get away from me! I thought you were different but you're a murderer just like them! Get away from me and never come back!" The clouds darkened outside and the blizzard nearly started again. "LEAVE!"

"I'm sorry." Naruto said weakly, still trying to help her only to be slapped away by the crying women. Knowing he would never forgive himself for this, he turned and left.

_**Many trails are on the path, some leading from the destination. You have strayed onto one of these paths. But you fight to return to it. Though it is dark, the night shan't last forever, continue on as you must.**_

—oo000oo—

Naruto didn't know why he thought back to Yuki now after so many years. He couldn't really explain why, just that he suddenly did. He could even still feel her slaps on his cheek again. He never forgave himself for that. After years of fighting in the war, he decided he had enough and headed home. Bokudo still at his waist, he walked until night where he rested at a tavern. He was drinking some saki when the door was kicked open. In walked a woman, though he knew at once that she was no human. She was short, only five feet tall, wore a black yukata with red flames at the bottom that stopped at mid-thigh. Her right sleeve was torn off and she wore no footwear, only wrappings from her knees down to her toes with several hand prints and prayer beads around her ankles. Fire red hair decorated her head, golden eyes, and around her neck was large monk's beads, each the size of a fist. Held in her right hand on her right shoulder was a kanabo, the largest Naruto had ever seen while on the left side of her head were two horns. She was an oni. She looked around and Naruto tensed as her gazed settled on him for a moment, just a moment. "Suzuka-chan!" the oni called out before practically bouncing over to the inn mistress. "Look, look!" She took something for her sash and showed it to her. "My best yet, yes?"

Naruto leaned over to look at when Mistress Suzuka held. It was a fine dagger made from great skill but from a material that Naruto didn't recognize. "It is certainly fine, no doubt you'll get a very good price for this too. Sit down Kamikirimusi, have something to eat."

The oni smiled and walked to a table. Only the travelers were surprised by her, all the regulars merely greeted her and continued their meals and conversations. "Godo, how's your daughter?" Kamikirimusi asked.

"She's fine, though she grows more wild by the day, no thanks to your influence. I would trade all the fortunes earned from your weapons just for one night not worrying about her."

"Too bad, Godo, we'd rather have the fortunes." one of the other villagers called, getting the rest to laugh.

Kamikirimusi laughed with them and then cheered when a plate of sushi was set before her. Devouring the bowl of rice first, she drained the saki straight from the bottle, before starting on the fish. She glanced to Naruto with a full mouth and a fish tail sticking out before swallowing and calling Suzuka over. "Hey, who's the cute blond?"

"Don't know, a traveler." Suzuka replied, smiling at her.

"Doesn't seem too shocked by me for a traveler." She looked back to Naruto and waved. Naruto stared at her a moment before returning it, unsure of what to make of her. Sticking a piece of shrimp in her mouth, she got up and moved to him. "'eya cutey. 'hat 'rings gu 'ere."

"Don't speak with your mouth full, its bad manners." Naruto told her.

She stared at him skeptically before throwing her head back and laughing. Swallowing, she said, "Aren't you something, telling an oni to worry about her manners! You know what, I like you."

"I'm honored." Naruto replied. He motioned to the seat across from him which she took. "Name?"

"Kamikirimusi." she said proudly.

"The goddess of the eroding slash, eh?" Naruto questioned. "Must have done something incredible to earn that."

"Sure did! Seven hundred years ago I destroyed the capital!"

Naruto lost his smile and his hand strayed to the hilt of his bokudo. "You were the one to destroy the capital? Alone?"

"Yeah." she said happily. "But then a onmyodo priest sealed me away. Six hundred years just for a little old village, so unfair." She shook her head while Naruto was tightening his grip. Remembering Yuki again, he eased up on it.

"So you were released a hundred years ago?"

"Actually longer than that. You see, the spell didn't last two centuries. When me and the others realized this, we all were happy but then they all left." She sounded sad at that. "I wanted to go too but I decided to be good and wait my turn. Four hundred years later, I left. Do you know how many bottles you can get to singing during all that time?"

"Bottles?"

"Yeah! A bottle of beer on the wall? The highest I got to before losing count was four billion, three, twenty nine million, seven eighty eight thousand, two hundred and ninety two...I think."

Naruto stared at her a moment longer before a grin cracked his face followed by him beginning to chuckle then a full laugh. "Wow, not what I expected from an Oni. I'm Naruto."

"Pleasure!" She shook his hand and smiled at him. "Suzuka-chan, more saki! A lot more!"

Several bottles of saki later, Naruto was looking at the dagger. "I don't get it." he slurred. "I've seen every type of metal there is, from bronze to chakra conductive steel alloy. But this..."

"Hehehe." Kamikirimusi giggled. "That isn't metal, its a fang!" She giggled for several moments longer before saying. "Wolf demon fang, purified and shaped."

Naruto flipped it over in his hand, feeling the weight the belied its size and looking at the shining edge. "No..."

"Yes..." she insisted before pointing to her own teeth. "It isn't easy but there is no better material." Naruto flipped it around a few times and found the balance perfect. "Like I said, my best."

"And that kanabo?"

"Dragon bone." she replied with a smile.

Naruto looked down to his father's bokudo. "...Can you make a katana?"

"Hmmm. Maybe, but I think it would be better if you made it." She smiled at him before emptying her current bottle.

Naruto woke up the next morning with a hangover and no Kamikirimusi in sight. Suzuka wasn't surprised, she told him that the oni came and left like this all the time. After giving him directions to her home, Naruto saddled up and headed there. "Kamikirimusi?"

"Over here," a pained voice called. "And be quiet." Naruto found her a a forge, stoking the flames for today's work. "...Naruto, right?"

"Yes. You said something about making it myself?"

"Yeah, yeah, I guess I did. Well, set down the weapon, grabbed bellows, and do as I say. Should take you five, six years if you're for it to get the skill. Until then, you enter my service, acceptable?"

"...I'm a samurai." he stated. "Just last month, I was in the war of the Light and Shadow. Do you still wish me to be your apprentice?"

"Why did you leave it?" she countered.

"...I was tired of the fighting. All there was was blood. A demon fell, another replaced it. A man fell, another replaced him. No end, no beginning, no purpose."

"Then yes, you can stay here and work."

—oo000oo—

Years passed for Naruto working under her. Kamikirimusi was interesting, she honestly thought that six hundred years punishment had been too harsh but accepted it with dignity. She really just wanted two things, fun and appreciation for her craftsmanship. In the time she said, Naruto watched her make wondrous weapons of great power and beauty. And each day, he swore there was just a bit more beauty to her as well. Every time he came to the village with her for supplies, Suzuka always gave him a knowing smirk. One day early spring of the third year, Naruto stopped pumping the bellows. "Naruto, something wrong?" Kamikirimusi asked him.

"No...and yes. I've been here for three years so I think its about time I ask something."

"What is it?"

Naruto faced her and didn't hesitate, Kamikirimusi didn't beat around the bush and he gave it up quickly as well. "What do you feel for me?"

She tilted her head. "Is that all? I love you of course."

Naruto nodded. "And I love you. But I'm a mortal."

"Ah." She set down her hammer. "And I'm not, I understand now. Naruto..." She grabbed him by his leather apron and pulled him into a kiss. "The body may die but do you think that's the end of it?"

"...No."

"Ask me to marry you and love you forever and I will, our souls will be one and we shall be together forever."

"Kamikirimusi, will you marry me and be with me forever?"

"No." Naruto got this shocked look on his face before she smiled. "Of course I will!"

—oo000oo—

A quiet ceremony was all they had, presided over by the spirits alone, witnessed by the animals, and Naruto could ask for nothing else. He was content, and after six years, just like she said, Naruto made a sword, the best he ever held. Feeling a weapon that he made himself, a sense of accomplishment filled him. "Very fine work, husband." Kamikirimusi told him, looking it over.

"Thank you, my wife."

Giving it back to him, she smiled and said. "Suzuka has a shipment for us, could you go get it for me?"

"Of course." Getting on his horse and riding to town, Naruto just about entered the inn when a voice called out to him.

"Hey, samurai!" Naruto turned to him. "Naruto, yes? People in town spoke of you."

"What can I do for you?"

The man walked up to him, leading seven others. "We're looking for a demon, one that destroyed the capital, nine years ago."

"Go to the frontlines, you're find plenty of demons there." Naruto turned back to the inn.

"Yeah, but this one was in the shape of a girl with gold eyes and red hair."

Naruto stopped. "...What?"

"Hundreds saw her do it. Described her perfectly. And since you're her husband, we know you can lead us to her."

"What proof do you have to accuse my wife of such things!" The man took from his bag a breast plate that had been smashed by a kanabo. Naruto recognized the weapon that did it immediately, it belonged to his wife. But the armor was also old, it could've been eight years old or eight hundred. He stared at it in silence.

"You're a samurai, sworn to defeat the demons. Bring this one to justice."

Naruto was silent for a very long time. "No! My wife didn't do this, you bring up charges long since past and paid for!"

"You're right. We heard she still lived so we came to finish the job. We just thought we would give you the chance for redemption. After all, you're precious demon is probably dead by now." Naruto drew his sword and cut the man down, his blade and great strength from working the forge for so long splitting him like a hair to a razor. Without even caring about the others, he charged his horse home. Before he saw it, he heard the fighting. Climbing up on the horse's back, he jumped off and stabbed the closest, charging through them until none were left. His chest rising and falling quickly, he dropped the blade and headed inside. To find Kamikirimusi with a blade through her chest and her pulse fading quickly.

"No, please be okay!" he pleaded while removing the blade to see the wound didn't close.

"Guess...this is it, Naruto." She leaned up and kissed him. "I'll see you when you too pass."

"No you won't because you're going to survive."

She shook her head. "Don't worry, our spirits are eternal... They said they...were going to get...you to betray me."

"They tried, but you are my wife. I love you above all else. Nothing could turn me against you, Kamikirimusi."

"Do...you regret this?"

"Only that I'm about to lose you for a while." Kamikirimusi smiled one last time before her body faded away.

_**Through gain, you realize the power of loss. Through loss, you realize the power of life. You fight for what is precious. You fight that which threats those you love, those you must. Evil has no form, it has every form. It is within you, it is without. Human and demon, it is everywhere, it is nowhere. The path has been found, the road has been traveled, the lesson has been learned.**_

—oo000oo—

Naruto opened his eyes, crying. "Kamikirimusi!" He looked around and remembered where he was. He was in the building in the back of the estates. "...Father!"

The door opened and Mitsuhide walked in. "Son, did it..." He trailed off seeing the tears.

"Was she real?"

"...I don't know." He sat by his son. "What's her name?"

"Kamikirimusi, my wife. Will I ever see her again?"

"You might, Naruto, but remember you are home again, with your family and fiance."

Naruto nodded. "Can I be left alone for a bit?"

"Of course son." He got up and went to the door. "Five minutes, that's how long it took." He closed the door behind him and Naruto waited and prayed for the darkness to descend again. It never came.

"No..." he whispered, wanted a chance to say goodbye.

"_Hehe. Why are you crying husband?"_

Naruto snapped his eyes up and saw the transparent form of Kamikirimusi kneeling before him. "You're here."

"_Of course, you and I are one, now and forever, remember. Just came to tell you that when your time here is done, we can be together again. But until then, you better love that girl Hinata with your fullest, or you'll be in trouble!" _she said in mock anger. _"I'll miss you until we meet again. And when we do, I want to meet her."_

Naruto smiled at her, no longer even feeling the hole in his heart from his broken swords. "You will. We'll be a big family when we do."

She giggled once more. _"Now, shouldn't you do something about your swords? What self respecting samurai doesn't have a daisho?"_

Naruto dropped his jaw, never even thinking about it again. Though his body didn't have the mass it did in the vision, he still had the skill. "I love you Kamikirimusi." He walked out as she vanished, strength again returned to him. Saddling up Murasame, hetook with him all the gear he would need before leaving. There was a singular demon he could use for this. For several days, he rode off until he came to a shrine that led into a mountain. Praying at the entrance, he entered. Deep it led, a straight and narrow tunnel until it suddenly widened out. All he saw at first was darkness but he heard breathing. Letting his eyes adjust, a form began to take shape. It was one of the largest demons ever, one that he had seen before. The soulless body of the Kyuubi. Going to the jaw, he lifted the lip to see several fangs as large as he was and larger. He pressed a hand to each, trusting his senses to find the right ones. Each had their own power and he wanted two that were powerful but so much as to be beyond his control. A quarter of the way through, he found one and began the task of pulling it free. A bit of a bloody job as he didn't have the strength he used to have but he got it. Even as he set it to the ground, he could see it beginning to regrow. The second tooth soon followed it, followed by a third. To finish up, he pulled a few large patches of the demon's fur. Each were as long as he was tall and finer than any human's could be. Nodding to himself when he finished here, he wrapped them and went to a temple. Placing them at the foot of the he went through the process of purifying them with the aid of the monks there. Collecting wood from their sacred tree, Naruto took all the materials to the most holy place he knew. A mountain called Kelvin's Cairn, a mountain said to be the tomb of a great priest that gave off a holy aura. Building a forge there took little time and he already had the fire had with the first tooth on it. With the first strike of the hammer, Naruto let himself go, not shaping it so much as letting it shape itself. The hard part was that he wasn't breaking pieces off as that would also break off parts of its power. He was shaping it whole into the weapon. As always when he made something, some part of him took control and he just lost himself in it. When finally he came back to himself, a katana blade longer than he was used to using was being dipped into the water. Fitting the hilt and crossbar on it, he left the wraps off for now. Starting on the second tooth, he lost himself in making it as well, ending with a wakizashi with a reversed blade. Finally for the last tooth he shaped differently. It was longer and thinner than the other two had been and he wasn't sure yet what it would be. He could see a long straight, double edged blade in it but also the shaft of a bow. Spinning the hammer in his hand, he asked it, "What are you to be, bow or sword?" No answer came so he started just narrowing it down and let the shaping take over. Naruto finished with a recurve bow that blades extended pass the notches for the strings. Smiling to himself, he set it with the others before picking up the fur. This was something that would be a tad bit tougher, he wove the fur into a string. Finding the right length for the bow took a day itself. The rest of it was wrapped around the hilts. Finally, he turned the wood not used for the hilts into the saya for each. He looked up to the stars when he finished and sighed. Twenty five days from when he left to now. Not a lot of time left. He placed the swords at his waist and the bow on his back and felt their presence. If he failed, then they would try to overpower him. If he succeeded then they would welcome him. He felt...no anger, that was a good start. Pulling the katana out, he slashed at a boulder, cutting it in half. His eyebrows climbed up and he smiled that it didn't shock him like the failures had done. Returning the katana, he tried the Wakizashi next. The edge was just as sharp and blade just as strong. Finally the bow. The blades on it were able to cut stone as well but it shined when he shot an arrow from it. The arrow almost turned to lightning as it flew, leaving a trail of light as it punched through a tree. Naruto smiled, he had done it, finer than any work he did in the dream, this was his pinnacle. He briefly wondered if he would ever make something their equal again but decided that was something he would have to find out later. Murasame had waited patiently for him to return to her so Naruto promised to give her several carrots once they were home.

—oo000oo—

Jiriaya of the Sannin stood outside the home of the Akechi clan, once more arguing with the guards there. "Uzumaki Naruto! Have you seen him or not!"

"We keep telling you, there is no one of that name here! And our clan heir Naruto has left!" Shura growled at him, her hands on the hilts of her blades. "Now leave!"

"The old man told me Naruto was here, I want to see him!"

"Why! What could you possible want with him!"

"I wanted to give him some training for the Chunin Exams!" He took a deep breath and said. "Listen, I'm the student of your lord Sarutobi, the teacher of the Forth Hokage. Let me in."

"We don't just let people in for how impressive the title they have." she growled. "Now, as I said before, Naruto isn't here. Second, he is one of our own, we can train him ourselves. Third, if you don't stop ogling my breast, I'm going to show you why my name is Shura!" Faster than Jiriaya thought possible, her twin katanas were out and crossed over his neck.

Looking down at the blades then back up to her face, he said. "You do know that even like this, I could likely stop you."

"But not from us!" Up on the wall, two dozen archers sighted down arrows at him. "You would die before you twitched!" Sanada growled.

"Step back from my aunt." a voice called behind them. They all looked to see Naruto, much bigger than he had been, atop of Murasame, holding a bow with arrow pointed right at him.

"Lord Naruto." the Akechi members said with a bow of their head in respect.

"Uzumaki Naru..." The arrow hit the dirt between his feet, making both him and Shura jump back in shock.

"I said step back." Naruto had another arrow drawn and this time pointed at his head. Not wanting to test that weapon, Jiriaya raised his hands and moved away. Naruto kept it trained on him as he did. "Who are you and why are you looking for me?"

"I'm Jiriaya." At that, Naruto arched an eyebrow and eased the arrow forward until it was no longer drawn, though he kept it there and pointed at Jiriaya.

"...I should've recognized you. You look much like the picture Lord Sarutobi keeps. Let him enter, though be ready to kill him." Naruto walked Murasame through the gates and Jiriaya followed at his side. "Now why?"

"You know, its polite to dismount when talking to your elders."

"You came to my home, making demands, and threatening enough for the gate guards to almost kill you. What respect you got for that is gone. Why are you here?" Jiriaya could hear the slight strain of the bow as he started to pull it taunt once more.

"I was going to train you during this month, I planned on making my offer when I saw you in the village but you never came. So I came here a week ago but could never get in."

"I was away and few ninja are welcome here."

"You are among our numbers, Naruto."

"Only honorarily. Ask me to choose one over the other and this headband would fall to the stone and left forgotten." Jiriaya searched his eyes to say differently but they didn't. Naruto was completely a samurai now. "Now, why give me training?"

"Its just that I heard about you and decided I should help an up and coming like yourself."

Naruto stared at him coldly, still atop Murasame. "If you are going to lie to me, do so outside our walls."

"I'm not lying."

Naruto straightened, pulling the arrow back to his cheek. "Lie once more and you will be dead before you hit the ground!" Everyone around him froze while the guards trained their weapons on Jiriaya as well. It was a very tense moment as the elder man looked to the clan around him, ready to fight and die to kill him. Then he looked back to the boy that gave off an aura of power. This wasn't how Naruto was supposed to grow up, ready to kill him for a perceived insult. "For the last time, why did you want to train me?"

"..." Jiriaya remained quiet a moment longer, trying to tell if he was bluffing. That calm, steady gaze Naruto held said he wasn't. "I made a promise to my student, the Fourth Hokage, to help you."

Naruto began to ease the arrow back but he didn't lower it. "If you thought so highly of that promise, why have you waited for now to fulfill it?"

"There are things more important that a promise or a boy in the world. You were safe."

"I was hated."

"You were safe." Jiriaya insisted. "You weren't going anywhere."

"I did go somewhere."

"And I could've come back whenever I had the time."

"Which you never did. Lord Sarutobi told me about you, Jiriaya of the Sannin. You write the Icha Icha books, something that takes no small amount of time." Jiriaya winced. "This promise wasn't important enough to help me when I needed it and now you come here when I don't. Do you even know one thing about me?"

"I know what was sealed inside you."

Naruto frowned and looked around the yard. "...Everyone, there is something you should all know. I am Akechi Uzumaki Sarutobi Naruto, born Uzumaki Naruto, and I am the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. This man trained the one that sealed the fox inside of me, giving that same man the promise to help me in his absence. When I became the son of my father, I was alone, hated, and hurt." Though they were surprised, they took it well and didn't change their opinion of him. "This is my family." he told Jiriaya. "I trust them with everything, what they know, I would never trust with the people of Konoha because that has been tried once. Now, if you have nothing of true importance here, leave."

Naruto turned Murasame and started into the compound. "I do want to help you!"

"I don't need help from you."

"Not even with the demon?"

"Nope."

"What if I taught you to summon!"

"Are you that desperate?"

"I can get Sarutobi to order you to."

Naruto froze and turned back to Jiriaya with a glare. Even Murasame seemed to scowl at Jiriaya for that. "You..." Naruto growled at him, climbed down, and marched over to him, drawing his katana to point it at his head. "I should kill you for saying such a thing!"

"As good as you are, you aren't good enough to do that."

After four seconds, Naruto lowered the blade. "I have three days of training left. Think you can get something taught in that?"

"Give me an afternoon, I might surprise you."

"One." Naruto consented before heading to the training field. "Sanada, can you get someone to take care of Murasame?"

"It will be done." he called to him before someone ran to the horse and led her to the stables.

At the field, Naruto waited for him to show it. "Alright, this is what I'm going to teach you. Summoning no jutsu!" He bit his thumb causing it to bleed, sped through several handsigns, and slammed that hand to the ground. A giant toad appeared under him with a scroll. "How's that?" He saw Naruto already going through it. "That's not going to..."

"Summoning no jutsu!" A cloud of smoke and Naruto was standing on a kabuto beetle larger than Jiriaya. "...Well, that's different." Naruto said, surprised. He looked to the scroll the toad held before snapping his fingers. "That scroll Sasuke gave me! That's what it was for!"

The beetle looked around in surprise and then up to Naruto. **_"...Hello."_**

"Hello, kabuto-san, I am Akechi Naruto, its an honor to meet you and be given the chance to fight at your clan's side."

It blinked but nodded seeing his diasho. _**"Another samurai. It has been many years since we last served any, much less one of your kin. The honor is mine, Akechi-san. I am Velve of the blade horns kabuto."**_

Naruto nodded to him and then looked to Jiriaya. "As you can see, I got a handle on summoning. You may leave now." Jiriaya stared in defeat, he honestly didn't need him for anything. Apologizing to the toad, he dismissed him and left in silence. "Velve-san, who is the leader of you clan?"

"_**That would be Ilphbryn, of the hooked horn Kabuto. I suggest you let me spread word that we have a summoner again before you summon him. In two days, you may try."**_

"In two days then." Velve was covered in a cloud of smoke, vanishing and dropping Naruto to the ground. Landing lightly, Naruto walked into his home to find his father. He wouldn't believe the story Naruto was about to tell him.

—oo000oo—

Author's Notes. Didn't feel like forgiving Jiriaya in this story right away. Can't believe Kushina was the jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi, what a surprise no? Although, I saw the part where Naruto accused her of being the Kyuubi's true form coming a mile away. How many fanfics out there have Kyuubi being the same person as Kushina? Hope you enjoyed.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's notes. I have had a reader question if Naruto will ever learn the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. I have found this jutsu, in this case, pointless as Kitsu can turn into a copy of Naruto already, and here, Naruto prefers skill, no overwhelming people by mass numbers. But he has in fact used it. The Dance of the Crescent Moon uses kage bunshin clones to confuse and attack your opponent, so sayeth Narutopedia, he used it on Waraji back in chapter seven.

Author's Notes 2. I would like to thank Blizzard of Love for helping me redo the Naruto vs Tenten battle.

—oo000oo—

Naruto, and Kitsu once again on his customary position on Naruto's shoulders, stood in a clearing outside his home village, a good many of the villagers and Akechi were there to watch this. Naruto was about to summon Ilphbryn of the Hooked Horn Kabuto beetles. At that moment, he was sitting on his knees, meditating while his hands rested on his swords. He had already reached the point where he could feel the world around him in his meditation and was coming out of it now. Flexing his fingers, he smoothly stood and gathered his chakra. He knew that the amount of his chakra determined the size of his summon, and the kabuto he had spoken to since then all said that Ilphbryn was the largest and strongest of all the beetles so it made sense that it would take a great deal of chakra to summon him. Getting ready, he drew his tanto and cut his thumb. "Summoning no jutsu!" A large cloud of smoke appeared around Naruto the instant before the ground beneath him shot up into the air. Feeling more than a little out of breath, Naruto looked at the spire rising up near a thousand feet in front of him. At the tip of it was the hook that proclaimed his clan of the beetles, though it was like a double bladed ax as well. Hooked barbs traveled down it, in a spine along his helm to where his wings were. Naruto grabbed one to keep himself stead as Ilphbryn began to move. _**"Come before me, samurai."**_ a wise and commanding voice called out. Naruto ran forward and jumped off to land on a tree in front of the beetle's head. A scar crossed between two giant, milky white eyes staring at him but not really seeing him. He was blind.

"...It is an honor to meet you, Ilphbryn-sama."

"_**And you, little samurai."**_ Ilphbryn told him. **_"Two days precisely, you are very punctual."_**

"A samurai is never late..." Naruto started to say before Ilphbryn interrupted him by chuckling.

"_**Nor early. They arrive exactly when they mean to. Nobunaga Oda said those same things to me when I met him long ago, before I had shed my first shell."**_

Naruto blinked a few times in surprise. "You knew Nobunaga Oda? _The_ Nobunaga Oda that nearly controlled all the land?"

"_**Him and many others."**_ He took a deep breath, smelling Naruto's scent. **_"I smell a fox about you. One I met many, many centuries ago. Tell me, have you mayhaps come in contact with that fox kit with nine tails? What was her name again? Kyuubi maybe? Yes, that was it."_**

Again, Naruto blinked before focusing on the scars once more, they were from claws. Big claws. "The Kyuubi attacked the shinobi village a few miles from here twelve years."

"_**No, this is something constant. Sniff, sniff. Your swords boy, present them to me."**_ Naruto held them out and Ilphbryn moved closer, taking a much deeper breath. **_"You came in contact with that fox."_**

"It was defeated by the shinobi and its soul sealed away from its body. I know how to turn demon fangs, claws, and bones into weapons of great power and potential."

This time, it was Ilphbryn who blinked. _**"It has been a very long time since anyone of the Art has been around, it died out not long after the war between demons and humans many eons ago. Yet I believe you. These were made from his fangs and fur, but there is something else, a scent that couldn't be more opposite. A wood."**_

"A holy tree, to help balance the power and strength."

Ilphbryn nodded bringing up a claw to his chin to scratch it. _**"...The power a demon held is found in its remains, weakened but there. The stronger the demon, the stronger the will of the **__**weapons made from them. Think you can control it?"**_

"Yes," Naruto said without hesitating. "These swords are my soul. Purified and blessed, I made them, they are as much part of me as my limbs." He drew the katana. "The Fox Fang and Claw were fine weapons and were part of me. But I believe my own soul guided me in making these."

Ilphbryn nodded. _**"Then I wish you luck controlling them."**_

"Thank you, Ilphbryn-sama." Naruto said with a bow.

The giant beetle began to chuckle. _**"This is far more interesting than my normal day. Now...I smell the most delectable of sap somewhere."**_ He swung his body around, following the scent and shaking the ground with each step. _**"Care to come with me? I haven't eaten anything from the human realm in a long time."**_

"Sir, you keep saying a long time, when was the last time you were summoned?"

"_**Oh, I think our last summoner was about two or three hundred years ago."**_ He brushed his horn against the tree, making Naruto fall on it. **_"Off we go then."_** He began to walk, making everyone stare at the elder as he pass. _**"Of course, of course, I can just fly to it. Ah but its such a nice day, I think I'll take my time."**_

"It is a rather fine day." Naruto agreed from the top of his head.

"_**A name, samurai?"**_

"For what?"

"_**Those fancy blades. Do they have a name yet?"**_

"No, I was going to let them reveal that to me."

He nodded, still walking. Despite being blind and old, Ilphbryn moved steadily and without error, avoiding stepping on people and things. Naruto smirked when he saw just what it was that he had gone for. A tree so large, even Ilphbryn could fit on it and likely drink his fill. Coming up to the tree, he climbed up the side, scraped off the bark in a spot and began to eat. "If you knew Nobunaga Oda, then did you know his retainer Akechi Mitsuhide?"

It was several minutes later that Ilphbryn spoke. _**"A kind young man, his heart was not for what Oda had him do. Oda believed that peace at the end of his war would excuse his actions and some were terrible indeed. Despite that, the Demon King and Mitsuhide respected each other."**_ He went back to eating. When finally he finished, he eased himself up to the top of the tree. _**"I smell him on you and many of your people. You must be his descendants. I am deeply honored to have you as my summoner."**_ Naruto looked out over the land from atop his new friend and wished that he could show it to him. Ilphbryn yawned and said. _**"And the demon sealed inside you?"**_

"So you know about that? It is the soul of the Kyuubi, its soul and chakra."

Ilphbryn nodded. _**"Just like the Rikudo Sennin." **_He stretched out his wings and settled back down. _**"Oh, look at me, rambling about the past again. I'm sure you don't want to hear about that."**_

"Actually, I don't mind it." Naruto said, settling down himself. "I would love to hear any story you have. I imagine there is quite a few."

"_**That there is, Naruto-kun. That there is."**_

—oo000oo—

Naruto stood in the arena, his armor polished to a shine again. His blades rested easy at his side and his bow on his back. He looked up above him to see a few of his clan members in the crowd. Smirking, he spotted poor Iruka-sensei being tormented by Shura-chan. He was about to look forward when Iruka suddenly jumped up, making everyone around them look at him and the innocent looking Shura. Shaking his head, Naruto faced forward, taking a moment to look at the competition. Tenten glanced at him, fingering the scroll with all her weapons. Neji and Hinata glanced at one another so Naruto questioned if they had a match together or not. "Alright," Genma said to them all, "I'll make this clear, since one of you was missing. First match will be Naruto vs Tenten. Second match Kabuto vs Sakura. Third match, Ino vs Hinata. Fourth match, Neji vs Gaara. Fifth match, Kiba vs Sasuke. Any questions?" No one said anything. "Good, now, bow to the crowd and put on a damn good show for them." He cleared his throat and raised his voice. "Ladies and gentlemen, honored guest, Lords Hokage and Kazekage, I present to you, the finalist of the Chunin Exam!"

As one, the genin bowed to everyone gathered there. "We are honored you have come," they all said to the crowd. As they straightened, Naruto cut his eyes right where nearly the whole of the Akechi clan had gathered. He nearly laughed when he spotted Iruka-sensei had been caught between Shura-obachan and Anko-san, the two nearly fighting over him like two cats over a fish. Looking up at the Kage box, he spotted Jiriaya sitting next to his lord Sarutobi as well as Kazekage Sabaku. Naruto frowned at the white haired ninja that presumed far too much and had insulted him and his clan. As the student of his lord, he was allowed some leeway but he had used up most of it. He smiled though when his father and mother entered that box at the invitation of the Hokage himself.

—oo000oo—

Mitsuhide and Yoriko entered and bowed gracefully to those there already. "My lord Sarutobi," Mitsuhide said to him.

"Hokage-sama," Yoriko said to him.

"Welcome, please sit," Sarutobi said, motioning to the seats next to him. "I heard that Naruto went on an adventure of his own during the month. Is that where he got the new swords?"

"Yes," Yoriko said to him. "He hasn't given us many details, just that they complete him."

"And his increased size? The boy must have put on twenty pounds of muscle at least."

Mitsuhide answered this one. "He came back with a passion for working in a forge. I assume that he made the blades and bow he carries now. But I only have an idea just where he learned to make them."

"Really," Jiriaya asked with interest. "You mean none from your clan taught him? Then who?"

"Nope, none from my clan. As for who, if I am correct, then he learned it through a clan secret." The clan blade, the blade of the original Akechi Mitsuhide, was kept in that building, beneath the floorboards and has held mysterious power sense its owner died. That was what caused the visions. No one understood where they came from or anything about them. Just when it happens. The sword was priceless, meaning more to the Akechi than anyone life or even any one house of the clan. Its existence was kept secret from all but the head of each house and their family once they are of age. Not even Naruto knew of it yet. And he had no intention of telling Jiriaya, Sabaku, or even Sarutobi.

Sabaku was focusing on Naruto. "...What is that bow made out of? The blades aren't metal, nor is the bow itself wood."

The two ninja beside him glanced to him and then the bow he spoke of. "He's right. And look how the string shines. It is the same material as what wraps the handle of his swords," Jiriaya said to Sarutobi.

"Mitsuhide, what do you know of those weapons exactly," Hiruzen asked him.

Mitsuhide watched his son with pride as the rest of the genin save for Tenten left the arena. "They are not metal, at least none I know of. And they are the finest blades I have ever had the chance to hold. They...brim with power and potential. Even the sayas are incredible. ...I dare say my own swords pale in comparison. And they do not yet have a name they have revealed to him."

—oo000oo—

Naruto and Kitsu stared down Tenten, hand resting easily on his swords. "If both are ready," Genma asked, getting a nod from them. "Then the first match of the Chuni Exams will start. Hajime!" He jumped back and ready himself to dodge stray shots. They stared at one another a moment before Naruto took the hilt of the katana in hand and drew it. The blade felt natural in his hand, it belonged there. "Ready when you are, Tenten."

"Then let us begin," Tenten said to him. "Like my teammate Lee, I don't intend to go easy on you!" Naruto began to rush forward while Tenten began her move. Her two scrolls hit the ground and she shouted, "Twin Rising Dragons!" She flew into the air with the scrolls, the tail ends of both still on the ground as the spun around her in a double helix. Naruto stared at them a moment, making sure he saw what he thought. Hundreds of containment seals.

"Kitsu! Transform now!"

"_Son of a crap!"_ the fox yipped before he shrunk to the size of a kit and dived down his armor. Naruto, no longer concerned with his friend, grabbed both katana and warizashi and drew them.

As Tenten drew a spear and bastard sword from the crolls, Naruto flipped the warizashi blade down. "Wall of Blades!"

"Cutting Twister!" Weapon after weapon went at Naruto so fast that Tenten didn't get the chance to see, relying more on rate of fire to hit instead of accuracy. When both scrolls were empty and her wires were in hand, she finally was able to see Naruto clearly. It almost looked liked Neji's Kaiten yet also like the Gatsuuga Hinata used. It was more narrow than the Kaiten and more of a ball than the gatsuuga. Naruto had spun at great speeds, using his swords to create a barrier between him and the weapons she threw. Even as she started to fall, Naruto started to come out of it to catch her with her guard down.

"I don't think so!" Charging her chakra into her wire, she threw one end into the wall. From there it became a web of lines going from one point in the wall to another until it seemed there were dozens of wires. Tenten landed on wire in a crouch. "Rules of engagement," she said with a smile. "When you fight an adversary, do it in a terrain that favors you. If you can't find one, then make one. I'm not coming down there to ever give you the chance to use those blades on me." She splayed her fingers and threads of chakra flew from the tips into the army like grounds, connecting to kunai, swords, spears, and several other things and with a flick of her wrists, they all went flying at Naruto. Naruto twisted back and forth, swiping at the attacking objects.

"Doesn't mean I can't come up to you!" When he knocked the last aside for the moment, he jumped up to a wire. His balance almost wasn't good enough and nearly fell. In that time of recovery, Tenten had pulled another weapon to her, a sectional staff. She dropped down to the wire he was once, making it bounce up and down while spinning herself around as well as the weapon, walking to him like she was on solid ground. Naruto blocked and parried the best he could but his usual elegance was gone, it neared sloppy while Tenten appeared to dance there on the wire. Feigning left, Tenten suddenly struck left. The section slapped against Naruto's back and stuck there with chakra even as she dropped down. When her full weight hit Naruto, he was pulled from his feet, catching the wire with both arms and a leg, once more making it bounce around. Tenten instead of dropping used it to swing around and up to another wire. A tug on the staff again send Naruto careening to the ground.

Tenten smirked, pulling down her eyelid and sticking her tongue out at him. "Too bad, Naruto, I guess you aren't all that after all." Even as she said that, she flipped the pieces around until they were pressed together and slid them into her belt before grabbing the weapons again.

"Kitsu, think the warm up is done," Naruto said, jumping back to his feet.

The fox slid back out of his armor and transformed into Naruto. _"Okay then, what's up... I guess she is. Plan?"_

"Take them both," Naruto said, tossing the two weapons to him, "and defend me a moment!"

"_Got it," _Kitsu replied, catching them and already going through his defensive moves, backing up until only a few feet was behind his back so none could come from behind. _"Ready?"_

"Go for it!"

"_Dance of the Crescent Moon!"_ Kitsu seemed to split into four as they all jumped, hopping from wire to to come at her from all sides. _"Gotcha!"_ they all said as the three came from around her, slashing and one from above.

"Not even close!" In a spin where Tenten fell back and bounced off the wire, she swiped out around her. Catching herself with one hand and both feet on the wire, the three clones burst into smoke and Kitsu was knocked back to the ground. "Rock Lee is my teammate, you think it would be that..." She barely twisted to the side, dodging lightning itself. It sunk into the wall, revealing itself to be a normal arrow...that then exploded, dropping several wires.

"Tag team," Naruto said, jumped back up again. Kitsu landed on a different wire, swords at the ready.

"_Let's try this again, little girl," _Kitsu growled, a welt on his face as he jumped above her.

Tenten looked from one to the other, Kitsu balanced perfectly in a crouch, sword held in each, Naruto standing on where two wires crossed, his bladed bow out and arrow drawn. For a tense moment, they all stood there doing nothing but watching. Then Tenten shifted a foot, falling from her wire, the signal to the two samurai to begin. Naruto let the arrow go, not aiming for Tenten in fear of killing her, rather at the supports of the wires themselves. While Kitsu leaned forward and pushed off, lunging at her. Tenten landed on the feet, sliding down it before jumping as that too was blown from the wall. Into the air, heading right for Naruto, she pulled her sectional staff free and spun. She knew weapons just as well as Naruto did and while she didn't recognize the material the bow was made from, it was pulled taunt by string and was made only to bend one way. A strong enough hit pushing in on the string and it would snap. So, Naruto would have to jump out of the way to keep it or he would block with it and break it.

He did block with it, but it didn't break. Moving it to the side, Naruto held the long bow with both hands on the shaft a foot from the handle grip, where Tenten hit it squarely. The crack from the hit hadn't even stopped yet when Naruto reversed his stance, spinning the other to swing the blades around at her stomach. Blade tip tore cloth and flesh, drawing a line of blood, before Tenten started moving back, spinning again. Her staff spun furiously around her, knocking aside all attacks from Naruto and Kitsu as they pressed on her, trying to prevent her from making another move. If they kept it in melee, they would hold the advantage. Tenten knew this as well so she sought anyway to get back to distance. Kitsu coming in a downward swing provided that. She leaned back, beginning to fall as well as push the wire up to meet the attack. _"Uh oh,"_ Kitsu and Naruto said when the wire dropped out from under them while Tenten held on to the shorter piece. She would swear for the rest of her life that they hung in the air like cartoon characters for a moment before dropping to the ground. She could even almost hear the whistle followed by the slap of them landing. Tenten swung into the wall, hitting it with her feet, and looking around at the weapons.

"Those will do." Her free hand pointed and she connected her chakra threads to a mace, a two handed battle ax, a targe shield with sharpened edge, and Scottish claymore. She swung them at the two, seeing Naruto bringing his hands back down from a jutsu he started and spoke covering kitsu for a moment. As the two defended against the heavy weapons, Tenten smiled, assured she had victory in the bag now she was in distance again. Until she felt something that was suspiciously like blade being pressed to her throat. She let go of the weapons and raised her hand, not even daring to look. She could see Naruto wasn't surprised as he took back his weapons from Kitsu and began to sheath them.

"Tenten has been defeated, the winner is Akechi Naruto!" Genma called. The blade was removed as Kitsu, in his fox form, dropped to the ground while the Kitsu by Naruto burst into smoke. The fox hopped back to Naruto, holding his tanto in his mouth.

Naruto took back the dagger and sheathed it, chuckling while Kitsu jumped on him like a kit wanting attention. Scratching his ears and head, Naruto said, "Yeah, you did good!" Kitsu yipped to that but they quickly settled down when Tenten let go and landed back on the ground. Naruto bowed to her and said, "You fought honorably, Tenten-san."

"You did pretty well in a match that should've been piled against you." She sighed but smiled at him. "Can't say I'm surprised, you did beat Lee. I guess you just need to try for Neji to prove yourself better than my whole team. But don't think it will happen, Neji is the best of all of us."

"We shall see," Naruto said, offering her his arm to take.

—oo000oo—

"A complete and total gentlemen," Diamyo Maeda said, after the match, sitting in the seating reserved for high profile guest. His daughter, dressed in one of her best kimono was beside him, smiling at the match.

"That is something he would do. Father, if he is promoted, I want him as my bodyguard, please."

"You are really taken by this young man, aren't you?"

"He...is the first person to treat me as Matsu, not the Diamyo's daughter. He's my friend, and I also have little doubt he is one of the best here."

Maeda nodded, "Agreed. Very well, if he is promoted, I shall request him."

"Thank you, father."

—oo000oo—

"Grandfather, hurry! We'll miss Akechi-kun's match at this rate!"

"I'm moving, I'm moving," an elder voice was heard in the hall, leading to the Kage Box.

The curtains moved aside as a girl rushed to the railing in time to see Naruto leading Tenten from the arena. "No! We missed it!" Okuni looked back to her grandfather as he entered. "Grandfather!"

Sarutobi looked at the deminuative man that entered, former Tsuchikage Onoki. "Good to see you again, old friend."

"Not so good," the man grumbled. "Aren't you too old to be doing this?"

"Aren't you? Yet you kept it up until you almost broke your hip six months ago."

"Yeah, yeah," Onoki grumbled. "So, where is this damn whipper-snapper that my granddaughter is so infatuated with."

"You just missed him," Mitsuhide told him. "Good morning sir, you must be Onoki-sama, and this is of course your daughter, Okuni-chan. Our son, Naruto, has told us about her."

Okuni looked to him and got stars in her eyes. "Oh, Naruto-kun's parents! Oh, its such a pleasure to finally meet you!" She curtsied to them. "You have to be Akechi Mitsuhide! Your son looks just like you! And...Akechi Yoriko, Naruto-kun's step mother."

"I am dear, its a pleasure to meet you. My son tells us that you have quite the crush on him."

She pressed her hands to her cheeks, blushing. "Oh, have I been that obvious? But a crush is far to weak to discribe what I feel for him. The way he defended my honor from that sorry sack of shit of a diamyo's son, it still leaves me in chills. And his hair, its just so lovely and soft, and shiny..." She sighed dreamily.

Onoki grunted, "This is what I've had to put up with for the last month. So, where is he?"

"Oh, he's right over there! The blond samurai!" Okuni cheered, pointing to the contestant box.

Onoki looked to Naruto just as he removed his helm, completely revealing his face and hair. His blood ran cold seeing the spikes his hair fell into naturally where it was shorter. The way he smiled and laughed while talking to his friends actually made the blood drain from his face. "That boy, Naruto, how fast is he?"

"Uh...lightning fast, grandfather. Sometimes we can barely see him move, just the flash of his steel. Grandfather, are you okay, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"...Maybe I have. I...I just..."

"Onoki-sama," Mitsuhide said, getting his attention. "Is there something wrong with my son that disturbs you so?"

"You son? That's right, he's your son, isn't he, Akechi?" He took a deep breath and sat down in a chair. "Just my old age catching up to me." He began to laugh, "For a moment, I could have sworn I was staring at my enemy again, Namikaze Minato!" He laughed for several more seconds before calming down.

"Oh, grandfather, you know he's dead and with no living relatives. And Akechi are _far_ better than any Namikaze could every be." She stared at Naruto again before her stare suddenly turned murderous. "HER!" Everyone in the box leaned back as Okuni nearly jumped over the rails at the sight of Hinata.

"Hinata," Yoriko asked innocently. "She's my son's fiance, and she's such a lovely young lady too."

"WHAT! I'll kill her!" Okuni nearly stalked out of the stand only for Onoki to move in the way. "Move, grandfather!" After those words slipped from her mouth, terror covered her face.

"Tell me to move, will you!"

"No, grandfather, I didn't mean to!" The old man, with the skill and swiftness only a ninja could possessed, grabbed the girl as she began to run away in fright, threw her over his shoulder, sat back down in his chair, put her over his knee, and spanked her in front of everyone. "Ow! Grandfather! No!"

He finally stopped when tears were slipping free from her. "Now, you will behave yourself, be a respectful guest to this village and its people, leave that young lady alone, and not say another word unless spoken too until we leave! Am I understood!" Sniffling, Okuni nodded and stood to the side. "Good!" The way he bellowed, everyone in the arena was looking at him scold her. He took a deep breath and looked back to Mitsuhide and Yoriko. "I apologize for my granddaughter's words against your future daughter in law and I assure you, she will apologize to her personally. Won't you," he growled to her.

"Y-yes, grandfather."

"Spare the rod," he said, looking forward again. "Does your son give you so much trouble?"

"Not anymore," Mitsuhide told him. "But when he was younger, he was a hell raiser. Spare the rod," Mitsuhide agreed.

"And yet, you can't say one harsh word to your daughter," Yoriko said to him, her eyes narrowed.

Mitsuhide merely shook his head. "She's my little girl, she's perfect."

"Where is Shuruku-chan," Sarutobi asked.

"She's with her grandfather, in the stands to better see Naruto fight," Yoriko told him. "With her cousin, Koma."

Sabaku looked to the stands and began picking out a good number of samurai. "How many of your clan is here?"

"Roughly half, near two hundred samurai," Mitsuhide replied. "The next match is beginning."

—oo000oo—

Sakura looked at Kabuto, feeling a bit hollow with Ino at her side in this fight. Taking her stance, she calmed her breathing, getting ready for it. "I am ready for you, Kabuto-san."

"Then let us begin," Kabuto replied. Drawing two of his scalpel kunai, he ran at her, only for Sakura to run for the wall. Reaching it, she began running up it just avoiding duel slash from Kabuto. He knew this maneuver, get them close to the wall so you could jump over them and attack them from behind. He spun even as she was in the air, slashing for her throat. Sakura came down right on the attack, the blades slicing her throat and spilling her life blood. Knowing it was already over, he put the blades away. But before Genma could declare him the winner, Sakura exploded, blasting Kabuto into the wall. Slithering down a tree like a snake, the real Sakura entered the field. She was wearing different clothes, these were much like Ino's clothes, except she wore no bandages, showing off several snake tattoos all over her body, on her stomach, going up her chest, with two travelling up her neck, and several wrapping around her limbs. "...Sakura? Didn't think you the type to be an ink fetish," he said with a grin while pushing his glasses back up.

"Have fun playing with my little bomb?" She pulled a scroll from the holster on her hip, opening it as she moved. There were dozens of items sealed inside. All of the kanji said items like crow, hawk, raven, wolf, tiger, mouse, rat, and dozen's of other animals. With a wiping of blood over the one that read crow, a bird appeared that she flooded with her chakra. "Get him!" The bird, which had obviously been dead miments before, spread its wings and began flying. "The bodies of all life is made up of several chemicals mixed in proper proportions, causing a chemical reaction, thus allowing the body to live. These chemicals are also household chemicals, affordable on a child's allowance. They also share commonplace with something else, the necessary ingredients to a bomb!" Kabuto dived to the side as the raven dived at him. It hit the ground where he had been and exploded as well, throwing him aside again. "Combined with the chemicals produced by decomposition as well as a bit of chakra, you are capable of producing a weapon able to destroy a whole building, from the inside." She unsealed several more of the animals, birds to large mammals to vermin, activating all of them and sending them after him.

Kabuto had to admit, he had not expected Sakura be able to use such a jutsu and realized he may have underestimated her. As he ran and dodged, getting more and more beaten up with each explosion, he kept trying to find the weakness of the jutsu. There had to be one, and it had to lay in the fact they were dead. He frowned, seeing only one way to beat it.

To Sakura's near horror, A rat that crawled up his side wasn't noticed and exploded right there on his back. The blast sent him skidding across the arena, his shirt and parts of his flesh burned away, revealing bone. Not caring about the match anymore, she rushed over to him, ordering the rest of them to stay back. "Kabuto-san!" Easing him off his back, she pressed two fingers to his neck. He had a pulse, a strong one for a man that injured. Kabuto suddenly opened his eyes, and grabbed her, holding a kunai to her neck. "How, your back!"

"Already healing, take a look." She twisted and saw that it was in fact healing with the last signs of the wound being the exposed muscle area, much smaller than the wound had been. Before her eyes, it too was covered by skin. "Your pets don't know fear nor fatigue, so I can't out last them. Meaning I had to deal with their owner. And Sakura, you haven't once gone for a kill, only to incapacitate. So, I knew, if I was injured, you would rush over to help me. I let it climb on me, already gathering my chakra under it, I was healing even as it went off. But I do thank you for the thought. Now, surrender, unless you want to try them getting close to me to stop me. Hopefully you won't die as well."

Sakura looked to her waiting familiars, motioning them away. "But what if I don't want to stop?" Grabbing his free hand with one of hers, she pulled it to her stomach. "So what if we're being watched... I love the feel of your chest to my back, Kabuto-sama. I love how you're dominating me like this," she whispered seductively. The look on his face was one of confusion. "The truth is I find a little pain pleasurable. Won't you take advantage of me, Kabuto-sama?" Her other arm came up, staying away from the kunai, to begin to touch his face.

Kabuto actually swallowed the lump in his throat she caused to form. "You, you're trying to seduce me, make me drop my guard."

"Oh no, Kabuto-sama," she whispered again, turning her head to look him in the eyes while the hand on his face moved into his hair. "I don't want you to drop your guard. Use me, hurt me, embarrass me, please," she said with a purr at the end, her tongue licking her lips. Kabuto was actually starting to blush. "I want you to stay exactly like this."

"Why?"

She smiled at him, "You like my tattoos? They're a clan special. The one down there in my most sacred spot is the most poisonous. But the one at your neck? Its poisonous too." Kabuto began twitching in convulsions, dropping the kunai. Barely, he could see a poisonous snake biting his neck, injecting venom right into the arteries on his neck. And the snake was coming from the tattoo on her arm. None of his limbs were responding, having snakes biting them there as well. Sakura turned around and eased him back to the ground. "Oh, done already, Kabuto-sama? But I'm still so lusting for more." Her voice was no longer seductive and sweet but harsh and venomous. "But I do thank you for the pleasure you did give me." She leaned down and gave him a kiss, dropping more poison down his throat. "Oh, I'm sure you'll live, with your healing, but I'd say its safe to say its over for you." Sliding a hand down his bare chest, her snakes returned to their places as tattoos.

"...She's something of a predator," Genma muttered, staring wide eyed at the girl. Walking over to them, he knelt down and winced at seeing how swollen his neck was. If he lived, he would be surprised. Many of his blood vessels were visible through the skin, a dark purple that showed the spread of the poison. "Yakushi Kabuto is unable to continue, the winner is Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura flipped back her hair in confidence, "Of course." She walked back up the stairs and went over to Ino. "How'd I do?"

"Great, I told you we should practice seduction!"

"You were right," Sakura said, nodding. "It felt wrong but he was just putty in my hands."

"We're gonna have to thank Anko-sensei!" they said together.

"Ino, its time for our match," Hinata said, standing from her seat.

"Alright! Just warning you, Hinata, I may not have techniques like Sakura but I'm not just letting you have the win!"

"I ask for nothing else," Hinata said, bowing her head to her.

As they headed down stairs, Sakura moved between Sasuke and Naruto. "Hey, what did you think?"

"I'm impressed," Naruto told her truthfully. "I never thought your clan was so powerful."

"My cousin is correct, Sakura," Sasuke told her. "But that down there...that was kind of scary."

"Oh, I would never do that to you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, moving her head to look up at him through her lashes. "I would let you do what you want, Sasuke-sama." While saying that, she was moving closer to him, placing her hand on his. "Ooh, Sasuke-sama, I love the feel of your hand." All Sasuke could think about were those snake that he swore were looking at him. She raised her hand to touch his face and he jumped out of his chair. Sakura wasn't offended by it, she actually found it funny. "Oh, I can't wait until I can give Ino back her clothes and get back in my. That was fun and all but not me."

—oo000oo—

Practicing in it all this time, her armor felt as natural to wear as her clothes. "Bandit," she said, throwing her a soldier pill. The ferret ate it and transformed, entering a mirror stance of Haku, even fake Byakugan eyes activaed.

Ino, like Sakura before her, also felt hollow without the other. But she didn't feel nervous, just the opposite. She felt excited to prove how good she was without her partner. Doing a dozen handsigns, her hands began to glow before she got into her tiajutsu form. She went up agaisnt Naruto-kun, with Sakura, she wasn't all too worried about Hinata and Bandit. Especially with her new jutsu.

"Ready? Hajime!"

Hinata and Bandit rushed at her, at the same time Ino ran at them. But where they went to attack, Ino slid down in between them, slapping a hand to both their sides. She closed her eyes while the two lost their balance for a moment. Hinata turned around and looked to Ino. "What was that? Why are my eyes off?"

Ino turned around, eyes still closed, hands falling into the tiger stance. "Come at me, and find out." The two took two steps from the other before coming at her again. This time, Ino didn't move to dodge. Hinata, seeing an opening, went for a strike to her stomach while Bandit dropped into a low leg sweep, hoping to knock Ino to the ground. They both saw Ino smirk at them before she began moving. She stepped into Hinata's strike, giving her an upper cut palm strike before spinning at Bandit, giving a stomp to her knee. The ferret cried out but was able to twist her leg with it, preventing it from being broken. She twisted onto her stomach, kicking up and back but again, Ino saw it coming, catching her foot and swinging her into the recovered Hinata. They went rolling several feet before jumping to their feet.

"_Your eyes are closed!"_ Bandit snapped in anger. _"You can't see! How can you see!"_

"How indeed," Ino asked, still smiling.

Hinata raised a set of handsigns, a set Bandit made as well and both cried, "Man beast mimicry!" Their their transformed stated, their claws now ready, Hinata began to smell for something as well as look. Aside from a gathering in Ino's eyes, she saw nothing. She was about to attack when she also noticed the same thing in Bandit's eyes.

"Bandit, closed your eyes." The ferret looked confused but did as ordered. Hinata got her answer when the ferret jumped in surprise. "I guess so. Ino, you are using our sight to see what we are going to attack next. We were so close together, we really didn't notice the change in point of view while you closed your eyes to prevent us from seeing what you saw."

Ino stopped smirking. "...You're right. It is a alteration to my favorite jutsu, I haven't made a name for it yet. I made it to let a team communicate through thoughts but only eyesight went through. Still a good jutsu, but not what I intended. No one knew about it, so no one could counter it. And only I can stop it, Hinata. As long as you look at me, I know what you're going to do!"

To that, Bandit and Hinata began to smirk. _"Is that what you think?"_ Hinata stopped looked through the Byakugan and closed her eyes with Bandit doing the same. _"Since when did we need our eyes to attack you? By the way, nice perfume."_

"Uh oh."

"Gatsuuga!" Ino threw herself to the side but was still hit by them. Being thrown to the side, Ino hit the wall and laid there stunned. Bandit moved close to her, ready to attack if she was playing possum. She was three feet when she found she couldn't move. Ino's hair had wrapped around her, sending chakra into her preventing her from moving a moment before they stopped and Ino collapsed completely.

Bandit blinked at her, and shook her. Seeing she didn't move, she went back to Hinata. _"She's down,"_ Bandit told her as she moved closer.

"Good," Hinata said, turning to Genma, who was smiling at her. "Sir, can you..."

"_Gentle Palms!" _Bandit charged at her, striking hard but without the accuracy Bandit usually had. Nnot that what got passed her armor didn't hurt. _"Really, Hinata, I expected better from you!"_

"Ino! Leave my friend right now!"

'Ino' stepped back, pulling down her eye lid and sticking her tongue out at her. _"Make me!"_

Hinata growled by fell into the same stance as Bandit. "Eight Trigrams!" They ran at each other, Hinata aiming to incapacitate more than injury while Ino couldn't use the Gentle Palms style to best use without the Byakugan to supplement it. Bruises were quick to form on both and after several attacks, Hinata spun her around, knocking aside Bandits strikes before jumping back, breathing hard. _'I'll give Ino this, she is good at making this up as she goes. And that first jutsu is incredible. I can just imagine what could be done with it with a Bandit and I. How do I get her out though! A don't want to hurt my friend anymore!' _Looking around, she saw Ino was just laying there.

"_Don't even think about it,"_ Bandit said to her. _"I know everything Bandit knows, can do anything she can, and she is just as fast as you are like this."_

"She is," Hinata concented. "You might stop me from getting to you, but then, you might not." She took Red Wing, her ninja-to from her back. "Can you risk it?" She raised the blade, using the action to hide to movement of her other hand.

"_Can you risk hurting Bandit,"_ Ino pointed out. _"I have someone you care for, Hinata, I don't want to have to use that against you."_

"Neither do I." He other hand grabbed Rusty Crow, her giant Shuriken and hurled it at Ino's body.

"_No!"_

"Gatsuuga!" Bandit called out first, followed by Hinata a second later. Bandit got there just in time to knock the shuriken aside. To look up to see Hinata coming at her now. She threw her arms up in a block but nothing hit her. "Surrender, Ino, I win." Looking behind her, she saw Hinata there, Red Wing against Bandit's neck, and Rusty Crow against Ino's.

"_Heh, so you do. I give, proctor-san."_ Making the needed handsign, she returned to her own body while Bandit looked around, confused. "That was really fun! I'm going to have to try that again some time! Heh, gomen, Bandit."

"_...Hinata, what did I miss?"_

"A good fight. Go ahead and change back, I'll comb out your fur." Bandit jumped for joy before doing that, then, once again a ferret, climbed up into her armor to vanish once more. Putting the weapons back on her back, Hinata held out a hand to help Ino up. "Well done," Hinata told her.

"I prefer bloody rare," Ino joked as she stood once again. "You know, its fun being you. But how could you do that to me!'

"What?"

"You're engaged to Naruto-kun," she whispered. "I thought I still stood a chance."

"If you know that then you know I can't let anyone know, even Naruto-kun."

Ino frowned but nodded, "I'll get Sakura to back off/ You better treat him good, Hinata," she said, poking her in the chest. "I swear if you don't, we'll come running to do it for you."

Hinata smiled at the concern they showed for Naruto. "I would have it no other way. Let's go, and how did Sakura hurt Kabuto that bad? I never knew she could do something like that."

"I know! Book worm Sakura holding out on some pretty good skills, I didn't believe it either! Its always the quiet ones you know." Laughing like the friends they were, they headed back up the stairs.

—oo000oo—

Tsume and Hiashi was sitting together, there to judge how their clans messed their skills together. "I never even though one of our companions could learn something like the Gentle Palms. That would make them greatly more effective even without the Byakugan," Tsume said, nodding at the fight. "Your daughter did very well, you must be proud, Hiashi."

"I am, and I must say, I look forward to her next match if Neji wins. It will be interesting to see how a tradition Hyuuga fairs against her."

"Well, if he is as good as your daughter, then I imagine he will."

"I question that, the boy, Gaara, is an adopted Akechi with control of the sands."

"Truly? I look forward to seeing it. Oh, I heard the oddest little thing from the Yamanaka. It seems that Bandit knew that Hinata was engaged, but the groom doesn't himself."

"Am agreement between Mitsuhide and I. I wish they had a choice in the matter but they don't. This way, they can find the happiness they wanted on their own."

"Sneaky Hiashi, very sneaky."

"Well, I am a ninja."

—oo000oo—

Mitsuhide nodded, "I expected as much from my future daughter in law. She is as skilled as Naruto says. But Ino, she has surprised me."

"Me too, I remember Inoichi," Yoriko said, holding on her husbands arm. "I think he tried something like that once, making a jutsu that shared live thoughts instead of going inside the mind and telling them. But he never could get any range on it aside from touch."

"Many of them here today has been extremely good," Subaku stated.

"Yes, the pink haired girl surprised me," Onoki stated. "Haven't seen a Haruno that surprising in decades. How many are left, by the way? A hundred, less?"

"A few dozen," Sarutobi answered truthfully. "Well, since we are in a few minute break, shall we talked about those we have seen so far?"

Jiriaya grinned, "I like the Haruno girl, I think she can do it."

Yoriko harrumphed. "No one is interested in _your_ opinion, Jiriaya."

"Hey, don't be that way, Yoriko-chan. I'm a good guy..."

"That has insulted my family," she snapped. "Don't come near my son again or I shall show you that hell truly hath no fury like a woman's scorn!"

"Hey, not like you can talk to me like you're his mother," Jiriaya growled.

Mitsuhide didn't even get the chance to stand and challenge him for insulting his wife. She was up before any of them could blink, knocked him on his ass, and started stomping his head into the floor, followed by a kick to the crotch. "Talk about me or _my_ son like that again and I'll KILL YOU!"

"Yoriko, dear, remember the baby," Mitsuhide said calmly.

And in a true hormonal shift, she smiled happily, jumping on his arm, and saying, "Yes dear. We still haven't thought up any names for her."

"What if its a boy?"

"Far to calm for any boy," Yoriko told him.

"Ahem," Sarutobi said, the only one not staring at her scared at how she left the Sannin twitching on the floor. "The genin?"

"Oh of course, Sarutobi-sama," Yoriko said. "I will refrain from commenting on my son since I am partial. Tenten did well and her manipulation of her distance weapons were very well, if nothing else, I would suggest apprenticing her to the Akechi for a few months to a year."

"I must agree that her potential warrents specialized attention," Mitsuhide stated. "As well as see if there are other, more obscured weapons to teach her."

"She shows incredible flexibility and agility," Subaku stated.

"Very well then. Second match, Haruno versus Yakushi."

"He seems a skilled medic, to take a hit like that and survive," Subaku stated. "But to be caught off guard that easy, I cannot recommend him for promotion."

"I think she will be a skilled assassin," Onoki told Sarutobi. "The ability to make living bombs that well isn't common. Plus, the ability to use poisonous snakes as she displayed will be very useful with, ahem, nightly assassinations. I feel I should advise my own ninja to be on the watch against her, no offense."

"I am surprised she doesn't know more of her clan's skills," Subaku said to the old man. "I dare say, if she could learn shadow manipulation as well, she would be a force to recon with."

Mitsuhide leaned forward in thought. "She's smart, each move was thought out, even when seducing him. I would think the only mistake she made was getting close to him after the bomb hit him, and I believe we all can forgive that since he is part of the same village. Agreed, my wife?"

"Completely. And you, dear, what did you think of her," Yoriko said, speaking to Okuni.

"Me, Lady Akechi?" She looked to her grandfather who nodded in consent. "...She knew how to seduce him, she has been practicing."

"I believe so as well," Sarutobi said, seeing the hand of a certain special jonin at work here. "Anko," he said with a wry grin. "Next, Hyuuga Hinata against Yamanaka Ino?"

Subaku spoke up first. "The Hyuuga, she has trained in far more than simply the Gentle Palms taijutsu style. I can still recognize when a weapon held in someone's hand is familiar to them or not. She knew them, like I know my village."

"And the ferret," Onoki said in surprise. "It actually knew Gentle Palms. But the use of an animal like that is an Inuzuka tactic. And the armor? I would almost say that the Akechi had a hand in this."

"A minor one, I assure you," Mitsuhide told them. "That is the end result of the work our son has done with his teammates, Hinata as well as Inuzuka Kiba. All three are familiar with the others' skills, to the point of being able to duplicate them as needed, if minorly. The hardest, of course, is the Gentle Palms, but I have received my fare share of bruises from it just from my son."

"Thus the fox my granddaughter told me of," Onoki stated. "And the Yamanaka deserves compliments too. She knew the limit of her jutsu as well as what to do should it fail."

"Um, Mitsuhide," Yoriko said softly.

"Yes?"

"Would you be willing to go get me something to eat," she asked with her voice in a wince, afraid to ask him.

"Of course, what would you like?"

"Water melon."

"I shall try to find you some," he said, not recalling seeing any vendors that sold it.

"And ramen," Yoriko added.

"Ramen?"

"Yes, miso with ham. Ooh, and some fried eggplant."

"Fried eggplant!" Mitsuhide tried to say something after that but just let out the breath he held with a wry smile. "I will try, my wife. Please tell me what I miss."

"Oh, I think I can call a recess," Sarutobi said with a chuckle.

Yoriko blinked and said, "You know what really sounds good? A peanut butter and dill pickle sandwich." Everyone stared at her. "What, I'm pregnant and I get cravings."

Again, Sarutobi chuckled and said, "I'll call the break, as well as m personal chef."

"I remember my wife's craving," Onoki reminist. "She had this thing for a graham cracker, with a roasted marshmallow and a piece of chocolate. Called it a 'Smore'."

"That does sound good," Yoriko agreed. Sarutobi just laughed as he motioned Genma up to him to tell him of it. He went back down while Sarutobi's aid went for the cook, with a list of food Yoriko wanted that was half a page long.__And on the floor, Jiriaya just groaned in pain.

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. I'm a bit less than satisfied with the fight between Tenten and Naruto. It feels a bit lacking. So, I would welcome anyone with thoughts on how it should have went, as well with the others and up coming fights. If you have an idea, sent it to me and if I like it, I will rewrite the chapter with the fight scene in it, with proper credit given where it is due, of course. By the way, anyone with a thought on what that jutsu I used with Ino should be called?


	17. Akechi Armory 1

_**Akechi Armory**_

"Welcome, honored guest, to the armory of the Akechi clan. Here, some of our best works and crafts are kept in display for future generations to view as well as keep all weapons and armor not in use. I am Akechi Tama, your guide. What, you haven't heard of me? Well, maybe you might be familiar with Akechi Gracia? Either way, I am the first full daughter of Akechi Mitsuhide and Akechi Yoriko. Shall we begin?"

_**Sectional Staff.**_

This of course is the sectional staff. Legends say that a warrior from China broke his staff in combat so he tied it back together to continue fighting. In the world today and in the past, there is two styles in shaping it. The Chinese makes a rounded staff while the Japanese create all their staff like weapons in a hexagonal shape. This includes their staffs, sectional staffs, and nunchaku. It was first made a popular weapon in 960 A.D. By Emperor Chao Hong-Yin of China. Made from whiteoak, waxwood, or Chinese red maple, each section is the length of the wielder's forearm. To harden the staff and other wooden weapons, they are buried in air tight mud to prevent decomposition for several years until they have hardened to such a point that they are almost petrified. These weapons show great flexibility as well as range and impact power. The down side is that to stop them, you must break their movement on something. As martial arts becomes less needed for war, this weapon is just one of the many that have fallen out of popularity.

_**Yari.**_

The Japanese spear. All throughout history, the spearman has been the backbone of many armies for their versatility and range. Of the yari and other spears, there are hundreds of designs. As such, I shall list only a few.

_**Jumonji Yari.**_

This particular Jumonji Yari is the Crimson Fang, the spear of my uncle Sanada. It is also known as a 'crossbar spear' and a Mancatcher. One foot from the tip of the blade, there is a crossbar to literally catch the person impaled on the spear. This allows you to manipulate them as needed to free yourself that much quicker.

_**Naginata.**_

The shrine maiden's spear. Originally, it was a weapon of samurai. Similar to the European glaive, the Chinese guan dao, and the Russian sovnya, it is a spear little more than man height with a surved blade on the end. In the nagitana's case, it is crafted in a similar manner as the katana, even possessing a hamon, the design along the blade edge. Today, in Japan, it is typically a woman's weapon, often viewed being used by priestesses and shrine maidens. In combat, it is a beating, stabbing weapon with its balance in the center to allow for spinning.

_**Halberd.**_

The European Halberd is one of the most famous polearms in history. It is a spear that when completed will be between one point five to one point eight meters longs for the staff and another eighteen inches with the head. It was cheap and quick to produce, a mass produced weapon where as Japanese weapons were custom tailored for the wielders. The tip held a spike while an ax blade sat just below it. These weapons were ideal for not only the battlefield but also the defense of a castle portcullis, the gate. It was narrow and long, allowing it to slip through the gate to stab attackers while at the same time, study enough to be used as an ax against infantry and Calvary.

Finally, we have reached the weapons you have no doubt been looking forward to, the _**Katana.**_

The katana is in a single word, perfection. It is the culmination of thousands of years to create the perfect blade. Even the development of how it is forged is the result of many, _many_ years and even generations working. So we shall start there, the forging. To begin with, the metal. At the beginning of the era of the katana, there was mass amounts of iron metal that was impure. The practice of folding the metal over and over again was made to remove those impurities. It is standard for a katana to be folded around sixteen times but some swordsmith, usually the best, will fold the steel hundred, maybe thousands of times. Then, in the rough forging, the steel block is beaten into the very general shape of the katana, evenly dispersing the carbon through the steel. In the rough shaping, the blade is given the shape of the katana, but the blade is straight. Here is where it truly differs from most other blades in the world. Most blades are either forged straight or curved by the maker's efforts. The katana is forged straight and curved through the quenching. After the rough shaping, it is covered in clay by hand. A thin coat along the blade and a thick coat along the back before being heated once more. Tradition says it is heated until it is the same color of the moon in august. Once the right temperature is reached, it is dipped in water, quenching.

During any forging process, there is two kinds of steel; hard, high carbon steel and tough, low carbon steel. High carbon is harder, making them hold a sharper edge but the blade becomes very brittle, able to be broke during combat. Low carbon steel is tougher, able to take more hits, but is also malleable, making it lose its edge very quickly.

These are determined by how fast the blade cools. But the katana, after being covered in clay, is far different. To take advantage of both steels, the clay is in different layers. The edge will become hard, able to hold such a sharp edge as to slice through most anything while the back is tougher but flexible, allow it to accept hits without breaking. The spine, as it is allowed to cool more slowly, begins to shrink from the lost of heat, creating the katana's sori, the curve. After the quenching, the swordsmith begins the sizing, removing excess metal and adjusting the sori if needed. It is during this that the rough polishing takes place and the habaki, the cap above the hilt, is fitted. Finally, the finishing. Here, the fine polishing begins, defining the edges as well as bringing out the true beauty of the hamon. After polishing, the katana is given to the hilt maker, the sayashi, to be fitted with a proper hilt. The tsuba, the guard, is fitted below the habaki, and the tsuka, the handle, is put on below that, completing the katana, only the test of the edge remains. Before such practiced were outlawed, it was tested by placing a grouping of men, usually six, atop of one another. These men, condemned to death for various crimes, were then cut through from top to bottom in a single strike. Anything cutting two or three is considered a good blade. A blade that cuts all six was to be viewed as the perfect katana. In irony, the prisoners often ate stones the night before, in hopes of breaking the blade. Today, the test is done with tightly woven mats around bamboo, a close imitation of the human body. Some may remember movies where the samurai wears the blade edge down verses up. These are different styles, edge down being a tachi. That same blade worn edge up has become a katana.

Because of the curvature of the blade, only a single point will hit the boy at first. As it begins to slice through their body, more of the blade slides through, increasing the cut until the blade is stopped or goes on through.

This particular daisho is a copy, made in the same process I just spoke of, folded two hundred and seventy two times. Why go through such effort for a copy? The originals are the _Kyuubi_ and the _Fox's Guard_, the blades made by my older brothers Naruto from the fangs of the Kyuubi itself, named in honor of the great creature.

_**Warizashi.**_

The warizashi is made in the exact manner as the katana, but where the katana is usually twenty four to twenty eight inches, the warizashi is twelve to twenty four inches, with twenty being average.

_**Ninja-to.**_

The ninja-to is made similar to the katana but as you have no doubt noticed, the ninja-to is a straight blade by Japanese standards. This is because the ninja-to is often a quicker made, cheaper and lower quality blade than the katana. Its straighter blade disallows the cutting that katanas have. Instead, it relies more on a chopping motion like that of an ax or cleaver. But please, forget all you think you know about such a blade. Its true origins are not originally ninja, its movie productions. Yes, this sword was made for movies and has become so popular, its own fighting schools have formed. It is not without merit though. The blade is worn on the back, hilt over the strong arm shoulder. Combined with its short length, the blade can be easily hidden and quickly drawn. Being straight also makes it a more stabbing weaponm giving it the punching power to push through weaker armor and even some stronger ones.

_**Reverse Blade Katana.**_

The Reverse blade katana was an actual weapons, though not in the standards most would think. Largely, it was used by former swordsmen as a scythe while still keeping a blade on them to prevent surprise attacks.

_**Targe Shield.**_

This shield was developed before the medieval era Europe. It is a round, disk shield that guards from knees to chest. A few millennium old, it was made to be used in a phalanx but also single combat. Its conclave design allowed it to accept hits while spreading the impact out along the shield, defusing it. Fighting styles have been based around the use of this shield and the spear or even the shield alone. The most famous users of a targe shield are the spartans, who also called it a Hoplon, and Captain America of Marvel Comics.

"Well, we have reach the end of this section and I thank you for coming. We shall have more weapons for your viewing as well as armor at a future date. Please, enjoy your visit to the Akechi Estate and be mindful of the fox kits. They tend to get underfoot."


End file.
